how we got here
by charliesangles24
Summary: following tvd season 3 Elena and Stefan have to rediscover each over and how events have changed them, demon excepting that he does love Stefan and maybe wasn't quite in love with Elena as he thought, maybe theirs someone else foe him?
1. Chapter 1

_Continues from episode 3'14. Bamon/stelena._

There's just not enough stelena written!

"I can't Elena, because if I let it all back in, all I feel is pain!".

And then he's gone. I wondered around the house aimlessly, until finally going to my bedroom. Alaric was still in hospital, Jeremy gone the house felt very lonely. Once agen i find myself thinking about demon, without even thinking about it.

"_Now you're mad at me coz i involved Stefan?"_

"_No am not mad you because you involved Stefan, am mad because i love you!"_

"_Well maybe that's the problem"_

_**Dear dairy,**_

_**I didn't mean to say it. i would never want to hurt him. I'm lying to myself if i didn't admit that i feel for demon, but i no that i love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan. I know that his humanity is coming back, he just needs help and it will take a while, but i can be patient. The thing is I'm selfish enough to know that i want demon in my life as well. Maybe i am like Katherine, even thought i always said i wouldn't be. Maybe i am worse, because at least she wasn't scared to admit she wanted them both.**_

Next morning i decide to go to the boarding house to tell them about esters plan. Hopefully with Klaus gone Stefan will be able to let go of his need for revenge, maybe go back to the old Stefan. It's just a have a niggling need to try n warn Elijah. Ester needed my blood for the spell to link all her children as one. So she can undo the curse she placed upon them more that 1000 years ago. Making them human, killing one kills them all including Klaus! It is a real pain being the doppelganger and blood being needed for this that 'n' the other.

I'm about to knock on the door, when a shirtless demon opens it, to then reveal that blond bitch with a smirk on her face. Rebecca! Still in her gown from the night before. You don't need to be a genius to figure out what happened between them!

Am shocked to say the least, as she saunters past me, and it takes me a minute to move my body. Demon follows me into the vast living room pouring himself a bourbon, doing that cocky eyebrow thing he does.

"_sooo-_ he stats, but i cut him off. I can't do with his witty remarks

"_REBECCA? So this is what you do demon, i hurt your feelings, and this is how you lash out at me? "_ I'm in full rage now!"_Rebecca?" _i shout again.

"_she tried to kill me like less then than 48 hours ago."_

He opens his mouth again but i once again over ride him.

"_i came here this morning to say that i was sorry about what i said last night. And that i didn't want you to do anything reckless!"_ i make a snorting noise. "_And also because i thought you might want to know about what ester wanted to talk to me about!"_

I then went on to tell him about the spell and linking them together, this is how Klaus would be gone out of all their lives forever, i then made the mistake of telling about my hesitation of Elijah being involved.

By which point Stefan had appeared, and was giving me a funny look.

"Collateral_ damage Elena"_ demon said after giving ,me a lecture about this is what we wanted, what we had being trying to do for months , that that's what the coffin was for to kill Klaus. Reminding me that Elijah had betrayed us before.

And then to my utter disbelief, Stefan agreed. I had to leave i had to get out of there. I rang bonnie and told her i was coming over.

Stefan 'sp.o.v

"_Brothers united, i like it"_ demon said in his usual cocky banter. _"Did you see how we stood up to Elena?"_ still smirking. He wasn't fooling me. Whatever Elena had said to him last night had hurt, sending into one of his rebellious moods. I admit what was he thinking Rebecca? They should just let ester get on with it and finish the bastard off. Only then can any of them move on. Right now he was fighting his own demons, he hadn't touched human blood since the night he kidnapped Elena. And the effects were starting to take their toll. Last night with Elena he had so desperately wanted to lean in and kiss her, go to bed with her, wake up with her just as they use to. But the point was he isn't who he use to be, and maybe never will be. He wanted Klaus gone so that he knew Elena would be safe. He knew he should probably leave to. That's what would be best for her. But not if demon was staying. Before he thought he could let her be with demon if that's what made her happy, but once she had told him about the kiss, and her part in it, he knew he would never be ok with it. She deserves so much more then the monsters they are.

I can banging around downstairs. I know he's mad, i don't think he wanted Elena to know about his sleepover. Tough! Elena was upset by it though, maybe he already has lost her to demon. And the worst thing is it will have being because of him. I can feel my un beating heart drop at the thought of this.

Bonnie's p.o.v

Elena's stalking around my room, clearly very angry about demon. I wonder if she realises yet that she feels something for him? It must be very confusing, but i honestly believe she belongs to Stefan, and although i don't like the idea of her being a vampire, if it got to be one it hope she chooses him. he saved her once, hopefully she can save him.

Where working on the privacy spells that ester cast when talking to Elena last night, using sage. At this moment Caroline walks back in to the room. _"it's not working, i can still hear you talking about demon the vampire gigolo!"_

Mmm? he is an ass, but god he is hot! I wonder what it would be like to...

What the hell bonnie? Where did that come from? I mentally shake myself and try to concentrate on the spell. I then tell Elena about ester coming to see me and Abby about our part in the ritual, she .'s being channelling the bennet blood line. I can tell that she's worried. I return she tells me her concerns for Elijah. I admit that i do feel abit sorry for him too, but then i remember how at the last minute when we had a chance to kill Klaus before, he let them down. A part of me understands his need to reunite his family, but if he hadn't had listened to Klaus, Klaus would be dead, and we wouldn't be in this mess now.

"_it takes them all Elena for it to work. Ester needs to restore the balance in nature destroying the evil she created. Ester needs the power from a cesaral event. Tonight is a full moon, the ritual happens tonight"_

Caroline looks worryingly at Elena, and Elena just stands there eyes wide mouth open. I hope she just doesn't do anything to stop this from happening.

Demons p.o.v

Damnit! As if Elena caught him, but I'm a free man she made her feeling clear. How could he let this happen, let her get to him, she wanted to turn him into Stefan, that what it was. He was glad that they had stood up to her, she could end up ruining the whole thing. She'd gone off running to judgy's house. I can imagine judgy's face right now, god she's hot when she's angry! Wow were did that thought come from? Little witch bitch would kill me in her sleep, with a smile on her face. And what the hell was wrong with Stefan, being all broody, almost like the old Stefan i wonder? His nerves are on edge, very agrrivated, i should keep an eye on him.

Just then i heard noise from them stairs, grabbing a stake from my stash, i head down, only to find an original helping himself to my liquor."_Elijah, i didn't realise we had arranged another tea party."_

"_i am here to talk about my mother, i knew she would not really forgive Nicklaus"_

So Elena conscience had got on the better of her, god even thought i loved that girl, she could be so damn naive at times. Just then Stefan comes pounding down the stairs, _"demon _"he shouts panic clear in his tone, yep something is for sure off about him."_ I can't find Elena, she's not at home, no one's seen her, and she's not answering her phone"_ i turn to look at Elijah getting all the confirmation i need. Stefan shuts up seeing Elijah, i can feel his body tense and i know that he knows that Elijah has something to do with Elena disappearance.

"_Rebecca has Elena, don't worry she won't harm her until i say so. You will help me stop my mother, or Rebecca will end Elena"_

"_Yeah well to be perfectly honest, I'm a little bit rusty when it comes to taking down 1000 year old witches _"sarcasm dripping, trying to ease the tension, trying to stop Stefan flying across the room n getting his heart ripped out.

"_You have to 6 minutes past 9 to stop them, otherwise Rebecca can have her fun"_

"_How precise _"things are wildly out of control here. _"Still the small problem of not knowing how to stop momma witch, n the timescale kind of doesn't help"._

"_The moon will be at it fullest by 9.07, my mother is drawing power from that, but also from the bennet blood line, you need to server that line"._

Oh hell. Stefan's looking at me, "_does he mean...""yep" _i make a cutting gesture across my throat, just so he gets it. Kill the witch, judgy .i have to think of another way.

(This then follows the tv shows episode 3.15)

Later that night i see Stefan, "_it should have being me i lost the flip"._ It had all fallen into place for me earlier, his behaviour was like he was coming down off some major high. And he was. _"How long since you had human blood?"_and i knew from is expression i was right, _"since the night i threatened to drive Elena off wicker bridge "he said in a sorrowful voice. I knew i had done the right thing with abby, Elena wouldn't forgive me for a long time, but for some reason i just couldn't bear the thought of something happening to bonnie. "well now Elena hates me u can swoop in and sweep her off her feet. face it Stefan am better at being bad then you. It doesn't suit you!"_

I couldn't stop thinking about bonnie, i knew what had happened with Elena, n to be fair Elena would have never agreed to it. And if that's what she was like with her best friend imagine what she would be like with the monster how actually turned her mum. What? What did i care what judgy thinks?only i think i do care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2, staying along tvd season 3 timeline, but not exactly same as the show.

Stefans p.o.v

It's surreal to think about really, tonight i may be a step closer to control, and control the bloodlust. That takes over and unleashes the monster from within. Maybe with this new control i can control myself around Elena, with time make her love me again. Poor Elena so much hurt in her life, loosing people she loves, and now Alaric. I have to fight it to be there for her whilst still bringing down Klaus.

I nearly lost it 2night with Meredith, but one look into her big brown doe eyes, that were pleading with me, whilst trying not to look scared. Yes i think as i help myself to demons whiskey, i can do this one day at a time. I take a seat looking around the room the old mixed with the new perhaps i wont have to leave.

At this point demon walks into the room._ "bit early in the day for you brother?"_

_I'm toasting"_

"_To?"_

"_Control"_

"_Well..._ he's poured himself a whiskey and comes over and clinks my glass.

"_if you're happy I'm happy"_

I can see that demon is looking pleased with himself i think it's because he thinks he right with what happened with him making me drink in moderation. Instead the reason he is so pleased with himself, is probably a very good reason. He was explaining the whole think with sage, how they'd managed to get into Rebecca's head.(trust demon though to turn it into some kind of sex ses). How sage is still chasing Finn and running off to tell Rebecca. Rebecca's little bonfire, burning all the white oak tree wood that was used to build wickery bridge.

Demon stands up and walks over to the package he came in with, ripping away the paper to reveal, the old sign, for wickery bridge. _"You have a weapon"_

"_Games back on brother!"_

Eleans p.o.v

_**Dear dairy,**_

_**I can't believe what is happening with Alaric, and the worst thing i gave him the ring, i can't lose him, yet in away i already have. He's going to be under house arrest till hopefully bonnie can figure out a spell to help him. I'm so worried about Jeremy, but at least when i spoke to him he sounded happy, and that all i ever wanted for him, that why i had demon compel him to leave. Demon, where to begin with him. The other night after seeing him n Stefan in that ally feeding off that woman was so upset, confused, disgusted. But the worst feeling is i thought Stefan was going to leave me again. After my little talk with matt i realised, yes i do love demon but not in the way he wants. I love him like i love matt one of my best friends, a brother, a protector, i just want him in my life, but i love Stefan. Later demon came to see me, at 1**__**st**__** i refused to talk to him because i was mad at both of them.**_

**Flashback**

"**Elena?"**

"**go away demon, i can't bear to be around you!"**

"**Ah, so your mad about what you stumbled across in that ally with Stefan?"**

"**Are you kidding? Of course i am, he wasn't drinking human blood and, and now...**

"**ELENA!**

"**WHAT!"**

"**I made Stefan drink from that woman, wait before you start. Elena Stefan is what he is. A vampire, you keep comparing him to a drug addict, threres a difference Elena. They don't need drugs to live, blood is what a vampire needs to survive Elena"**

"**But Stefan does fine on animal blood he doesn't need to he choose a different way!"**

"**No Elena, it makes him weak, and only makes the craving for human blood harder so that when he does slip, he falls spectacularly, and can wipe out whole villages. It has to stop Elena he can continue being a ripper or a veggie. "he pauses closing his eyes "Elena i made Stefan feed.."**

"**What? Why? When you know how much it will hurt him?"**

"**Because Elena he needs to learn to control it, moderation is the key."**

"**I'll help however i can"**

_***End of flashback***_

_**Tonight proved that Stefan can do this and I'll help him.i'll bring him back to me.**_

Bonnies p.o.v

Am just unlocking the front door, when he appears, causing me to jump and drop my keys. I bend down to get them, buts he's quicker. "_Seriously demon? Do u enjoy sneaking up on people and scaring them to death?"_

"_It's something I've perfected over the years"_

He is one arrogant ass!n who does he think he is turning up here after what he did to abby?

"_Leave demon, i have no desire to ever talk to you again"_

"_Listen judgy i need..."_

"_Don't make me make you leave demon."i _shout walking back across the porch, and demon at least has to common sense to back up."i don't care what you want demon, you have no right to ask me for anything, and don't think for one minute if i didn't think that Elena would ever forgive me for killing you i would end you now. Because demon your bad, you take and you don't think what it will be like for anyone else!"

Demon seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. _"you're wrong _"he whispered if i hadn't being right up in his face i wouldn't have heard it.

"_Whatever just get the hell..."_

"_No listen judgy, yes i turned Abby because the bennet bloodline had to be severed. Yes it was to save Elena not just for myself but for Stefan, because i honestly believe she's what's going to save Stefan. Would you rather i have killed her, or better yet let Rebecca kill Elena. Because we both know that that blond lushy pants would have no problem with that!"_ he was angry now, i could feel it radiating off him, see it in is aura, he looked mad beyond reasoning. he looked like a killer and also as sexy as hell!

"_Also judgy we both know that Elena would never had agreed to had she have known, yet you still gave her hell ask her if she would rather any 1 of the parents she lost, even as a vampire. You think you've lost, BUT SO AS SHE!"_He took a deep breath in as my hand connected with his cheek. His pupils dilated, his mouth became tight, oh no. and then he does the most unexpected."_ And all those reasons don't matter, because it came down to one reason, i couldn't yet you die, and i most certainly couldn't turn you into me, to watch you slowly hate yourself and it consume you"._

Before i knew how it was happening, his hands grabbed my wrists pinned them above my head as he pushed me up against the door. His mouth came crashing down on mine, rough at first taking what he needed what he wanted, and then i found myself responding. My fingers entwining in his hair, digging into his scalp, wanting to hurt him, at the same time hoping this was never going to end!Finally we broke apart, i felt like i could barely breath.

"_goodnight judgy"_he smirked slinking back into the shadows.

What the hell had just happened?the worst thing was though it was the best feelin i'd had in a long time!

Demons p.o.v

it had being very hard to keep my cool and walk away from her and that kiss. God she had wound me up, till at one point i thought about snapping her neck to shut her up. The thing was i hadn't even spoken to her about what i needed to talk to her about. I wasn't really sorry about Abby, there is no way i would let anything happen to Elena, and i knew neither would bonnie. The last part hadn't meant to come out at all. But that seemed to be her effect, and that kiss, i knew she wouldn't disappoint. I know that me and Elena aren't meant to be, these last couple of weeks have proved that me, i can see their longing looks, and i do believe she is what Stefan needs to be able to control himself. I get back to the boarding-house i know that Stefan isn't home, he spends every night sleeping on Elena's porch, and coming home before they wake up. But before i enter i can hear music playing, i walk in, to my utter dismay there's Rebecca.

"_Well now lushy pants i must be amazing in the bedroom, perhaps the best you've had, for you to come running back so soon"_

"_Get over yourself you arse, am here with a message from nic"_

"_Oh yeah and what does that hybrid freak have to say for himself?"_

"_this _"she smiles that little slutty smile n then launches in to me stakes me centimetres from my heart, as i double over, she puts another in my back, paralizing me, any sudden movement could move the wood closer to my heart.

"_Oh and demon...I've had better"_

_Please review want to know if i'm on the right track.i do think demon and bonnie should really get together!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please review guys this is my 1st fanfic, so want to know if am doing it right, and is worth continuing.

Bonnies p.o.v

I feel anxious, as i pull up to the boarding house. I came because demon came to talk to me about something, and i don't think it was to say sorry for the whole Abby thing. Coz he really does thing he made the rite decision. And he's right i wouldn't want anything to happen to Elena. I'm also here for some kind of comfort, after coming back from Abby's to help Elena with a spell for ric, i was supposed to be going back to Abby's, but Caroline had rung to let me know that Abby had run not just on me this time but on Jamie to, after she'd bit him! it proves your traits from human life get heightened as a vampire. I've being abandoned for a second time by my mother, i was right to think when i was younger it was easier to say she'd died, better then thinking i wasn't wanted, at least Elena would always know she had being desperately wanted. I'd tried going to Elena's but she wasn't there which is weird to say its quarter to 10 at night, and Caroline was on her way back with Jamie. But also i was wanted to see how demon would react to me after that kiss, it seem pretty weird that he would do it in the 1st place, given that 1. He doesn't like me and 2. He loves Elena.

"_get out the car you coward_" i tell myself sternly after sitting there for another 3 minutes. I walk up to the big door and knock, i wait a couple of seconds when no one answers i turn to leave, but then i realize i can hear music someone must be home, i push the door open and step inside. It feels eerie, something doesn't seem right, "_demon, Stefan?"_i whisper. I walk into the living room, this is the source of where the music is coming from, but no ones in here _"HELLO!"_I walk back out into the entrance hall."_DEMON, STEFAN, ANYONE HOME?"_I'm about to give up when i can hear a groaning noise. I spin back around and look into the living room, no one there. But from this angle i can see the blood on the floor, on the over side of the couch i was standing on_."arahh judgyyyyyy..."_ demon! The door to the basement is open and when i look closer i can see blood stain across the entrance hall rug. I run through the door and stop, there's demon in some ungodly strange position, with wood sticking out at various angles. A lot of blood, he's laid on his side, blood gurgling out of his mouth, i bend down and attempt to turn him"_arghh, nooo.."_i then see the stake protruded out of his chest _"should i pull this out demon?"_God this is awful he already looks a funny colour."_bac...my back!"_i run back around there's blood all over, pull with all m strength somebody with more strength then a human put this in. it doesn't come out fully with the first try. So i stand up push my firmly into the ground angle over and pull, am pulling so hard that am leaving backward, when it finally tugs free. Demon yells out, and bends his body back, i help him to his kness."_shall i pull this one out now?_

"_no its too close to my heart, i need to be able to hear it feel it, needs to be done slowly, but you could get me some blood bags?"_he is still breathless, but at least i could understand what he was saying, he was still a funny colour though. "_Wouldn't my blood heal you faster demon i don't mind?"_

"_cute judgy, but the way my body id right now i would drain you dry, so run along n grab them bags, I'll need them as soon as i get this out_." I fun down stairs and grab as many as i can, run back upstairs. Demon has got it out, he's bent over on the floor taking shallow breaths. _"hear demon let me, do yo..."_

"_Bonnie you need to get out of here whilst i heal n feed, because my body has took a battering i i need you out of the way whilst i control my rage n thirst"_

He wasn't saying it in nasty snarky way, and he had took a battering he needed some tlc.

"_i won't leave demon, but I'll get out of your way whilst you do what you need to do, I'll go run you a bath n get some clean cloths. Then you might not feel as angry, and then you can tell me what happened."_

I run off upstairs i don't actually know which is his bedroom, and there are a lot of rooms, on my 3rd guess i come into a very large spacious room, with not much furniture except the biggest bed I've ever seen, the bathroom is not shut off, and that too has massive bath, yep this is demons room alright.

I get the bath going on look around the room for cloths i don't want get caught peeping or ought, although i am tempted, i was just sorting through some cloths, when his hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me up on to my feet, scaring the hell out of me, i swear he gets off on it!

"_you should have left judgy, i could hurt you"_

"_you should be saying thank you, if i hadn't come over you would have being dead by now"_

"_why did u come over?" _he cocks his eyebrow up doing that weird eye thing , god knows where he picked that up from, maybe that redhead bitch that showed up and they spent couple of day's 'catching up' oh my god was that me being jealous? What is wrong with me? Demon still has hold of my shoulders, staring at me, almost probing me, silly man!" _i'v run you a bath, am gunna wait downstairs for you make something to eat for the both of us, then when you come down about you wanted to talk about earlier and b. Who did this to you."_

"_like a date judgy?"_

"_shut up demon, and don't take forever!"_

Demons p.o.v

Bonnie stalks out of the room, good she is one fiery little witch, i like it. I also like watching her leave, so i can see what i nice little backside she has on funny i'v never noticed that before? not like me to miss things like that. With bonnie being here at least i had had chance to calm down, and not give into the rage. Nothing i would have liked better then to hunt down that blond bitch and use one of Klaus's daggers and put her back in a coffin. But also if the little witch had not being here, then by morning i would have being dead. Trying to drag myself to the door, then deciding on trying to get blood from the basement, had only pushed the steak closer to my heart. I could not wait to end them. Its time to get a paln sorted, he'll tell bonnie what he has planned first the bath.

"_BONNIE, DONT YOU WANT TO SHARE THIS BATH WITH ME, IT WILL HELP UNWIND YOU!"_I shout down to her, half to wind her up, half hoping she'll say yes. She doesn't need to shout back, she knows i can hear, and i do i hear her swear and then,_ "i don't share my baths with crazy vampires"._

"_Shame" _i then hear her chuckle, and carry on cooking. Cute.

I don't mess about in the bath, and downstairs 20 minutes later. Bonnie has the radio on and is actually humming, and i think doing a little dance, though am not certain.

"_Do you know its 20 to 12?wont your dad be wondering where you are?"_

"_prob not. You giving me a hint to leave?_ and then she winked at me, she's teasing me.

Well two can play that game.

"_Not at all miss bennet, stay all night for me, you've seen how big my bed is am sure we'll both fit.."_

She has a quick look of shock pass her face, and then something else very quick and if i wasn't as old as i am, and being around a bit i wouldn't have seen it. But i did arousal. But then she has her calm face back on. "_I don't think so Mr. Salvatore, am not sure how often you wash your sheets."_

"_Touché"_

Her eyebrows lift slightly, corner of her mouth twitching slightly, as she slowly turns around, giving me a lingering look. That all it took self control lost, i vampire speed across the kitchen, turning her back to me i push a lock of hair of hair from her face, she's looking at me from under her lashes, her dark almost black eyes absorbing me. And before i can lean into her she stands on her tip toes and gently presses her lips to mine."_abby left. Again. Abby left me again"._her eyes are closed, is that why she came tonight?"_well i don't know what to tell you bon bon's. Lousy mother in human life, even lousier as a vampire momma, better without her._"her eyes snap open, and she's angry. _"all because of you and that brother of yours!my grams told me not to get involved in vampire problems, she's dead because of you what you wanted! I had to find Abby to help Stefan with those coffins. Meaning i had to find a mother who never wanted her child, because of Stefan! Abby gets turns into a vampire, and bites Jamie, causing her to leave us both because of you again DEMON!"._

She's breathing hard, pupils dilated so that her eyes are black, when i look at her thought she doesn't look angry, just confused and a little lost. "_we have to get rid of Klaus, and you'll be pleased to know that i have a plan. Once Klaus is gone we can all start getting our lives back. And if you want I'll help you find abby."_i tell her, my anger gone, sometimes you need to get some things off your chest. And i realize for all bonnie bonnets sass, she's just got lost in this world. she reaches out and her arms sneak round my waist. I rest my chin on her head. How did we get here? She looks back up at me her lashes wet. And i think if she hadn't being a bennet she wouldn't be in this other crazy world, just be blind to it. But also if she wasn't a bennet i wouldn't have met her._ "How?"_She whispers"_ how can we get kid of Klaus?"_

"_shh, tomorrow, come round when Elena and Stefan are here, we'll go throught it, its late you should be getting home. although the offer still stands on my bed."_ She inhales deep and chuckles, _"maybe some other time"_ i like this thought. And at this moment i realize that i hadn't thought about Elena once. I place my hands on her check and tilt her head back, her eyes are already close waiting, it starts slow, exploring, and not as rough as our 1st kiss but just as passionate. And am so engrossed in the kiss, in her, that i don't hear Stefan nor do i hear him enter the kitchen. I only hear when he clears his throat. We break apart bonnie jumping back like a deer caught in car headlights. She looks very embarrassed." _erm i need to get home its late night._" I don't have time to react, trying to take in bonnie's reaction to being caught. Trying to process Stefan's reaction on catching us.

"_well _"he purrs, crossing his arms and relaxing against the doorframe._" that's interesting"._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I know up till now it's being mostly demon & bonnie, but I just wanted to set them up.

Stefan's p.o.v

For over a month now I've being sleeping on Elena's roof. It's the closest i can get to her. I imagine her doing her bedtime routine. Brushing that beautiful, deep chestnut, silky brown hair. Demon is helping me get my urges and cravings under control. But its Elena who truly helps. I picture her face, and that's all I see. If I think about how it will make her feel the bloodlust lessens. It doesn't disappear altogether, because of course that's just part of being a vampire.

I had managed to control myself around Meredith. A small victory and I need to take all the victories I can.

All in all that had being a good night. One. I had managed not to be overcome by the blood. Two. be around Elena and three. Demon had managed to keep a piece of the wood used for the sign from wicker bridge. Wood that is from the white oak tree, the only wood that can be used to kill an original. They were coming up with a plan. Because luckily the originals were still blinded by a spell ,cast by ester, linking them as one. Meaning they only had to take down one. And the rest would fall. He was glad, Elena would be safe, from Klaus, who wanted her blood for his hybrids. Rebecca who would give any chance to kill Elena, because Elena daggered Rebecca. Kol who was bit liked demon. He killed for fun. And Elijah, who he was pretty sure had developed feeling's for Elena. And he wondered what she felt for him. She hadn't wanted Elijah to be linked to the others. And that scared him, almost as the thought of never getting to kill Klaus.

Dawn was coming. Best get myself home, because he wouldn't be able to explain this if he was caught.

As I enter the boarding house I hear talking. I recognize bonnie and demon. I walk to the kitchen. I want to double check some points about esters binding spell with bonnie. Suddenly the talking stops. And with my vampire hearing I can hear soft moans, the sounds of cloths being tugged and pulled. It sounded almost like... no that's not what it is because its demon and bonnie. I walk through the archway of the kitchen. And just stop dead. It is them. Kissing. It's unreal. Yet we are living in a unreal world, and at least it's not Elena that is wrapped around demon. And then I realize that demon hasn't noticed me, I clear my throat.

They break apart, bonnie all breathless and red-faced. Her words come out fast and stumbled. Something about it being late, and needing to get home. Running past me, I can see from this angle that she stops at the front door and looks back at demon. How seems to be in a trance like state. I say this for miss bonnie bennet, she must be some kisser. Because I've never seen this reaction to a woman, from demon before. As soon as I hear the front door close I turn to demon.

"_Well that's interesting"_

It takes a good 30 seconds for demon to respond, and when it does there's no cocky arsy comment.

"_Text Elena and bonnie and tell them to be here in the morning, well go over the plan. Right now a going for a cold shower, and bed, big day tomorrow"_

And with that he vampire speeds off to his room. Odd, interesting .but odd_. I _wonder what it mean. I wonder how bonnie feels about him, because up till now we would have all being sure she hated him. Maybe she had secretly harboured a crush on him all along. Even odder is that demon, supposedly in love with Elena, looked hurt at bonnie's reaction at being caught. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day. He wiped his phone out and texted both girls. Best get to bed. Sooner bed, sooner it would be tomorrow.

_Elenas p.o.v_

I woke up to find a text from Stefan, which all by itself made me instantly in a good mood. He wanted me and bonnie to go over. Apparently they had a surprise. All very intriguing.

I would get up and ready and go straight over! No wait don't go by yourself. Too keen. Go with bonnie. I take out my phone and ring her.

It rings for a while before a tired voice snaps _"what!"_

"_Bonnie its Elena's, are you ok. Are you sick?"_

There's a long pause, I can rustlings of duvets. And bonnie sighs onto the phone. _"No am not sick, late night, everything is getting on top of me a guess."_

"_Ok as long as you're ok, did you get a text off Stefan?"_

"_What! No! why? I mean why would I?"_

Have I missed something? Bonnie sounds nervous, uptight. Panicked almost.

"_I err, it's just Stefan text me earlier this morn asking for us to go round, that they have a surprise or something, I just thought he would have texted you too. Bonnie what's wrong?"_

"_Am sorry Elena, I've just woke up, so haven't checked my phone. And i'm still a little bit mad about the whole Abby thing."_

As she says this a wave of quilt passes over me, for my part in it all. Because of me bonnie had to find the mum who had walked out on her. Then watch her get turned into a vampire. Only for Abby to leave her again.

"_Bonnie I just want to say..."_

"_Elena it's ok, I don't blame you, it's just being so trying lately. Look give me an hour and I'll be over to pick you up."_

"_Ok that's fine. See you when you get here."_

"_K, bye"._

"_Bye"._

Bonnie does sound bit off, but it has being quite traumatic couple of weeks for her.

Now i have a hour to get ready, and i want to look my best. Just to tease Stefan, and try and push him that little bit more.

Bonnies p.o.v

As I pull up outside Elena's, I've decided that I'm going to tell her about the demon kissing thing. I go up to the front door about to knock, but she must have being waiting. And opens it before i even knock.

"_Hello, come in am nearly ready just two mins!"_

"_Wow, some one looks fancy this morning, any reason?"_She does look good, making me look even tired and dram then I did 5 minutes before.

"Well, I just like to look nice sometimes" smiling sweetly she adds. "Plus I want to drive Stefan mad with thinking about what he's missing". She laughs flicking that long shimmery, brown hair everywhere. Hell maybe I too am secretly in love with Elena_._

"_What are you smiling at?"_

"_Nothing, just nice to see you care free for a change, listen I want to ask you something."_

_K, what's up?"_

"_How do you feel about demon?"_ there I'd said it. Let's get it all out in the open. And then maybe I can make some sense of it.

"_What? Why I don't know why? Oh god bonnie please don't kill him. He didn't know what else to do. He was trying to protect me, it's my fault am so sorry!"_ her words just come tumbling out, she can hardly breath. And from that reaction am guessing she feels something.

"_No Elena, calm down that's not what I meant."_ I take deep breaths _"what I want to know is whether you're in love with demon?"_ I'm still holding my breath as she sighs and sits down at the table.

"_When Stefan left, it through us together. And in a way demon became what Stefan had being. I think I confused the line, hell even confused them. For a while I think that perhaps I was attractive to him. Maybe if Stefan had never had come back then perhaps in the future we may have had a shot. But the thing is, as a bad as it sounds, He would also be my Stefan substitute. I do love him but not in that way. Just as a friend. I love Stefan. Am going to get Stefan back."_

"_Am glad Elena that you finally know what you want, perhaps you should tell demon?"_

"_Yes your right probably today, that way everyone knows where they stand"._

This makes me snigger and snort.

Elena's forehead is creased with a confused look on her face." _what? What did I say?"_

Here it is hopefully I can then put a label on what I am feeling.

"_K, well as you know, I've never really seen eye to eye with demon, although I will admit, he is a total hottie!" Elena smiles at this, but still looks very confused. "Well the thing is, I think there's a very fine line between love and hate. And you know what they always say? Opposites attract." _I pause for breath.

"_Bonnie what is it you can tell me anything?"_

"_That's why I wanted to know how you felt about demon, because well... We kissed! A few times!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Can't believe what happened in last episode, 3.18. How could Elena be like that she needs shaking!Thanks for reviews, sorry about the miss spelling of Damon!**_

Elena's p.o.v

Wow! Did bonnie just really say that her and Damon, have kissed. I realize that I should probably say something instead of sat her open mouthed. I open my mouth and, and then I start laughing!

Bonnie just stares at my eyes wide like I've lost my marbles, although I think that I probably am starting to.

"_Am sorry bonnie, but I thought you just said you kissed demon"_

"_I did, more than once. And the more it happens the more I like it. And the more I want it"_

I look at bonnie's expression and I can see how confused and conflicted she looks. I then think about Damon, I think of all the times he has professed his love to me, kissed me, hoe confused he made me feel. Am glad now that I realized who I was meant to be with. Instead of thinking that maybe Damon was meant for me. Because if he had wanted to be with me he wouldn't have got it on with Rebecca, or be kissing bonnie. But bonnie has always angered Damon, perhaps thought there is a fine line between love and hate? When i think back to the last decade dance, when we had to convince Klaus that bonnie was dead, a plan that Damon and bonnie had come up together, he had made sure that bonnie was ok. When Elijah had kidnapped her, Stefan and Damon had to end the bennet line, they could have done it to bonnie. Instead Damon chooses to do it to Abby. Perhaps there had always being feelings between them, but everything else keeps getting in the way.

"_Elena, are you upset?"_

I give a little chuckle and smile at her. I get up and walk around the table. Taking her into a comforting hug.

"_No am not, maybe really something as always being between you two, but originals, and mater plans, and everything else that goes on in our crazy world. Bonnie I don't feel that way about Damon, and I think that Damon is starting to realize that perhaps, what he thought were strong feelings for me, weren't really that strong. "_I pause smiling at her."_Perhaps he likes a strong fiery little witch?"_

This makes bonnie crack out laughing. And then sighs."_ He's an arrogant cocky ars vampire, I don't know how to feel about him. By the laws of nature i should hate him. And let's be truthful he done so many bad things for me to warrant the right to hate him. It's just then there's this other side to him."_

"_i know we best get going, or they'll turn up here. they're very impatient."_

_Damon's p.o.v_

Where are they? To be fair bonnie probably overslept. I wonder how she'll be today, seen as thought she ran out of here last night after Stefan catching them. Did she not want him? No that's not possible. Not after the way she responded to them kisses. It feels like forever since I've seen them onyx judgy eyes. Her dark wavy hair. She way her tiny graceful fluid motions make her glide around the room. Were in god's name where all these thought coming from? What was wrong with him? Such thoughts were usually of Elena. And yet as he tried to picture Elena, all he could see was the witch. Am so engrossed in my thoughts that i don't hear Stefan enter the living room.

"_i hope that all this deep thinking your doing is about the plan to take down the originals, but i have a feeling its more about a little bennet witch we know!"_

I got to say hes getting good at sneaking about. I look at him carefully. He looks pained, a little tired and jittery.

"_Our plan will work fine. Are you still working at the moderation diet? You look a little on edge brother. Maybe you should grab a snack, go see your wildlife friends. Wouldn't want you slipping back into yr old ways, ripper!"_He doesn't answer but looks away. I hear it too. The girls were here. And then I notice how his face changes. 10 different emotions cross his face. Look of hope, love, sadness, guilt, longing, lust, confusion, jealousy and just plain want. "_Ah, that's why so on edge, Elena."_

"_Whatever Damon, let's just get this done, get the plan into action, Elena will be safe and we can all move on."_

At this point the girls walk in. Elena 1st, god wow she looks stunning, her hair waved not curly like Katherine's. She's dresses differently to normal, but agene not slutty like Katherine, just different from normal. She gives me a little smile, but her eyes stray to Stefan. I was a fool to think that anything could ever become of us. My eyes search round her to bonnie, who seems to be looking everywhere but me.

"_Morning girls, or rather afternoon, tired bonnie? Out partying last night? Taking advantage of the young adolescent boys of mystic falls?"_

This causes Elena to tut loudly, and Stefan to snicker, bonnie is giving me looks that could kill.

"_knock it Damon, we all know she was here making out with you, so can we please get on and you can tell us your new grand plan?"_

Wow girls really do tell each other everything. By now the girls are seated .Stefan stands leaning in the archway, not getting too close, gazing at Elena, who is pretty much staring back but trying to be more discreet about it. Bonnie still isn't really looking at anything, just rubbing her temples. Sighing she stands up seeming to come to life.

"_K Damon spit it out then"_

"_Very impatient judgy, kind of like when we're..."_

"_Damon! We don't need to relive your fantasies, basically when Rebecca burned all the old wood from the bridge, she didn't realize that the sign was made from the same wood used on the old bridge. Wood from the white oak tree."_Stefan finishes. Looking at both girls, how are looking at each other, Elena stands up paces around, folding her arms, drumming her fingers against her elbow. She comes to stand in front of Stefan.

"_What does this mean?"_

I look at bonnie, her eyes are narrowed as she looks at me, I can see she's managed to piece it together.

"You have a weapon to kill Klaus?" she breaths out, almost whispers. The room is silent, Elena spins back around and looks at bonnie, a look of pure surprise on her face. She turns and looks at me for conformation.

"_Am I good or am I good? Bonnie you don't need to answer that. Yes we a weapon, now we need a plan"._

A smile spreads across Elena's face, almost like a weight as being lifted. She walks over and hugs me,

"_Yes you are good, I can't believe it, it's finally going to happen, were finally going to be free of him."_

I can feel the tension leave her body, feel the happiness radiate from her, I look over at bonnie to see her reaction to me and Elena embracing. Not the reaction I was expecting, she's smiling, she also looks lost in her own thoughts. I hadn't looked at Stefan but then he speaks up, in that emotionless tone he's developed.

"_Well Damon I'll let you explain it too the girls, am going to go feed, am starving"_

Damnit, now he's pissed. Am hugging Elena, who has now let go and staring at were Stefan was standing. I was too busy trying to gauge bonnie's reaction, that I 4got how upset it would make him feel. And maybe a month, hell a couple of weeks ago, it would have made me so happy to have Elena in my arms I wouldn't have cared how he felt. Now I know differently.

Stefans p.o.v

I had being so desperate to see her, and scared of being around her at the same time. But then when she came into the room, she looked breath taking, I wanted to pull her against me and do all the things that I'd missed getting too do these last 6 month. And then the jealousy and doubts creeps in, did she come looking like that for Damon? In couldn't stop looking at her, and the doubts started to ease when I saw that was trying hard not to look at me, but then she had run into Damon's arms. I felt liked I'd being staked, in fact being staked wouldn't have hurt so much. I know I don't deserve her, but she's too good for Damon, too good for anyone. Maybe once Klaus is dean I'll leave. Just for a while, until i totally have control over my bloodlust. Then after a couple of years come back, she what she wants, if she's happy. I don't want to leave the house while she's here, so I go down to the basement and grab a blood bag, its one in seconds, i have another. And then a 3rd I'm on my 4th when I hear a noise.

Bonnies p.o.v

Looking at Elena I could see how overwhelmed and happy she was, just the thought of Klaus not being able to touch her again. Yes she had run straight over to Damon and hugged him. It didn't bother me now I knew how she felt. And I think in that moment I finally admitted that I had strong feelings for Damon. I felt happy too. I looked up to see Damon looking at me, here he was with Elena in his arms looking at me. What does that mean? Just then Stefan spoke up,"_ Well Damon I'll let you explain it to the girls, am going to go feed, am starving"_

Oh no poor Stefan, you can hear the heartbreak in his voice, can't he see the looks Elena gives him, and how she comes all dressed up for him, when she speaks to speaks to him. And the answer no, because right now all he can see is the woman he loves in his brothers arms. Its heartbreaking because Elena loves him and him her, am not sure what Damon's feeling are for Elena at the moment. But I do know he loves Stefan, couldn't be without him. How did we get here?

Eleans p.o.v

"_Well Damon I'll let you explain it to the girls, am going to go feed, am starving"_

I couldn't believe what Damon had said, were they really going to be able to kill Klaus. I was so happy at hearing these words i just ran over and hugged him, but I would have hugged bonnie or Stefan had they being the ones bearing the good news.

But hearing Stefan speak in that monotone voice he used when his switch was flipped, panics her, her actions had hurt him, her actions hurt everyone in some way, I untangle myself from Damon.

"_So we need to come up with a plan, plan b, c and probably d."_

I smile weakly at him because all I can think about is Stefan, hoping that he hasn't gone out and done anything stupid, god I said I'd help him. I didn't even think about hugging Damon. Can't Stefan see, how much I love him how much I'd do anything to help him, no matter what, I just had to do something.

"_Elena are you ok?"_

I turn to look at bonnie, and realize that she's the only one who knows I feel, and I had said that I would tell Damon how I felt. The sooner I can lay my feelings to rest with Damon, the sooner i can help Stefan, and make love me like he use to.

"_Yes I think, you remember what we talked about this morning? Can I have a minute with Damon?"_

Bonnie smiles, and stands up. "Of course I need to use the bathroom anyway. Damon be good". She walks past me giving me a comforting hug, and turns back to Damon, to give him a warning glare, before leaving the room.

We stand looking at each other, slightly tense, i think in a way he knows what's coming. I take my blazer and scarf off, and sit back down. Patting the space next to me,_ "come sit"._

He does so I search his face for some kind of sign to detect how he feels i hope he doesn't get angry.

"_Wanted me all to your sen. Eh Elena?"_ he's uncomfortable.

"_Damon I'm going to talk and I don't want you to interrupt till am done ok?"_

"_Whatever you're the boss"._

I take a deep breath, finally going to say what I should have said before. So that we would have never got here.

"_When Stefan left, I was heartbroken, and I know that it hurt you too, especially because he had traded himself to cure you. And am glad he did, because I couldn't lose you to. With you helping me find him it brought us closer. I saw another side of you. I side that I could love, had I not already loved another. Maybe if Stefan had left and never came back, how knows, but I think deep down I would have just being using you as my replacement for Stefan."_ I sigh and look at him, he doesn't really look upset or angry. This only confirms my suspicions.

" _What I am saying is that I love him, he's who I want, but I love you too just not like that. Like my brother, my friend. I hope that you still want to be my friend to. And that I never meant to hurt you in any way or lead you along, that's why am telling you now."_

I place my hand over his and smile coyly at him tilting my head and whispering

"_But I think that you had already begun to get over me, secretly the attraction has being there for a while. I think that you too are actually quite perfect for each."_

I stand up, and for once the cocky vampire has nothing to say.

"_Are you ok Damon?"_

"_You know I always knew Elena, and you didn't string me along, it s probably why I loved you that and your honesty. But I was really in love with Katherine, the one I use to know. So in a way you were my replacement for her. I no longer love her, I do feel for you. I want to protect you, and stop all this bad in your life. But I also love my brother and I think you are what will save him, as to what I feel for the witch. Well let's just say don't know if I want to strangle her or kiss her."_

This makes me chuckle because am pretty sure that how she feels about him, I hug him.

"_Soon Klaus will be gone and we can all work on our own personal relationships!"_ I stand up, smiling down at him.

"_Am glad that we understand each other. BONNIE YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW! I think I'm going to try and find Stefan."_

Bonnie walk into the room eyeing us both._ "Everything ok?"_ she asks raising a questioning eyebrow at demon.

"_Don't worry yourself judgy, I didn't compelle her into being my queen of darkness, I thought you would like that position?"._

"_Don't flatter yourself Salvatore, you're not that wonderful!"_

Yep these two are more suited. I walk towards the entrance hall.

"_Well as much as I enjoy watching you two wind each other up, I really need to find Stefan"._

I start to put my jacket and scarf on, when Damon stops me.

"_Were you going? Stefan didn't leave the house, he's in the basement. Stress eating."_

"_Oh, that's good, well I'll go see if he wants to talk". _

"_Be careful Elena, he's feeding from a blood bag, don't surprise him, and scream if you need me."_

I nod at him, turning away I steel myself for what I might see. It's Stefan down there. You said that you would help. Rome wasn't built in a day. As I pass through the hallway I take a letter opener off the desk. Best to be prepared.

Stefans p.o.v

I can hear that noise, a faint heartbeat only its getting louder, meaning its getting closer. I can feel my fangs push through at their own accord. I've already consumed 5 blood bags. I don't need more I tell myself. I close my eyes and think of the only the thing that calms me. When I open my eyes she's there in front of me. Taking in my vampire eyes, the empty bags on the floor.

"_Damon said you were down here, stress eating he called it, are you ok, can you handle it?"_

I try to breathe through, I keep repeating your not hungry, you don't need any more, this is Elena.

Eventually I can feel my fangs retract, the veins disappearing from my eyes. I can hear Elena breathe out_, "you did it"._

When I open my eyes she smiling at me, she relaxes back against the door, arms behind her back supporting her.

"_It's easier from blood bags"_

"_What do you mean?"_

Do I explain it to her, risk scaring her away, would she understand. I shut the freezer lid and lean against it for support turning away from her.

"_Elena for a vampire the hunt, it's what excites us, stalking and overpowering them. The heart beat and the sound of the blood cursing through their veins it's what starts the frenzy. Only when you finally bite and feel their blood, the real frenzy begins, for some like me it overpowers and you lose all sense of everything else. Learning this moderation control thing is easier from blood bags, because they don't beat or put a fight. Elena when I was feeding then I could hear your heartbeat, I could have lost myself and probably killed you, am not safe to be around. Could you imagine what it would be like for me in public where accidents happen? I can't be trusted yet."_

I can't look at hear scared of her reaction.

"_Stefan?"_ she whispers, but I still don't move."_Stefan "_she tries again, louder I turn to look, she doesn't look disgusted or disappointed. She looks determined.

"_You need to learn that control being around people. I understand that you can't live off animal blood. Am going to help you, I know it will take time. But we can do it together, because that's the only way we can move past this and work on us. Do you want that? Do you want us together?"_

For a moment am stunned into silence, she still hasn't moved from the door. Is this happening is she saying that she still wants me?

"_Elena, I could hurt you, I've already hurt you, I can't do that again!"_

"_i trust you. Tell me what you want!"_

"_YES DAMNIT ELENA, I NEVER NOT WANTED YOU!"_

At this she smiles _"good I hope this works"._

For a minute I think she's talking about us working, and then I smell it. Blood. She's walking towards me. Her arms have dropped to the sides. From one hand there's a small dagger. I recognize it as the letter opener from the sideboard upstairs. The other wrist is a deep cut dropping blood. And then it starts my fangs. My throat closing in, I need her sweet blood._"NO" ELENA." _I back away from her up into the shelves."_ Are you crazy, leave, leave now!"_

"_No Stefan you have to control it."_

And then I think she's totally lost her mind, she slashes across her chest. I can't breathe its intoxicating. She's right in front of me am staring at her chest and not for the normal reason a man stars at a woman's chest for. She leans in closer and winds her arms around my neck. I want her"

She starts to whisper in my ear,"_ no that i love Stefan hold on to that. I trust you, I believe you, I forgive you."_

Her words start to calm but what does she mean forgive me? Does she already think that am going to give in. She starts to trail her fingers along my face, the bloody hand, and that's it.

I throw her back onto the floor, landing on top of her. Using my body to pin her.

"_Elena" I _rasp out. "_Leave you need to leave, I'll hurt you."_

"_Stefan can't you see your winning, right now you are controlling it. Mind over matter. You need to do this. You need to b able to drink from a human without killing them. Do it. You can do it."_

She's right I haven't given in straight away, but the blood is all I can think about. And she's giving me permission. What if I can't stop? I can its Elena. I love her need her. I won't her.

"_DO IT STEFAN!"_

_I cave _the wanting too much, i use her already cut arm, and sink my teeth in. It tastes just as good as always, better. She closes her eyes, but then starts talking about our happy past moments. Us meeting our 1st kiss. The moments flashing through my mind. Were joined, she's all I'll ever need. And it's this thought that makes me brake off. I look at her, her eyes still closed, but she's smiling. Slowly she opens her eyes, and trails her finger around the veins on my eyes." _I knew you could do it. I love you Stefan_".

am still quite shocked by what has taken place I look down at her, she's lost quite a bit of blood. Sitting her and pulling her against me. I rip in to my wrist, and hold it against her lips. She takes it slowly at 1st then a bit more greedily. When she's done I can feel my face return to normal. I cradle her against me never wanting to let go.

"_I love you to Elena Gilbert, always. Thank you."_

I look down at her, she's looking up at me with her beautiful eyes." _you're welcome. Welcome back Stefan."_

_**Long chapter i know. Hopefully you will like it? please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6, still following season 3 timeline, but with changes. Please review, and sorry about any spelling grammar mistakes.**_

Damons p.o.v

"_DAMON, TELL ME! WHATS HAPPENING? IS ELENA OK?"_

I turn to look at bonnie who's clinging at my arm, panic in her eyes. She's trying to read my expression, and am shocked, disbelief all over my face.

Her eyes grow wide, her hand flying to her mouth, eyes welling up.

"_OH MY GOD NO! GET DOWN THERE HELP HER, BEFORE HE KILLS HER!"_

I realize my mistake, am shocked because he managed to stop, he controlled himself.

I take hold of by the elbows, trying to calm her.

"_Calm down bonnie, it's ok. She offered for him to feed on her". _Her eyes well up at this thought.

"_Listen to me, he feed, and he stopped. Do you understand?"_

"_You mean he stopped by himself. Controlled his self?"_

Yes he had. I felt a rush of pride.145 years he battled with his self. Today was a big victory for him. I knew she would be the one he would fight for.

"_There kissing and talking right now. There going up to his room."_

Bonnie smiles and takes my hand.

"_This is good for Stefan. I can see you're proud of him."_

"_Just looking out for the environment, there being a drastic drop in numbers of the wild life population in the last few years."_

This makes her chuckle."_ I know you and Elena talked earlier, are you ok? How do you feel about the lovers being reunited?"_ I can see she's trying to make light of the situation. I tilt me head to look at her. Stroking her cheek, I place my fingers under her chin and bring her head up to look at me.

"_Perhaps lately I've had other distractions, which made me question my feelings for Elena."_

I want to kiss her, but after her reaction last night and running off, maybe she would reject me.

Her eyelashes flutter as she asks" _what kind of distraction?" _ And this time she kisses me. It's not rushed or rough, but very intense.

"_I'll tell you how I feel about Elena. I do love her. But not in a romantic way, she's my friend. And she always had faith in me, even when no one else did. And in way I wanted her because I wanted to punish Stefan. I don't want that any more. I want Klaus gone so he can't hurt her anymore, not just her, any of you."_

"_Me too. You and Elena were meant to be in each other lives, just not in the way you thought"._

"_Do you want to know how I feel about you?"_

I can hear her intake of breathe, and as she closes her, nods her head.

"_It's confusing, you anger me, and infuriate me, to the point that I want to strangle you, or kiss you senseless. I think you could be equal to me. You also scare me a bit."_

"_it makes no sense, what we are, we hate each other. I don't how I feel. Perhaps first we should come up with a plan to kill Klaus."_

Even as she said this she still holding on to me. The best thing about being a vampire is time. I've got time to drive her crazy with wanting me.

"_am still tired maybe I should be getting going?" _the way she phrases it, it's more like she's looking for a reason to stay, so I kiss her again.

Elenas p.o.v

I felt so blissful, and so proud of him. I don't know how long we stayed on the basement floor. Just kissing and touching, things that we took for granted before. Stefan then stands pulling me up with him." _let's go up to my room, instead of sitting on this floor."_

I feel like I'm in trance like state.

_Shouldn't we tell Damon and bonnie what happened?"_

He pushes my hair back off my face gently kissing my forehead. I lean in to him because I can't bear to be too far away.

"_Am sure they already know, vampire 'n' all."_

This makes me chuckle, silly me how long have I being around vampires, and Damon would probably have being listening to make sure I was ok. Stefan picks me up bridal style, and runs vampire speed to his room laying me on his bed. He climbs up on top of me. I've missed him so much maybe, I didn't realize how much till now. He hovers over me staring at me intently, a worried expression on his face. I push him upright so he's hunched on his knees, and so am I. my face directly in front of him. I push my fingers through his hair, he has the softest hair.

"_Stefan, are you ok? is this what you want?_

I ask softly, scared of the answer. His eyes fly to mine. A small smile pulling at his lips. He then kisses me, slowly at first, until I can't take it any longer, am practically clinging to him. Bodies merging. We pull away because I can no longer breath. His fingers in my hair he whispers,

"_Of course am ok Elena,"_ whilst he's talking he leaves butterfly kisses along my jaw line.

"_It's just I could never imagine you still loving me, I also thought that you might have feelings for Damon. I've missed you. I've being a fool, but I want to be sure that you really do want his, because I couldn't lose you again."_

His kisses are leaving me dizzy, but his words bring me out of my coma like state mind. Gripping his face I tell him,_" Stefan Salvatore you listen to me. Know that even at your badest I still had faith that you would come back. No neither of us are who we are when we first met. All I do know is that if it's possible I love you more then I did then. I want you forever. I do feel for Damon, but before you panic, it's only like I feel for bonnie, Caroline even matt, you everything about you the good the bad and the ugly. I love you, your what I want."_

I can feel the tension leave him he pulls me against him, and i just sink into him.

"_That's all I needed to know."_

We kiss again, until I can't breathe. The sheets are getting tangled. And i am deeply flushed and need to come up for air again, whilst Stefan continues to kiss any bit of skin he can find, and seen as though i came here dressed to impress, there's allot of skin.

"_Stefan don't you think we should go help bonnie and Damon come up with a plan?"_

"_Later"_ he bites out. He then stops what he's doing, which makes me groan, he's concentrating. After a minute he goes back to what he was doing.

"Don't worry were not missing anything. There not coming with a plan either there on the sofa making out."

This makes me laugh, bonnie just can't keep away. Though she probably is very conflicted over Damon.

"_you don't think he'll hurt her do you.?"_

He laughs hard at this.

"_I think if anyone's hurting anyone it will be bonnie hurting him. I think he's met his match."_

"_Me to"_ I smile, hopefully they will do something about their new feelings. I lean back in for another kiss, but he stops me, running his fingers up and down my arm he asks, without looking at me,"_ will you stay with me tonight?"_

"_Yes I want to stay with you forever, we've being a part too long"_

"_Sounds like a plan"._

We spend a few more minutes taking each other in, when i stand to get up. Stefan groans and rolls over, "_what are you doing?_

"_Am going to go home and get some things, how knows how long this night will be"_ I tell him whilst trying to readjust myself. He's still lying on the bed, and then he gives me his sexiest smile ever.

"_Ok miss Gilbert you can go, but you only have 1 hour, or am coming to get you, am only letting you go because of your promise of a long night."_

We walk down the stairs i call out to bonnie so they have a few seconds to try and act as if they weren't doing anything. We walk into the living room and sure enough there on opposite sides of the room._ "We were just trying to figure out the best plan of action to take down Klaus"_

Miss lying bonnie bennet informs me.

_Demon looks at Stefan" you look perkier"_

"_I must say so do you"_

Bonnie flushes a deep red, Damon gives us a cocky grin, and me and Stefan just laugh. Bonnie gets and comes over to me hugging me.

"_You were so brave, you had me very scared what were you thinking? I mean am glad it worked but Christ Elena"_

"_I know I didn't plan it, I just want him to bake through, it's still a long road ahead."_

I squeeze Stefan's hand how looks a tad embarrassed.

_Damon pours himself a drink and raises his glass," a toast to the Stefan, how proud we are that your drinking human blood"_

Bonnie just glares at him_. "what am happy that's he's finally being able to except what he is, it just makes me laugh that were all happy that he can feed off a human, without ripping their head off"_

I just roll my eyes at him, because it took me a while to understand that this new Stefan, would probably hunt humans sometimes just like Caroline. The difference is before Stefan wouldn't have stopped now he can. I sigh and turn to bonnie,

"_Am just going home to change and get some things, do you want me to drop you at home?"_

"_Yes I am kind of..._

"_No she can stay_

We all turn to look at Damon, who seemed a bit stunned, himself.

"_What I mean is it' not that late let, you'll need to eat Elena by the time you get back I will have cooked something, we can all eat and talk the Klaus thing. If you want bon bons?"_

Oh demon you have got it bad. Stefan is trying his hardest not to laugh. Bonnie seems speechless.

I nudge bonnie,_ "well that's ok with me if you want to stay and wait for me, Damon is a good cook."_

"_Ok"_ she says barley audible.

"Stefan will you walk me out I'll see you to soon, Damon make that special chicken thing I like"

"Yes boss Elena"

Stefan kisses me at the car long and hard.

"_I'll see you soon i miss you already"_ i breathe against his lips.

This makes him chuckle._" Well just keep thinking that and hurry back. I hour got it or I'll come and get you"_

I turn and get into the car, blowing him a kiss, he stands out there till i can no longer see him.

I let myself into the house, and go straight upstairs. I quickly get changed and get all my thing's together. I am nearly done when the doorbell rings, and because am so happy i don't even think about it being something bad on my doorstep.

I open my door, am take a stunned step back

"hello Elena my lovely, i need a favour".


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note.

Hi can you please review if you want me to continue, this is my fist fan fic, so hopefully am doing it right. English was my forte at school, so am sorry if my writing/lay out is hard to understand. Thank you for the reviews so far!..


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope there's a bit more action on this chapter for you. Please review!**

Chapter 8

Stefans p.o.v

I watch Elena drive off and for the first time in months, she hasn't left in anger or upset, gone without saying what we really should say. I run back into the house bonnie and Damon have already moved to the kitchen.

Bonnie moves around the counter, and comes to stand before me, she looks at me like she's assessing me. I give her a weak smile. I know that we caused her pain when we turned Abby, and it probably hurt even more when she tried to help her and Abby left. She grabs hold of my hands and catches my eye.

"Oh Stefan, I knew you'd be back, the vampire with a soul!"

Damon who's chopping. _"umh yeah, all is right in the world, Stefan's good, broody and boring, and am back to being the big, older sexier brother. Stefan you want to impress your woman get over here and make your special sauce."_

Bonnie turns and glares at him, but as I watch her I see her eyes take him all in, poor bonnie in love with a man she hates. She turns back to me and squeezes my hand.

"_I want you to know that i forgive, both of you. Although he is going to have to work harder to keep it!"_

She doesn't look at him as she says this, nor him at her when he replies.

"_Stay in my bed tonight, I'll show just how nice I can be"._

"_I'd rather go up against Klaus alone, Stefan I know what you are and I know that you have to fight that on a regular basis, I know that I haven't always being the most excepting to your nature. But after today, I know how much you love Elena, how much you're willing to fight. So from here on out I'll be there to help you too, just ask."_

Am stunned, was bonnie offering to let me feed off her? Damon looks stunned to but recovers quicker than me and so is the one to ask the question.

"_Do you mean..Let him feed off you?"_ from Damon's voice I can sense he's not happy about the idea.

Bonnie doesn't even look at Damon, and either she can't tell how put out by this idea he is, or she doesn't care.

"_Stefan I want you to be able to live with Elena happily, but we both know that you can fed off Elena always. I also know that she won't really want you feeding off others. Not because she doesn't trust you. But because she loves you, and knows how soul destroying it would be for you, if you slipped up. I just thought between us and the blood bags and a few animals that it would be better for you."_

Today has being crazy, and very emotional, and this is so good bonnie, but maybe she's starting to lose her mind. Suggesting i feed off her, having feelings for Damon.

Damon is still carrying on, and just keeps muttering unbelievable.

"_Damon your going to burn the chicken, bonnie thank you, you know you don't have, let's just see how things go eh? And am sorry about Elena, we just couldn't do it to you, and we didn't have any other choice. Am gunna run upstairs and do something's before Elena gets back, I'll come back down stairs and make that sauce when am done."_

"_Yeah you do that little brother, who knows how many more girls are waiting in your bedroom waiting to be human blood donators."_

Damon is actually mad, I can see he's trying hard to keep his temper under control. And avoiding bonnie's eyes. I turn away before he can see me smile, wouldn't want to set him off.

Am just going to have a quick shower, change the sheets, and write in my dairy about the best moment in my existence. Also sprinkle the rose petals I'd picked outside, because am an old romantic. I want Elena to always know how much I have and always will love her, only 30 minutes till she's back.

Damons p.o.v

Really had that crazy witch just suggested that the ripper feed off her, is she crazy I would have stopped Elena had I known her crazy plan. What bonnie forgets is that Stefan can stop with Elena because he's crazily in love with Elena. Bonnie is no one to him. Ok not no one. But not someone who he has deep feeling for. Or better not have. At this thought a slam a pot down on the counter top and it smashes. Bonnie is just sat watching me, not saying anything. Good what is wrong with her, any way why would I care if Stefan rips her head off?

No i would care. I place my hands on either side of the counter eyes closed breathing in her scent. Because i do feel for, probably always did, i just never took a second to think about it.

She gets up and comes and stands behind me.

"_Stefan wouldn't hurt me, i think you believe that to. We all need to help him it's the only for him to get to where you are. If you're that concerned about your brothers conscious you could be there at the same time, to make sure he doesn't take too much."_

Crazy bennet witch thinks am protecting Stefan's 'soul'. I just don't want to see her headless. But in the end i know that it is a good idea. Will also make Stefan stronger for when we come to deal with Klaus.

I turn around and take her in my arms, and she makes me feel alive. Elena had made me feel human, but bonnie burns me, makes me feel everything. I know i feel about the witch. The problem is getting her to return those feeling, but also remembering what i am. That no matter how i feel can't be changed. But i'll try for her.

Bonnies p.o.v

I stand in Damon's arms for ages, he hasn't really spoke much. He had looked so angry, i had just let him ride it out, i didn't want to say anything and make it worse. Not that i was scared of him, just with Damon that's what is best. And to be honest am a bit bemused by his reaction to my offer to Stefan. You would have thought he would have being glad that there would be someone on tap for him.

But what's the reason you haven't pushed him away yet bonnie? Because to be fair this is becoming a regular thing. It's because you like Damon, or at least this side of Damon. The one whose more human stood here cooking for you.

Be honest when was the last time he killed he's trying here. The thing with Abby could be forgiven in time. Because she knew she would have offered herself to be turned, they just chose for her. Probably because they knew i wouldn't want this life, and also Abby had turned her back on being a witch, a wife a mother, who knows what life she wants.

"_Damon don't burn the chicken, or Elena won't be happy, plus she's quite stroppy when hungry."_

He looks down at me studying me i can't imagine what he's thinking," _Stefan you need to come make the sauce."_

He doesn't shout because he knows Stefan can here, a few seconds later he's here, giving me a little knowing smile. "_It won't take long"_ he tells me.

Damon walks me over to the basement "_why don't you choose a bottle of wine"_ cocking his eyebrow, "_just stick to the left side though."_

With that he takes off upstairs, i chose the bottle i don't know if he was joking, i won't take the chance either with the bottles from the right hand side.

I come back into the kitchen it smells great. I find out some glasses and plates that my contribution.

"_Bonnie Damon was joking about the bottles."_

"_i thought so, he isn't very funny"._

"_Am nearly done now"_ as i watch Stefan he keeps glancing at the clock.

"_You know Stefan i am so very glad your back to your old self, tonight's almost like a normal no drama night"._

I sit down at the table taking a sip of wine.

I hear Stefan sigh_." I don't think I'll be ever the old Stefan again, but at least this way i feel more human, plus i have the only thing I've wanted back"_

This make me smile i also feel a tad jealous. It must be wonderful to have someone love you beyond all reason.

Stefan seems very nervous and twitchy.

"_Something wrong Stefan?"_

"_No its just Elena was only suppose to be gone an hour"_

I glance at the clock but a voice asks the question i was about to ask.

"_How long has she being?"_

"_An hour and half"_

"_Well maybe she had a shower, she has a lot of hair to deal with, and when a girl says an hour she means 3. Ring her, tell her to hurry, or we'll eat without her"_

Stefan runs off to get his phone, i get up to go to Damon and whisper." _Elena's never late and tonight of all nights she'd be dying to get back. Should i be worried?"_

"_let him ring if she doesn't ring, you drive tell Stefan it must be you that goes in case she's changed her mind about him. Hopefully she is just taking too long. I'll keep him here and keep him calm"_

Am about to answer when Stefan's racing around vampire speed, Damon catches him, stopping him.

"_She's not answering. What if something's happened, what if Klaus has her!_

He's talking so fast i can barely keep up.

"_Stefan calm down listen, she really might be getting ready, because i got the impression she was staying more than a week. But let's just say that she may have gone home and start question her actions of tonight, maybe she just needs little time out. Let bonnie drive over and see her. Then bonnie will either ring and tell us what the holdup is, or they'll come together"._

Stefan looks deflated at the fact that Elena might not want him anymore, i want to reassure him, but also i need to go get her, because i am starting to panic. I start to make a move when i look back at Damon he's directing Stefan to the basement. He mouths "_ring me_". I drive quite fast to Elena's. As i pull up i see lights on, i feel relived and a tad annoyed. She is just taking forever to get ready. No one is living with Elena at the moment. Jeremy living in danver. And Alaric is on house arrest at his loft. To keep his alter ego at bay. I knock at the door. No answer, open it its locked. But i have my own key i let myself in. All the letters keys knick knacks that on the sideboard are scattered on the floor. I need to ring for back up before i go any further. I ring demon, he tells me there on their way. I venture around the house, but soon realizing there not here. There's a whirlwind that suddenly blows past me. Flying all around the house. Stefan.

Damon comes through the door. I look at him to give me some hope, but his face is blank.

"_i think i caught Klaus scent outside"_

Oh no, god no, if we'd have come up with a plan sooner, would we avoided this i turn to look at Stefan, i expected to see anger and determination, but instead i saw guilt and emptiness.

"_Stefan there could be loads of reasons why Damon can smell Klaus doesn't mean it's recent, Elena could still be on her way to the boarding house."_

I know it sounds lame and desperate as i say it, but thinking otherwise just fills me with dread. But i then see the spark of fury from Stefan, hear the growl that hiss's out between his teeth.

"_WHAT! Are you blind, her cars outside? There's being a struggle, all the lights are on. She hasn't called an let anyone know where she is."_

By this point Damon as moved in front of me, and Stefan is pacing wildly around.

"_Look stef_...

"_Take bonnie home"_ Stefan tells Damon walking towards the door, Damon reaches out **to** grab him but Stefan's faster. Damon's phone starts to ring.

"_Its rick"_ he tells us, Stefan stops pacing to listen. Oh god what if the herbs didn't work, what if the evil ric took her, the evil ric how doesn't think council members are doing their jib in keeping the town safe from vampires.

"_ric? Is that you or your evil twin?"_

"_Damon put it on speaker phone so i can hear"_

He does so and all three of us wit for him to speak.

"_What the hell is going on Damon? Tell me Elena's with you?"_

"_Yeah no we kind of... misplaced her"_

"_Damon.."_

Ric warns from the other end of the phone as the same time Stefan growls.

"_Look were working on a plan"_

"_You don't know where she is, do you?"_

"_Ok I'll ask you again are the normal ric, or vampire hating alter ego ric?"_

"_It's me you dick, as Elena's legal guardian. I'm her first contact in her details. Elena's at the hospital, and because I'm on house arrest i can't get and to her!"_

At hearing this Stefan has already left before anyone could stop him.

"_Ok ric am going to follow Stefan and get Elena, bonnie will come get you and meet you back at the house"_

"_Ok hurry"_

As soon as the connection is ended i begin to protest, but Damon is already leading me out of the house.

"_Damon i need..._

"_i know, but we'll probably need to compel someone to get her out. Hurry get Alaric then we can all make sure she's ok, right?"_ he leans done and gives me a little peck on the cheek, then speeds off. I get in my car to go get Alaric.

Stefans p.o.v

I ran up to help desk" _Elena Gilbert"_

"_am sorry i can't give out information about a patient, unless there a relation"_

I lean closer and start to compel her, she gives me the room number, i turn and see Damon at my side. We quickly find the room, she's barely conscious. The monitor we her heart rate is so low, wires and tubes everywhere. But not just tubes, blood bags, there bleeding her dry.

"_Stefan lets get her out of her now"_

We begin to unclip and move the needles, i bite my wrist and put it to her lips, but she doesn't take it. Not a good sign. I pick her up as a nurse comes in.

"_What are you doing?"_

She's about to buzz for help, when Damon grabs her, he begins to compel her.

"_Tell me who did this"_

"_Mr. Michelson bought her, said she was here to donate blood"_

"_He told you to bleed her dry?"_

"_No..She came and told me to take it all"_

"_Who's she?"_

"_She?"_

"_Listen to me. You need to leave erase Elena gilberts records if you have any. Don't answer to Mr. Michelson any more. Forget this happened."_

"_Forget this happed. Leave."_

The nurse leaves and so do we, i climb into the back seat and lay her on me. I should have never let her leave. I should have gone for her. With her. I will finish Klaus. She looks so pale. Were not far from the boarding house. I lean down and listen. I realize that her heart beat has dropped so rapidity, i press my ear closer. It's not there. I drag her up and press deeper, it's not beating, her chest isn't rising and falling, i feel for a pulse, it's not there. Damon is watching me in the rear view mirror.

"_Stefan?"_

"_She's not breathing... Damon she's not breathing!"_

We arrive at the house Damon runs round and helps me get her out, whilst feeling for a pulse. And i see it cross his face. He thinks it too.

"_Stefan she's,_

"_Shut up get her inside"_

I pick her up and run inside. Bonnie and ric are there waiting. I lay her down on the couch. I start to massage her heart doing cpr. Trying to feed her blood.

"_Elena, breathe hunnie, take my blood it will help"_

Bonnie moves closer, tears in her eyes.

"_What's happening? What's happening to Elena?"_ i can hear the hysteria rising in her voice. Ric turns to Damon, who comes over to me and stops my hands.

"_Stefan stop you know that's not going to help. Listen Stefan she's gone. Stefan don't you remember what happened earlier?"_

I lean down and breathe in her scent, images flashing through my mind, and then they stop at one. Elena bleeding, me feeding, and then stopping. And then me feeding her my blood. I lift my teary eyes to find Damon's. I can hear bonnie crying, and ric quietly trying to keep a hold of himself.

Demon looks at me." _she's in transition"._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hopefully everyone liked my last chapter, i was trying to do a cliff hanger, harder than i thought, please review!**

Chapter 9

Stefans p.o.v

"_She's in transition"_

I hear Damon's words but they don't sink in. I didn't give her that much blood, but was there a specific amount needed. I look at her again she looks like she's sleeping. That's what she's doing. I pick her up again and head to the stairs.

But Damon comes up in front of me. _"Did you hear what i said?"_

"_She's sleeping, am going to lie her down for a bit"_

I hear bonnie's sharp intake of breathe, and receive a pitying look from Damon. Alaric is sobbing quietly into his hands.

I race off upstairs and put her on the bed, not even trying to shake some of the rose petals off.. i stroke her hair off her face. And curl round next to her. _"It's ok darling, I'll be here when you wake up"_

Apart of me is happy that she isn't quite dead dead, but the part remembers another memory.

_**Flashback.**_

"_**i don't want this Stefan, i don't want to be a vampire!"**_

_**Elena sobs as we stand we stand at the top of the waterfall. I take her in my arms and whisper "i know, i don't want that either for you"**_

_**End flashback**_

I remember taking her up to the waterfall, before Klaus took her for the sacrifice. Damon had being so mad that she was willing to sacrifice herself. And trusting Elijah to bring her back with his elixir. That he had feed her vampire blood. So that when she died she would come back, but as a vampire. Damon her choice away. And it was there on that hill that she had told what she wanted expected from life. And that vampirism was no part of it.

And now he had done it to, because he hadn't protected her. He hadn't forced her his blood, but how could he have known what would happen. When she wakes up she'll hate him, she won't complete the change, and he'll have to watch her die again. Only this time he was going with her. He could just manage to live in world where Elena lived knowing she was happy. But a world where she wasn't? It just didn't make sense to him. He would never have asked her to change for him, wouldn't wish this life on anyone, those who asked for it were mistaken, for what it really was a curse. Ask Isabelle it isn't all what its cracked up to be. Elena's heart is too pure to deal with this. She should be human and live those experiences. Grow old have children. Things he couldn't give her. He knew he would have some time with her, 10 years maybe, and then he would have to let her go, and it would be hard. But he would have his time, and he could always watch her living. Until it was time and even then he would have followed her.

_Damons p.o.v _

Am left standing staring at were Stefan had being standing a second ago. Does he understand what's happening? He looked like he was in a trance. I turn back to ric, because somehow ric will be feeling guilty, not that he had anything to do with it, or could have stopped it. No we'd all being to caught up. Thinking because we had the wood, we could be lax. Enjoying Stefan's victory. Stefan and Elena finally getting back together. And me wanting to cosy up to the witch.

I walk over to ric and put my hand on his shoulder. _"Am sorry ric, don't beat yourself up. This wasn't anything to do with you."_

All the woman in ric's life seem to get turned into vampires. And for the last few month ric and Elena had known that no what they could depend on each over.

_!damnit Damon, I'm her guardian, and i turned in to a murdering psycho, that had to be looked away. If i had being at the house then no one could have taken her"._

"_This isn't going to be o any of us. None of us wanted it either we have to prepare ourselves for the worst"._

Ric looks up at me confused for a second, until realization sets in.

"_What the mean the worst? This is the worst. Elena never wanted this."_ Bonnie asks. Who as being quite silent, not like her. It's probably a lot to take in, first Caroline, Abby and now Elena.

"_You just said yourself witchy. Elena never wanted this... when you're in transition you have to drink human blood to complete. You get a choice"_

I watch bonnie's face, i could tell that she hadn't thought of Elena not becoming a vampire, because as a witch she thinks all vampires are evil. An abomination. But as bonnie bennet whose best friends are all linked to the supernatural world, she knows that that rule doesn't apply to all.

I go over to her and sit her back down, pushing her hair back and rubbing her shoulders. Since when did i become mother of the group, having to comfort everyone. Personally i see it as a good thing, she won't be so hard to protect, and Klaus won't need her for blood. Of course nothings ever that simple. To be honest i can't imagine Elena killing and if she did, god the quilt would eat her alive. Ohh Christ she'd be worst than Stefan. She could shut her humanity off and slaughter towns. I then realize that bonnie is staring at me. Can judgy read minds? Nahh.

"Right i say jumping up,

"_Bonnie we have things to organise we need this to go as smoothly as possible, won't be long now."_

_Ric grunts from his chair" you make it sound like where going on a camping trip"_

"_Well it will be an adventure. First thing first, are you ok to be here, your Mr. Hyde is not going to want to come out and torture the new founding families descendant, whose turned into a vampire that hates all so much?"_

"_Dick"_

"_Got it"_

Bonnie stands and begins to collect her stuff. The panic comes from nowhere.

"_What the hell are you going?"_

"_You just said we need to get things ready. Am going to get my grimore, get some more herbs for Alaric. So that he can be here. Elena's going to need a ring right?"_

"_Yeah right you do that then, I'll do the important job. I also think am gunna tie you to the chair just in case ric"_

He doesn't even argue, he's that bummed.

"_I'll call Caroline and pick her up too."_

"_What? Why? Why does Blondie have to be here?"_

"_Damon seriously? At your age pouting doesn't suit you. Elena would want Caroline she's also Stefan's friend, and can be here for the support!"_

With that's she stalks out as fast as her little legs will carry her. A very conflicted witch. I turn back to ric._" want a drink? Help yourself am gunna go find my chains and ropes."_

Ric bursts out laughing, i dint mean it as a joke once again i wonder if it is the right ric sat there. I leave the room but don't turn my back on him. I think when all this is over some of us need a vacation. I get all my equipment from the back room of the basement. Then i head into the smaller room where the freezer is. I notice the blood on the floor from earlier, make a note to sort that earlier, and wouldn't want anything to set a new born off. I just get 1 blood bag, because it's best not to give her too much in one go, start as we mean to go on.

Even i am assuming she'll turn. Or maybe that's what am hoping, because if she goes am pretty sure Stefan does too. Ric and bon bons wouldn't be happy either.

I head back upstairs ric is in the same chair, but has a glasss in his hand. I set the chains down by the chair. He tilts his glass towards the drinks table."_i poured you one."_

"_Thank you, right get yourself comfy, or comfy as."_

I set about doing him up, not bothering too much, i dint think anything will happen, this ric cares to much about Elena.

"_K, am gunna go upstairs and see how things are progressing, when the dynamic duo arrives back send bonnie up."_

"_Damon, i would never want Elena to be a vampire, but I'd rather that then nothing at all._

"_i know, i think that's how everyone feels, but this has to be her choice, after all she has to live with it forever."_

I put an extra glass next to him, and head up to Stefan's room. Its eerily quiet as i enter Damon doesn't look up, i walk round the bed to Elena's side, Stefan's eyes are shut but i know he's not asleep. Which he confirms when he says, _"It's being such a long time?"_

A human wouldn't have heard him. I place my hand on Elena's cheek.. It's cold but not deathly so. A good sign.

"_no its just seems a long time. Stefan I've got everything sorted and bonnie's gone off to spell a..._

"_She never wanted to be a vampire. Do you know what that means?"_

"_i know, but that was before. Besides now it's actually happening, it might change her perspective."_

"_i did this. I made her into a vampire. I don't want this life for her. Me all of all people Damon, I've spent my whole life ruled by the bloodlust. She's too good for this."_

I pull him by the shoulders, his whole body is just sagging. He needs to man up, and be there for Elena. His reaction shouldn't influence her decision.

"_Stefan, whether or not Elena decides she wants to be a vampire, or doesn't you are the one she will look to. You need to help her, whether it hurts or not. But let me tell you this, you have overcome the blood lust through your love of Elena, why do you think it wouldn't be the same for her? We both know that our traits as humans magnify as vampires, that's why you are so broody and guilty. It's why Caroline is so controlled for a newish vampire, because she was a control freak as a human. As a human Elena is selfless, compassionate, she feels foe others and puts them first. I don't think you'll have worry about Elena being a monster. I personally can't see it. But even if she does have a little slip, were here. We'll help each other protect each other. After all that is how we got here."_

_Bonnies p.o.v_

I get in my car, and feel the tears come. Am mad i just don't know who to mad at. Stefan? He feed her it. Myself for staying at the house. Damon because well its always his fault for something. Ric for not being around. The truth is its Klaus he did this, i should just go there and take him down. But now he's a hybrid am not sure am able to. First things first sort Elena. Then they'll come up with a plan for Klaus. I pull out my phone and call Caroline and tell her to get ready am picking her up, i can't explain on the phone.

When i think of Elena, lying there dead, i knew then i would rather her come back any way, anyways better then dead. And then Damon had said about maybe her not wanting to complete the change. Maybe she wouldn't. Caroline's father hadn't. He hated vampires. But Elena doesn't. Would she be different? I pull up outside Caroline's house, she's waiting. I don't say anything, and after a few minutes Caroline says

"_Something bad has happened if you can't say it now."_

"_Were nearly at my house"_ I try to make my tone emotionless, but it cracks. Caroline reaches for my shoulders, tapping it then begins twirling my hair. As we pull up to mine i can't hold back any more. My heads drops and smacks against the steering wheel the sobs breaking free from me. Caroline's body is now covering me massaging my shoulders.

"_Bonnie what's..._

"_ELENA DIED!"_

Caroline's hands still. She's like a statue.

"_Klaus took her, and, and now she's in transition."_

Caroline lets out a low growl. She gets out the car and comes to my side, helping me out, leading me into the house.

"_i need to get my grimore and spell a ring. My grams kept the gems, i have them now"_

"_So she's decided to change?"_

"_No she's not awake but were just getting things ready just in case"_

"_We'll find a way to kill Klaus and I'll help Elena."_

It dawns on me then that Caroline knows nothing of the day's events. So i tell her everything.

"_omg!Stefan and Elena, found each other, thank god, this will be killing him. He'll have his hey its Tuesday look on. I hope he doesn't blame himself too much. I think Elena will change. I bet Damon pretty chewed about it too."_

"_Yeah er Damon, i need to go do this i won't be too long"._

I go into my room and find the lapsui gem stone, I've used the spell before when i made a daylight ring for Caroline. 10 minutes am back into the kitchen to find Caroline snacking. She eats a lot because it helps with the cravings. Luckily for her she will always be as she was when she turned. There for wont gain weight.

"_Ok am ready to get back."_

"_Hold on miss bonnie bennet, what's the deal?"_

"_What?"_

"_When i mentioned Damon, you got a weird look on your face, and then ran off to your bedroom."_

"_Oh god! Ok so when i told you the day's events, i may have left out that whilst Elena and stefan where kissing and making up. Me and Damon well we were...um we wa.."_

_Oh for god's sake bonnie say it! Say it with me we were kissing!"_

"_Oh god yes forever. And the worst thing i couldn't get enough. Also that wasn't the first time!"_

"_What a minx, well its being a interesting day. Come on let's get back we want to be there Elena wakes up."_

When we get back into the car, Caroline's starts laughing.

"_i bet this is just driving you mad bonnie. Sleeping with the enemy!"_

She laughs even more at her own joke.

"_you laugh all you want Caroline Forbes, i personally don't think it's funny. The worst thing is..._

_Am pretty sure am in love with him."_

For the first time ever Caroline Forbes cant speak.

We arrive back at the house and come into the living room. Sure enough Alaric is bound to a chair.

"_ah girls your back will one of you top my glass up please and bonnie dam..._

"_BONNIE, GET UP HERE, ITS TIME!"_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews. Hope this story is keeping your interest. Coz there's some good stories out there. Please keep reviewing!**_

Chapter 10

Elenas p.o.v

I can see old memories and faces flashing through my mind. Me as a child with my parents. Parties and birthdays. I can see the crash, i remember all the pain and at the same time all the love. Loved ones faces flash up some more than others.

My body aches, and i feel like am burning. Am incredibly hungry. But my teeth and gums hurt. I want to open my eyes, but it feels like my body won't respond to what my brain is telling it. My head is banging.

It's the worst hangover ever.

I can hear voices, but my brain won't work. What did i do last night, where was the alcohol involved.

I struggle hard to make my brain function. Damon, talking did i finally tell him how i felt? Yes bonnie she made me. Stefan's face comes to mind and he's upset, why? Me in Damon's arms, but only because i was happy that they had some white oak wood to destroy Klaus. Oh my god Klaus. I remember clearly now what had happened with Stefan. How happy we were what we overcome. I'd gone to get some cloths because he asked me to stay. And i was planning on staying longer. And then Klaus had appeared at my door asking for a favour. And by this he meant take my blood to turn werewolves into hybrids.

Is that why i felt so drowsy? I tried to open my eyes and sit up. I felt the arm behind my back support me. When i come to open my eyes. It felt like they were burning so bright, i felt blinded,

"_argg my eyes!"_

Someone flew across the room and shut the blinds, and i could finally open my eyes, but it only made my head hurt more. I looked up into Damon's blue eyes. He looked so concerned, he then turned to the door and shouted,_" bonnie get up here. Its time!"_

I turn to meet the most beautiful green eyes there is in this earth, but Stefan's eyes are grim, sad looking. Lost. Full of quilt. He tears his eyes away and stares at his hands.

"_Stefan i..._

Just then bonnie comes running through the door, and launches herself at my. Tightly hugging me. My arms automatically go-around her, she looks like she's being crying. I see Caroline walk in, she doesn't come over, her eyes narrowed taking everything in. She too looks concerned. Her eyes Seattle on Stefan. Who's still staring at his hands? My head is resting on bonnies shoulder, nestled in the crock of her neck.

"_oh god Elena i should have come with you, then Klaus couldn't..."_

I know she's still talking but i can't concentrate on what. I feel so hungry, and bonnie smell so good, i feel myself brush my lips over her bare shoulder, and feel bonnie tense. God am so hungry my gums are on fire!

Just then bonnie is pulled away from me by Damon. I look at him as if to say what the hell?

What did just happen? Bonnie is in Caroline's arms. She looks upset and shocked. Caroline looks at me with sympathy. Damon's got one hand one Stefan as if to comfort him, but he's looking at me with a blank expression. I daren't look at Stefan, something is wrong, i have a feeling it's me.

Stefan is still knelt down on the floor by the bed, his fingers rubbing his temples. He looks tired and stressed. I crawl to the end of the bed, and twirl his hair. His hand comes and covers my hand that am leant on for support.

"_Stefan what's wrong? Are you ok? I can't remember what happened i, Klaus came. i..."_

His head shot up. He places his hands on my face and looks deep into my eyes. I look back and smile, but then i notice Damon is staring too, looking curious. I thought he'd got on over that? Only when i look at him i don't see the lust and longing i once did. I look back at Stefan, and his body sags, as if defeated.

"_Stefan?"_

"_Elena what do you remember?"_ asks Damon, he looks so serious, all his forehead is scrunched up. He looks old. This thought makes me laugh out load. And everyone looks at me in surprise.

"_Am sorry it's just Damon looks so serious, and all his forehead is scrunched up, making him look old. But then i realize he's is old, he a cripple!"_ this sends me in to a fit of laughter again. No one else really is laughing. Caroline has a slight smile, she moves past bonnie and comes and sits on the bed next to me. Taking my hand. I can tell she's looking to say the right words.

"_Ok Elena, so tell me how do you feel? And what details of Klaus taking you last night do you remember?"_

I look around the room i can tell that everyone is waiting for me to answer.

My eyes take them all in, something is wrong my eyes settle on Stefan. He gets up taking me in his arms, telling me he loves me. Holding me close.

"_Ok, well i went home to get lots of cloths, because i wanted to stay more than one night with Stefan. If i was 0nly going to stay the night i probably wouldn't have left. Stefan gave me in hour, but i was just getting ready to go, when the doorbell went. There was kluas. He told me he needed a favour. He took me to his car. I asked him if it was my blood he wanted. He said yes. That he was leaving town for a few month, that this should make me happy. It did, because one it would help with Stefan's recovery, and two we would have enough time to come up with a fool proof plan."_

I stop to breathe, Stefan squeezes my hand reassuring me.

"_Was it just Klaus that was with you Elena?"_

I look at Damon, but i don't know the answer to his question. My mind is just blank.

"_i can't say"_

Damon and Stefan exchange a glance. When Caroline asks, _"Why would some else being there make a difference?"_

Damon is about to answer but this hunger feeling takes over me. Burning.

"_God i am starving!" _i almost yell, the room as gone still and silent. Once again Stefan face drops to his hands. Damon comes and crouches in front of me.

"_Elena how else do you feel?_

"_Well all you lot are making me nervous."_ I say this trying to ease the tension. It doesn't so i continue.

"_Am so hungry, it felt like hangover when i woke up. My head hurts. It was too bright and huts my eyes. I can smell something, it smells great, is it that special chicken thing i like Damon?" _he shakes his head at me in a no motion. I can feel that Stefan has stiffened up again. I turn to him.

"_What's going on Stefan? Has Klaus done something? To someone?"_

Stefan's whole body shuddered"_ you"_ he sobs. Then gets up and moves to his desk so he's no longer facing any of us. I just stare at him. I don't know what he means, what did i do?

Caroline and bonnie come and sit on either side of me, both putting their arms around me. I lean closer to bonnie, and sit back up straight, she's looking at me not scared, just in a questioning way. i feel Carolinas arms tighten ever so slightly. And i have a almighty erg to push her away.

Am still staring at bonnie when i say."_ It's you, you smell ...i don't know, good. Is it new perfume? It's good, although it is making me even hungrier."_

Damon pulls bonnie up beside him, am starting to feel nervous again, and angry. I push Caroline off standing up, i say "_for god's sake what's going on? Why are you all being like this? And can someone explain what happened with Klaus. I don't remember being so drowsy like this last time."_

This gets Stefan's attention, he walks back across the room, facing me cupping my face so he has my full attention, i forget about the room, i just want to kiss him. Am leaning in already when he says,

"_Elena, you remember yesterday?_"

A lot of images flash of the day before events. Most of them happy.

"_Well what you did to help me brake through and regain some control, was the most selfless thing ever."_

He pauses, closes his eyes and sighs.

"_Stefan i would do anything to save you. I wanted you back, i still have you back don't i?"_

His eyes flash up in a sudden jerk movement.

"_God Elena don't ever doubt how much i love you. You'll always have me. But back to yesterday. You hurt yourself and then you let me feed off you...i gave you my blood to heal you because i felt you'd lost too much. Do you see? We got you from the hospital, Klaus was draining you..."_

His words don't make sense to begin with, but then one word becomes clear.

"_Draining?"_

Damon appears next to Stefan, again appearing to comfort Stefan. Which makes me happy. It's being long time coming.

"_Am so confused. Klaus wouldn't drain me, because then he'd run out right?"_

"_To be honest Elena all we know for certain is that Klaus took you. Yes to take your blood. To create his misfits. But no we don't think Klaus would kill you. In the hospital i compelled a..._

"_Kill me?"_ i ask in a tiny voice, cutting Damon off. He stops talking and looks from me to Stefan. I look into Stefan's eyes. I see the raw agony there. And i know the answer before i ask the question.

"_i died?" _Stefan's teeth cut into his lip, as he tilts his head to the ceiling, the tears threatening to over spill. I look to Damon. He looks upset too. He nods his head slightly. Caroline comes to my side.

"_Elena sweetie, do you understand what were saying, what's happening?"_

It's too much the tears falling, i give out a muffled sob, and this seems to draw bonnie to my side. Damon scowls at her, and Caroline retreats back to her. I turn to look at her. It's connecting the way i feel. The way there acting. Bonnie she's the human in the room.

"_Oh god_!"i chock on my words._" That's why i thought bonnie smelt so good. I want to eat her!"_

All three of us girls are crying bonnie reaches out to me, but she's held by Caroline and am held by Stefan.

"_Elena no i know you wouldn't, its ok were here for you no matter what you decide"_

And there's the final nail in the coffin. You don't just become a vampire automatically. You have to decide to make the final change you have to complete the transition.

"Vampire? Me? i never wanted that. But i think i knew deep down that it would eventually come to this. This is why Stefan looks so tortured, because we've had this conversation before.

"_I'm in transition aren't i?_

Damon strokes my arm, but doesn't look at me when he says." _Yes Elena, you died with vampire blood in you. You're in transition to be a vampire. You know how this Elena. You have to drink human blood to complete the transition. I have everything ready. If this is what you want. Av put it in a glass so it's..._

"_no."_ Bonnie almost shouts. Oh god bonnie hates vampires. She hadn't spoke to Caroline when she first turned she's going to hate me. Caroline gives me a pitying. Yet understanding look. There had being no one there when she turned. She didn't know what had being happening to her. Bonnie seems to have realize that everyone is thinking she doesn't want me to turn. She breaks out of Caroline's grasp and comes to me hugging me. I try not to breathe.

"_Elena i didn't that i don't want you to complete the transition. I meant i don't want you to use a blood bag i want you to use me."_

Everyone in the room gasps. Then Damon pushes her back again.

"_What the hell is going on with you lately witchy? First Stefan now Elena. Get in queue Blondie, because it seems judgy here wants to be the main source of nourishment in this group of vampires!"_

"_Shut up Damon, put it in a glass or summat! Elena i know now that vampires aren't all the same. I was wrong the way i acted with Caroline. Am only use to dealing with the idiot over there. I don't want to lose you forever, but i will respect whatever you chose. I know you and who you are, you'll always be one the good ones."_

"_thank you bonnie, i think i need to talk to Stefan alone please."_

They all mumble there yeah sure. Be downstairs and filter out the room. Stefan by now looks exhausted. I crouch down in front of him, with my hands on his needs.

"_Stefan, i know what i said before. And back then it was true. And if it wasn't being forced upon me now it would still be true. But things have changed, we both aren't who we use to be."_

His eyes are still closed and his words come out all jittery. He's trying hard to keep his composure.

"_Elena am so sorry, for everything. Everything I've done has led to this moment in some way. If I'd have known i wouldn't have feed you my blood am so sorry. I know this is not what you ever wanted. But don't worry if you go i won't be far behind."_

His words confuse me at first and take a minute to register. Wait is he talking about dying?

"_Stefan don't even think that. This world needs you no matter what i can't even think of you not existing. But also Stefan if i haven't learnt anything this past months, the one thing i do know is how much i love you. All sides of you. That I'll want you always. That there is no me without you. That i want you forever. That eventually we would have ended up here."_

I wait for my words to sink in, and when he looks up at me i see how much he loves me to. That if the situation was reversed, this is what he would choose too. I lean forward and kiss slowly. Letting all meaning sink in.

"_Stefan i want you for always. This is how we'll always be together. Am going to complete the transition."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Am trying to keep it interesting so please keep reviewing, so i know to go on. Am not the best speller, s ii apologise in advance!**

Chapter 11

Damon's p.o.v

I'm angry, but am not quite sure why. I storm into the room, and then stop seeing Alaric.

"_Damn i forgot you were here, drunk half my liquor stash to i see. How long were we upstairs for?"_

"_Dick, where's Elena. Is she..."_

I walk over to him taking the bottle and pouring myself a drink. Ric wants to know if Elena is a vampire, Elena didn't even know what was going on. Am glad am not the one upstairs. At this point i was 50 50 on what her decision may be. I had tried to listen to their conversation, but Stefan must have put the taps on or summat. Drowning out their voices, plus it was hard to hear over Caroline's high pitched voice. I go over to ric untying him.

"_No she hasn't made the choice yet, but don't worry because if she does decide to change we have our very own personal blood donor over here."_

Ric stands up a little sluggish. Rubbing his hands through his hair.

"_What are you talking about Damon? And do you think Elena will change? Surely she..._

"_Do you want her to change?_" i ask because ric hated vampires to begin with, that's why he's a vampire hunter. Plus he has a vampire hating alto ego.

"_You want to condemn her to an eternity of darkness and misery. Where every kill will play on her conscience forever?"_

Ric sits down his hands feverishly rubbing his face. The man looks haggard lately. What with being a vampire slayer, murdering lunatic that likes to come out and play with no heads up. A history teacher and a guardian yep can imagine it would get to you.

"_No i just want what Elena wants. I don't want to lose her neither for many reasons. I've let her down."_

Caroline is the one who surprises me by going over and comforting him. And telling him,

"_None of us want to lose Elena, but it's her choice, a choice that none of us can take away. She knows what this entitles, but i have every faith in her. Besides we'll all be her to guide her."_

And then from that gentle reassuring tone, she turns to glare at me.

"_And when i say guide her, i don't mean trying to disrupt her. Confuse her. Try and lure her to the dark side!"_

"_Blondie am shocked, surly by now you see that am like the yoda of this group. Am the Fred of our Scooby gang. Besides love young dreams up they are pretty cemented. Am back to the youngish free single me!"_

I tell her flashing her my sexist smile and winking at her.

In response she just cross's her kegs and arches her eyebrows.

"_Your charm stopped working on me a long time ago Salvatore! Besides as single as you are we all know you have some strong feelings for someone in this house." _She smirks

Alaric throws himself backwards into the couch, hands over his face blowing outwards.

"_Damon you have to get over this thing with Elena, her and Stefan..."_

He shuts up because Caroline is laughing at him, great am taking it that Blondie knows too about the me and the witch. Who i have being watching as she moves around the room, not settling anywhere. Right now she's by the window, but from this angle she can see the stairs. I turn away when Caroline starts to talk again.

"_Yep he had us all fooled thinking is was Elena."_ She says to Alaric, whose body is half turned to her but is looking at me, Caroline to is looking at me, and realize I've just being caught checking out the .

With a little smile she turns to Alaric_ "see?"_

"_Well I'll be damned"_

"_Carry on you will be, mate" _Great the jokes are on me. I turn back to look at bonnie, because in the sunlight she looks exotic. Control yourself Damon there are more pressing issues at hand ,you'll have time to woo the witch.

She catches me staring. She looks like hell. Conflicted, upset, guilty. I go to her and hug her close.

"_Am sure that Elena is doing what she thinks is best am almost positive she'll change. She seems to have some kind of weird attachment to you lot. Like dogs really."_

This makes her chuckle. She looks up at me with her dark chocolate shiny eyes, the raw emotion showing in them. All i want to do is kiss her which am about to do, when some blond chirps in,

"_frankly i don't know what has being the biggest shock I've found out today. That you have a weapon to kill the originals. That Elena is set to become a vampire or you too?"_

Bonnie blushes and pulls away from me, i turn my attention to Barbie.

"_My my aren't we up to speed on everything..._

"_Damon? _I feel bonnie pulling at my arm and i also see that determined look in her eye, knowing that am not about to like what she's going to say, i ask

"_What?"_

"_i meant what i said upstairs, if she does decide to complete the transition, i want it to be my blood. We all know animal blood is no good. So she needs to learn the control straight away!"_

I pull away from here and go to refill my drinks not offering anyone else.

" _you think that it will be easy for her, you think that its you that she'll have some super strong restraint? No bonnie, because that first taste is like nothing that there'll ever feel again. They cannot get enough. Now it only takes a few drops of blood for the transition to complete. A blood bag is best she can have it all and when it's done so is she."_

"_no Damon, this is my way of showing Elena how much she means to me, that she'll never change and that i have every faith in her. She doesn't have to take it directly from me, cut me and put it in a glass. If you're so worried."_

"_No do you have a death wish? You can say them things to Elena... what the hell are you doing now?"_

And then the crazy woman slashes across her wrist with a little dagger. Caroline draws in a big gulp of air. She feeds off blood bags, not humans. It's hard for her to be around a human bleeding. Hell its hard for any vampire.

"_You bonnie bennet are a real thorn in my derriere_!" i go get her a glass, placing it under her wrist.

"_And where the devil did you get that dagger anyway? And where you are of the fact when cutting yourself that you're in a house full of vampires? Who may i remind you, one doesn't feed off humans, so having that close of contact with someone who seems to want to give it away. Has her freaking out in the kitchen hoping to god she can fight the erg not to run back in here and drain you dry. Me? i love to feed off beautiful woman, we all know i have no shame. But even if we can control ourselves what about the ripper upstairs? WHO'S JUST COMING OFF A MAJOR BENDER!"_

Her expression doesn't change she stares at me with a calm level look. She looks down at the glass, so do i seeing that its nearly full. I reach behind for another glass, and biting my wrist i drip some of my blood into a glass.

"_Here, that's a lot of blood you've donated. This will make you heal fast, so you have no vampire's pouncing on you."_

"_Thank you, am going to go talk to Caroline in the kitchen"._

She takes a sip from the glass. Then runs a finger down my arm. Leaving a tingling sensation on my cold skin.

Bonnies p.o.v

As i leave the room i hear Alaric say "_very interesting" _this makes me smile, but i still feel as confused as ever.

When i enter the kitchen Caroline is drinking from a blood bag, she pushes it away when she sees me.

She smiles apologetically at me."_ Erm sorry its just i try to stay as far away from blood from living breathing humans. Especially my best friend's blood."_

I sigh, sitting down next to her rubbing her back.

" _i bought the dagger from home, because i didn't think Damon would let me so i planned ahead."_

"_so Damon umh? You know i won't say anything about what you said earlier. But... i think that it's not all on sided._

I let out a groan, knowing that he's probably i point to my ears.

She nods her head smiling."_ Yeah annoying habit that."_

This makes us both laugh. I then hug caroline. I know that my actions over the last hour have probably hurt caroline.

"_caroline i need to say how sorry i am, i know the way am acting with elenas change, is way different from how i handled yours. The truth is you've shown me, that even if you are placed with this curse, it doesn't make you evil. That who you were before is still there. I could never bear to lose either of you. I was just so ignorant before. The reason i want Elena to use my blood is so that she always knows that this is the right choice for her. At least you to will be friends forever."_

Caroline returns my hug, and i can feel her sobbing into my shoulder."_ Forgive me?"_ i whisper.

She sniffs then looks up smiling _"silly bonnie bennet, i already did. And how you are with Elena it only just shows how we got here."_

We keep hugging for a while, until she sits up and smiles."_Elena and Stefan are coming down stairs."_

We walk back into the living room and take our seats on the sofa.

Stefans p.o.v

I feel dizzy, i know everyone is in the room waiting on Elena's decision. I wonder what their reaction will be. Am so happy is it wrong that am happy Elena's becoming a vampire? But she says she wants to, to be with me always.

And has selfish as it is, it's what i always wanted. I wanted Elena forever.

Damon's right Elena will take to this better than we ever did. Her compassion and love for others will only be heightened, making it easier to control the bloodlust. This will only help me control mine.

With Klaus out of town for a month or so, it gives us time to get Elena adjusted to this life, and time to come up with a plan to take down Klaus.

I sigh out load. And Elena looks at me questioningly. I press a kiss to her forehead.

"_it's nothing, i was just thinking about Klaus, how wrong i'd being trying to get my revenge. Wasn't worth it, i nearly lost everything. I was focusing all my attention on getting my revenge, so that i didn't have to deal with what was going on around me."_

Elena's fingers are all tangled in my hair, she's always loved playing with my hair.

"_You mean me and Damon?"_ she asks. I nod my head i don't even like their names being said together, will i always feel a tad jealous.

"_But i love you always..."_

I cup her cheek, to reassure her"_ hey i know, and i love you, but you have feeling for Damon, i can't hide from that anymore"_

She stands up her voice firm and even. She tells me,

"_Yes i feel for Damon, i love him. But not how i love you. I want Damon in my life so do you. Am not Katherine.. Yes for a while i was confused, but after that kiss..."_i flinch involuntary. She only pulls me closer."_ After that kiss, i just knew that if it took me the rest of my life i would get you back. Your all i want an am ready to change, once we've dealt with Klaus, we can spend forever you and me."_

She's saying everything i want to hear. And we hug for a while gently kissing. I still have my doubts thought about her turning. My mind just keeps drifting back to our previous conversation when she thought she may come back as a vampire. Although she's right a lot has changed since then.

"_Ok your right. I just want you to make the choice yourself. And am sorry to keep obsessing about Damon. Although i think he's seen the light and seen someone much better suited to him"_

This starts her giggling. She then stands up and wobbles slightly, when she turns back to me she looks so pale.

"_Stefan i don't feel very well."_ I stand up too holding her by the elbows to support her.

"_it's because your body's dying, so we best get you down stairs."_

"_Wow they d_on't give you much time to make a choice do they?"

She hasn't made any move towards the door_._ So i need to ask her one more time, for both our sakes.

She just leans in and kisses me. And i feel her answer. I run into the bathroom and turn off the shower, which I'd turned on earlier so we could talk in privacy. Rushing back into the bedroom, I scoop her up and carry her down stairs bridal style. At the bottom of the stairs i set her down so she can walk into the room herself. I just place my arm around her to support her. She's getting very weak.

When we enter the room, both girls are on the sofa, and they smile at Elena reassuringly. Ric rushes over to Elena, taking her in a big bear hug. I notice Damon and i can see he's taking in Elena's appearance can see he id to worried wheater or not Elena will turn. I can see that he thinks the answers no by how rapidly her body is shutting down. He looks at me for an answer. I look away though. It's for Elena to say.

"_oh god Elena am so sorry, am so sorry i couldn't stop this happening. I know it's your decision. But just know how much i love you. You Elena have become my whole family. And i promise I'll never let you down again."_

There's a lot of emotion behind rics words. But this is the effect Elena has on people.

"_i no ric, it's not your fault, it couldn't be stopped. Am still not 100% sure why Klaus would want to drain me all in one go, but i suppose I'll get the chance to ask him when he gets back."_

Ric 's looking stunned at her like he cant comprehend her words. It's Caroline who asks. _"Does that mean you're going to complete the transition?"_

Elena's head just slightly nods. And i can feel everyone realise the breath they've being holding.

Both girls jump up and hug Elena. Ric has turned away from here, but he's smiling. When i look to Damon, he's already looking at me, eyebrows raised classic smirk on. But he tilts his glass to me. He then moves over to Elena, separating her from the girls.

"_So you're ready to do this? Become our princess of the dark?"_ Elena just rolls her eyes, but nods at him. "_well its lucky day, coz we have a donor on tap"_ he gestures to bonnie, Elena becomes alarmed. To be honest so do i, can't have humans slitting their selves right in front of me, because now is not a good time to practice our moderation campaign.

Damon sees Elena's alarmed expression, so tells her _"no judgy already donated. It's in the kitchen you want me to get it?"_

"_yes."_ She turns to look over her shoulder at me._ "It's what i want"_

I can't love her anymore then i do in that minute. I know that it has being my actions, probably starting from rescuing her from the car that night on wickery bridge, that has lead to this moment. This is how we got here.

_Elenas p.o.v_

i feel so weak. Like am about to give any moment. Damon has gone to get the blood i presume, seen as though that is the only thing that i now need. Stefan comes over and picks me dropping me on the sofa, before he can sit down next to me though Caroline and bonnie are there. He pots a little at me. 'Later' i mouth at him. He smiles and goes to pour himself a drink. I wonder why no one ever offers us one. Not that am that bothered me and alcohol don't mix well.

I decide to ask."_ Stefan? Will i like alcohol more now? Will i be able to handle it better?"_

They all start laughing, there laughing at me.

"_of all the questions you ask about vampires, and that's your 1__st__ question? Well it will help with the craving, and yes you'll be able to handle it better."_

"_Silly Lana. You see me drinking all the time."_

"_that's not the same Caroline you drink all the time"_

"_Yeah even as a human"_ bonnie pipes up, as Damon enters he looks at us all sat on the sofa. "_Up bennet"_ he demands. Bonnie leans back into the sofa folding her arms. "_Make me Salvatore"_

"_Oh bon bons i know you want me, but do you have to be so obvious?"_

I look at Caroline, she has her lips pursed, but her eyes are smiling. I know what she's thinking. Why have we never noticed this before. Because it couldn't have just happened over night.

Damon passes the glass to me, and as i breathe in i catch the scent, and suddenly my gums are burning more than ever, i can longer hear anything that's happening in the room, all my focus on the glass.

"_That's why you have to move"_ am vaguely aware of Damon saying this, and bonnie getting up. Stefan and takes her place. I bring the glass up to my lips, should i be repulsed by the blood? No i need it. And i start to drink. Slowly at first then greedily, i feel like i can never have enough. Am aware of someone trying to drag the glass away. I feel the snarl escape my lips before am even ware am doing it. Stefan's hand is on my thigh, he's the one puling the glass."_ Slowly Elena, start as you mean to go on. You don't want it to control you."_

His words penetrate my mind, i try to think of other things, but then the worst pain ever happens in my mouth then my body. Am scratching my jaws i feel like am going to rip my face off. Stefan is pulling me up with Caroline shouting "_ breathe through Elena"_

Stefan's telling me_ "think about anything else Elena it will stop."_

I remember meeting Stefan, the first few months, when i was blissfully unaware. I remember all the pain and the secrets. And then i remember things that i don't really recall. The first being Damon giving me my necklace back, from when rose kidnapped me. He told me that- that he loved me. Did he compelle me? I look to him, who i notice is stood in front of ric and bonnie. I can see from his face that its true. Oh Damon even then? Was it real for him? I hope not, i hope what is happening with bonnie is more real for him. As i turn to Stefan, i catch myself in the mirror. My vamp face. Not my best look.

Stefan comes behind me, his hands on shoulders." _Don't worry, you are the most thing in this world."_

His words ease my tension, and i see my vamp face slip away.

I turn to look at bonnie. But as i step towards her, Damon pushes them back. His action confuses me for a minute, but then i hear their heartbeats. And the sensation starts all over again. No i tell myself, be strong. I feel my face relax. And Stefan kisses my forehead. "_that's my girl"_

I smile up at him, and then am consumed with the feeling to kiss him senseless. I push closer needing him, my hands are all over. I can feel him trying to control me abit, but i need him want him. I only stop because of Damon.

"_geeze Elena i hope that were not going to be subjected to that smuttiness on a daily basis. If so am gunna start charging at the door."_

This comment obviously makes Caroline is her favourite subject.

"_Oh Elena, forever to be young and Horney, believe that feeling won't go away!"_

So once again m the butt of the joke. I turn back to bonnie reminding myself that she's practically my sister. That love her and I'll never hurt her.

"_Thank you bonnie for you no.."_

"_it's ok, i wanted to. Am so glad that you're ok. well as ok as can be. I wanted you to know that i have every faith in you."_

"_Thank you I'd hug you, but Kevin Costner hear probably wouldn't like it."_

Am sure Damon's about to make some snappy remark but then ric pushes past him.

"_Here hug me and not scared i know you won't do anything."_

I don't have time to answer, just to brace myself for the impact. I take a big breath in and hold. Just telling myself this ric, he only wants good things for me. I repeat his name over and over again.

I hear Damon say _"impressive."_

Am trying to make my mind go blank, but as i do another memory comes. Its Klaus ,were in the hospital and he's compelling the nurse, "_take care of her, she very precious i want four bags. Sedate her if needed, but i don't think she'll give you any problems. Once done makes sure she's well rested, she'll probably need a blood transfusion. Then ring this number. One of her dogs will come pick her up. That's all."_

He turns back to me._ "Lie down on the bed Elena, i want you to be good for nurse maddie here. Don't worry they'll look after you. Am leaving town once you've donated. Gunna go build my army. So you can live your happy human life trouble free for a few months."_

By this point am laid down on the bed.

"_What did you do to me? Why am i just doing everything you say?"_

"_Well my lovely, seen as though and your merry band of friend's drink vervain likes its all the fashion. I can't compel you. I wanted it to be a a fairly painless experience, more like a dream. So i have little witch, who can put you in a dream like almost comatose state. You'll barley remember it. Well ta ta for now. Be careful whilst am away, don't do anything reckless."_

I remember thinking about Stefan, and thinking about nothing. Sometimes even thinking about puppies. it's hard to determine what i was thinking and what i was dreaming.

But i now know i wasn't dreaming when i hear the female version of Klaus. Rebecca.

And she was compelling the same nurse.

"_You are going to take all Elena gilberts blood, bleed her dry"_

"_Bleed her dry..."_the nurse repeats back in a monotone voice, so Rebecca carries on.

"_You won't remember her, you won't remember her . You won't remember doing this. And when Elena heart rate drops you won't inform anyone. In fact turn the sound off on the machine, ring her guardian to let him know so they can take her body. Then destroy all files to do with Elena. Do you understand? Elena Gilbert is to die, and no one is to know that is was me that was here. Especially Mr. Milkelson._

"_i understand"_

"_ELENA? ELENA WHATS WRONG?"_

I must have toned out because Stefan is shaking me looking frightened, worried and confused, Damon once again is in front of the humans, probably scared of how am going to act out. Caroline's helping Stefan trying to make me stand up straight. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as i clasp my face in my hands.

"_i know who killed me!"_ feeling the whole room tense up i can't hold it any longer.

"Rebecca" i sobbed and collapse into Stefan.

"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everyone thank you for the reviews. So the writing style is about to change, so far it's being in points of views. Probably won't be now. Also more action, it s being based more on how people are feeling. I just wanted to do this so could understand, how real stelena are. And that delena would never happen. How bonnie could come to love the vampire she hates so much. Other characters will be included.**_

Chapter 12

"_How come this happens to me? She hates me so much so much so that she killed me!"_

Elena is in hysterics on the floor, Stefan making shush noises, trying to sooth her.

"_umh seems to me though that lushy pants is scared of what Klaus may do to her if she knew?" _ Damon says, trying to keep the situation calm. But really he's plotting ideas to kill the blond bitch.

Bonnie tries to walk to Elena, but Damon stops her.

"_Elena's brand new, it was your blood that changed her, she's in a very emotional state right now, she may not be able to control herself. Don't make it harder."_

Damon's arms snakes around bonnies waist. And whispers"_ Plus i need you near me, to stop me doing something reckless."_ Bonnie nods to him wanting to help stop him doing anything 'Damon'.

But she says to Elena "_don't_ _worry Elena, were going to take them all down. We can do this i know it."_

Elena's cries have started to ease, but she's still clinging to Stefan. Stefan whose body is ridged from anger.

Elena tugs at him, now it's her turn to comfort him. As it hits home who and why someone did this to Elena.

"_Stefan? Look at me i was in shock, i don't know why i found it hard to believe it was Rebecca. We just accepted it was Klaus because he's the reason for so many of the bad things that happened to us. But please believe that I'm glad am a vampire now. Because i love you. Bonnies right, we can do this. So we best start planning and researching. Calling in favours training, anything, because to be frank, am getting sick of this shit!"_

Stefan nods and kisses her gently. Elena tries to deepen the kiss. Until there interrupted by Damon's snarky voice."_ Miss Gilbert, do you need to be put on a time out? Save it for alone time. Ric me and Stefan are gunna head to ric lofts, and cut up the wood, make them into stakes. You girls can stay here, maybe Elena you could shower? I like the smell of cinnamon more than stale sweat."_

Stefan just rolls his eyes but he's less tense now. Stroking Elena's hair he tells her" _this will be over soon, am so sorry i just can't stand the thought of not being able to protect you."_

"_i know maybe now am just a bit more...durable?"_ Elena slyly looks up at Stefan, its being a long time for both of them. Stefan's body quivers with anticipation.

"_k lovebirds let's get a move on! stef i think you should change your shirt to, you smell a bit funky. Is it me or does anyone else think that Elena's change has heightened a lot of hormones?"_

Bonnie nudges Damon. Scowling at him. At the mention of sex, Caroline giggles."_ Well at least someone's getting some around here."_

She then sinks back in to the sofa in a sulk.

"_Have you heard from Tyler Caroline? How's he going with the whole trying to break free from his sire bond?_ Alaric asks

"_Yeah we talk, but he doesn't give details. Say's its best that i don't know. From the part i saw when i was there with my dad its looked so painful. I can't imagine having to put myself through that willingly."_

"_Maybe i could look in my grimore, see if there's anything that could help break it? We need him back to help with this. We should probably tell matt to."_ Bonnie says but the last part is aimed at Elena. Whose hand claps to her mouth and her eyes go wide.

"_Oh god matt! What's he going to think? Oh no what if he hates me? How can i even tell him?"_

Elena's close to tears again, Stefan directs her to the sofa next to Caroline."_ Sweetie why don't i tell him, then when he's ready you can see him?"_ Stefan asks Elena. But before she can answer Caroline says "_silly Lana, matt would never hate you. He'll just be glad you're still here just like us. But i think he needs to hear it from you."_

Elena nods her agreement. Rubbing her hands over her face. She then settles back into Stefan. In deep thought.

"_right boys let's get a move on, we don't know for certain how long the half bread mongrel is out of town for, so let's make each day count. Stefan shirt? Ric have you being a good patient and took your meds right? Wouldn't want your vampire hating side to come out whilst were handily making a load of stakes would we? Caroline you should get on to that pet of yours, get him back because the best way to fight fire is with fire. I don't know where Tyler factors in yet, but i think he'll have a good use. Move people!" _ Damon says and gives a clap clap. Pointing people in directions.

"_Elena maybe i should show you how to hunt animals, i personally don't like it, but Stefan manages. You could live off that and a mixture of blood bags, what do you think? We could go now whilst bonnie does some reading. Then come back and get that shower."_

"_Yeah your probably right, i should try it. Sounds mingin like. But..."_

"_Elena you don't have to just stick to the blood bags. As long as you don't do what i did and just do the bunny diet. We all know that's no good. I'll take you if you want?"_ Stefan asks her. Elena to be honest can't stand the thought of hunting humans or animals. But knows she has to accept that this the big major side effect of this life.

"_It's ok Stefan I'll go with Caroline. You go play with the boys."_ Elena says trying to make light of the situation.

Stefan says ok kisses her hand then goes off to get his shirt.

"_Right am just going to go get some blood bags from the basement, we'll take them with us. Bonnie perhaps it's best if you went and studied some were else. Perhaps upstairs. Just for when Elena gets back, she's got a moment to reign herself in. Ok back in a sec."_

Caroline dashes off, and Alaric picks up his coat and the half bottle of whiskey.

"_i ant got enough for 3 of us at mine. Elena i know I've failed you lately, but soon hopefully for us all this madness will end. I finally will be just a history teacher .I'll meet you two back at the loft see you soon"_

Alaric leaves. Elena can feel herself getting twitchy, she can also hear bonnies heartbeat. It has such an allure. And she finds it hard to concentrate without having Stefan to focus on.

Damon starts to push bonnie toward the staircase.

"_Use my room bonnie, Caroline will let you know when you can come down"_

"_K see you soon Elena, good luck hunting"_ she adds with a smile.

Bonnie goes off upstairs and Damon comes over to Elena, crouching in front of her, he takes her hand, his eyebrows are creased but not in the normal cocky way."_Elena you had us all very worried. I must admit i was 50 50 weather you would turn. Am glad you did. I wouldn't want to lose. Nor would i want to see Stefan go through it. Gee's can you imagine the frown lines? But know that i have every faith that this is the life you meant to lead. Klaus will be gone soon. And you can be happy."_

"_i am happy Damon, but your right when were done with Klaus we won't have to look over our shoulder. I know I've made the right choice."_ They both knew her words weren't just applied to her lifestyle choice. It was about that crazy little triangle they'd had going on. Damon knew he'd being wrong. But now he would love her the way he was suppose to. Plus through her it had bought him closer to Stefan after all those years.

"_Stefan's ready tell him I'll be in the car."_

Damon walks out, Elena feels glad that there all at a better understanding. But she had to always know he was meant to be in her life. And now he always would be as her friend the way he's suppose to be.

Stefan enters the room, and Elena gets up and goes to him. Stefan takes her in his arms, with her head resting under his chin.

"_Damon's in the car"_

"_i know are you sure you'll be with Caroline?"_

"_umh umh kiss goodbye?"_

Stefan kisses her, hands on her cheeks, then moving down her body, Elena's hands are in his hair bringing him closer.

"_God you two you're like cats on heat!"_

_Both Stefan and Elena with their vampire hearing had being to engrossed in the kiss they hadn't heard Caroline come back into the room._

They break apart, but with her back to Caroline Elena makes flirty eyes at Stefan, running her tongue along her teeth, and biting her lips. Stefan throws his head back and groans. He leaves them to it, and goes to find Damon.

Caroline walks round in front of Elena.

"so miss Horney Gilbert are you ready to go hunting?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stefans room

Elena's laid in bed with Stefan, she's being awake for a while. Watching as the sun comes up, its rays moving across Stefan's body. He's just so perfect she thinks. She holds up her daylight ring, it looks very big on her finger. Caroline was happy though, she didn't want it to be prettier then hers. It's being two weeks since she's changed. A lot has happened learning to hunt and fight. Coming up with plan after plan. She knows they have forever in theory, but what if they don't make it in this war against Klaus? She turns her attention back to Stefan. She can't lose him. She can't imagine ever getting enough of him, or maybe it's just because she's being starved of him all these months.

"_You're staring"_ Stefan mumbles sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"_I'm gazing"_

"_It's creepy"_

"_It's romantic"_ Elena giggles as Stefan rolls her over pinning her by the arms. He's on top of her, he leans down to kiss her, then pulls away teasing her, Elena tries to reach him but he has her pinned.

"_Stefan your being mean!"_

Stefan leans back down and brushes her lips but pulls away again. Elena groans and wiggles her body underneath him, trying to entice him.

"_Tell me what you want Elena?"_

Elena manages to brake free and pushes him up, climbing on to his lap as she does so, and wrapping her legs tight around him.

"_You know has a human your kisses always use to leave me breathless, let's see if you can make me breathless now."_

They began to kiss again, their limbs tangling together, Elena pulling at his hair trying to get him closer. Stefan tilted her head back and ran kisses down her throat. Then Damon's voice sounded.

"_Not now children we have work to do, don't make me come up there. The rest of the Scooby gang are coming round in a bit, and you two need to go get ric. Am i the only one who does all the plotting and scheming around her?"_

"_You're the only devious one around her"_ Elena mutters

"_i can hear you"_

"_your suppose to"_

Stefan untangles himself from Elena, trying to compose his self.

"Damon stop being pervie and listening" Stefan says

"_Well stop acting like you ant got none for the last 100 and odd years, we've got originals to kill! Am going out."_

Stefan listens for a few minutes then tells Elena he's gone. Elena swings herself back over the bed reaching for robe.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_Stefan asks.

"_Well Damon is right we should get up, am gunna take a shower."_

"_umh good idea miss Gilbert. I need one to!"_

Stefan picks up a giggling Elena and they rush into the bathroom. It takes an hour and half before they're ready to go get Alaric.

Living room at the boarding house.

Caroline, bonnie and matt are sat in the living room, Caroline had informed them that Elena and Stefan had gone to get ric, but they didn't know where Damon had gone. Matt had only seen Elena twice since she had become a vampire partly for his own safety, and partly because even though he knew she would probably become one it still upset him. He'd needed a bit of time to come round to the idea. Plus he really is the only human now. He doesn't count bonnie she's a witch, and if push comes to shove she could probably use a spell to stop herself from dying, probably maybe.

Stefan and Elena have to go to rics, to make sure he's taken his herbal meds, to get his evil side at bay, plus he can't really be left alone, unless he's locked in his loft. He doesn't stay at the Gilbert house anymore, but there again Elena can't because the house now belongs to Jeremy. He's in Denver, so she can't be invited in.

So they go get him and bring him back. Meredith fell has started to see him again, but she can only go if someone's there. He tried to kill her last time they were alone.

Caroline's phone rings just has them 3 arrive back, and she goes off to answer it.

Elena's eyes land on matt. His heart beat register and his sweet scent surrounds her, she can feel her throat go dry. Stefan places his hand on the lower part of her back, just resting but firmly just in case he should need to retrain her. Elena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, she then focuses her mind to remember a happy moment with matt, so she's reminded just how important he is to her, and that she would never want to hurt him.

Stefan feels Elena's body relax, and knows she through the worst of it. He swells full of pride.

Elena takes a step in matt's direction, not getting to close. Ric and bonnies scent don't distract her too much now because she's use to theirs.

"_hi matt, how you being?"_

Matt just holds his arms out in a i don't know gesture.

"_Oh you know' just being trying to wrap my head around all this super natural crap. Listen Elena, am sorry i wasn't as supportive as i could have being when you came to see me. It's just first Caroline then you, it's surreal, but then again all of this is. What i should have said before is your still you, any you is better than no you."_

This was Elena's undoing she ran across the room and through herself at matt.

"_God am so relieved that your ok with this i thought you might hate me. I won't hurt you i never would you know that right?"_

"_Of course although i kind of have something to tell you all, I'll wait for Caroline though."_

"_Oh god please tell me you don't want to be a vampire right?"_

Bonnie asks jokingly, although she's kind of serious.

Matt laughs at this, "hell no i think mystic falls has more than enough vamps roaming around"

Stefan takes the room in. He never thought he would be in this position. And it's all because of Elena, he has her friends has learnt the ability to control his bloodlust, which is easier some days more than others. And finally Damon back. Once Klaus is gone they can deal with whatever problems, and just get on with their lives.

At this point both Caroline and Damon enter the living room, from different entrances.

"_ah good my little gang is all sat patiently waiting for their leader"_

Matt snorts, and then gets up to be by the window, putting his distance between them. Stefan wonders what he has to say, and has a feeling he knows. But he can't blame him.

"_Lord could you love yourself anymore?"_Bonnie says. Bonnie has tried to keep her distance from Damon since their antics of that week.

Elena knows how conflicted she feels over Damon. She's also still angry that Abby didn't come back. And Elena thinks secretly bonnie was hoping she would.

Stefan thinks bonnie is why Damon's so snarky and uptight lately. Pent up emotions.

"_Damon where do you keep sneaking off to every day?" _Elena asks.

Great thinks Damon, trust Elena to notice. He'd being making two stops on his morning outings. One was to judgys, watching her do her morning routine. But he wasn't going to tell them that.

"_Well to be honest I've being going to Klaus's mansion. To see if Rebecca was there, before you all panic i wouldn't have tried to take her down by myself. I just wanted to see if she's left with Klaus or not, i think she has, there's being no activity at the house. But it did give me an idea. Maybe could steal a dagger."_

"_Are you crazy? wouldn't some notice its disappearance?"_ Alaric says

But Stefan shaking his head."_ No it could help as either a backup plan, or a way to weaken Klaus to able us to stake him"_

Damon's smirking eye flirting with bonnie he says "that's_ why am the boss!"_

This causes a wave of grunts and sighs from the room. Caroline is leaning in the doorway toying with her phone when matt asks "_was that ty care? How is he?"_

"_Well good actually, he's actually coming back he says he'll be home by Friday. And he thinks he's managed to break the sire bond."_

The girls get up and huh Caroline.

"_aww Caroline that's great" _

"_Yeah and hopefully he's right, cannot think what he's gone through"_ bonnie says, has she's still very much aware of Damon watching her. And how do i know he's watching me, because am watching him to.

She's still vaguely listening to Caroline when Caroline says"_ it's being a long time since I've seen him, know what i mean?"_

At this Elena gives a little giggle. Matt turns back to the window losing concentration in the conversation. It's hard to tell if he's over Caroline yet. Bonnie wonders back over to the sofa, not really paying attention to ric and Damon, as ric asks him what he would have done if Rebecca had caught him sneaking about. Damon just looks at Alaric look he's thick,

"_Well she's a walking advertisement for desperate needing. The girl is practically screaming 'i want to be loved' obviously I'd have charmed myself back into her bed, lushy pants cant resists. _She's a firecracker too."

Elena scowls at Damon, great she thinks Damon would have no problem with doing Rebecca again even though she killed me! She then sneaks a peak at bonnie, but is surprised to see a smile tugging at her lips.

"_Well she's lonely, she's obviously slept with you Damon. You're a pig.!" C_aroline tells Damon trying to defend bonnies honour, coz Caroline knows there gunna go there eventually. Damon just smirks at her, he may have answered but suddenly bonnie is laughing.

Elena and Caroline look at each other confused.

"_er bonnie what's so funny?"_ Elena asks.

Once bonnie has gotten over her fit of giggles she says,_ "it's nothing really, it's just am sat here thinking that even with all this going on, you can tell were really just young adolescents. All we think about is sex!"_

Bonnie starts laughing again. Am Elena looks at Stefan thinking that she would like to be alone with him. He's staring right back.

Caroline says to bonnie"_ ok maybe, but its being a long time for me. I don't know what's going on with Elena. It must be all the heightened emotions. What about you though miss bennet?"_

This shuts bonnie up, and she realizes that the whole room is looking at her.

"_You should just jump his bones already"_

Bonnie blushes and just stares at the ceiling she's contemplating giving Caroline an animism to shut her up.

She hears Elena hiss_ "shut it Caroline"_

But Caroline is just looking smug with herself. Damon who is very interested in Caroline's words and bonnies reaction, decides to get things back on track, but is interrupted by mutt.

"_Whose bones does she want to jump?"_ matt asks suspiciously.

"It_ doesn't matter..."_ Elena begins but is cut off by Caroline's "_Damon"._

Matt just looks at bonnie in disbelief.

No one says anything. Eventually matt says, "_i don't even know why am surprised"_ he then turns back to look out the window.

Well Damon thinks that is good bonnie didn't deny it. I'll have that witch soon. He then stands up to pour himself a drink. Then on a after though pours ric one to he'll only pout if he doesn't.

"_Well as interesting as all that was, let's talk about the whole Klaus thing. Caroline do you think that Tyler really can be unsired. You know we're going to have to prove it right?" _Stefan directs his question to Caroline who nods her head, she doesn't want to think what Klaus will have him do. And worst if he really isn't unsired.

"_You no Lockwood could be our secret weapon"_ Damon in puts. Stefan turns to him, "_how so?"_

"_Well think about, both hybrids, Klaus is only slightly stronger. Its best that Tyler doesn't make it known he's unsired. But yes first he's going to have to know that he is before we put any plan into action. But we can use blond distraction over here. We all know that the freak has some kind of fetish for her. Maybe that's how Klaus will test Tyler, to keep away from you." _Damon tilts his glass to Caroline raising his eyebrows he adds,_ and you need to let Tyler play along, hell maybe you could even work some of that famine fatal on Klaus."_

Stefan's pacing with his arms folded nodding, _" yes yes that's a good idea, let Tyler get him to trust him again then we can get a dagger. Tyler is still a hybrid so the best at fighting Klaus, we can be with him too, _don't_ worry Caroline. When Klaus is injured, weak tired whatever, we can use the dagger, or maybe a spell from bonnie, but she needs to stay hidden. This paralyses him, letting us stake him._

Damon purses his drink nods his head but says"_ i just feel that so many things could go wrong with that plan."_

Elena gets up and goes to Stefan who holds his arms out to her.

"_i don't like that plan either. Too many of you could get hurt. There all linked choose an easier target."_

"_Yeah i agree with Elena. Something that involves less Tyler. Why doesn't the vampire gigolo over there seduce Rebecca, then when there about to get down to it stakes her in the back. Poetic no?" Caroline puts her theory to the room._

_Although Damon doesn't seem at all fazed by this idea."Nope he says shaking his head. "Rebecca won't trust me again after the whole sage thing. Although i think she has a soft spot for the kind hearted human." _ He nods his head in matt's direction. "_Besides she would never suspect a human of taking her. Actually could be a good idea Barbie."_

"_Over my dead body are we using matt."_ Caroline hisses at Damon

"_But you are dead love"_

Elena turns from Stefan, folding her arms so Damon knows she means business she says."_ Not matt Damon"._

Damon just rolls his eyes" _fine whatever, maybe we should send ric's alter ego in. He would just love to kill a vampire." _ Laughs to himself when he hears ric mutter 'dick' under his breath.

"_Right" _ric says rubbing his chin."_ Let's think about what we know already"_

"_the spell me and Abby helped ester cast, linked all 5 of them together, making it so kill one kill them all"_ bonnies in put.

"_We know that Tyler could possibly have broke his sire bond, making him the better one to go up against Klaus."_ Damon.

"_We know that i dagger neutralisers' them." _Elena.

"_We know Rebecca's weak spot is her need to be loved. _"Matt.

"_Klaus's weak spot, trying to get into blondies knickers,"_ Damon.

"_Dick"_ Caroline.

"_We know that we have 12 white oak wood stakes that's two per original, plus a couple of extra chances."_ Stefan.

"_We know that their mother wants them dead to"_ ric.

"_We also know that Klaus took some of my blood and went off creating lord knows how many hybrids."_ Elena.

"_If that so then our one hybrid, who may or may not be able to help us isn't going to be much of a match."_ Caroline.

"_we should also think who we can get to help us." _Stefan.

"_Katherine? She's being running a long time."_ Elena

"Yeah _and Finn, he was willing to let his mummy sacrifice him, why not us_? "Damon.

"_Meredith" ric._

"_Maybe my mum" _Caroline

"_Abby maybe i should look for a spell similar to what she did to mickeal." Bonnie asks._

"_Yeah anything we can get right? Stefan er i think am hungry. Perhaps we should take a time out and go hunting?"_ Elena asks Stefan.

Stefan takes her hand in his, "of_ course, we need to process all this information any way, let's go."_

"_er guys can i come to, i need to stress eat, thanks to your brother"._ Caroline moves to get her coat.

" _bon are you gunna stay here and wait for us?"_ Elena asks bonnie.

"_Yeah I'll have a look for that spell."_

"_ric do you want us to take you back to the loft now?" _Elena asks ric.

"_Yeah need to take ma meds anyway"._ He drinks the rest of his glass, smacks Damon on the shoulder and heads to the door.

"_Am gunna go to, shift starts in half hour, see you soon bon"_ he nods at Damon and then walks to the door alongside Caroline, with Elena and Stefan behind them.

As the door closes. Damon looks at bonnie, who's staring at the floor, trying not to show how nervous she is.

"_Well that's interesting, you want to jump my bones?"_

Bonnie raises her eyes to his, pouting her mouth. She's trying to look calm and alluring.

"_Cocky much"_

Too much for Damon, so he does what he's wanted to do for the last two weeks. He vampire speeds across the room, sits on the sofa next to her, pulls her up, so she's straddling him. Pushing her hair back, whilst placing his hands along her jaw line, pulling her close. He can feel her heart rate increase. Her eyelids are already closed in anticipation. He whispers,

"_very"_

And kisses her senseless.


	14. Chapter 14

_So you might have noticed that matt never told them what he was going to say when there all together. Don't worry i dint forget, it's just what matt has to say plays more a part in this chapter. Happy reading!_

Chapter 14

In the woods.

"_so should we do a bit of training, you know i need to able to stand my own ground, if it comes to it."_

Elena states whilst jumping on to a rock, Stefan lean back against the tree laughing at her, she has so much energy. Bouncing around and running super speed.

"_Am proud of you you know? How you've taken to this life. Damon was right."_

Stefan tells her. Elena jumps down and walks to him, Stefan notices certain things have changed about her since becoming a vampire. She has more swagger in her walk, she looks more like Katherine, though she couldn't be more different. Or maybe it's just because she has more confidence. Being immortal will do that for you. Elena leans against Stefan's chest and he locks his arms around her.

"_What was Damon right about?"_ she asks

"_When we were waiting for you to wake up, i... well i didn't know how you would take it. You told me once before it's not really something you wanted. It was my blood Elena. I took all your choices away from you, old age, children...so anyway i was feeling pretty low and all prepared for you turning down immortality and deciding that if you were going so was i. when Damon said that you would be better at this than either of us, because of how you are as a human. All these traits are heightened. That's why you do so well at controlling yourself. That's why am so proud of you. My beautiful precious Elena. Also as for training and fighting, no you don't need to..."_

Elena interrupts him,"_ don't you want me to be able to protect myself? You? Anyone else? Shouldn't i be put to some sort of use now?"_ Elena's working herself, getting quite angry. Stefan puts his finger to her lips to shush her. Then gently kisses her. Whispering against her lips "_Elena my lovely love, how could i even bear the thought of you fighting. I want Klaus gone so can't hurt you again. Don't you see if your there I'll just have to worry about something happening to you. We don't know how this is going to play out, but one thing's for certain whether your human, vampire or a ufo, i will always make sure that your safe."_

Elena's clinging to his jacket, she pleads with him," _ Stefan were a team we help each other. I couldn't bear it if something happens to you!"_ Elena buries herself in his jacket clinging to him, whilst Stefan strokes her hair making shushing noises.

"_Stefan did you really think i wouldn't choose a life without you?"_

Stefan tilts his head to one side and pushes her to arms length to look at her. He knows she's all he's ever wanted. Even under compulsion she was always there right on the edge of his mind. This is what he wanted her to choose, but for his own selfish needs. He needs her.

"_Before you said, and then after everything that has happened. I just wanted you to have time to figure out what you wanted. I would have left Elena had you chose Damon. I only want you to be happy. I would have left to if you've had chosen me. Not for a while 10 15 years maybe. Enough to b part of your life and memories of you. But so you were still able to find someone and have a family, grow up grow old. Die and even then i would follow you. You're all I'm ever going to need."_

The tears are rolling down Elena's face, his words there shocking and hard for her to hear. She's the one who's selfish. Young and stupid couldn't see what she had was all she ever wanted.

"_Stefan don't ever talk about leaving me again, that thing with Damon, we would have realised soon enough that the feelings were confused. I would have chosen to be a vampire, probably not just right now. Your right before i said i didn't want it, but after losing you, i could never bear that again. I would never have had children even if you'd have left one because they wouldn't have being yours, but two because eventually another doppelganger would have appeared, and Klaus would have used her like he did me. I would never want that for my ancestor. Don't you see i need you too?"_

Stefan lips smash into hers, it's a rough passionate kissing, taking everything they can, and promising everything they can. Stefan picks her, and Elena locks her legs around him, they don't stop for breathe. Stefan spins them around so that Elena's pressed against the tree, letting out a pleasurable moan as Stefan kisses down her throat , coming back to her mouth she sucks hard at his bottom lip. Stefan head rears back," _back to the house_" he grounds out.

He doesn't put her down just runs back to the house with her. They fall through the front door, crashing into the table Elena has Stefan pinned to the wall ripping his shirt, their mouths never leaving each other, both have their vamp faces on. Stefan feels like he's about to take Elena right there in the hall way, when he hears Damon"_ do you two mind we have company."_

Elena takes a couple of more second for Damon's words to take effect. She draws back and starts breathing deeply to try and calm herself down.

"_Perhaps you need a cold shower?"_ Damon suggests after listening to Elena's attempt to calm herself.

Stefan sure Damon's suggestion is said in jest, but Elena giggles, winks at Stefan and then vampire speeds off upstairs. Stefan doesn't need to be told he follows after her.

Damon listens to them, till he hears the shower. Then turns to bonnie how's managed to compose herself by this point.

"_Close shave eh judgy?"_

"_God Damon they could have seen us!"_

"_What? Are you kidding? They wouldn't notice a flying elephant, the way they were. Plus they've broke that unit. Stefan will be upset. It was from our old house, he likes to keep these things. You know how...emotional he can be."_

"_Really at the moment the only emotion he is feeling is lust. I mean why weren't they like this before?"_

Damon gets up and goes get a drink. He needs one after being so rudely interrupted in his make out session with bonnie, there not the only ones how could do with a cold shower.

"You want one?" he offers her, but she shakes her head in a no gesture. Damon shrugs his shoulder and gulps it down. Pouring his self another before heading back to the sofa.

"_You probably find Stefan was, he's no virgin bonnie. But he's had over 100 years to deal with it to. Elena's just waking up, and everything is on a high right now. When a vampire turns the hunt and the kill is an exceptional high. Elena's never done that, this is the best feeling she has, so she wants to repeat it over and over."_

"_umh makes sense. Is that why so many vampires give themselves over to the blood, it's like a addiction. Is that why Stefan became a ripper? I remember when Elena turned, and she wanted more blood, Stefan said let's start a we mean to go on."_

Damon hates to think of Stefan the ripper, unearths feelings in him he doesn't like. He also doesn't like the thought that 15 mins ago he was so close to getting laid on this very sofa, to talking about the golden couple.

"_Yes Stefan gave himself over to the blood, and it consumed him. Too much too quick. Elena's being eased in to it, controlled right from the off."_

Bonnies silence is deafening. Damon knows how confused she feels about their... their what? What are they doing? Hell he's confused about her too. He knew why he fell in love with Elena. It also gave him purpose, but he realised that that too was built on secret and lies. It was a misunderstanding. He hadn't got over Katherine, and he did love her. The 1864 her anyway. He dedicated his existence to finding her, only to find out she had never loved him, and certainly didn't need saving. And whilst he had being trying to deal with that, this perfect replica of her appears, only she's loving loyal, compassionate, wants to help him, be his friend. The only trouble is she's in love with his baby bro, story of his life. He wanted to steal her away from Stefan, because in a way he blamed him for Katherine. But along the way Elena became his friend, made him feel things, he didn't want to feel, and when he lashed out she was the only one who forgive him, she also showed him how to love Stefan again. Yes it's easy to see how he believed he was in love with Elena.

But bonnie, she infuriates him, scares him a little bit too. But she's also loving and loyal. She's fierce, strong, determined and powerful. She's passionate in herself and her beliefs. One of these beliefs being hating vampires, vampires are evil. But she's learnt to see if only if we let ourselves be like that. Elena and Caroline are proof that you can still be who you were, what bonnie has to see, is that in everybody there's good and bad. Only becoming a vampire things change and heightened. This is how the bad side come to rule. The blood rules and we get drunk on power, believing were better than all. Hell i let it rule me for a very long time, Stefan thought it, and every time consumed him.

The silence drags on, he wants to know what she's thinking though she probably wanted tell him.

He supposed that with bonnie there would always be a power struggle, but hell that's half the fun, all in all it didn't matter what he felt wanted she had to feel the same. She also had to learn to compromise and learn to deal with who he is and what it means.

Damon's so lost in his thoughts he nearly misses' bonnie say"_ Abby's being in touch"._

When he looks at her she looking at the ceiling, chewing her bottom lip nervously. He leans over her and brushes butterfly kisses across her face, bonnie sighs and leans in to him.

"_She said she's struggling finding it hard to control that means she's killing right? She wants to see me, wants me to help, i don't know if i can, i tried to forgive for the 1__st__ time she left, but the 2__nd__? And we were helping her then and still ran."_

"_shhh, bonnie if it was me i wouldn't, but it's not in my nature, if she can't control it she's not safe to be around. But i think you will forgive her, its human nature."_

"_Very funny Damon stop doing that cute eyebrow thing. It's annoying, she's also not gunna..er she's going to hate you, and wouldn't like this."_ Bonnie gestures between our bodies."_ She wouldn't understand it."_ She throws her hands up, then gets up pacing the room.

"Cute eh? I've being called a lot of things not cute though."Damon says doing the eyebrow thing again.

"_i didn't say you was cute i said the eyebrow thing was, and yes there are a lot of other words I'd use to describe you."_

"_Ah miss bennet don't worry actions speak louder than words."_

Bonnie picks up and throws a cushion at him, which of course his vampire reflexes catch. He puts it down then comes over to were she's standing, cupping her face he kisses her bonnie catches hold of his arms bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. When they pull away Damon whispers,"_ how could Abby, or anyone else understand, when we don't understand it ourselves?"_

Bonnie sighs, closings her eyes she cuddles in to his chest, he's right, but the worst thing is she knows she in love with him.

_Stefans room_

Elena walks over to the dresser to tie her hair up.

"_Get dressed Stefan we can't leave bonnie down there for too long with Damon, he might eat her."_

Stefan laughs then goes to put is t shirt back on.

"_i think she wants to be eaten, there idiots if they think we don't know about them."_ When he turns back to Elena she's pouting."_ What's wrong?"_ he asks.

Elena giggles at his serious face, she walks back over to the bed putting he shoes on."_ Nothing it's just i like you better with your top off."_

Stefan walks to the door and then turns back and waits for her to pass him."_ I'd hurry Miss Gilbert, or i may change my mind and not let you leave this room."_ He tells he playfully, although is a little bit serious, as Elena passes him she trails a finger across his lips and in a sluttery voice replies,_ "well then it's a good job we have all night...Mr. Salvatore!"_

Stefan lets out at load groan, but follows her to the stairs, when Elena's phone beeps. A text, she takes it out and scans it, _"from matt asking me to meet him at the grill when his brake is. Wants to talk to use about something"_

"_What times his break?"_ Stefan asks, he thinks he already knows what matt wants to talk about.

"_Half two, another hour, you could drop me at the grill then go see ric and I'll meet you back at the loft."_

"_That's fine now let's go see what 'plans' these two have being making."_ He says using air quotes on the word plans. Taking each over's hand they walk into the living room, and are shocked because for the first time they aren't at opposite ends of the room, or one doesn't jump. They simply stay on the sofa not touching, but still it's a step closer.

"_ah i see loves young dream has decided to join us. You know and help come up with some decent plan to take down lord evil. Gee's I'm the one that comes up with all our genius plans!"_ Damon gets up and pours him and Stefan a drink. He's a little rattled, he needs calming.

"_Tell us then your master plan"_ Stefan says taking the glass from Damon.

Elena goes to bonnie giving her a knowing wink, and hugs her. Bonnie knows they know, of course they do am always here.

"_Well there all linked, going after Klaus is stupid, take down an easier target Rebecca!_ Damon announces proudly.

Stefan looks at Damon in disbelief, then to bonnie_, _he's still looking at bonnie when he says,

" _umh so its took you two all morning to come up with that?_

Bonnie can't look at anyone, she knows they've being caught, and now it's only a matter of time before she has to admit how she feels.

"_look"_ says Damon trying to divert some of the attention off bonnie."_ We have 12 stakes we all carry one, its a situation presents itself we stick it in her. See an original kill an original."_

"_Well it probably is a good idea we carry one, just in case, I'll take one for matt when i meet him, oh yeah did matt text you bonnie?"_ Elena asks.

"_Yeah he did shall i text Caroline and ask we could pick her up, take her a stake to."_

Bonnie starts texting, Elena goes to Stefan," _you ok if i go with bonnie and you just go to rics?"_

"_Of course I'll still come to the grill afterwards, are you hungry?"_

_Elena _nods her head, saying to bonnie as they walk to the basement,_ "10 minutes then we'll set off."_

Less than 10 minutes later they enter the room bonnie and Damon are stood up by the window, Damon is gently rubbing bonnie's arm, but she's stood with her arms crossed. Damon hasn't even heard them enter.

"_You must be getting old Damon your hearing is a little off."_ Stefan states and Elena giggles at this, but she can see that something is troubling bonnie.

"_Are you ready bonnie? I've got the stakes. Did Caroline reply?"_

Bonnie snaps out of her trance hearing Elena's words, nodding her she says, "_yes but she's already out and about she'll meet us there, she's bringing Tyler."_

Elena reaches up kissing him goodbye, she nods at Damon, and her and bonnie walk to the front door, when Damon says rather panicky sounding"_your coming back though right_?"

All eyes turn to Damon, bugger he thinks, that didn't sound desperate at all. Why did he say iy out load. He could have rung her, gone to hers. But he sees bonnie nod her head out of the corner of his eyes.

Elena knows he wasn't talking to her so carries on leaving, bonnie following her.

When the girls are gone Damon finally looks at Stefan.

"_Hey am not going to say ought, i know you just want her to come back so you can discuss your plans."_ Stefan says deadpanned leaving the house to go to rics.

Busted.

In the car

"_Ok so I'm going to ask you and if you don't want to talk about it we won't."_ Elena promises bonnie.

"_I'm sleeping with Damon!" bonnie practically screams at Elena._

Elena's stunned momentarily. Taking a deep breath in she responds,"_ ok wow, didn't know that you'd actually progressed to the naughty with him, but that's not why i think you're upset. I mean i can't see why sex with Damon would be upsetting?"_

Bonnies close to tears but laugh at Elena's confused expression_. "No sex with Damon is anything but upsetting, although it's all so confusing, no its my mum, she got in touch saying she can't handle it, wants me to help."_

Bonnies so upset and her words just come tumbling out, Elena can see her dilemma, bonnie always wanted her mum to come back, she thought that had happened when Abby helped her open the coffin. But Damon had turned her into a vampire to save Elena's life, and Abby had ran again.

"_Ok so i most certainly want to come back to the Damon thing, but your mum, i don't know bon she had a second chance and you were helping her. Most vampires have a little fall when they turn. Am so lucky to have everyone helping me. But the temptations here. Look i think you need her, i'd take my mum any way i could. But if she needs help and you turned her down, i think it would hunt you forever, at least this way you know you tried. You can only do so much."_

"_Your right, but god am so angry at her for leaving."_

"_i know but you were so angry at Damon for turning her, and you forgave him."_

"_Oh god everything's just so messed up. I wonder what matt has to say"_

"_Well were here so we'll find out soon enough"._

At the grill.

Tyler and Caroline are already sat in a booth, cuddling close whispering dirty things to each other, which of course Elena can hear, Tyler being back 3 days. 3 days in which they've being locked up Caroline's bedroom. Tyler just look changed and happier, both Elena and bonnie are thinking, god i hope he has managed to break the sire bond, for his sake more than anything else.

They sit down after greeting ad order drinks. Matt brings them over, "_right I'm on my dinner only have half hour thought. Ty am glad your back and that you managed to do what you set out to do."_

Although matt seems ok with the idea of Caroline and Tyler he still sits opposite nest to Elena. Tyler looks pleased that his former best friend is talking properly to him, he tells matt how hard its being but hopefully worth it.

"_So matt tells us why we're here?"_ Caroline asks she's not known for her patience.

Although Elena had being starting to get a little tetchy, plus this was her first time around so many humans, it was starting to make her lose concentration.

"_Should we be worried matt?"_ bonnie asks prying no, they don't need anything else to worry about.

Matt just nods his head as if accepting the fact for the first time he looks pained when he_ says "am leaving"._

There all stunned, fir several minutes no one says anything they just keep looking at matt. Caroline recovers first."_ No! I mean why, what about helping against Klaus?"_

"_i won't leave till he's gone i promise you that. It's just with Vicky i don't think i can ever properly forgive that. My mum's gone. Am only human there's only so much running with the supernatural i can do. Being with you Caroline was like a breath of fresh air. And then you got sucked into it, and i was scared and confused about you, probably weak too. And then i watched it happen to ty to. And you to bonded because you're the same. By the time i had accepted you care, and though it wouldn't matter that i wanted to be with you. It's too late. And i know your were trying to protect me. And if your going to be with anyone i'd rather it be my best friend, not that hybrid freak."_ Caroline's face is awash with tears so many emotions wanted to break through, but she's frozen. Tyler doesn't understand matt's last comment. But he loves his friend for finally forgiving him for taking his girl. He's just sorry this is how it turned out.

Matt turns to bonnie"_ you're the closet to human, but you have the power to keep up with them, Elena and Caroline will always need you, at least now you all know your bonded forever. I want to warn you off Damon, but i actually think he's good for you, and kills me to admit that. I was watching him the other day, he only had eyes for you. So just be happy bonnie, don't over think it."_

Bonnie leans across Elena and hugs him tight."_i want you to promise me that you'll keep in touch. That you'll be happy and stay away from anything supernatural"_

"_That's the idea of leaving bons."_

Matt let's go of bonnie and finally looks at Elena. Whose big brown eyes are shinning full of tears, she's shocked but knows it's what he needs.

"_Elena Gilbert, what can i say? You hold so many memories for me. I meant what i said that night. When you love someone you can't really ever shake them. Am not in love with you anymore don't worry. But i do love you as my bestest friend. I didn't handle you turning well, but it's probably because it was the final nail in the coffin on me deciding to leave. I know that you and Stefan are meant to be. Even when he was being a dick, i knew he would come back to you, in all this madness you and Stefan of what were all fighting for, to have a chance to feel that love like yours. I want you to move past this all of you, and get your happy endings. "_

Matt has to teared up by this point, he places his hand over Elena's and finishes"_ that's why i have to leave, so i can find my happy ending"_

Caroline moves over Tyler and cuddles matt,_" i never wanted you to be part of this you know. I wanted to keep you safe, I'm so sorry. Know that it was my love for you that got me through the first part of my change, i don't want you to leave by i know why you are!"_ she pulls matt closer and cries into his shoulder."_ Oh god i can't believe how we got here"._

"_**Donavon**__, __**break over"**_

Matt stands up to get back to work, "_don't worry like i said I'll be here to make sure to rid the earth of that monster before i go anywhere._ Smiling at them briefly he gets back to work.

The four of them sit there not really finding the words none of them want him to go, all them understanding why he is.

With Elena's emotion's running high, and being surrounded by so many pounding heats, she feels like she's about to snap. She can't hold her breath any longer muttering she needs to get some air. She runs outside, where she can finally breathe. She's staring out across the towns square remembering things about matt when she sees them.

Sage the vampire Damon used to know and Finn Klaus's brother. See an original kill an original.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reviewing, was the matt thing what you were expecting? So its still following tvd timeline, but with my own twist on things, major one being Elena and stefan together the way they should be! Please review more!**

Chapter 15

The grill

Elena gets out her phone and texts Stefan, she doesn't want them listening. As she's doing so bonnie comes out to find her."_ Are you ok? I know it's upsetting about matt, but you agree its best don't you?"_

"_Yeah i know it is..."_ as she's talking to bonnie she points to Finn. Putting her finger to her lips and then points to her ears. Bonnie nods her understanding,"_ I've text Stefan and told him."_ Hopefully if anyone was listening they would think they were talking about matt.

Stefan texts back saying not to make a move till he gets here, she shows the text to bonnie."_ Ok let's go back inside"_ bonnie begins to walk back in side when she's aware Elena isn't following. She looks at her questionley. Elena looks back round at Finn and decides it's best to write it on her phone then risk others being drawn to her new sate of immortality.

_**This is the first time I've being around humans, and with matt telling us leaving it set off a lot of feelings in me, i could just hear all their heart beats and smell their scent. It was just too tempting am sorry.**_

Bonnie reads this and curses, she should have thought about this, around Elena it's hard to remember what she is she now. She looks into Elena's eyes, and they look black, the veins are starting to show,"_ am starving"_ she whispers in a dead flat voice. Think fast bonnie, what to do.

"_Ok you need to get into the bathroom, quickly hold your breath think of something good, don't stop to talk or look at anyone. I'll meet you in there. GO"_

She can see that Elena is having to force her mind, but she suddenly inhales and dashes off.

Bonnie heads to bar and asks for a glass whilst waiting, she says in a low voice."_ Caroline, Elena is in the toilets, she has a little problem, am dealing with it, but if we're not out in 15 minutes you need to come find me."_ She thanks the barman and heads off to Elena. She sees Caroline and she nods her head in agreement, though she looks a little apprehensive.

Once i get in the bathroom i see Elena has fully vamped out. She backs right into the corner, and is almost hissing. I dig into my bag and find my tweezers. Making a small pinch in my skin i then pull it and prod it to the hole till it widens. I manage to get a few drops into a glass, so that there's quarter inch, handing it to her, she snatches it., drinking greedily. It's not easy to see her like this. When she's done her head is tilted to the ceiling her eyes closed, but her breathing as slowed.

"_Do you feel calmer Elena?"_ bonnie asks, a part of her scared of the answer. Elena nods not trusting herself to speak.

"_Good_, then you're ready"

Elena thinks she's referring to getting out the bathroom and dealing with Finn. In reality bonnie shoves her bleeding wrist right in front of Elena's nose. Elena scampers back, till she's practically climbing over the sink, panting hard she grates out "_GET...OUT!"_

"_Elena i trust you. You need to do this so that your never caught in this position again. Drink Elena i know you won't hurt me."_

Elena's eyes are darting wildly around as if looking for an escape. But they keep coming back to bonnie's bleeding wrist. She looks at bonnie as if to say are you sure?

"_Do it now Elena"._

Bonnie feels her fangs pierce her skin, its sharp, stinging almost. But not painful, she can feel Elena draw more, she tries to use her powers to calm them both.

"_Elena remember the time you got that swing how we sat and waited for your dad to bring it home._

_Elena remember our first day of school, matt and Tyler fighting, and then becoming inseparable._

_Elena, remember that summer me you and Caroline camped out for the first time._

_Elena remember how I'd die for you, that my sister, we're bonded. I have every faith in you."_

Which each statement Elena's grasp has lessened. Until she finally let's go. She wipes her mouth, Elena's still breathing hard, but her face is returning to normal.

"_i did it"_ Elena chocks out.

Bonnie just smiles at her. Taking her hand and squeezes them she says." _i never doubted you couldn't."_

Meanwhile at the grill

Stefan see's Finn and sage enter the grill, watches them sit down. Spotting Caroline and Tyler he makes his way over, but has he approaches he can she Caroline's frantic expression and the way her eyes keep darting to the bathroom door.

Caroline sees Stefan approaching"_ thank god"_ she breathes out."_ Bonnie said Elena had a problem. She said come find her if she wasn't back in 15 minutes, its being 10."_

Stefan looks around confused "_well you go in and see...blood i smell blood"_

"_Stefan you and Tyler stand outside the bathroom let me go in we don't want the staff wondering why there's two blokes in the woman's bathroom."_

They set off to the bathroom just as Elena and bonnie are coming out, Caroline spots bonnie's wrist and takes a step back pulling Tyler with her. Stefan doesn't notice he's just to focused on Elena. Stefan pulls Elena to him searching her face, but Elena's just grinning widely."_ I did it Stefan, tell him bonnie"._

So bonnie recites back to Stefan what had happened. Leaving him stood there with a slack jaw. Elena grins cheekily at him, using her finger to push his lower jaw back up.

"_Are you proud of me, should we get on with our plan?"_

Stefan snaps back to attention, pulling her by the jacket he presses a kiss to forehead.

"_Yes very, but now you and bonnie are going back to the boarding house, whilst me care and Tyler take care of this."_

"_What no! We're a team, am not going without you!"_ Elena tells him in a angry hiss.

Stefan tries to sooth her, pulling her closer to the juke box so no one can hear he tells her."_ I don't want you near them so that there not aware that you're not human, god can you imagine what would happen. The only thing that keep you alive before was your. They'll use you, leas Elena i want you safe."_

"_But how will i know you're safe?"_

Stefan rubs his thumb on her cheek bone kisses her fleetingly and tells her,"_ Because you promised me a long night."_

He winks at her suggestively. When she smiles back he knows it's a done deal.

"_Now go i promise I'll be back soon"_

With the girls gone he turns back to carline and Tyler "_k so this is what were going to do"._

Chicago

"_Missy my favourite witch how's you?"_ missy cringes when she hears that British accent, damn how'd he find her.

"_Nick, let's just skip the pleasantries, and you tell me what you want."_

Klaus is grinning widely at her, "_well this is going to be easier then i thought. At a girl."_

Klaus has found her in a bar, little back ally dingy place. Missy walks around the other side of the bar putting distance between them.

"_Now nick, let's not get ahead of yourself haven't agreed yet."_

Klaus stands takinh her in, almost assessing her, he tilts his head to the side and places his hand over hi s mouth tapping his finger against his lips. He then takes a good look around the bar, and hos grin returns.

"_i must say missy, this is a bit of a come down from your prevuois life style. Living it up in Florida, using your powers to live the high life. That's what i liked about you. So i wonder why your here now."_

Missy turns to the back of the bar busying herself, he knows what she did, she thought she'd gotton away it. it was 50 years ago.

"_Ok nick tell me what you want me to do"._

"_That's better, ok were to begin, right well my mother is the original witch, had her in a coffin, but unfortunately , i have some young nutter vampire, hell bent on putting me down. Him and his little band of merry men. Very annoying, anyhow he has a witch, powerful from the bennet line. Turns out lot of history there, laba laba. Long story short mother dearest is back from the dean, has had a attack of conscience whilst she's being on the other side. Me being original hybrid and that, practically impossible to kill. So she wants to undo the evil she created, casting a spell linking me and my siblings. They are easier to kill but if one is killed we all are."_ All the time Klaus has being talking, he's being wondering around touching things, never really looking at missy. This is only makes her more nervous. Eventually he turns back to her and says," _so you see why this could be a problem for me?"_

"Nick _you know i can't, it goes against everything i believe, you should die, you're not normal. Besides i don't practise the craft that much anymore, and not sure i could."_

His expression doesn't change, instead he pulls out a chair and props his feet up on the one opposite, putting his hand behind his head. _"Oh it's a shame i can't use Greta. She was so more willing."_ He says wistfully.

Just upon hearing Greta's name she cast back to how she meet nick, she had gone looking for Greta, believing she had being took. Turns out it's what she wanted she idolised this monster. She wasn't the same anymore. Whilst missy had being there, trying to convince Greta to come home, she's met Elijah, fallen in love with him. He was so moral and good. Missy had always used her powers to get things without really having to do anything. She had being wild before she'd learnt of Greta's disappearance. Elijah told her he planned to kill Klaus, he was trying to find out how. Somehow Klaus became aware of this, he was going to dagger Elijah, and so missy had stolen the dagger. Not long after Elijah had left she did too. She had directed Elijah to her father Jonas.

"_Is my sister dead?"_

"_Yes, she was the one who did the ritual, but whilst i was changing she had her neck snapped by one of the vampires who's in love with my doppelganger, they are thorn in my side. Oh yeah your father and brother got caught up in it too, they also didn't believe that Greta was with me by choice, shame about your father, he was very powerful. Could have come in handy. I have everything you need to do the spell with, so let's get down to business hey?"_

She hates how cocky he is, she hates how weak she's feeling, "_i told you i won't, your evil and you should be stopped. Look how about we make a deal. Am sure you'll find another witch, in exchange for leaving me alone I'll give you back your dagger."_

Her eyes widen when he starts laughing, he pushes back his chair, scrapping along the floor drumming his fingers on the table, missy already knows he isn't going to agree to her offer, but she won't do the spell.

Klaus stands up, the smirk is gone, in its place a cold hard stare.

"_yes the dagger, i don't need the dagger right now, but your right you will be giving it back, and you will be doing the spell, do you want to see how evil i can be?"_

Before missy can answer she feels the sharp biting pain on her neck, it leaves her breathless, she tries not to fight it so it doesn't hurt anymore than it does. When he pulls away she sees his face, and nothing could have prepared her for it, she's in shock when he says, "_tony bring her in"_

Missy eyes turn to this tony has he comes back in, she can't register it at first but then realized 'her' is her 6 year old daughter tilda. Blind panic and rage fill her. Tilda looks asleep. What if they've done something to her?

Klaus walks over to tilde and strokes her face,"_ now missy i don't normally kidnappe children, but if you don't do this spell, you won't see her again, you'll have to wonder did i kill her, change her, let her go or even compel her to forget you? Are you ready?"_

With as much venom as she can muster she says"_ you think that your invincible, that lifting this spell will only set you free for a short time, you will die Nicklaus, mark my words."_

Klaus just rolls his head back and lets out a loud sigh._ "You're not the first nor will be the last to vow revenge on me, do the spell and I'll leave without touching your child. Now chop chop i need to get back to mystic falls."_

Missy hates the fact that she's about to the spell, but how can she not when that monster is holding her sleeping child.

At the grill

Sage and Finn are sitting in a booth doing tequila shots, the next shots are laced with vervain, that matt serves them. Stefan's by the door that leads out on to the ally where the kitchen is. Once there done chocking Stefan winks at them letting them know it was him he then slips out the side door. They follow Finn first, Stefan runs down the stairs, right by the kitchen door he turns and begins to attack Finn. Matt jumps out the door and tries to stake sage, with Tyler trying to hold her down, but she's got 900 years on him, throwing him off she grabs matt and bites his neck savagely.

Tyler manages to jump on sages back throwing her back up the stairs. Caroline jumps out behind Finn with her stake. Finns spins round slapping Caroline to the floor, but Stefan's quick picking up the stake matt dropped he pushes it in Finns back, but only so far, before Finn rears up, and turns back to Stefan. He's about to snap Stefan's neck when Stefan takes his own stake from his jacket now that Finn is facing him he's got perfect aim of his heart. As Finns hand connects with Stefan's neck so does the tip of the stake to Finns heart. Finn is momentarily stunned, but these are the only seconds Stefan needs to plunge the stake deeper. Finn stumbles back onto the stairs he's turning grey, sage struggles out of Tyler's grasp and collapses on Finns chest. Screaming and crying, she flies back when he bursts into flames.

Stefan feels the realise from his body, it's done they killed one, Tyler stands next to him looking at sage. _"What do we do with her?"_

"_Leave her let mourn."_

Stefan's about to walk up the stairs when he's altered by the smell of blood, matt, he hadn't seen matt get hurt. Caroline's bent over him feeding him her blood. He should have never involved matt. What was he thinking?

"_Let's take him back to the house"_

Tyler nods and picks up a drowsy matt.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi thanks for the reviews, at the moment my story is still following the tvd's timeline, but it's going to go off by itself soon, lots of stelena then. Am sorry about being confused about Stefan killing Finn. I thought it was just with the dagger. I didn't know that it was at any point a vampire couldn't kill an original, sorry about that. Happy reading!**_

Boarding house

Elena's anxious to know what has happened every second is agonising, and she's consumed 3 blood bags.

"_Damon's still not answering his phone. Were the hell is he?"_

Bonnie states. She's on edge to, they both feel useless, just then Damon sanders' through the door.

"_Ladies this is everyman's fantasy, two woman in his home waiting for him, lucky me"_

Elena runs at him knocking him down she's knelt on top of him,_ "were the hell have you being Damon? We've being ringing you!"_

Damon flips Elena over so that he's now hovering over her, he is stronger after all and Elena gad acted on angry impulse, but now Damon's angry and confused, also a little put out hat Elena put him on his back.

"_You know i keep going to the mansion to check if there's any there, I've being trying to ring Stefan, but no single. Anyway i think they are back, someone's being there anyway."_

Elena's being squirming under Damon, her vampire face is out, but Damon's managed to control his. Listening to his last comment she stops fighting, _"let me up"_

"_are you going to behave, because you know how i like to play dungeons."_

Elena gives him a death stare, as Damon pulls her up with him."_ We were trying to ring you be..._

"Elena's voice trails off has she hears the front door, _"Stefan?"_ his name is barley a whisper, then she turns to look at bonnie in blind panic, but bonnie doesn't know what wrong. Damon does though.

"_Come stand behind me Elena, i won't let you do anything you'll regret."_

Bonnie still doesn't understand till they come bluirng through the door. Tyler places matt on the sofa, his eyes are closed and there's a lot of dried blood from his neck. Bonnie's hands fly to his mouth, she goes over and crouches next to Caroline."_ Is he dead?"_ she asks in a strangled voice.

Bonnie hears Elena give a little sob from behind Damon. Caroline puts her arm around bonnie,

"_no sage bit him, quite bad but i gave him my blood he's healing, it's just he's taking a bit longer than usual, because if it had any longer, he would have being dead, or wakening up in transition."_

"_Oh god"_ Elena chocks out and Stefan opens his arms for her, she darts over, burring herself in his scent so she can't smell the blood.

"_This is why he was going to leave, to avoid something like this, and it got him anyway!"_

Elena says to Stefan. This only makes Stefan feel more quilt. With finding Elena at the grill and then taking down Finn, he hadn't found out what matt had wanted to say, even though he suspected it was something like that.

"_He's going to be fine now Elena and he agreed to the plan."_ Tyler states.

"_Tyler take matt upstairs 1__st__ door on your right. It has a bathroom when he comes to he can clean up."_ Stefan asks Tyler, he wants to speak to matt alone when he wakes up.

"_Well can someone please tell me what I've missed?"_

Stefan then proceeds to tell Damon everything, Damon's face is weary when he says" _so Klaus must be dead then."_

Stefan and Damon exchange glances, because somehow it doesn't feel like he is.

Tyler comes back into the room and informs them matt is awake. The girls start to move out but Stefan stops them, _"can just have a moment first, i won't be long". _The girls look at each other but then agree. So Stefan goes upstairs.

Guest bedroom

Stefan knocks before entering, matt's got all the pillows propped behind him"_ hey man, alright? Tyler said that we got him, thank god eh?"_

Stefan knows that physically matt will be ok, but mentally? A month ago Stefan wouldn't have cared, but that wasn't the real Stefan. The real Stefan had wanted to be friends with matt. Stefan makes his way over to the chair.

"_am sorry matt, i shouldn't have involved you, and i...well i was just so focused on Finn that i didn't see her i thought Tyler and Caroline had her handled."_ Stefan says even thought he still can't look at matt.

"Ah_ come on man, we all know what were dealing with, i want him gone just has much as everyone else."_

"_i know but you really are the only human now, and i know you're going to leave, Finn is dead, we've done. I use to think of you has a friend. I know i was a dick, for reasons that are too long to go over now."_ Stefan folds is hands and leans forward on to them, then running his fingers through his hair."_ I want to help you matt, i mean your mum can't really, and i played a part with Vicky. I want to do something for you. I have a apartment in Chicago. It will need cleaning up, i also know a guy there who has a bar. He's human but he knows what I am, i saved his life. Upstairs right now I've got 5 grand behind my journals, i want you to be able to start on your feet you'll never owe me."_

Matt stares long and hard at Stefan. Speechless and overwhelmed. Only pride would stop him turning down this offer. And he knows Stefan has plenty of money.

"_Thank you, no one has ever given me anything that can compare. There are no words to express how i feel, how much i appreciate it. I won't forget it. Thank you."_

Stefan goes to the side of the bed and they shake hands, they both know that this a new start for matt, and that they'll probably never see each other again. But it's for the best.

"_It's the..."_ Stefan breaks off mid sentence, listening intently now he 'hears where is he Damon?'

"_What is it Stefan?"_ matt asks

Stefan puts his finger to his lips in a shh motion. Listens a bit more then says to matt. "_Stay here lock the door, don't come out, find something to defend yourself with, its sage and another vampire, she's looking for me.!"_

Downstairs

Elena has being sat on the stairs listening to matt and Stefan's exchange. Her heart is filled with love and pride for Stefan. And although she'll be sad to see matt leave, Stefan has just offered him the best chance. A way for matt to be someone. It's probably something she would have done for him to.

Elena's sat on the stairs when they come charging through the front door, straight into the living room, they don't see her sat on the stairs, there looking for Stefan. Who at this point comes down the stairs, pulling Elena up to him he points for her to go upstairs, she shakes her head furiously no! And then gestures for him to go up stairs. They stare determinedly at each other for several seconds, Elena's arms folded, her body ridged. Stefan has one hand on his waist the other on the banister for support, with his head rolled back to the ceiling. Sighing he steps back and gestures for Elena to go forward. She gives him a cocky smile has she walks past him. Bu she's terrified that he could get hurt when he enters that room. When they get to the bottom of the stirs Stefan takes Elena's hand, kissing it, he then steps in front of her and leads them into the living room where all the shouting's going on.

When they enter, sage goes ballistic, but has she charges to Stefan, she falls to the fall, chocking and moaning in pain, she begins to cough up blood, "_help me troy"_ the younger vampire she had bought with her had being dumbfounded moments before, but moves towards sage. Only then the same thing happens to him. There both on the floor, their bodies grey.

The rest of the room just look at each other"_ are they dead?" _Tyler asks

Damon walks over and nudges the dead vampires body, eyebrows raise and his lips pursed, he's trying to hide his shock,"_ yep dean and gone"_

"_How though, i mean we didn't touch them?"_ Elena asks still clutching Stefan just in case they jump back up and surprise them.

Damon moves around to the over dead vampire kicking the over vampire over so he's face up, nods over at Stefan, _"who's this one?"_Damon asks.

Stefan blows our from between his teeth, "_he was in the grill earlier, erm when Finn asked sage about him she said something about allies in a town full of vampires. She turned him. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying just waiting for them to gag!"_

Daman clutches his jaw in deep thought. Elena's looking at Stefan as in looking for a clue. Bonnie thinks she understands, and knows it's very powerful with drastic consequences.

But its Caroline who questions the situation." _Sage turned troy, sage has being turned by Finn, who's an original."_ Her eyes land on Stefan, who's always being her friend and mentor, who's already lived through strange things. It's him she's asking to enlighten her about what's happening.

Stefan leads Elena to the sofa and sits her and bonnie down. He then looks back at Caroline, who's looking at the dead vampires_." We need to get rid of them. Stefan what the hell just happened?"_

"_Well sage and troy just died, vampire don't do that am taking it has because Finn is dead they are his blood line, so they are gone too."_

"_wow you got to hand to the old bird, that witch knew what she was doing when she wanted to 'undo the evil she created' i wonder if she knew that by killing them that she would kill all other vampires created." _Damon admires, but with his last comment his eyes lingers on bonnie.

Bonnie see's this and snaps at his accusation, standing up she yells"_ you think that i knew?do you? How can you even say that?"_

Damon's about to return the argument when a small voice mummers,"_ Klaus isn't dead."_

Stefan sits down next to Elena, he had already come to this conclusion. He didn't know how what hey done wrong.

"_oh my god oh my god oh my god!"_ Caroline chants, then she gesturing at Stefan and Damon."_ You Stefan changed Elena, Damon changed me. You two were changed by Katherine, who was changed by rose. Who the hell changed rose."_

Bonnie's still glaring at Damon" _see Damon that's how you know i didn't know about this crazy side effect, because if i could live with it taking you and Stefan out, i couldn't live with hurting Caroline!"_

With that bonnie storms out of the room leaving Damon with angry glares from Elena and Caroline.

Damon shrugs his shoulders "_touché"_

"_Damon."_ Stefan warns

Damon just implores his arms in whatever gesture."_ So anyway we still have enough stakes to kill the rest of the originals. We need to know who turned rose, hope to god it isn't Klaus so we can still stake that s.o.b. the one who is the start of our blood line, well we'll see if we bonnie can find a spell like the one Abby used to entomb mickeal._

"_And how are we going to do that?"_ Caroline demands of Stefan. Damon slips out the room unnoticed, whilst they try to figure out who could have turned rose.

Tyler has not said anything because he wants Klaus to be their creator, and this thought scares him, because he starts to doubt that his sire bond is broken. Also if he wasn't theirs, he was still his. Would they stop to think that killing Klaus will kill him? Or is this what its come to that he would become collateral damage in the endgame. And would he be willing to die to give his friends the chance to live. He stands there half listening and wonders how we got here.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Love my reviews and hopefully this story is still holding your attention**__.__** So this is probably where my story starts to veer off from the tvd's story line i hated episode 3.19, kind of put me off elena to. What do you think? Happy reading.**_

Chapter 17

_Next day at the boarding house_

Stefan comes down into the living room, to find Damon in a half dressed state, sitting at the piano, just playing one key over and over. A glass of whiskey pressed against his forehead. Great stefan thinks. A depressed drunk Damon.

"_It's..."_ Stefan looks at his watch and pulls a fake shocked look"_ 10.20 in the morning. A little early for drink don't you think brother?"_

Damon spins round on his stool, and puts his hand up a gesture to say how cares.

"_Well yesterday was kind of a disappointing day. We were so close, but at same time were also so close to unwittingly ended ourselves as well."_ This seems to make Damon chuckle. Although Stefan doesn't see what part of that statement amuses him?

"_Also that bloody witch gave me aneurism over aneurism for most part of the night. So judgmental. Jumping to conclusions. What is her problem? And you know she wouldn't even let me explain, head strong pig headed bloody bennet witch. The big I AM!_

Stefan nods his head at Damon listening to his little rant. He pours himself a little drink, he needs it after all if he's going to deal with matters of the heart with his brother.

Damon's face is twisted on anger and his tapping his fingers along the wood panelling of the piano.

"_Tell me Damon what bothers you most? The fact that Klaus isn't dead, and in way that's good news because it would have killed us all seen as though all vampires are sired by an original. Or is that you've upset bonnie with a stupid comment, one that you know was out of line, and that you don't see why bonnie won't let you talk yourself out of getting something wrong, admitting you were wrong, because how you've just described her is some terms people would use to describe you."_

Stefan gulps down the rest of his drink, then shrugging adds "_only they would then add on a few more adjectives ones that don't apply to bonnie."_

Damon raises his eyebrows at Stefan like he's mad.

"_Yeah well them people are Damon wanna be's, and who can blame them, have you seen me?_

"_look Damon your doing it again, changing the subject, acting like you don't care, well Damon were not stupid we all know what you and bonnie have being up to. It s different from what you thought you had with Elena, in fact am pretty certain that whatever you though you felt for Elena is gone, because of bonnie. Because bonnie challenges you, surprises you, she's equal to you. Admit it Damon you want to be a better man for her and that scares you, you'll try to sabotage it so you can go back to 'bad ass Damon' that you do all so well."_ Stefan can feel himself getting worked up, tough though Damon needs to hear this.

"_Well Damon i knew you before when you were human, when you _first turned, i know you would gladly become human again, even though you talk a good talk. Bonnie ignites something in you, and you want to walk away because you don't deem yourself good enough for her. And maybe you aren't. YET! But she's already gave you a chance, show her who you really are. I think it will surprise you both."

Damon sits with a blank look on his face but he's staring past Stefan. Stefan turns to see what he's looking at. Elena, whose stood in one of Stefan shirts, hair all ruffled eyes on Stefan she says "_hungry you said you were getting breakfast. Taking too long."_

Stefan throws a look back at Damon then slams his glass on the table causing it to shatter. He strides over to Elena takes her hand and leads her off. But Elena looks back over her shoulder and mouths ' you can be the better man'.

Bonnies front porch

Bonnie can see Damon sat on the bench on her front porch, where he's being sat for the last 45 minutes. Does he think i don't know he's there? She decides to go out and confront him, because she can't concentrate on anything she's suppose to be doing with him sat out there.

She opens the front door, glaring at Damon. Damon is lounged out with his feet up on the rails.

"_Come to grovel Salvatore?"_

Damon eyes narrow at bonnie, this isn't going to be easy he thinks. He decides to stay quite instead of giving into the rage that she is quickly igniting in him.

Bonnie rolls her eyes dramatically "_spit it out then, what do you want? Is it something am not going to like? Is that why you've being sat on my porch for the last 45 minutes, trying to think of ways to break the news for to me?"_

Damon takes his feet down and runs his fingers through his hair in a weary tired gesture, and then says in a low cool flat tone.

"_I'm here because it calms me. Because Stefan pissed me off. And the worst thing about it is he's right, and i hate it when he's right. Normally in temper i lash out. 'Sabotage things'._ He says this using air quotations gesture, bonnie doesn't understand. But has a feeling it's something Stefan said.

Bonnie walks over to the rails in front of Damon. She folds her arms but not in hostile way, she's already forgiven Damon, but she's not ready to show him that yet.

"_yesterday i was upset and seriously pissed off learning that Klaus wasn't dead, and that we could have unknowingly killed ourselves in the process lashed out, I said some things i didn't mean."_

"_i think we both said things yesterday we didn't mean. I didn't mean it when i said i hated you, i mean i don't know what this is, and i..."_

She finishes with a helpless i don't know look at Damon, who by this point has got on p and come over to her he's gently tracing her face and about to say something when his phone rings. Damon rolls his eyes and debates weather to answer it, in the end the noise drives him crazy so he answers' it with bonnie listening.

"_**What?"**_

"_**Damon where are you? Are you with bonnie?"**_

"_**Why would you think am with bonnie?"**_

"_**coz you're in a sulk, where else would you go?"**_

"_**Point brother?"**_

"_**Come back to the house bring bonnie we want to talk to you."**_

"_**who died and left you in charge?"**_

Damon hears Stefan quietly chuckle at this then hang up. He is really pissing him off today.

"_Well bon bons stlena has just demanded both our presences back at the house you coming?"_

"_stelena? Yeah I'll drive you running or you want a lift?"_

"_a lift anything to be in close proximity with you."_ He winks a bonnie and then walks off to her car, bonnie turns so he can see her smile runs inside and grabs her things. Getting into the car she's barely buckled in before Damon kisses her, the 10 minute drive to the boarding house takes 30.

Boarding house

Elena's sat on the sofa munching a packet of chips, she's already being out hunting and had 2 blood bags, so she's trying to help with cravings by eating. This is how Stefan finds her, raising an eyebrow at her he asks, "_Everything ok?"_

She nods and smiles up at him, remembering when Caroline had constantly being eating when she first turned and now Elena now understood.

"_It's a good job I'll stay forever unchanged isn't it? Because of this rate you would have being shacking up with a hippo."_

This causes Stefan to laugh loudly, putting him in a better mood then this morning. Elena beams up at him she loves it when he's happy.

"_Well it's a good job hippo is my favourite kind of animal!"_ Stefan jokes

"_Lair" _Elena throws a pillow at him. Which he catches, he then speeds over to her and tickles her all over.

"_Oh god Stefan please..."_

"Please tell me there not having sex again?"_ they h_ear bonnie say to Damon, which makes Elena laugh even more. Bonnie and Damon appear in the doorway, bonnie looks sceptical Damon doesn't look that impressed either. Elena and Stefan straighten themselves up and Stefan asks Damon,

"_What's up ray of sunshine?"_ which only makes Elena laugh again, only bonnie chuckles slightly, getting a stern look from Damon

"_Have you being possessed? Less than 2 month ago you were all about the kill Klaus campaign! Now all you to do is roll around playing lusty teenagers, pretending the world isn't happening outside. That somehow we have to figure out who sired our blood line, pray that it's not Klaus so we can still stake him, or if it is find some other way of getting him out of our life. Let's not also forget that he doesn't know yet that his little doppelganger is no more and that sure to piss him off."_

Damon goes off to get a drink, needing to calm himself after his little outburst. God there like kids, does he have to always do everything around her.

"_Damon i think we've forgot about something to with Klaus."_ Bonnie mutters, but they hear her and turn to look at her inquisitively.

"_You're all hoping that he's not your sire, so that you can kill him, but at least one of our friends is sired to him, Tyler."_

Elena gasps, oh god she thinks how we could not have thought that. And he never said neither. Tyler someone else who as always being in her life and has being dragged into this horrible mess.

Damon walks round to stand by the fire place and leans against it,_ "so the dog would be col..."_

Elena flies up. "_DONT. YOU. DARE!"_

Damon looks at Elena with a shocked expression,"_ why? Rather him than me, besides we don't truly know where his loyalties lie."_

"_no Damon we know him he's still Tyler and he never asked for this, besides we know were Caroline's loyalties lie, and she believes in Tyler then so do we, because that what friends do!"_

"_Oh boo hoo bring out the tiny violins, Elena be realistic Klaus has to die, and there will have to be sacrifices!"_

Elena stunned into silence by this last statement, its bonnie how says, "_not Tyler, I'll find a spell or something but I'll be damned if i see someone else i care about be taken down by that monster."_

Damon looks at bonnie and knows he hasn't scored any brownie points with her by this latest argument. Elena's still scowling at Damon when she says, "_i hope to god Klaus is our sire as well, that way you won't be so quick to lose 'collateral damage!"_

She then turns angrily away, and stomps off upstairs.

Stefan leaning forward on his firearms, looking at Damon" _were you not listening to anything i said this morning?"_

"_Yes Mr. Self righteous, it's just i think you've lost the plot, all of you, we need to be trying to figure out who sired us!"_

"_Well if you hadn't come storming in with your bad mood we'd have told you by now!"_ Stefan replies matching Damon's angry tone.

Bonnie decides this is probably the best time to step in. She asks Stefan,

"_You've figured out how to find your sire?"_

Stefan inhales through his nose, calming himself before he responds.

"_Were going to take a trip to see Jeremy. Him having a certain ability to talk to the dead, thought he could try and reach out to rose. Damon we want you to come because you have a connection to her. And bonnie well just because we like having you around."_ Stefan then winks at her giving a sly grin.

Umh bonnie thinks yep they defiantly all know me and Damon are at it. Damon's stood looking g at Stefan giving him a furious look.

"_What?"_ Stefan asks innocently"_ don't you want bonnie to come? Me and Elena are going hunting, Damon you ring the airline get it sorted, tell me the plan when i get back."_ And with that he runs off upstairs to sooth Elena and go hunting.

Bonnie wonders around the room trying not to look at damon and building up the courage to ask.. "_so don't you want me to come?"_

Damon vamp speeds across the room and his lips crash down on hers it's a angry powerful kiss, Damon venting his frustrations, but bonnie can take it, when he draws back he says "_i want you to come on one condition."_ Bonnies incapable of talking so just looks at him to continue. "_That we share a room._

On the plane

Bonnie and Elena have sat together on the plane. Talking about Damon. Elena's eating a box of Pringles, because its murder being in such a small place with all these humans.

"_i know he acts first thinks after or not at all, but i think he really wants to work with you bonnie, and yes i get how confusing this ,must be for you but your here right?"_

"_Yeah and when's he's being this other Damon i know what i want, its then when he reverts back to the idiotic asshole Damon, that i dislike him all over again."_ Bonnie sighs she hopes this trip can make her see something in Damon that will help with her decision as to where they're going with this.

At the other end of the plane Damon is listening but pretending to be asleep, but he doesn't fool Stefan who whispers "_i hope you heard all that"_

Meeting Jeremy in Denver

Elena can see jer at the other end of the field playing with his dog, he looks happy glowing, better to be away from all the problems that is mystic falls. When she first told him about her change he was upset and scared for her, but bonnie had being giving Jeremy weekly updates on her. And when she's last spoke to him on the phone he'd said it sounded like she hadn't changed at all. Still she was abit apprehensive about meeting him now.

Stefan steps to her side and takes her hand whispering,_"am sure he's missed you just has much has he's missed you."_

Bonnie and Damon had gone straight to the motel to wait for them.

Elena calls Jeremy's name softly. He looks confused for a moment. But then runs over scooping her up and spinning around, Elena's so happy his human scent doesn't even register with her, she's so happy to be near him again.

He sets her back down on the ground and says "_ok what's wrong."_

Elena and Stefan share a look and it's Stefan who explains the situation to her. They head back to the motel.

Motel room

"_You know I've never met rose i don't have a connection to her, i don't know if i can."_

"_What good are you as a ghost whisper if you can't talk to the dead, or the dead undead in this case?"_

Elena shoots disapproving look at Damon and says to Jeremy, "_that's why Damon's here he had a connection to her."_

Jeremy's barely paying attention he's watching the exchanged looks between bonnie and Damon. He knows there something there, he'd thought there has being for a while_. _Even though he could only blame himself for what happened with bonnie he hopes she does better than Damon.

"_ok tell me about her a memory or something, have anything of hers?"_

Jeremy says to Damon but Damon looks at Stefan with a the hell look. Stefan just looks at him encouragement.

Damon sits there deep in thought."_ I was with her on her last time, doing the things she loved, basking in the sun..._

Damon went on to describe the dream he had giving rose to ease the pain when he staked her, Damon's lost in the memory when Elena says,"_ wait i saw her on her last day it wasn't paradise she was in"_

"_It was the dream he gave her, rose is here."_ Jeremy tells them

Bonnie stands up rubbing her forearms she can't see her, but she can feel her. Rose tells that she's happy on the other side, spending all that time running from Klaus, now she's free. She tells them that she misses Damon wants him to be she thinks he is he just doesn't realize it yet. Jeremy doesn't repeat all this, because it's just confirmation to his suspicions earlier. She tells them her sire was Mary porter, but she doesn't know who sired her, but she'll try and find out for them.

Elena's thinking about the dream Damon gave rose, she knows that's why Damon is her friend because when he loves he lets it consume, you just have to do something to get on his good side. To get to see him being the better man.

Stefan too can see how the ghost of rose hunts him, she was a friend to Damon, one of the first who just accepted Damon.

Stefan offers to drive Jeremy home, so they can all do some more research tomorrow, and maybe Jeremy think about coming back with them.

Later bonnie and Damon's room

Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed whilst Damon is showering. She's thinking about what she asked on the plane, that there would be a sign that would help her make up her mind where he saw this going with Damon.

And there it was, the dream, Damon had to kill rose because at this point there was no cure and it was cruel to let her suffers like that. Yes Damon had to stake her, but he could have just shoved the staked through her. Instead he'd comforted her, made her feel safe and relaxed. Gave her what she needed to see before she left, so she could be in peace. And so that when death came she didn't know it. Tears where rolling down her face, she remembers Damon's reaction when he'd found out Katherine wasn't there before he'd lashed out. Elena telling her how he was when Stefan was gone. She starts to see a lot of things really.

Damon comes back in to the room and sees her face, he's about to ask what's wrong, when she shhs him.

"_Damon that dream, it well... well it shows the side of you that i want. I don't know what you want or how you feel. Yes there's one side that i hate and one side...one side that i love. Its just who i am that can't tolerate the other side, and i don't know if you even want anything that i want. I would be hard, we'd fight a lot, we'd both have to change, and am scared."_

Damon's shocked at bonnies admission but here it is sink or swim. He takes her in his arms then lies her on the bed lying next to her, taking her hand he says" i_t won't be over night witchy, and it be easy. It's a very fine line between love and hate. I also can't change who i am, am a vampire i need blood and sometimes i will have to feed, but have my word i won't kill. You bonnie bennet ignite a fire in me that burns but at the same time calms. I'll be a sucky boyfriend, but you have my permission to..."_

"_What?"_ she asks cutting him off

"_What?"_ he asks back confused

"_What did you just say?"_

Damon blinks at her, he's dumbfounded he honestly can't think what he's just done.

Bonnie rolls onto her side to look at him,"_ you said sucky boyfriend. Is that your way of asking me to go steady Salvatore?"_

Damon smiles lazily at her."_ I think bennet where past the steady stage"_

_And they seal the deal._

Stefan and Elena's room

When Stefan gets back Elena's in the shower. He goes to the mini fridge and takes out a blood bag. He then spots the piece of paper on the bed picking it up he begins to read.

_**Paris**_

_**Australia**_

_**Thailand**_

_**Hawaii**_

_**Bulgaria**_

_**London**_

_**Italy**_

_**Egypt**_

_**Kenya**_

_**Alaska**_

_**Russia**_

_**Somewhere no one's ever being before**_

Elena comes out of the bathroom to find Stefan reading her list. He looks at her waiting for her to explain.

"_It's all the places i want you to take me at some point. You've probably being to most."_

Elena begins on her hair putting little panties and a tank top on,Stefan says

"_Most not Alaska"_

Elena giggles climbing into bed "_well maybe i should go before you and then i can take you, and show off telling you all the facts!"_

Stefan raises a playful unimpressive look on his face, he then begins to shed his cloths climbing into bed with her.

"_is that so miss Gilbert you wouldn't be able to get away from me! Well maybe now i should show off to give you no reason to be running off!"_

He begins to plant small kisses on her jaw line, taking them around the base of her throat, Elena tilts her head back, open throat exposed to him, there's no boundaries between them now.

His kisses continue down her stomach, Elena arches her back to him and she groans out his name, is this sound that brings his head back up her face nibbling on her earlobe he breaths into her ear,"_ marry me?"_

_E_lena's body stills beneath him, causing Stefan to freeze he daren't look at her. He hadn't planned it, he just thought it.

Elena pushes herself up causing Stefan to hunch back on his heels. He can't look at her, he's never proposed before, this wasn't how he imagined doing it nor is this the reaction he would have envisioned. Elena grabs him by the chin to look at her, and then a slow playful smile creeps over her face.

"_A thousand yes's. Of course I'll marry you Stefan Salvatore"_

Stefan lets her words sink in then realise she was playing him. He smiles widely then kisses her, pulling at her closer. He makes her say yes a thousand times that night. Talking of their plans, the places they'll go on her list, and making promises.

In the early hours of dawn before they finally sleep he whispers "_i love you Elena Gilbert, soon to be Salvatore."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews!Am still really miffed at the last episode. If Elena chooses Damon am stopping watching! Why would she choose Damon. He killed her brother, killed Alaric. Did her mum and turned her. Did her friend and abused her. Always nasty to jer. If he hadn't raced in and took it upon himself to rescue Caroline and Tyler before the sacrifice then Jenna wouldn't have being turned. He didn't step up like Stefan to take Jenna's place at the sacrifice. Forces his blood on Elena. Turned Abby. Turned Vicky, who was always going to have control issues. yet this obviously isn't enough to repulse Elena. Ok rant over sorry. Please review. Helps me keep writing.**

Chapter 18

Elena and Stefan's room

"_mmm your doing it again."_ Stefan mummers sleepily, feeling Elena's eyes on him.

Elena tip toes hers fingers up his back then leans her chin on his shoulder, she's laid behind him pressing her body as body close.

"_i don't know what you mean, can i not look at my fiancé lovingly?"_ Elena says evidence of the happiness she's feeling show in her words.

Stefan rolls on to his back and looks up at Elena. Tracing his finger along her cheekbone. He then reaches up and gengly kisses her."_ Fiancé? That's the best thing I've ever heard. I can't wait to call you my wife."_

Elena giggles, sighing she lays back down with a smile on her face, she lets herself envision the wedding, everything they'd spoke about last night.

"_Your right, Elena Salvatore, it sounds good."_

Stefan rolls on to his side propping self up on his elbow he replies. "_i was wrong that's the best thing I've ever heard"_

As he bends to kiss her she jumps up and runs for the bathroom. Stefan stares after her wide eyed. Gives himself a minute to recover then follows her.

She's getting undressed and about to get in the shower.

"_What was that?"_

She just carries on stripping, looking at him from under her lashes to see if he's watching. He is, he makes a move towards her, but she wags her finger at him.

"_No no, we have to get ready busy day, we have to get Jeremy packed and home, then work on finding Mary and her sire. Because only then can we get rid of Klaus and we can have our beautiful wedding, and then go travelling, like you said!"_

"_umh,"_ Stefan says stepping close encircling her waist." _Your right busy day, we best get ready. So the best thing to do is shower together saves time and all."_

"_Oh really, are you sure?"_ Elena giggles as Stefan scoops her up.

"_Positive you also forgot something else we need to do today."_

"_Oh yeah what's that, if we ever make it out of this room!"_

"_i like the idea of staying in this room, but we have to go shopping."_

"_Shopping?"_ Elena asks him like he's mad, they have more pressing issues at hand, unless he's forgotten.

"_Why miss Gilbert, for an engagement ring of course"_

Elena squalls in his arm doing a little happy dance. Needless to say there're shower takes longer.

Bonnie and Damon leaving there room

Damon watches her lock the door as he leans against the balcony railings. He can hear Elena and Stefan sat on a bench waiting for them, to go over to were Jeremy has being staying.

Damon knows it's going to be hard work, like now he doesn't want to go help Jeremy pack. He thinks he should stay here, one less thing to worry about. But no everyone else thinks he's safer on mystic falls, land of numerous homicidal vampires. He's wearing the Gilbert ring, like ric and rics alter ego hates vampires and council members for not protecting the town from them. Its seems stupid to take the Gilbert kid back to an vampire infested town, where anything could trigger his dark side, then they'd have that to contend with. Leave him here happy with his dog. But who is he to argue. He has to learn not to get worked about these things. Although if he keeps looking at bonnie, he may have to give him a little warning. Although that would probably piss judgy off to. Damit day 1 and he's already stressed!

Bonnie turns to smile at him, "_ready?"_ she asks. Never i little voice sneaks into his head.

"_Do we have to go help the emo pack? We could just stay in this room and I'll show you my good side?"_

Bonnie looks at him pointedly. "_This is showing me your good side. Besides am hungry."_

"_Me too!"_ Damon winks at her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Bonnie glares at him, mouth pouting eyebrow raised. An applaud expression on her face.

"_Too soon in our relationship?"_ Damon sniggers as she stomps past him. He catches her up matching her angry pace, but has her arms drop to her side, he reaches out and holds her hand.

Stefan and Elena are sat on the bench on the grassed area. Elena's leaned in towards Stefan laughing at whatever he said. But she hears them coming, Elena looks over her shoulder. And is shocked to see the holding hands. She bites her lip and turns to Stefan trying to hide her smugness.

Jeremy's place

"_Ok guy's everything's nearly done, so i need to say goodbye to a few people run some errands. So where shall i meet you later?" _Jeremy asks packing his toiletries into an overnight back.

Elena who's sat making kissy noises with the dog answers. "_Stefan sorted you a room at the motel where were staying. Were flying out in the morning, but your flight isn't till later, because it needed to be when Maddox can get on it to, we'll take him to the vets now for you if you want, so that he's all ready for the flight tomorrow. Also i paid for extra luggage allowance because there's nothing heavy or bulky to go."_

"_aww your good en .thanks Stefan.!"_ Jeremy replies although he doesn't feel 100% sure about going back._ "I'll get Maddox's lead and _that."

"_Be careful jer, leaving your dog with them too, they may have him for dinner."_ Snips Damon who's being laid on the bed most of the morning drinking from his flash.

Elena looks downwards shamefully, Stefan glares at Damon for upsetting Elena, "_dickhead"_ he mutters before leaning over the dog and stroking Elena's hair. Jeremy busies himself with something because until someone brings it up, he forgets what Elena is.

Damon looks at bonnie, she's staring right back arms folds with a very stern 'what the hell Damon?' look.

Damon can't understand what there all getting so ratty about. Damon just holds his hands up goes back to drinking.

Elena stands up and says "_ok we should get going Stefan, vets first then in to town, were going shopping, but where wondering if you all wanted to go somewhere nice for dinner tonight? Stefan was here a few years ago, he's made reservation for 8 at a place called Môn Cher. Is that ok with everyone?"_ Elena addresses the room but doesn't look at anyone, bonnie tries to make the mood lighter and responds with eagerness to Elena.

Has Damon watches Elena he feels some remorse he can never stand to see her upset, he sits up on the bed and grabs Elena wrist, _am sorry i was joking am obviously not that funny. I know you won't eat the damn dog."_

Elena nods her head putting waving her hand at him. Just doesn't say it's ok, but she's practically over it. She asks bonnie."_ What are you going to for the rest of the day?"_

Before bonnie can answer Damon butts_ in, "i need to eat and when i say eat i mean feed. We could pick you something up and i'll drop you back at the hotel."_

"_am actually gonna go get something's bons, if you wanna join me, then you could go back to the motel and wait of help me get a few things sorted?"_

Damon wants to hit the kid, he can't believe what he's hearing, he even more shocked when bonnie replies"_ yeah jer that sounds great, i love the weather here might as well get as much as i can, Damon I'll meet you back at the room bout half 5 ish."_

He's about to tell her that there's no way in hell she's going anyway with her ex, when he catches Stefan's warning look out of his eye. Elena's looking worried too, waiting for him to lash out. Elena's even taken a few steps towards Jeremy feeling this is where i would vent my anger.

Even bonnies looking at me expectantly. Well not going to give them the satisfaction. Bonnie's probably looking for a get out clause and am not going to give her one. He will however make the kid know whose woman she is.

With that he strides across to her taking her arm and dragging her close to him he places his other hand at the small of her back, closing the remaining distance his lips smack into hers, taking possession claiming her. When can feel her fight back anger coming off her, but then she's kissing back just as furiously has him. They only separate when they hear a giggle escape Elena. Damon smiles at bonnie saying "_make it 5 lover we need plenty of time to get ready before we go out."_ Winking at her he turns to leave, leaving her angry and breathless.

Elena and stefan ring shopping

Elena and Stefan had already looked at 5 different jewellers. Elena had mentioned a few that she had liked but Stefan had shook his head, _no i have something in mind something that i feel is you, it needs to be perfect"_

They were just going to get a coffee and head to more oldy wordly shops. Some woman had told Stefan there were quite a few jewellers up there. Maddox had being left at the vets whilst he had his check up. They viewed 2 more jewellers were Elena saw a beautiful ruby ring but Stefan said no it wasn't right. So they left with a slightly put out Elena.

It was so sunny and bright out, and a million miles away from home where they didn't have to deal with all their problems right now they were just to people in love.

Suddenly Stefan stops and stares in a antique shop window, it's not a jewellers as such, but has odd pieces, Elena goes to see what he's looking at. He presses his finger up against the window pane,

"_Do you see it? The 3__rd__ tray down from the back?"_

Elena looks and gasps, it beautiful it puts the other ring she chose to shame.

"_Do you like it?"_ Stefan asks. Elena can't stop looking at it. But nods her head, Stefan takes her hand and turns her to him. Cupping her face he tells her. "_you'' wear this ring for eternity, i wanted it to be perfect for you, when i look at this ring, it reminds me of the sun, that's what you are to me. My shinning beacon on sunlight. You sine so bright you burn. You burned me, forever etched on my soul."_

"_Oh god i love you so much, can't imagine ever not you're my sun too, and we'll run off into our own sunset!"_ Elena tells him she can't stop the tears rolling down her face. Taking her hand he leads her inside. It small and crammed. With many things in all directions a little man appears before them.

He looks about 100 but says i a very cheery voice,_ "what can i do for you today?"_

Stefan smiles at Elena answering the man he says"_ I'm wanting to buy the perfect engagement ring for my wife to be. I think you might have. The on in the window the one that looks like the sun"._

"_Well young man let me congratulate you, on bag in yourself such a fine filly."_ Elena laughs at this comment and the old man smiles at her some more.

He goes over to the window and starts to take the ring out.

"_You know I've had this ring nearly 5 years, peoples being interested but it's quite pricy, i must warn you."_

"_It's no problem, Elena must have that ring it's like the sun and so is she."_

_The _ man stops what he's doing and looks at Elena, who's looking a bit conflicted over wanting the ring so much, but not wanting Stefan to part with so much cash on her behalf.

Stefan notices the man staring at Elena and asks him if he's ok.

The man blinks and then responds" _am sorry it's just what you said, that what i thought when i first saw it, that it looked like the sun. No one else has ever made the same comparisment. I must admit one couple came close to buying but i didn't buy them as a couple, and she didn't have quite the response i was hoping when she tried it on. So i was a bit of a bugger and added another 500 dollars on. But you too i see making it forever, so a beautiful girl so wear something so special. I'll tell you the price first because i don't want her to get it on and not have it, 12.000 but for you i think I'll let it go at 10."_

Stefan smiles at the man gratefully, it didn't really matter what the price was he gestures for Elena to hold out her hand, and the man slips the ring. Elena's hand goes to her mouth to hold the back the sob, Stefan beams at her, its perfect he whispers knowing she'll hear.

"_Oh wow, it fits perfectly. Oh look at it it's so precious and,... and pure oh i love it."_ Elena cries

"_It's like it was meant for you." _The man says quietly, happily enjoying this couples love, and this memorable moment." _These outer gems are yellow sapphires. See how clear cut they are?"_

"_This is the stone of Sagittarius and Pisces "_Stefan says to Elena, then explains to the man." Elena's birthday is November 22d, making her a Sagittarius"

This makes the little man beam, "_and the middle stone a 18 carrot cut diamond _"he tells them.

"By wearing this stone one can overcome all weaknesses and have a happy family life. Diamonds helps one to control anger. One wearing diamond would not be affected by evil spirits and black magic"

Elena looks stunned at Stefan, but then smiles down at her ring, thinking that its certainly meant for her.

"_We'll take it and I'll give you your full asking price, seen as thought you were good enough to save it for Elena"_

_The _little man is taken back at such generosity , but he had kept it for the right person he believed he'd made the right choice.

After everything was settled they left Elena wearing her ring, and the man wishing them a lifetime of happiness.

Damon and bonnies room

Bonnie let herself into the room it was 5'15 she could hear Damon in the shower, she'd had fun with Jeremy, once he'd gotten his whole Damon? Are you nut speech out of the way? She was now sure that even if the whole Anna thing hadn't had happened they probably still would have broken up eventually. He was just her friend.

She started going through her things thinking about what to wear later, going somewhere posh for dinner hadn't being on the schedule. This is where Damon found her.

"_Relax bon bons look on the table."_ She looks up at him in his itsy bitsy towel, towel drying is dark shinny hair. "_you know it's not fair you have better hair then me"_ she wines as she moves over to the bags on the table. Pulling the garment out of the bag, she sees it a silky material red bodycon dress.

Bonnie stands gawping at the dress. First he shocks her by letting her go with Jeremy, then buy going out and buying her a dress, knowing she wouldn't have anything.

"_i thought this colour would suit you, i was right." _He states kissing her shoulder. She turns round and kisses him."_ I've never really worn anything like that. I love it thought. You've being very good today, i like it. I need to shower, you're still dirty, and perhaps you should have another?"_

Damon purses his lips, pleased with himself for making the effort instead of just coming back here and moping about her being somewhere else. Bonnie takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom.

They arrive at the restaurant 10 minutes late.

The restaurant

Once they'd all arrive and had being seated they chose their meals. Damon ordered a bottle of scotch.

"_Bonnie is that new. It's gorgeous and suits you. I've never seen you wear such a vibrant colour."_ Bonnie flushes under Elena's gaze. She shifts uncomfortable in her seat.

"_er well Damon actually bought it for me. It was a surprise for when i got back to the room. He knew i probably wouldn't have anything else to wear."_

Elena's eyes flash to Damon surprised at first but then giving her approval, Stefan grinning to see how Damon is reacting to such praise. Jeremy's not impressed though and quite happily like to leave.

Damon lets out a slow cocky laugh _"well obviously i did it for this reason. So that everyone would be looking at me!"_

The group laugh much to damons surprise. He finding himself in a situation he can't control. No worries soon they'll be in mystic falls fighting originals.

"_Oh god i love this French theme."_ Elena says gazing around her, with Stefan gazing her, glad to make her happy.

It's a big high ceilinged room, the left side is glassed fronted looking onto the river, they were seated up on a balcony though, all to their selves. The huge pleated drapes hanging in soft pinks, the table cloths white lace. Stripy patterned wall paper, it felt elegant, classy but also comfortable at the same time.

"_Elena, your dress actually matches in a way." _ Bonnie comments. It's one shoulder in a blush colour, with sliver thread running through it.

"_um hi suppose i do blend in the background a bit? Stefan bought me it too, cos i was same hadn't bought anything for an occasion." _Elena says fidgeting with her hair, which instead of straight is loosely curled.

Stefan takes Elena's hand and kisses it. "_i guarantee you there is nothing more beautiful than you,"_

He then looks at bonnie and adds."_ For me anyway"_

Damon rolls his eyes and makes a snorting noise. But bonnie continues to watch Elena and Stefan, so pleased of what they've over come. Watching their love. She watches Stefan whisper i love you and then kiss her hand again. And then something blinds her.

"OH. ! Elena Gilbert what is that on your finger?"

They have everybody's full attention now. "_o k well we wanted to have dinner tonight to say that Stefan proposed last night i said yes of course."_

Both girls jump up squalling and run at each other, bonnies studying the ring from all angles, saying how stunning it is. Elena telling them about being in the shop.

Jeremy hugs his sister. And shakes Stefan's hand. Damon is in shock, but finally manages to get up and embrace his brother, he then hugs Elena, who whispers to him"_ thank you for helping me get him back."_

"_Must be something in the water here, your all acting a little bit crazy. I swear Stefan your forehead is smoothing out"_

Again everyone laughs at Damon, must be losing my edge he thinks. When there all seated again, he finds himself studying Elena. He knows at that minute he is for not in love with her, he doubts he ever really was, but he's glad to see them happy, she thanked him for bringing Stefan back, it was all here. He'll thank her one day for bringing his brother back. At least now he has them for eternity. He looks to bonnie, who looks so happy for her friend and beautiful, today was hard for him, but he realises that's what he wants, he wants to do it for her. Suddenly it dawns on him, he's in love with the witch.

_**So this was just a bit of fluffy filler stelena. I wanted to write sommat cute for them after watching that crappy episode of elena sucking faces with damon.**_

_**Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi everyone i know the last chapter wasn't much action sorry. Just wanted sum stelena loving. Did you like the ring? I researched it especially. I wanted to find a yellow gem so that i could make the ring like like a sun. Yellow sapphire came up. And it said about Sagittarius. Which is zodiac sign for November i thought this was fitting because elenas birthday was November. I've since realized thats not true i'm in the uk watching, the birthday would have aired in the September in us. So for my story elenas birthday is November. Also when it bought up diamonds it said about the magic and that i just thought that too was fitting, giving me my ring. I love my reviews and emails and hopefully your still liking i have got plans so keep with me!**_

Two days later at the boarding house

Elena's sitting in the kitchen with her blood bag, thinking about Denver. How happy they were so far away from all this. Out of sight out of mind. She inspects her ring. It's so beautiful, but it almost feels like its lost some sparkle. Maybe it's a mood ring she thinks. And it can sense my mood change.

She's left Stefan sleeping, he too is more tense now that there home. She wishes they could run away but that won't solve anything, in fact it would make it all worse. It's not who she is any way. But she's cared, scared of how Klaus will be when he finds her a vampire, who he'll take it out on. She's scared that he'll be their sire. She's scared that they wouldn't b able to kill him any way, scared that Tyler may be caught in the cross fire. Scared of bonnie using too much magic. Scared of Damon trying too much on his own. Scared of Jeremy being involved again. Scared of no longer having matt around he's leaving on Friday. Scared ric won't ever get better. Scared that Klaus will try to use Caroline as a bargaining tool. Scared that Klaus could break their bonds, scared that he could take Stefan from her again.

Damon comes into the kitchen looks at Elena sensing her mood, he moves around her not saying anything until she does.

"_Where's bonnie?"_

Damon hears the suppressed anguish in her voice, he goes to her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_she didn't stay last night her dad was home, doesn't want him to get suspicious, she said that sometimes she'll tell him she's at yours other times Caroline's. Why? What's wrong?"_

Elena leans in to his side, taking comfort in him. And lets out a frustrated sigh.

"_i just like it when she's here, safer, where i know no one can find her, its best when were all together no one can take us away."_

Damon knows what she means he wants bonnie her too for that reason and others. He soothingly strokes her, just comforting her and himself a little.

"_i know, i know your scared. But after all the epic plan failures we've had were bound to get lucky"_

Damon crouches down and spins her on his chair to look her in the eyes.

"_After everything that you and everyone have had to endure these last few years i promise you now no matter what it takes were gunna bring him down."_

Elena lets a little smile creep to her face, she silently says a little prayer, for this to be over soon. Stefan appears in the doorway. Concern etched all over his face.

"_What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

Elena pulls away from Damon dabbing her eye, Damon's eyes Stefan over the top of Elena's head. Elena is nodding her head trying to reassure Stefan, Damon and herself. She's gracefully transferred from Damon's arms to Stefan's.

"_am gunna go get witchy bring her back, i agree with you Elena perhaps there's safety in numbers"_

Stefan gives Damon a confused look, but turns his attention back to Elena when a small sob escapes her. Damon nods to Stefan and makes his leave.

Stefan picks Elena up and carries her through to the living room, instead of putting her on the sofa he lays her on the rug in front of the fire, and lays next to her.

"_Elena? i feel like I've being waiting for you to break. You've being so good and handled everything so well, but with everything that's happened in the last few years and especially this summer, you can't be strong all the time. I'm here yet me shoulder your burdens too."_

Elena turns her head to look at Stefan intertwining her fingers with his. She takes in his anguished face sees all the love he has for her. She tries her best to give him a reassuring smile.

"_It's just everlasting you know? And when we finally get a brake to kill Klaus something happens. Right now we dint know where he is who he has working for him. And it scares me. I can't stand of anyone hurting anymore. What about if he can break us, take you away again. He always has a hold over us in some way."_ Her words were quieter at first but has she got angrier her words got louder, so that her last sentence she was shouting. She bangs her fists on the floor and stares angrily at the ceiling.

A spilt second later Stefan is hovering above her pushing out her clenched fists, so that he can run his thumbs over her soft palms. His voice is soft, low, comforting and full of promise when he tells her,"_ there is nothing that can separate us Elena. You see this ring it means were bonded, and I'll follow you to ends of the world if that's what it came to. As for me being taken from you it's not possible i barley lived through it this time. Believe me when i say the day will come when Klaus wishes he never sought you out. What Klaus has unwittingly done is makes us stronger all of us, tightened our ties to each other. Klaus will be gone and then you'll be my wife. Yes?"_

Stefan brushes the tears off her cheeks and gently kisses her, little chaste butterfly kisses at first, his fingers becoming entwined with her hair, hearing Elena moan, he kisses her fully, his kiss promises her everything."_ I love you Stefan Salvatore."_

They lay there for a while before Stefan reminds her of checking up on ric and going to get Jeremy from the airport. They head off up stairs to get ready, when Stefan comes out of the bathroom Elena is holding the veil of vervain."_ You need to take your dose"_ she says. Stefan eyes Elena since her turning she's being trying to ingest vervain but she reacts so violently to it. It's not getting into her system.

"_Do you want to try a bit, just take a tiny drop?"_

"_Yes i think i should i need to get it in to my system. I can't believe that am too weak to take it."_

"_You're not weak your young."_

"_Caroline's being taking it pretty much since she turned"_

Stefan doesn't have no answer to this. He hates seeing her react so bad to it, but it is important she gets it in her. He doesn't know why she can't and Caroline did. He puts glove on and then tips a drop on to his finger. Elena opens her mouth and begins to suck his finger. Stepping back she licks her finger and smiles. Seconds later thought the smile disappears as she drops to the floor, gagging she then begins to be sick. It's over pretty quick and whilst Elena gets herself cleaned up, Stefan gets her a blood bag.

Before leaving she says, _"I'll try again tomorrow."_

Getting Jeremy from the airport

"JEREMY!"

Elena screams as she spots Jeremy coming out of arrivals, Elena runs at him not quite vamp speed, but far too fast for a human, Stefan looks around to make sure that no one's paying too much attention. Ric has come with them to pick Jeremy up. He can only be in contact with Jeremy when there's someone else present. One because they don't know if rics alter ego will associate Jeremy with being a vampire synthesizer. Two because Jeremy wears the other ring and has died whilst wearing it. Three because ric alter ago had left instructions for Jeremy to carry on his work.

They just couldn't take chances, but the two embrace, and that sadness washes over Alaric all over again, he only has these two now and he's failed them both. Jeremy places is hand on ric's shoulder,"_ hey man, I've being filled in on what's being going on, bonnies helping though right? Am sure there's something, we always find a way. You're going to be ok!"_

Ric smiles at him, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. He knows Jeremy's saying what they expect to happen or what they want to happen. The truth is Alaric isn't possessed or compelled, he's acting out his deepest inner darkness. Once you've turned to the darkness how do you turn back?

They collect Jeremy's luggage and find Maddox, make their way back to the car. Elena's giddy and happy she feels like she can protect Jeremy more when he's near. It was a mistake compelling him to leave. "_Oh my god I'll be able to get back into the house!"_

Elena screeches when their back in the car. Every one laughs at this. Stefan smiles at her through the rear view mirror glad she's happy after this morning. Having Jeremy around is good for her.

"_So have you told everybody else about your big announcement yet?"_ Jeremy asks Elena, looking at ric from the back seat.

"_Yeah they did, kinda can't miss that rock!"_ ric grins back at Elena. She then holds her hand up modelling her ring. Beaming she links her arms around Stefan's head rest, creasing his cheek.

"_we went first thing to tell ric, and were going to Caroline's later, I'll probably tell matt Friday before he leaves."_ Elena tells Jeremy.

They spend pretty much the rest of the afternoon helping Jeremy unpack, elena sorting throught some of her things to take back to the boarding house.

"_Ok jer were going to get going soon, ric needs to be back at the loft to take his meds. And were going to go to Caroline's."_

Elena tells Jeremy placing the chilli she's made for him into a tuper wear container. She watches Stefan play with Maddox outside for a minute, until ric comes back into the kitchen.

"_Elena are we getting off soon?_" ric asks slightly agitated. He wants to take his meds because he never knows when stabby mc jo may pop out to play.

"_plus Damon's coming round at 7, the meds make me sleepy."_

Elena nods at him, but turns back to Jeremy, she chews her lips nervously"_ Jeremy are you going to be ok here by self i mean? I don't have to stay at the boarding house all the time half here half there. Just until ric is back to his self. I don't want you to be alone. Or unprotected."_

"_Elena you worry too much, remember i like being a loner. I've got Maddox. Right now am gunna take him for a walk head to the grill see matt. Then come back and eat that chilli. I've got that special stake, a few others, a cross bow and a gun for good measure."_

Elena nods but the feeling of leaving him makes her uneasy. Ric doesn't say anything because he feels like shit. He should be here with Jeremy. Instead he'll b here and he'll be there.

Stefan comes up the back steps after hearing the conversation. "_ Elena you don't have to worry about Jeremy having uninvited guests. Were the only two vampires that can come in this house at the moment."_

Stefan doesn't explain any further. He rarely refers to Elena has a vampire. He doesn't know why, perhaps because he thinks she's too good to be damned.

Jeremy turns to look at his sister, confusion crosses his face, ric turns away because its just something else to reminding how he's failed as a guardian to them. But understanding crosses Elena's features, and Stefan for the first time see's that hint of sadness.

"_Right because I'm dead. So Jeremy's now the sole owner. All vampires have to be invited in by Jeremy."_

Stefan's about to reach out to her, but Jeremy steps in first.

"_You're not dead to me. Your still you. Everyone still loves you for you. Stefan's going to marry you and at least being a vampire means you'll get to love him forever. That's what you want right. And it's better for me right. Not every vampire passing through mystic falls being able to get in to the Gilbert house."_

Alaric feels so proud of him in that moment, of how he's grown. Stefan grateful because Elena needed to hear it from him to believe it.

The brother and sister stand hugging for several minutes until Jeremy says._" We should all get a move on, and am walking in the opposite direction from the Forbes house. Cos hell is that girl gunna scream when you tell her."_ They start laughing at this, Jeremy's words breaking the tension.

Carolines house

"ARE. YOU. FREAKIN. ?"

Elena just smiles as Caroline grabs her ring wearing hand. Pulling it in every direction, finally settling it under the light.

"_gee's it must have cost the world, it's beautiful, am so jealous. Happy though!"_

Caroline hugs Elena twirling them around, she then abruptly lets go and flies at Stefan hugging him too.

"_Oh god let me help plan, you know this is my forte!"_

"_Well that's up to Elena, but we won't be planning anything, until we've come up with a plan to get rid of Klaus."_ Stefan tells Caroline, and also giving Elena a cop out, Elena smiles her thanks at him.

Caroline huffs and moves away."_ Damn hybrid ruins everything can't even have a simple wedding. My mum's home."_ Caroline pouts but her mind is already seeing canopy's and flowers. Elena sees this look come across her face and says "_simple that's what i want, you said it."_

Caroline just bites her lip and looks innocently at Elena, who rolls her eyes, Stefan smiles at them both. He Wishes that there wasn't this Klaus thing always at the back of their minds.

Liz comes into the kitchen greeting them all and Caroline quickly tells them their news.

"_Let me look at your ring Elena, actually come in to my bedroom where i can put my glasses on and see it better."_ Liz asks Elena and they make their way off to the other end of the house.

Caroline looks at Stefan, a -i -told -you -so smile on her face.

"_What are looking so smug about?" _Stefan asks he can't help smiling when she is.

"_Just i knew you too would find each other your love is...its epic and the right king of love. You know Elena wasn't the only to miss you when you where gone."_ She tells him but her eyes are now down cast, because in way she's angry that he had to leave, he was the only one who understood what it's like to fight with your basic nature every day, so that you can still be someone close to who you were before.

Stefan leans across the counter and lifts her chin up to look at her,"_ is that you saying you missed me?"_ Caroline's eyelids turn to slits narrowing her gaze at him, how dare he make fun at her.

But before she can cut in he says "_because i thought about you a lot to. Hoped you were coping and not giving into the bloodlust. And the deeper i fell the more i prayed that sweet little Caroline would remain as she's suppose to. Am glad you are. I know that i was different when i came back not just to Elena, you too. you are my friend, but i was punishing myself. And then i just wanted revenge couldn't see past it. Perhaps you'll be my friend again?"_ Stefan asks, and Caroline can see his old broody expression that she's missed.

"_You were always my friend. Now i have you and Elena forever. Who says being a vampire is lonely?"_

In the car back to the boarding house

Stefan's sure he can hear little giggles coming from Elena, but when he looks at her she's looking out the window, hiding her smirk from him.

"_ok, am going to bite, what is it about me that your finding so amusing about me? Do i have a cheeto in my hair or something?"_

Elena's bursts out into hysterical laughter. Only once she's managed to contain herself does she answer."_ Cheeto? Seriously? No not that, it's just because i was in the other room doesn't mean i can't hear you talking. Honestly at one point i thought you two were going to start macking over the kitchen counter. I can see its going to be hard taming you from your playboy ways."_

Stefan looks at just to check that she's saying this in a jesting manner. When he's certain she is he responds playfully. "_**well**__ miss Gilbert you can't teach an old dog new tricks!"_

Elena looks at him with a mock shocked expression, then goes to slap his shoulder, but he catches it. Before kisses he hand he mummers, _"it's a good job i have a good teacher to show me."_

Its half 7 by the time they get back to the house, they see bonnies car parked up. The living rooms lights are on, so they head into the room to speak to them. Bonnies sat on the floor amongst her grimores, looking slightly annoyed. Elena comes over picking up one of the spell books she says to bonnie,_ "did Damon come over this morning throwing his weight around demanding that you move in here, whilst the threat of Klaus is about? When really he just wants to lock you in his bedroom and do bad things to you?"_

Bonnie's face relaxes out of her annoyed expression she tuts and says "_he did the thing is my dad is going away tomorrow for a week so i probably would have just ended up here anyway. But at least this way he gets to think it was his decision and all that."_

Stefan looks around he doesn't sense nor hear Damon," _where is he anyway?"_ he asks.

"_well after coming round this morning and giving out his orders he said he would meet me back here at 3 for a bit, till he went to check on ric. But he hasn't being back, so like a Muppet I've being waiting. At least it gave me time to go over some spells."_

Elena looks at the clock _"well its quarter to 8 now, ric said earlier that Damon was going round at 7 so he shouldn't be too long. You eaten, Stefan could make you something?"_

"_Yeah whatever you want..._ Stefan's cut off by his phone ringing

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Stefan, its ric is Damon there?"**_

"_**No thought he was coming to yours at 7?"**_

"_**Yeah me to i haven't heard from him, and he's not answering."**_

"_**that's strange because he was suppose to meet bonnie at 3 and he didn't"**_

By this point of the conversation both girls have stopped what there doing to listen, both worried looking.

"_**What should we do if anything? I mean you know that most days he's being hanging around Klaus's place, keeping tabs."**_

"_**well i could head over there i suppose...**_

"_no we should all go to rics, so we can get his herbs sorted, and then maybe bonnie could do a locaters spell?_ Elena plots because she doesn't want them spilt up if there's any chance of danger, bonnie's nodding her head in agreement.

"_**k ric the girls want to come to yours and do a locating spell. Well talk from there, see you soon."**_

As Stefan hangs up he heads to the book case, pulling out gone with the wind. He looks at bonnie for confirmation."_ You need something of his yes"_

Bonnie confirms this and they head to the loft.

Flashback

Damon's doing his daily check of the mikelsons pad. There's being no change except the gardener. Damon leaps up on the balcony, the same one he threw kol off. He peeps through the window, hearing a bang he spins from into a defensive crouch, too see that blond bitch standing in front of him. "_hello lover."_

Rage sears through Damon upon hearing that sweet sickly accent, he flies at her, but he forgets she much older, stronger and ready for the attack. As he flies through the air she catches him by the throat. Placing her hand on the back of his head she twists."_ Good bye lover"_

Damon comes to sometime later, he's groggy, and aches. He hastily starts to remember what happened and his filled with rage all over again he makes a sudden movement, which causes a blinding burning sensation up his arm.

"_i wouldn't pull too hard if i wear you, bear claws. Covered in vervain, which I've being trying to bleed out of you, but because you drink it like wine, wasn't having the desired effect, so I've had to come up with something a little more... umh original." _ Rebecca drawls

Daman sees the crimson liquid running down his arms, he then realizes his shirt is open, his chest is a criss cross of just healed cuts, fresh cuts and healing cuts. Matted with fresh and dry blood. He sees his leg stuck out at an award angle but without using his arms he can't push it back into place.

He's biting his tongue to try and redirect the pain, or to try and not show her that her torture is having any impact.

"_You see bleeding you will get rid of the vervain, and then i can compel you, see how you like to have your mind tampered with."_

Damon spits out the blood from where he's bitten his tongue to hard. Smirking he says

"_Come now lushy, you wanted it."_

Rebecca runs furiously at him bringing her knee up to connect with his chin, his head flies back gushing blood.

"_So do you want to know what I've come up with? Am cutting you so i can either get two knives on it and slice you to ribbons or perhaps slice you, and stuff the new cuts full of fresh vervain."_

Damon's remaining bravo and colour leave him. Rebecca loosens the chains slightly so he falls to the floor. Kicking out his legs, Damon twists in agony. He's now laid out on his back. Rebecca places rubber gloves on and then proceeds to tie Damon's ankles with vervain socked ropes.

"_so am pretty excited to see how this goes, you'll have to review me after, if you can?"_

Damon doesn't answer, just prepares himself for what's to come.

End of flash back

Bonnie had managed to locate Damon, they enter the house Stefan listen for life. He picks up on shallow breathing coming from the ballroom. Damon's laid out on the floor. Stefan runs to him with bonnie close. Elena listens for anyone else approaching. Stefan takes in the sight,"_ bonnie you need to pull that vervain out. And i guess those ropes are vervain socked too. I'll pull these chains off."_

Has they go about getting Damon free Elena pulls out a blood bag and puts to his mouth. He sputters so Elena tips his head back and pours it down his throat. But Damon starts to chock.

Elena looks at Stefan in a panicked state.

"_Stefan can you nip my wrist please?"_Bonnie asks. Stefan looks scared but then looks at his brother. He takes bonnie's arm and it almost looks like he's kissing it. But the blood comes. Bonnie holds her wrist over Damon's wounds and begins to chant. They watch as the wounds heal Damon wheezes and begins to violently cough. His body doubles over. His breaths come out low and even, Stefan nods at Elena, who once again forces the blood bag to his lips. This time he takes it, greedily.

Bonnie moves behind him letting him lean in to her,_" having to save your ass again Salvatore"_

Damon groans not let having the power of speech."_ We need to move quickly before were caught and so Damon can..."_ Elena's words are cut off by Stefan standing up, spinning around and snarl escaping his lips.

Rebecca stands in the doorway

"_Well isn't this a touching picture. So a little birdie says you have made a white oak stake, that you used to kill Finn, Klaus may not be happy about that. What i want to know is how many more you made, Damon passed out before i could get to him. Plus the vervain that I'd stuffed in the cuts were starting to block me, I'll have to remember that. So how many stakes are there?"_

Stefan grits out "_you're not getting them stakes I'll..."_

Stefan stops when he feels Elena's hand on his arm, she gives him a pleading look. Turning back to Rebecca she says "_I'll tell you if make a deal with me?"_

Rebecca looks at Elena up and down, "_Elena you have no heartbeat. You're a vampire, now that's interesting. Didn't see that one coming."_ She laughs at her private joke. Elena feels the fury build up inside her, she wants to kill her like she killed her. But she'll take her time play her t her own game.

Elena answers,"_ um hi sure it greatly upsets you that you didn't get to kill me?"_

Damon and bonnie look at each other in confusion, Stefan maintains his angry stare. Rebecca lets a small smile curl her lips. Elena knows she thinks they don't know it was her.

"_So are you prepared to do a deal?"_

"Being a vampire suits you Elena your more forceful, i like it, tell me what you propose."

"_I'll bring you them all of them, I'll tell you how many they are, but you burn them right in front of me so that we both know that they can't be used on each other. And also don't tell Klaus about my change"_

"_tell me how many stakes there are and I'll tell you if a agree."_

Elena looks back at Stefan as if for reassurance, but he's not sure he understands what Elena's doing.

"_ok there 8. 8 white oak stakes."_

Now Stefan begins to understand they still have 10, they used 2 on Finn, but he doesn't understand the not telling Klaus about Elena part, surely Elena knows that it will be the first thing Rebecca does, because she'll still want Elena dead. And she'll be hoping Klaus will be so mad that he'll kill Elena, because now she's a vampire her bloods no use to him.

Rebecca smiles sweetly at Elena"_ ok its a deal all 8 stakes you by yourself I'll burn them i won't tell Klaus. Don't try anything funny. 2 hours i want you back."_

Rebecca walks out the room, and they set on getting Damon out of there.

Boarding house

Damon throws his 3rd blood bag down, in disgust, they can tell he's in a bad mood.

"_So Elena enlighten us, what's your game plan because now you're going to back to the slaughter house, on your own. WHAT WERE YOU THINKINK?"_

Bonnie gives Damon an angry glare, whilst Elena looks worryingly at Stefan, he's barley said a word since coming back.

"_look she thinks there 8 stakes we know there's 10. We will 2, 1 for Klaus and 1 for..._

"_Rebecca"_ Stefan cuts in._" I see now, god Elena, you shouldn't have took this upon yourself were a team we do this together."_

Elena walks over to him taking his face in her hands she tells him,"_ we are but i saw an opportunity"_

"_Well some of us are still waiting to be told about this opportunity"_ Damon stomps over to the drinks table angrily.

"_Wow your are morngy aren't you? Is coz you got whooped by a woman? And then saved by a woman?"_

Bonnie giggles at Damon who scowls at her." _Be careful bon bon, or i may feel the need to show you just how manly i am!"_

Bonnie jut rolls her eyes muttering under her breath. Damon looks back at Elena and gestures for her to carry on.

"_well i added in the part of not telling Klaus, because that's exactly what she'll do, she killed me once am betting she's a little pissed am still here. She knows Klaus will be mad and try and kill me for turning. So we wait for him to come get me."_

Stefan sits down putting his face in his hands. Bonnie is shocked and very apprehensive. Damon just bewildered.

"_Are you stupid, you want Klaus to come after you?"_

_Damon its simple we wait here, ric will prob have to stay here too. When they come looking we'll be ready with the stakes"_

Simple yes. Stupid yes, is it going to work no.

**Sorry its taken so long to update, writers block, i know where i want this story to go, its just getting there and making sense. Its not really following tvds timeline now, am just taking some aspects from the show. Please reveiew hopefully its still intresting.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you for the reviews they really help. I know my last chapter was very long, i just kept adding paragraphs because they needed to be in place for the rest of the story. So it ended up mega long chapter. Am so looking forward to the last episode. Praying Elena won't pick Damon! Please review. This is my 20**__**th**__** chapter can't believe it. Am hoping to hit 50 reviews. Happy reading.**_

Chapter 20

Boarding house 2 days later

Bonnie watched Damon pace around the bedroom he was like a caged animal, occasionally snarling.

Although this wait had started to take its toll on them all. The night Elena had gone back to the mansion, Damon and Stefan had gone but kept a distance from the house but close enough just in case, the swap had being very straight forward Elena had said. Barley any words exchanged, Rebecca never tried a thing. Elena had tried to apologise again for what had happened. But Rebecca had just asked her to leave.

Whilst they had being gone bonnie had being sorting some more herbs for Alaric, and doing some research through Emily's grimore, because she was the one who had created them. What she had found thought, wasn't what she wanted. And for 2 days she had kept it a secret, because it's going to hurt them, Elena and Jeremy, and Damon. She's being desperately trying to look for some other way buts it's not happening.

After giving Rebecca the stakes they had gone to get ric, so they could bolt themselves in doors and wait for Klaus. Matt's leaving tomorrow, but he's staying here tonight, Jeremy too as is Caroline and Tyler. It's for them to say good bye to matt. Not that this arrangement suits Damon. This is why there in here whilst Damon vents.

Damon can hear them downstairs talking about the bloodlines, wondering how to figure out who sired scary Mary. Also what they're going to do about Tyler's bond to Klaus. He wanted to be alone, but bonnie followed him, although she hasn't spoken. In fact she hasn't even looked at him. He stops pacing to study her. She is chewing her lip in a nervous way clutching her grimore.

"_Ok witchy out with it, something's wrong, what?"_

She gives him a weak smile, tears threatening to spill. Damon's puzzled and goes and sits on the bed pulling her to him. She whispers"_ i have to tell you something. Something about ric, you won't like it and i don't think i can stop it."_

Damon looks at her intently, and then listens trying to understand her words through her sobs. His mind won't process it, he doesn't understand the feelings inside that her words have stirred. He should have known really that this is what it would come too.

Downstairs ric excuses himself and heads down to the basement, this is where he's sleeping on a night. Locked up so he doesn't try and sneak out murdering council members, or sly the vampire that sleep above him.

He's come down to take his daily herbs which he adds a dose of whiskey too. He spins round hearing a chuckle. "_Elena you scared me, what's funny?"_

Elena steps into the cell placing more blankets and pillows on the floor, a bottle of whiskey some chips and a couple of books. Smiling she says _"it's just funny how you add whiskey to everything. I bought some more stuff down to make it well...more homely?"_

They both laugh at this. But then Elena spots his ring on the selves.

"_Why have you taken it off?"_ she asks

"_Well because its evil, its making me evil, if i die again with it on makes me a little more evil. So i thought whilst am staying here under lock and key, with vampires around me so i don't die, i thought I'd have a couple of days off, see if it fades. I don't know we'll see._

Elena looks nervously away, but nods her agreement."_ I actually came down to ask you something in private."_

Ric pats the bed beside him, so Elena sits. "_i want to thank you for being guardian, am you shouldn't in anyway feel that had some fault in me changing. Besides i know now that i would have changed eventually. To be with Stefan always. And now where going to be married."_

Elena smiles at this and ric smiles for her. But then she looks all shy and nervous again. And ric thinks doesn't matter what she is she's still Elena, this is what he's thinking when she asks "_when i marry Stefan, will you give me away?"_

Ric shocked and splutters "_what about Jeremy? I mean yes of course, if it's what you want, yes I'll do anything to make you happy."_

Elena smiles broadly and throws herself at him, they hug tightly Elena whispering her thanks.

Back upstairs Stefan has being listening and gives a little smile, when he looks up he sees Caroline smiling at him, guess she was listening to.

Matt and Jeremy are in the kitchen getting a bear sharing nachos.

"_it's cool of Stefan, to get you set up in Chicago. I mean i know it's still working at a bar, but at least you don't have to make rent. Gives you time to look for another job or collage."_ Jeremy says stuffing his mouth with the nachos. He feels that nagging jealousy eat at him, because in Denver he was away from all this crap. Now Elena's a vampire things have changed again and he doesn't even understand what's happening with Alaric.

Matt watches him, and sees the flickers of emotion cross his face, it's easy to forget that really Jeremy's still young and had too much pain and grief in his life that have aged him, the words slip out before he can stop them, "_move with me?"_

Jeremy stops chewing and stares blankly at matt. Who shits uncomfortably, "_i mean get away from all this, if you want. I thought you liked it in Denver, and like you said apartment free you could go to school there, get a part time job just to put toward the bill and that. But you know just a suggestion i know that you probably feel more of a pull here than i do. I just thought it might be easier somewhere away from where it's all connected. Plus you know that Elena and that will have to leave eventually."_

Jeremy's eyes stroll to the living room, all the supernatural even his sister now. Matt's right he does feel a pull here but only for Elena, matt's his friend someone who wants to forget and be human just like him.

"_i think i will i just can't come yet, i need to make sure Elena's ok. But your right getting out of this town is the best thing to do."_

bonnie and Damon enter the living room has Jeremy and matt come back in but everyone is looking at bonnies tearstained face. Caroline flies up in rage but its matt who shouts" WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Stefan stands up and places himself between matt and Damon before anybody does anything reckless.

"_he didn't do anything."_ Her voice breaking on the last word.

Everyone turns to look at Elena and ric as they enter the room laughing and talking about peach bridesmaid dresses.

They stop feeling the tension in the room, Elena takes in bonnies face and makes towards her.

But Damon sidesteps in her direction, he cocks his head towards the sofa, _"i think you should sit down, you too ric."_

Stefan half rises from the sofa, dragging Elena to him, and settling her on his lap, locking his arms around her waist, because he felt uncertain from the intensity of Damon's look.

Ric didn't sit, he just continued to stare at Damon. Caroline's head flickered back and forth.

"_do you know something, is it Klaus?"_ Jeremy asks?

Bonnie can't hold her sob and Caroline goes to her. Damon rolls his eyes. "_ right well i don't think bon bons here is going to able to say, so i guess it falls to me to be the bearer of bad news."_

"_For Christ's sake Damon spit it out."_ Alaric hisses.

Damon's eyes find Stefan's again, who tightens his hold on Elena, then Damon's eyes lock with Alaric's.

"_The ring has we know has bought you back to life, more than once. And each time its wore away at your pysici. Letting your dark side come through more and more. Creating your alto ego, these rings were created for council members to help them rid this town of vampire. Protect the town. Your dark side is angry that the founding families are apparently not doing their jobs, so you kill, with these killings your dark side is taking over, stronger."_

Damon pauses to check that everyone is keeping up he then turns back around to bonnie, who's pulled herself together, she steps to Damon's side.

Whispering "_am sorry Alaric, the herbs i made they only keep your bad side at bay for so long, but it's there growing in hatred, even hating the good you more and more. I've being researching through my grimore, Emily's actually and she states that the ring should only be used once to prevent it from happening in Jeremy's case that's true, because it was lizs gun that killed him the 2__nd__ time, the ring didn't protect him. And as we found out every spell has a consequence. Like when i bought Jeremy back, he had a connection to the dead"_

Jeremy steps down further into the room to stand by rics side, "_what's rics consequence?"_

The tension is at its peak at this point and all eyes lock on bonnie, who falter's under their intense gaze. Damon once again takes over.

"_Even now you're not wearing it, the damage is done, and even if bonnies herbs keep the dark side bound, your own mind will begin to drive you crazy, make you doubt and once theses doubts occur the darkness can escape, until finally it will control you. Your alter ego hates vampire's ric, and vampire synthesizers. You will hate yourself, slowly driving you insane until..._

"_I'll want to kill myself"_ ric finishes for him. There are a few gasps, but mainly a shocked silence, Elena and Jeremy's eyes find each other. Ric reaches out and grabs Jeremy's shoulder turning him to him.

"_do you understand what's happening?"_ Jeremy's gaze doesn't falter but nor does he show any sign of understanding. Elena pulls out of Stefan's grasp, the tears falling."_ Keep going with the herbs, stay downstairs, we'll look for a spell, there's always a loophole!"_ Elena's voice is high pitched, whilst she frantically looks for solutions. Ric takes Elena in an embrace, murmuring to her trying to calm her. He then draws back and says, _"What they're trying to say is Elena, is that there's no running from it. And the doubt and question, the self-loathing it's already begun. Right now am a ticking time bomb, a threat to you, because this part of me loves you, his friends with him, the other part isn't i could be a threat to you. Elena i should die, before i hurt more, as punishment for who I've killed."_

Caroline's eyes downcast, Tyler strokes her hair gently. Ric's gaze drifts to her has he says this, knowing he can never really apologise enough.

"_THAT WASNT YOU, YOU COULDNT..._

"_Help it? That's what they're saying Elena but soon it will be me, i won't be me, and i won't feel for any of you."_

"_So were to kill you? or let you kill yourself?_ Jeremy asks in a toneless voice

Alaric looks at Damon, who coughs once again taking over the situation.

"_No need to be so rash, he can stop taking the herbs, then we'll have a better idea of how much he's being taken over by."_

"_And then?"_ Jeremy asks, but now there's anger in his voice.

Damon doesn't answer there's no need.

Later that night

Matt and Tyler sit on the wall outside drinking beer, not really talking.

"_It's good your leaving, i mean that's sounded wrong, good that you can get out of this mess. You know i didn't want to be a werewolf or a hybrid. Be sired to Klaus. I wanted to play ball and go to college, am glad that you're going to get out and live."_

"_because your not? At least you have care. You two need to look after each, in all this crazy messed up so called life. I feel like am cheating you know leaving when i should stay."_

Tyler takes a swig shakes his head"_ nah man, we all want you to be safe, and i wanted wish this life on you, besides one way or another it will end soon."_

Caroline sits on the sofa, looking for something comforting to say. But she can only stare blindly.

"_Am weak, i should be able to do something, they're going to lose Alaric. How can this be happening?"_ the tears come for bonnie, and she hates this feeling a problem she can't fix.

"_Bonnie you can't solve everything, they know you tried, and nothings set in stone yet. And right now we have to be strong foe Elena and Jeremy. We have to be thankful for everything we have, even when were angry and hope is lost. Were the good side, we have to win."_

Bonnie lets Caroline take her in her arms as they both cry she whispers, "_what about Alaric's good side, is he going to win?"_

Stefan steps in to Damon's bedroom and places the whisky tumbler on the drawers. Damon's lent against the wall looking out the window.

"Do_ you think that will come to it?"_

Damon makes no attempt to not understand Stefan. He shrugs in not bothered gesture.

"_He'll be a threat, the enemy he won't be ric anymore."_

"_Don't Damon ok just don't."_

Damon rises his eyebrows "_what?"_ he demands

"_Don't pretend that you don't care, that it doesn't bother you. Don't pretend that you don't care that it's your friend who's dying. And don't pretend that you'd be ok with being the one who may have to kill him."_

Damon slams his fist into the wall his fury coming fast

"_You know what you're right it's not ok, there isn't anything i can do to save him, i can't stop it and it will kill Elena and Jeremy, and that Jeremy hurting will hurt Elena more. The worst thought is before I'd even met ric I'd screwed his life up, your right it will probably be me too kill him, wont that be poetic. I mean I've already killed him twice which is what led to this, so i mean i should have no problem with doing it again right?"_

Damon runs his fingers frantically through his hair, and then leans his head into the wall. Stefan comes up to him, he then slowly reaches out wrapping one arm around Damon, he leans his head on Damon's shoulder it's the closet to embrace they've had since turning, he whispers, "_no matter how much it hurts, don't turn it off, remember how you felt, so you can hold on to it forever, remember ric, and how he became your 1__st__ friend in over 145 years."_

Down in rics cell Jeremy stalks around angrily. Ric stands against the wall, watching him. Elena s sat wrapped in a blanket.

"_so this is it? And where suppose to be ok with it? Were suppose too let it happen?"_

"_jer nothings happened yet."_ Elena tries to placate him

"_Elena..._ ric says in warning voice "_look let me say, so then we can all understand and come to terms with it, if i don't die I'll want to kill you, you Elena are vampire you Jeremy co exist with them, this darkness its only acted out deep unresolved feelings. When the darkness takes over i won't be any more, and Elena am not Stefan don't try and bring out the good in me, it's too late."_

"_Yes but Stefan was ruled by..._

"_Yes blood i know, but am not, am not possessed or compelled, vampire have their human qualities e heightened, so with Stefan the goodness he was a human outshines the darkness of his vampire side. That's not the same for me. Do you think that am choosing this? Please try to understand do you think i want to leave you too? I want you both to be happy and you will be, once the threat of Klaus is gone and you won't have to be worried about me, you can live. Being in a family with you too has made me so happy, a purpose, i failed but i only want good things for you to promise me you'll look after each other? And when the time comes for me, well know that's it's what has to happen."_

The following day

Matt stands outside the boarding house with a couple of suitcases, he doesn't have much.

Damon and ric sit on the wall drinking whisky, they haven't spoke about last night, they won't till its time. It's now a waiting game.

Stefan step forward and shakes hands with matt, "_thanks man for this, I'll owe you forever!"_

Stefan laughs at matt's over dramticness, "_well matt forever's a long time, now I've had the money transferred into your bank account, the apartments furnished, but probably needed updating, here's the address of the bar it's not far from the apartment, i told him you'd be down Sunday to see him. I wish you the best, and you know where we are."_

"_Furnished don't be fooled matt, it's where he slept blacked out and ate, if you know what i mean?"_

They all chose to ignore Damon's comment.

Tyler stepped forward next, the two former best friends stared at the ground uneasy for a few seconds, before matt grabbed in a hug, "_ i meant what i said take care of her, i don't hold anything against you too, i want you both to be happy, if she's going to be with anyone, it should be you. I can't be with her i couldn't keep up, and you can still play ball and go to college perhaps after this you should."_

Once Tyler stepped back bonnie ran at him, he caught her scooping her up and twirled her. Once he set her down on her feet she said"_ i can't believe your leaving, I'll miss you, be happy matt. Know that I'll always be there for you."_

Matt grins at her, his baby blue eyes shining. "_I'll miss you too, you have no idea how hard it was to make this decision. Be safe and good luck taming the wild beast."_

Everyone chuckles at this, and Damon makes a HAHA comment, Alaric lightly punches Damon's shoulder who just rolls his eyes. But reaches out for bonnie, cradles her in his arms.

Ric turns back to matt and says "_good luck matt, be safe."_

Matt just smiles and nods, he doesn't feel like there's anything he can say to ric, any words of comfort giving last night's events

Jeremy and Elena step forward the boys clap each other on the shoulder,"_ so i'll see you soon then?"_

Matt asks Jeremy, Jeremy eyes stay fixed on matt trying to block out elenas penetrating stare. He nods his agreement and steps back for elena.

They embrace tightly, Elena's tears run free, "_I'll miss you so much matt Donavan. It would be selfish to ask you to stay, when i know I'll be leaving eventually, but I'll see you again right? I want you to be safe and happy that's all I've ever wanted for anyone. I didn't mean for you, for any of us to get sucked up in to this, am so sorry."_

Matt stokes her hair and reassures her, _"Elena your my friend, i wanted to help, but i feel if i stayed then i'd be a vampire, or just dead, don't get me wrong I'd rather you Caroline Tyler be vamps than nothing at all but I've got to give myself a chance. Your strong, look at what you've had to endure, you'll get through this, i know this for a fact."_

Matt kisses Elena cheek softly, and pushes her back towards Stefan. Who holds her close to his chest whilst she cries her last tears.

Matt looks at Caroline, who stands arms crossed, he strides over to him and wraps his arms around her, it's only a minute before she crumbles, and returns the hug.

"_you're mad i know, and am scared, but i need to do these things care, you're going to have a lifetime to do them. I can't stay and watch you leave. I want you to know that i loved you, but it would never would have worked, i would have had to turn to be with you, and answer me honestly would you have chose this is you had a choice?"_

"_no, i loved you to, but your still my friend go have fun, get married and have beautiful babies, that's what you were meant to do. I'll miss you, so much."_

"_You won't ever change or age for me Caroline Forbes, I'll always remember you this way." _He leans in close and says in a voice that's barely a whisper. At his words her tears spill and her body trembles,

" _Perfect"_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for the reviews they really help me to keep on writing. I had wished to hit the 50 mark but hey ho. Hope you like this chapter more!**_

Boarding house

Elena watches Damon come up from the basement, she notices all the worry lines, the rage the quit anguish etched upon his face. She can hear the noise coming from the basement as Alaric, or the dark Alaric throws himself into walls, cursing and damning them. As Damon turns to close the door he notices Elena, and her heart breaks for him, Damon needed him to and right now there's nothing he can do to help his friend, there is but he's already promised if it's what ric wants then they'll do it his way.

"_you vile creatures think your invincible, your wrong! You will be destroyed I'll rid this town of vampires and all associated with them. Soulless monsters!"_

With Alaric's words ringing in the still silence Damon closes the door. He leans against it for a moment as if he doesn't know Elena's there. His eyes then snap up and bore into Elena's. Elena steps out of the showdown challenging him. But he doesn't go any further though, he just comes toward her and runs his hands through the lengths of her hair, not looking her in the eyes. He then closes his eyes and puts his forehead against hers, in a almost audible voice he says "_sorry"_.

Elena confused for a second, but she hears ric ranting again, she understands. When they had looked him up, to get all the herbs that were binding his dark side she had hoped his good side would overrule, or at least both sides would agree they didn't want to die. This had not happened.

And now Elena listens with conflicting emotions as the man who once would have stepped in harm's way for her, now wants to kill her.

"_Don't go down there Elena, I've already pised him off!"_ Damon warns as he vanishes totally.

Elena listens to Damon's retreating footsteps, and then collapses by the basement door, the tears coming thick and raggered. The over bearing quilt of making him wear the ring and to stay with them, the thought of losing someone else, because o her. As always it was because of her, and she hated herself for loving Stefan and being happy with Stefan when she was responsible for all this. As Elena sobs quieten she realises so has Alaric's wailing. She turns on her knees listening more closely but there's nothing, she shouts for Damon but there's no answer. She shouts for Stefan even thought she knows he's out hunting. Damnit what was Damon doing? Elena continues to listen nothing. She's scared in case he's hurt but also scared of going down. Stop it Elena, she tells herself. You're a vampire! Faster, stronger. Just peep through the cell bars check and leave.

So she slowly and as quietly as she can opens the door and sneaks down the basement steps.

In the forsest

Caroline angrily tears at the rabbit in her hands, and then throws it down disgusted at herself. When she looks up Stefan is stood with his arms folded his eyes questioning.

"_What?"_ Caroline hisses at him.

Stefan doesn't answer her and kicks the stones on the floor. Is actions just put Caroline more on edge, throwing her hands up in the air she groans "_fine!"_ She stands up and begins pulling the leaves off a bush. Her actions clearly venting her frustrations, "_nobody cares"_ she accuses.

And Stefan has the good sense not to pretend she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"_Caroline how can you think that? Yes at first we may have missed that detail but only because there were so many other things to worry over. We don't even know who were sired to. And you know we always come up with a way. Perhaps it won't kill Tyler because he's part wolf. I don't know Caroline, but don't think that were willing to sacrifice Tyler or anyone, i know your worried we all are. But were a family weather we all want to be or not, we are a team and we look after each over."_

"_But Damon..._

Stefan comes over to her takes her hands, stroking them to sooth her and reassure her, but his voice is firm and decisive, "_no Caroline Damon's different he knows that we work together, look out for each other."_ And then he pulls her face to look at him and gives a sly smile, "_plus he couldn't take bonnies wrath"._

This makes Caroline laugh, she pushes at his shoulder, but is picturing Damon on his knees has bonnie pops his blood vessels over and over. They head back to the boarding house.

Boarding house

Jeremy stops at the front door as he watches bonnie pull up, his heart lifting at the sight of her, and then dropping again when he realises she probably here to see Damon. Jeremy knows he did wrong by her, and if Anna could be here she's who he would be here, but he loves bonnie too. Resigning himself to the fact that if she's happy so is he.

She gets out of the car and gives him a little hug as she comes up to the doorstep. She's happy that she has moved past the fact that Jeremy cheated on her with a ghost. And as bad as it felt at the time, she knows now they weren't meant to be, and he had never stopped loving Anna she was taken from him. Sometimes she feels like he still longs for them. But she feels like he's holding on to a memory. At the end of the day though she wants them to be friends, he's like family and they need each other.

"_Hey thought you were working today?"_ bonnie asks

"_Yeah late night just stopped by for an hour to see ric"_ Jeremy looks away uneasy, and bonnie's heart breaks a little for him. He's lost so much, and he really reached out to ric. Now he's being painfully dragged away to. Only Jeremy has to watch knowing there isn't anything they can do.

Bonnie reaches out n places her hand on his sleeve, "hey_ am sorry, i tried jer, i looked for anything. Damon even suggested vampirism, "_ Jeremy's head snaps back at her, eyes bright and Eger, bonnie shakes her head at him, "_no jer this evil it's so dark that as a vampire it would only be amplified, it wouldn't be him, he'd be 10 times worst and strong with one mission."_

Bonnie hates the words and hates seeing his wounded puppy expression. She hurts because he is, and it shows how much he is hurting when he was so willing at the idea of turning him into a vampire. Bonnie pulls him inside with her.

"_You going to find Elena first?"_

Jeremy's managed to snap himself out of his trance he smiles at her and wonders off in the direction of the kitchen. Bonnies rubs her eyes trying to stop the tears that are threatening to fall, and walks off to find Damon.

Basement

Elena is stood looking through the cell bars ric is unmoving laid face down on the floor, she listens closely and detect his heartbeat. She hears Jeremy come down the steps.

"_Hey, didn't you hear me call..._

His words are cut off by Elena clamping her hand over his mouth. She then turns his head and begins whispering in his ear" _Damon's being down this morning, it sounded bad, and Damon...well he looked like hell when he came out. He's getting worst, he's laid out on the floor now not moving i can't decided what's going on. But Damon said not to come down here."_

Jeremy struggles to pull Elena's hand from his mouth, he throws her a disgruntled frown, feeling put out that his sister is stronger than him and also Damon giving out the rules again.

He shrugs past her frown still in place, _"i want to see ric, because who knows how much longer am going to a be able to, i don't care what that dick says!"_

Jeremy peers through the bars, and the sight angers him. Ric imprisoned laid on the dirty floor.

"_This is our guardian Elena, how can we be doing this to him. We have to keep looking for something anything to make him better!"_

Jeremy then unlocks the bars and goes in, Elena follows and watches from the doorway. He's right she thinks this is our Alaric. Were a family,

"_Ok jer we'll take him upstairs. You know that he'll have to continue to live here until we come up with something."_

Jeremy's face is impassive as he begins to roll ric over. Ric still doesn't move. Jeremy leans closer to listen, and then goes to open his eyelids, but as his fingers come in contact with the skin Alaric's eyes shoot open and his hand clutches Jeremy's wrist twisting and rolling Jeremy on to his back. Alaric is now leant over Jeremy with a small handmade stake held against Jeremy's throat. Elena runs over and is about to tear Alaric off Jeremy's when Alaric make a small nick in Jeremy's throat. Small beads of blood spurt through. But it's enough to stop Elena. It's everywhere the smell, taking over her senses. Alaric takes advantage of Elena's stillness and backs up holding Jeremy. He then runs the stake point down Jeremy's arm, causing more of a flow of blood. "_look at you, monster! You want it don't you Elena the blood? Feed from Jeremy your brother, BECAUSE THAT'S THE MONSTER YOU ARE!"_

"_NO ELENA DONT LISTEN! YOU'RE STRONG YOU KNOW YOU ARE!"_

Elena can't barley register the words, her eyes are focused on the dripping blood, the sound of Jeremy's increased heartbeat. Her face starts to change, she wants it, she bite down on her lip so hard it bleeds.

"_Do you Jeremy? She's not your sister. She wants to kill you because that's what she is and she needs to be stopped. Elena it's a good job your parents are dead, do you think they would have being proud? To see that you caused the loss of life for so many and then become ONE OF THEM!_

Alaric's words seem to penetrate Elena's blood lust, because her eyes glaze over she then begins to retreat back, but in doing so it leads Alaric to drive the stake in to Jeremy side it's not a kill shot, but Jeremy begins to bleed more. Alaric lets go of him as he crumbles to the floor. Alaric crouches in front of him. Now Jeremy can see that ric is gone, this face is consorted in evil, it pours from him, "_and you Jeremy wear the over ring you have to power to do what's right, kill the vampires. Yet you're no better than your sister. You too need to die!"_

These are the last words that Elena hears and suddenly the blood isn't calling to her Jeremy is. She speeds over to Alaric's turned back, mentally preparing her to snap Alaric's neck, but at the last second he turns and pushes that small stake into her, misses her heart by an inch. Her wide doe eyes look into Alaric's black soulless ones, at least it wasn't her ric, he's completely dead.

"_ELENA!"_

Damon's bedroom

Damon feels the water pound against his back, he thinks of ric. Realising that he has to accept that that not ric any more . Its 'dalaric'

#

he rubs his hand hard against his forehead, because in this realisation he knows that soon he will have to die, because he's the enemy now.

Bonnie finds him the shower, "_Damon"_

And then a little louder "_OI DAMON"_

Damon turns with a startled expression, she gives a little victory smile it's nice to catch him off guard. He turns off the shower and steps out totally naked,

"_Want a towel Salvatore? Or do you prefer to air dry?_

Damon turns with that famous smirk his mouth opens to reply and then he stops dead. Bonnie tries to listen but can't really hear anything. "_What's..._Damon puts his fingers to her lips. Listening he can hear them talking and then he smells it blood a lot of it. Bonnie sees the veins beneath Damon's eyes but its only for a second he grabs his robe and vampire speeds off with bonnie running after.

Damon runs into the cell taking in the scene, Elena's blood but he can't see the cause of it, but her skin is tinted something's wrong. Jeremy's losing a lot of blood, a trail were he's dragged himself to Elena. Finally his eyes land on Alaric, whose sat crossed legged in the chair, his head being propped up by his elbow, and a board expression on his face. He notices the other arm of the chair is gone. The chairs wooden. He bends to the siblings not taking his eyes off ric. He rolls Jeremy over, _"stakkked err"_he mutters drowsily.

This causes a little chuckle from Alaric. Damon bites into his wrist and lets his blood drip into Jeremy's mouth.

_Aww look at that, the badass vampire going soft. He only wants to be loved, have a family, be good misses being human. But you can't suppress it can you Damon? Your need to kill of how others people lives aren't always of enough value that somehow they have to die if it doesn't fit with you?"_

Damon helps Jeremy up and leans him on bonnie, nodding for her to take him upstairs.

Shifting Alaric's attention to her.

"_And you a bennet witch, what must you be thinking to go with someone like him? Your suppose to help protect from them. Do you think that the witches are happy? That they're not watching? That there won't be some consequence of this? I mean seriously you must have some self esteem issues, because of him your grams is dead, your mother a vampire. Or perhaps that's the attraction?"_

As bonnie clutches Jeremy's heavy weight her eyes look into Damon's, but she sees no emotion just a dead flat look, he just gestures for bonnie to get Jeremy out.

Damon turns back to Elena, making sure rics doing nothing. He doesn't talk because he doesn't want to think about what's happening. Alaric points to Elena on the floor, _"go ahead save Elena, it's what you do!"_

Damon bends to Elena and locates the small stake that's lodged in her, its close but he slides his finger against it, to act as a barrier between the wood and her heart. It almost out, when he fells the wooden stake pierce his shin on the centre of his back, Elena lets out a loud groan, as Damon double back pulling the small stake with him, finally Elena can breathe.

Damon knew Alaric would try to kill him, counting on it, ric was a vampire hunter, he knew what to do the trouble is Damon's a better hunter. _"say goodbye to ric Elena, and leave"_ he grates out to Elena.

Who looks past him to ric, but she see's he's not there, something else in Alaric's body, so instead she looks to the ceiling, knowing full well what's about to happen, the tears run down her face she whispers"_goodbye ric, thank you for everything i hope you find Jenna, and am so sorry for my part in this, believe when i say you know this is never what i wanted for you. I just wanted you to be happy i thought you could have being with me and Jeremy"_

Damon reaches behind and pulls the stake out, he knows Alaric may have 1 or 2 more of these stakes so he has to be quick, as he turns and runs at Alaric, he swears he see some emotion flicker in his eyes which are still focused on Elena, he doesn't notice Damon until he's upon him, Alaric appears another small stake, which impresses Damon that he got this much from the arm of the chair. He pierces Damon at his right side, but it barely penetrates the shin because Damon's own stake has just entered Alaric lower stomach. Damon hears Elena's gasp and once again tells her to leave. Which she now does. Alaric's trying again to raise his arm with the stake, so Damon uses the other stake and stabs him his side. Similar to where he stabbed Jeremy. Alaric's eyes change they widen, his mouth open gasping for air, clutching Damon's arm. Damon hears Alaric's heartbeat race and then begin to slow. He then notices his eyes are not black there his normal hazy brown green.

Elena runs up the stairs and out into the hall way colliding with Stefan, he pulls her close as her sobs break free, he doesn't talk, there's nothing to say, both of them listening to what's going on downstairs.

Damon clutches ric shoulder and peers into his eyes, wanting confirmation that this is there ric,

Rics eyes are wide, _"finish it Damon"_ he pants out.

Damon feels the conflict inside he doesn't want his friend to die, let alone be the one to kill him. But he also knows rics only here now to make sure it's done.

Damon's shaking his head knowing the answer to his question before he asks, "_vampire?"_

Ric lets out a hollow laugh,_" i think I'd be the worst kind of vampire, and let's not pretend otherwise. It's ok Damon, am giving you my permission on this one"_

Damon smiles weakly as ric lifts his hand, and Damon slowly pulls the ring off, just before the ring leaves his finger he whispers, "_am sorry"._

He places the ring in his pocket and then moves behind ric, he leans ric body on to his. "_it will be over quickly think of something that makes you happy bourbon?"_

Rics smiles weakly and closes his eyes growing weak from the blood lose. Damon takes this as if que.

Rics mind

Ric's out on the decking, trying to get the bbq going.

"_Need a hand house daddy?"_

Damon asks coming out and handing him a glass of his favourite amber liquid.

"_I've got this, take down vamps on a regular basis am not going to let a bbq defeat me!"_

"_Daddy daddy look what Elena got me, so sparkly!"_

Ric looks down at his 4 year old daughter, Megan red curls bobbing around as she jumps up and down showing off her bracelet, ric scoops her up, marvelling at how perfect she is. He then looks around the garden at everyone. His eyes landing on Jenna, his wife she perfect and has given him everything he wants, he watches her in the sunlight. Watches her smile until she catches him staring, smiling she mouths "_i love you"_

_Basement_

Damon feels ric smile, as his own tears fall he snaps rics neck. He doesn't move for a long time, until Stefan comes for him.

Week later

They all stand around the grave, that Damon had managed to compel to get a plot next to Jenna's. Its a bright day, clear and crisp. They listen to the victor but all Elena hears is a droning noise.

Elena thinks back to almost a year ago when they last stood here, she blames herself for them for ric. She feels Stefan's hand tighten on hers. But she looks past him to Jeremy, his face is twisted in anguish she sees her own thoughts reflected there she just wants to run away. Damon has reverted to drink and snidy comments. Stefan trying so hard to stop them all from falling apart.

And it's not over she thinks.

They head back to the grill, matt's asked for a private function and there's some food on. People from ric collage and North Carolina have come. And of course pupils and staff from mystic falls.

Elena's in a trance has she greets and takes peoples sympathies. Until she's had enough, she excuses herself to the toilets. But finds herself outside on the pavement.

She sets off walking until she ends up at her home. Letting herself in, she wonders around aimlessly old memories coming to her. She's unaware that someone's being watching her since the ceremony.

Startled by a noise she turns and then spins back round when it sails past her again, the cool air surrounding her, vampire she knows. She then fells him behind her. She doesn't turn just tenses when he breathes against her neck,

"_So it's true, you have no heartbeat"_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi everyone slightly late on updating, very busy. Did you all enjoy the last episode!i won't spoil lol!_

_Review pleas and thank you!_

_Chapter 22_

_Gilbert house_

"So?" Stefan impatiently asks Jeremy.

Jeremy can't think and is trying to hide his panic. Tapping his fingers on his hip bone he jolts his head in furious no fashion.

Stefan inhales a deep breath of hair, before he can answer his phone rings, Damon.

"_Is she there?"_

"_No take it she's not at the cemetery?"_

"_Nope, bon bons has gone to the school, Tyler out in the woods. Caroline at the old Lockwood cellar. Matt's waiting at the grill. Were the hell is she? Mystic falls is not that big."_

"_Calm down Damon i have more place to look, before i meet you all back at the house"_

"_Calm? how are you so calm. Tell me what you're thinking"_

Stefan eyes Jeremy out of the corner of his eye. Hoping the young Gilbert isn't thinking of going out on a limb. Because as the hours have increased everyone is thinking the same thing.

"_20 minutes Damon I'll be back"_ Stefan closes his cell and looks at Jeremy. Who's worked himself up so much he jumps when Stefan touches him.

"_you head back to the house I'll meet you back there. I just need to check somewhere. Don't ask the answers no. This place is special to me and Elena. I won't be long. Please try not to worry jer, i know that's hard given Elena's tendencies to get kidnapped, but I'll find her, I'll get her back. I always do."_

Jeremy looks wildly around as if hopefully she'll appear, but Stefan see's him resolve himself to this.

"_Yeah i know you will, you've proved how much love her, now go get her so i can give her a telling off."_

Stefan watches him walk off making sure he's going in the right direction, before heading to the waterfall.

Stefan stands on the top looking out across the hills, twilight and Elena's being gone 3 hours. I prayed that grief had over taken her and she's wondered off, he gone back to house checked hers before altering everyone. But now he can't his fear, someone's taken her. They need a plan fast. Cos there's no way someone is taking her, without him.

_Boarding house_

Has Stefan enters the room he hears all voices yelling mostly Damon's.

Damon looks at Stefan with a perplexed expression, he gestures to the others,

"_Tell them Stefan, where she is and what were going to do about it."_

All eyes are on him, how did she get out from my radar. How long was she gone? Is she hurt? Has she being watched. Does someone know what she is?

Stefan can't focus and he doesn't want to say what he thinks has happened. His eyes find Damon's, and for once there's no cocky smug expression. Worry, pain, confusion, compassion, for him? Damon hand is reaching out for him, but before he gets close enough its Caroline who embraces him. He lets her wrap her arms around him, lets her push his head in to her freshly smelling lavender hair, it not the same has Elena's. Hers is coconut, and her skin is spicy cinnamon.

"_Stefan were here, we'll find her, and you know Elena, she always makes it out of these situations."_

So she gets it, Stefan thinks. He hears matt's chair scrap back as he stand, sounding confused when he asks, "_wait what situations?"_

Stefan pulls himself out of Caroline's embrace, but he feels like he's about to lose it, he's going to answer though, because it's what's expected. But Damon side steps him to come to be facing matt.

"_Isn't it obvious mutt?"_

Stefan can see matt's bewildered expression and he can feel his own temper rising.

"_Seriously?"_ Damon's rolls the word in sarcasm."_ Where have you being lately, who else do you think would take Elena."_

_Matt's face turns from embarrassment to anger, to shock, to despair, and then to _disbelief, as does them all when a laughing British voice says "_who else indeed?"_

His expression smug, a smirk pressed to his lips.

Stefan can feel the hatred and anger burn inside him, he takes a menacing step towards him and growls out his name. "_Klaus"_

Klaus laughter echoes around the stunned scared friends. And Damon now has to try and hold Stefan back.

Grinning wildly Klaus laughs "_speak of the devil and he shall appear"_

_**Hi guys short chapter i know my shortest ever! I have written some pretty long ones before. So i was going to use Elijah i love him. But i have plan for him that i thought of ages ago. Remember in my story i was following tvd's timeline till a certain point. And the episode all my children was in, so Elijah left just like he did then.**_

_**Please review i really hope you think going somewhere and it is my 1**__**st**__** fan fic.**_

_**I already have an idea for next one, but won't start till this one is done!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Boarding house**_

The room is silent, except for the low hissing noise from Stefan.

Klaus looks around gleefully seeing their reaction his eyes lingering on Caroline, who can't look at him.

His hands placed behind his back he comes closer in to the room to stand in front of the Salvatore boys. Taking them in he says, "_come boys why so glum? Did you miss me?"_

Damon's eyes narrow and his grip on Stefan tightens. _"Like a hole in the head!"_ he snarls.

Klaus gives amock hurt look, pouting he says, "_you all look very close, like a little family, the Walton's"_ laughing at his own joke, he turns to matt when he says,"_ what do you want?"_

Klaus eyes roam over matt, as if deciding weather or not he's worth talking to. "matt_ right? Pretty much the only human here. Umm Elena and Caroline's ex. Just want to make sure am up to date on everything, which reminds me,"_ his eyes turn back to the older brother taunting he adds" _it seems you have had time to get over your little infatuation. I must say thought am impressed, the bennet witch, i thought that you'd put kudos to that when you turned her mum. Well i don't know what it is you must be dynamite in the sack!"_

Damon looks to bonnie not sure on how she feels on being outed in this situation, but her head is held high as she looks to Klaus,"_ i have my reasons"_ is all she says not giving anything away. Damon turns his lip up but then smirks at Klaus. "_what can i say, when i love a woman i love a woman right. They can't resist."_

Klaus just looks at Damon's cocky expression wondering whether or not to give in to his banter. At last he decides not to but with one final remark he says."_ Well, well done Stefan mate, i was rooting for you anyway."'_

This wipes the smile off Damon's face, cause bonnies once forceful glare to downcast her eyes, and Caroline to send killer looks at Klaus for upsetting bonnie.

Klaus just continues to smile at Caroline raising his eyebrows suggestively. Until Tyler steps into his line of vision, "_what are you doing here Klaus?"_

_Klaus pretends to be put out." Out of them all i thought you would be glad to see me mate, where were you?"_ he asks coldly. Tyler now wishes he hadn't put himself in this position, but he didn't like how he was looking at Caroline.

"_i left town for a bit after that incident with Caroline. Needed to think about some stuff. Plus i went to see if there were any werewolves left down in Florida were my uncle mason lived. There weren't any before you ask, when i got back you weren't here."_

Klaus just tilts his head and shrugs like he's not bothered either way. He suddenly claps his hands together and spins around,"_ anyway why the long faces, oh yes something else that went down in my absence, your one short, the vampire slaying , alcoholic history teacher isn't here. It's his funeral today. Mmm, well probably for the best if my source is reliable, he was getting a tad temperamental yes?"_

Is last phrase is to goad Damon, so Stefan tries to diffuse the situation, _and who is your source Klaus?"_

Klaus begins to laugh and rolls his head side to side, placing his finger against his lips.

"_FOR CHRIST SAKES STOP WITH THE GAMES, WHERES MY SISTER!"_

Jeremy's words are furious, venomous, full of loathing. But they break ever so slightly, for they also hold worrying, pain, hatred for him and the fact he feels helplessness.

And at his words Klaus eyes go black his whole demur changes, he's no longer playing. Stefan Damon, Caroline and Tyler stand in front of bonnie matt and Jeremy.

Klaus fists are clenched , his bottom lips curled up, he sneers out, "_ah yes the lovely Elena, the glue of this group. You know i had come to respect my little doppelganger, but then she did the thing she was told most explicitly not to do!"_

"_Where is she Klaus" _Stefan stands up straighter coming toward Klaus, until Klaus snaps his fingers and income 5 hybrids. The last one carrying Elena. Stefan runs at him, but the hybrid catches him restraining him. Damon runs for his brother, a hybrid goes for him, he manages to knock him only to be caught by another. Tyler and Caroline start to begin stepping back to push the human in to a corner. Another goes for Caroline , which Tyler tries to pull him away until he too is restrained. It takes little more with Tyler.

Stefan's eyes take in Elena, her eyes are vamped out, while she struggles to control her emotions. She mouths am sorry at him. Stefan closes his eyes and breaths in.

"_so any way Elena wouldn't talk and i know how to convince Elena to do things. The boy"_

A hybrid realises Caroline and goes for Jeremy, until he's bought to his knees, gripping his head. Klaus looks to bonnie and gives her a little clap."_ Now behave witch, or I'll snap your neck."_

Which causes Damon to jerk violently. Klaus motions to the hybrid holding Elena, who promptly lets go, and goes to grip bonnie. Elena falls to the floor. Stefan head buts the hybrid behind him and lunges forward toward Elena. The hybrid goes to follow Stefan. But Klaus shakes his head. Instead he walks over to Jeremy."_ Stop it Klaus now, what do you want."_

Klaus turns back to Stefan and in dead monotone voice asks, "_who turned her?"_

"_why ?she would have dies so either way you wouldn't have her blood. But if you must know it was my blood."_

Klaus stomps over to Stefan and drags him by his collar, Elena grips to his legs "_stop it please it wasn't his fault."_

"_you know Stefan you've become a real pain lately, i made it clear Elena was to remain human, i don't believe you when you say it was that pr death, don't forget i have my source's. So now i have to make you pay, both of you. How to do that i wonder?"_

His eyes are cold and dead, but as the idea comes into his head so does the colour of his eyes. He drops Stefan and bends to Elena. Clutching her chin to bring her eyes to meet his, he wipes away a tear."_ You remember that night in the gym, i had to compel Stefan, because his love for you sufficed all. Now here you are you have the chance to spend forever together, but what about if it ok you away and made you forget Stefan, and you could be my new ripper?"_

Elena eyes go wide as the fear ripples through her, _"no"_

Stefan pulls Klaus away from Elena, all his anger now replaced by fear,"_ don't do that am telling you it wasn't pre meditated, it was an accident. Leave Elena, she's already suffered. I'll come and i won't come back, I'll switch it off and be the ripper."_

Klaus smiles whilst chewing on his lip, thinking the idea over.

When a voice interrupts. _"You're not taking either of them, you and your sheep are going to leave you've took all you can Klaus. Now stop being with hissy fits"_

"_You know Damon, it's no wonder the girls always like Stefan better. You have no tack. Stefan it's a nice offer. I'll give you different terms, you don't want Elena to become the monster you're willing to do it for her? Well am taking Elena anyway, entertainment reasons. I will make forget you, but don't fret and not totally heartless, you can come be the ripper, and let Elena be repulsed by you. Meaning you can only love her from afar, as you fall deeper and deeper to the blood."_

"_No Stefan don't let him break you, i just got you back, i know you'll find me."_

Stefan's eyes are wet, waves of conflicting emotions wash over him. he can't think, how does he get Elena out of this.

"_Klaus I'll come i'll come willing. I want to, leave them. And we'll go. Like all them places you said."_

"_Caroline!"_ Tyler shouts, but she doesn't listen, she focused on Klaus. But to her shock he looks hurt, like something's pulling inside of him.

"_again nice offer, but Caroline, i think you're doing it to save your friends, when you come for me, i want it to be because you want it. Am a patient man. I'll wait. Any other offers?"_

"_me, am the better bad quy than Stefan. I enjoy the kill. Take me, with the condition you don't come back here, or go looking for them."_

Klaus clasps his hands together and knocks them against his mouth. Loving this game.

"_am sorry Damon, but as a artist, i have witnessed Stefan's artistic flair, sorry mate, i don't think you would be as interesting."_

"_I'll turn, or use how ever."_ Jeremy wishes his voice sounded stronger. Elena's eyes bore into his and she's shaking her head."_ No Jeremy just no. Don't listen, get away from him."_ The hybrids stand around Stefan and Elena, has Klaus walks towards Jeremy. "_Mmm now that could be interesting given your personality."_

The hybrid guarding Damon has moved over to block Stefan and Elena. And Damon's had enough, he runs at Klaus, but Klaus isn't stupid, he knew the second Damon was relished he would try something. With a clean snap Damon falls to the floor.

And Stefan anger returns.

"_it ends now Klaus, you take me me only. That's what you wanted before"_

Klaus makes a gesture to the hybrids and once again Stefan is restrained. But then another picks up Elena.

"_am taking her stefan, come or not, elean say goodbye"_

They start to head to the door, with Elena yelling "_be safe Jeremy, don't come after me. I love you. Love you all. Stefan..."_

Elena voice trails off as she's taken outside, Klaus gestures to the front door. And Stefan takes one last look at his friends. And his brother. He goes over to Damon, and rests his forehead on his shoulder. "_You know I'll follow her anywhere, as long as she's safe. I need to be there. Don't do anything. I'll see you soon. Bonnie, look after my brother."_

"_Stefan?"_

"_it's ok Caroline, it will be ok. Look after your selves."_

"_well as touching as this all is, we have to get going, oh one more thing, Tyler, were leaving in two hours, say your goodbyes, pack meet us back at the mansion."_

Klaus shoots one last look at the wide eyed Caroline before following Stefan out the door.

_**Please review.x**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Klaus's mansion

"_Ok that's enough"_

Klaus walks around Stefan s limp bloodied body. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he pulls his head back to look at him.

"_Your strong, i was told you were off the people blood, or perhaps it comes down to the lovely Elena? i know how strong you seem to be when it comes to her, or not. I l=do like a love story. Especially a tragic one"_

Klaus's lips curl round into a nasty smile, his grip tightening on Stefan.

"_You see when i left i thought that everyone knew what i expected, and what the consequences would be, if they didn't keep in line. Without the doppelganger, no hybrids, can you see why am pissed? Especially seen as though i thought we were bonded that you would want to keep my interests secure." _he drawls out, his eyes brightening when he adds." _seen as though these interests effect you"_

Stefan spits out the blood from his mouth onto Klaus boots.

"_where's Elena?"_His voice is slurred but is filled with menace.

Klaus lets go of Stefan, and starts to laugh. Loudly.

"_you see right there. That's why you're so good at what you do. Right down to your cold, menacing dead voice. Your victims know to be scared just by your look. That's why i could never use you dumb impulsive brother. He just hasn't got that sass!"_

Klaus opens his and spins around, clearly very giddy, whilst Stefan tries to listen for some kind of sign that Elena here.

Klaus comes back to Stefan reclaiming his attention,"_you see your wasting your potential, all for one girl. Well not really a girl now. Umh i wonder now she's turned will she be more like Katherine?"_

Stefan's about to interrupts when Klaus flies around clicking his fingers, "_who cares anyway, not our concern. So I'll tell you how it's going down and you tell me if we have a deal?"_

Stefan looks away from Klaus calculating stare. He thinks about the last deal he made with the devil, and where it got him. How it lead to this moment now. He thinks about Damon lying broken on the floor. He thinks of Elena, who became a vampire, even though she would never had wanted it, till it became her only choice. All because he thought he was doing the right thing before. He thinks how did we get here.

Klaus watches the emotion pass over Stefan's battered features, he knows that it doesn't matter what it is, he'll follow Elena. Klaus feels the stab of envy pierce him.

"Now i have no doppelganger, i have no reason to stay in mystic falls, the last few litres i got from Elena before i left will have to make do, to make the last few hybrids, seen as though for now it seems Elena's bloodline is dead. But am already looking into to that.

So i need to go find some werewolves. You and i can pick up where we left in the summer, you in your ripper role. As punishment for as long as i want you around.

But I'm taking Elena, for punishment, entertainment cos am still a little miffed. So you two can still be together ish," he pauses and looks at Stefan to see if he catches on.

Stefan stares at Klaus in confusion not liking the idea of Elena being there. Klaus begins to carry on."_ Because you see i will compel her to forget, you how she turned who i am what's happened, a vampire with amnesia."_

Klaus claps his hands gleefully, Stefan begins to struggle to stand up/"_no Klaus don't, you don't have to compel, her don't even bring her, her living here without me will be punishment enough! YOU CANT COMPEL HER!"_

Klaus gives a slight nod, and a hybrid appears giving Stefan a swift knee to Stefan's chin, sending his head reeling.

"_wont it be heartbreaking for you to see Elena killing and liking it, in fact am betting with emotional torment, she'll be a better you, in every way, my new ripper._

_And your right i can't compel her, seen as thought you and your band of merry men like to quezzle it. So she's being bled as we speak so i can compel her."_

All remaining colour drains from Stefan's face, the words repeating in his head, bled, ripper, kill, in a strangled hush voice he starts to plead."_Stop bleeding her, she has no vervain in her, she couldn't take it. Don't do this to her, haven't you made her suffer enough, just for simply being alive. It was an accident, your fault she's a vampire, it wasn't..."_

Stefan's stunned into silence when he hears a blood curdling scream echo off the walls, Elena's scream.

Klaus turns to look up the stairs, and then smirks at Stefan,"_ this is my deal do you accept, you will still be round Elena, let's see how strong your love is?"_

Stefan eyes are huge as he struggles against the two hybrids that appeared to restrain him. He started into an answer when Elena's next scream comes."_YES GOD YES, STOP IT, SHES NOT ON VERVAIN!"_

To Stefan's surprise Klaus does t smile or make some remark, about Stefan's decision. Because Stefan doesn't know that Klaus is a little frightened of him, after their last deal, Stefan was so mad he got revenge and it nearly worked, but this will be worse if Stefan ever gets a chance. Abruptly he turns is personal back on and smiles at Stefan.

"Well_ we can test that statement now, I'm not a bad guy, I'll let you have 10 minutes alone together 1__st__ to say your goodbyes. Then we'll seal the deal, and we'll be leaving sweet mystic falls forever. It has being fun. Well for me at least."_

Klaus begins to walk up the stairs then turns back to the hybrids still holing Stefan. Exasperated he says "_well he can't say good bye down here can he?"_

_Boarding-house_

Tyler's using all of his body weight to keep Jeremy pinned. Jeremy is like something possessed.

With Caroline trying to calm him down, and think rationally. Whilst bonnie is trying to rouse Damon, who is going to be very angry when he comes too.

Tyler want to help his friends, he doesn't know who too thought. And he has this niggling feeling that he needs to get out of here.

Finally Jeremy begins to relax.

"_He's going to take my sister."_Jeremy whispers.

Caroline urges Tyler off, and pulls Jeremy up into a sitting position. cupping his cheeks,"_ we have be strong and we have to work together, when Damon wakes up, he'll know what to do. He knows Stefan, his methods, his patterns, he traced him before."_

"_But we could get to him before they leave, Damon could take forever to wake up "_Jeremy pleads, is voice cracking slightly. Bonnie lets go of Damon and comes to Jeremy, leaning close, they touch foreheads. And Jeremy automatically feels better near her.

"_We'll find them, and bring them back, but right now we can't do anything rash, its life and death for us all."_

Jeremy hears her, knowing she right, but everything is screaming inside of him.

Damon comes to at the sight of bonnie and Jeremy, rubbing his neck he yells. "_what the hell!"_and then lightening fast he remembers everything until that hybrid snapped his neck, he staggers to his feet, with bonnie rushing to help him."STEFAN!STEFAN!" Damon looks around franticly."ELENA!"

Bonnie stands in front of him trying to shh him. Caroline feels her heart braking at the sight of this Damon, because once again he couldn't stop his brother leaving. Bonnie begins to talk in a calm low firm voice.

"_Damon Klaus was going to take Elena, he said Stefan could go too, and be his ripper again, but still with Elena. Damon you've being out for nearly 2 hours. They could be gone now. Stefan knew what he was doing, he was doing it for Elena. Now we have to work together. And i mean together, to bring them back. But we have to be prepared for how long it takes, and what that time does to them."_

Jeremy doesn't understand this comment, "what do you mean bonnie?"

Bonnie turns back to Jeremy, hopefully trying to avoid setting alight to his fuse.

"_we all know how difficult Stefan finds it to control the blood lust. And Elena has being so good, but because she's had us, she doesn't have the support now. we just have to deal with that like we did this time with Stefan" _Jeremy its numbed, until Caroline is tugging his arm.

"_I'll take Jeremy home and sit with him, make sure he's ok"_

"_You mean so i don't do anything rash"_

With Jeremy's last stamen, Damon walks out the room.

Bonnie looks worringling after him.

"_right Jeremy lets go, Tyler what are you doing?_

Tyler comes back to the room when he hears his name.

"_er, to be fair care, i think am going to hunt, seeing Klaus unnerved me a little. I'll me you back at gilberts."_

Caroline walks up to Tyler and hugs him, whispering in his ear. "_you're ok, you're here with me. I'll see you soon"_

They all say their goodbyes, and bonnie goes to Damon's room, only to find him not there, she hears slight thuds coming from above. Stefan's room. Making her way up there, she stands in the doorway looking at Damon, as he pulls books from the wardrobe scanning them and dropping them to the floor.

In a small voice but knowing he'll hear ."_What are you doing?"_

As another book lands on the floor, he lets out an frustrated sigh. Gripping the selves his head hanging between his arms."_ Looking in his journal for any clues or motivation purposes for where they may be, they always have shared a fondness for Chicago."_

"_ok you think Klaus will follow his same footsteps? don't you think he might realize you'll search?"_

In a blur of fury and frustration he wardrobe goes flying. Damon moving around the room throwing things knocking things over, until finally he's in her face,

"_You don't get it do you? last time i didn't look hard enough cos i wasn't sure why Stefan had gone, why he would leave Elena, but now i know it was for me. And when it came down to it i couldn't protect him and Elena. Stefan is only just getting a control on himself and Elena had motivation here. But out there she doesn't, Klaus talked about compelling her, and he can cos Elena couldn't ingest vervain. It took me month's last time. Your right he won't do the same, he'll be watching me always 2 steps ahead. Tell me bonnie, how long will it take for me to lose them?"_

Bonnie watches Damon crumble to the floor and goes down with him. She holds him close to her chest. Feeling him quiver from the rage.

"_We'll find them together, and we'll bring them back, i know you can do it, just think clearly, he'll slip and we'll be there."_

"_Maybe there still at the house, maybe they haven't left yet?"_

Bonnie looks uncertainly at Damon.

"_Just us two? Against Klaus n his army?"_

Damon smoothes down bonnies hair, shaking his head" _no bon bons just me. You'll stay here."_

Bonnies eyes shoot open and giving Damon like hell look.

Damon warns "_bonnie, i can't think about you being there, i don't want someone to hurt you. It was earlier. Let me get in get out."_

Listening to his words, seeing his expression she knows he's right, he doesn't need anything getting in his way.

They go down to Damon's bedroom for him to get some equipment. As he leaves the room, he looks back at bonnie,"_ just so you witchy, just in case...am pretty sure am in love with you."_

_Klaus's mansion_

"_right you can stop for a moment, i want to talk to the lovers for a moment"_

Stefan is pushed onto the room. And lands at Elena's feet. He's terrified to look up, when he does he see's she being held in a crucifix position by chains. Her head hanging back. Blood dried and freash.

Klaus moves around Elena and propels her head forward. Which causes Stefan to violently jerk upwards. Catching her head before it lolls forward. Taking in her appearance, he feels the rage build up in him, elena blinks her eyes open, and smiles when she see's him.

"i_ thought vampires couldn't die? And where damned to hell? But i see you it must be heaven." _He voice is thick and drowsy.

"_aww isn't that poetic?" _Elena stiffens at the voice, focusing on him as he comes into her line of vision behind Stefan.

"So _my lovely Elena. Stefan is leaving with me. You are going to be compelled to forget him, but I've decided to give you a minute to say goodbye. Make it snappy."_

With a quick flick of the lock on the chains Elena drops into Stefan's arms. Stefan carries her over the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, taking in every detail.

"_stefan? You know i cant forget you don't you?"_

Stefans pulls her closer, so she cant see the tears that come.

"_you hold on to that thought elena. Know when ever you feel alone, i'll be there. And i will find a way to reverse this. Damon will come i know."_

"_stefan am so scared, he's going to make you be him again isn't he?"_

"_shh, don't think about that. He doesn't know that it doesn't control me like it did. And i'll still see you, I'll be fighting for you, always."_

"_what about what he makes me do?"_

Stefan doesn't even want to think about that, the words from earlier echoing in his mind. Elena sits up and looks at him, dread filling her eyes.

Stefan takes her hand with her engagement ring. Kissing it he says" _sometimes you won't know who you are, you'll be scared and lonely. And these feeling can be dangerous to a vampire, but then you'll look at this ring, the ring i got you, because it fits you in every way. You're my sun. When you look at it try to hold on the thought that you haven't and won't always feel the way you do at that moment"_

Stefan wipes away the tears away from her face, and gently kisses her forehead. Elena reaches out and clings to him.

"_no matter what, no matter how far i go, no matter how long it takes, i will find you"_

Stefan can't hold back his tears, they crash into each other, their mouths finding each other, taking hungrily and desperately. They pull back and stare at each, hands stroking each other, trying to imprint themselves on one another.

"_i love you Stefan Salvatore"_

_!i love you too Elena Gilbert, soon to be Salvatore."_

Klaus has being stood outside the door listening to their exchange, realizing that love like this only happens every now and again. And that he has the power to destroy it, but he wonders at their words, could they find each? He gives them another 5 minutes before entering.

Suddenly Stefan is off the bed, in protective stance in front of elena.

Two hybrids follow Klaus and hold Stefan down, he struggles like a caged animal. Elena looks at Klaus. And see's no emotion. Getting off the bed she cups Stefan's face. "_i believe in you, and know you wil be all i ever want. I love you"_

She then goes to Klaus, smirking he asks"_ready?"_

Stefan cries out, but Elena nods. And suddenly Klaus grips Elena's arms, looking him in the eye, she feels her mind going blank, her senses shutting down.

"_Your name is Elena mikelson. I found you, and you live with me Klaus ,like my sister, you don't remember who turned you or when. You don't remember your human life, or who you were. You don't remember being the doppelganger, you won't remember the Salvatore brothers, especially Stefan Salvatore. Who is staying with us, whilst he helps me with business. You won't remember loving him, and you won't miss him. You won't drink animal blood. You'll be a real vampire."_

Stefan watches as the light fades from Elena, making her hollow. Klaus realises his grip, and Elena blinks at him.

"_er i..?_

"Elena sweetie i told you to get someone to help you pack. You always get it wrong and forget things."

Klaus reaches out and strokes Elena shoulder. Elena smiles" _yeah you're right, I'll go sort it. Oh hi Stefan, are you containing your stay with us?"_

Elena's smile fades as Stefan doesn't answer. just continues to stare at her.

"_Elena, i knew you'd get all in a muddle so i had Marcus get some things ready, a gift for you, go back to your bedroom. There's a dress for you, where heading to Chicago"_

Elena once again looks at Stefan, biting her lip, she then nods and leaves.

As soon as she's gone Stefan grabs Klaus

"_compel me!"_

Klaus prises Stefan's hands off.

"_now where would be the fun in that. But Chicago eh mate? You love it there. Ah i think tylers just arrived."_

Stefan mind is reeling, he doesn't comprehend Klaus last statement.

_The forest_

Tyler throws the fox down, antagonised. The feeling of needed to run is getting stronger.

Until without thinking about it, he is running, and then he realises his sire bond isn't broken, as he finds himself at Klaus's mansion.

Outside Klaus's mansion

Damon arrives to see cars pulling away.

No sign of Klaus. And then to his shock Tyler and another hybrid come out and load something into a car and drive off. What the hell? Looks like he didn't break his sire blond. Damn Blondie is not going to be happy.

And then he sees her, she exits the house wearing a red sparkly dress her hair piled high, she doesn't look like Elena, and like 2nd nature, to protect Elena.. He runs out of the bushes screaming her name.

Elena looks shocked and alarmed. And the hybrid quickly escorts her to the car, even in Damon's mind, something registers as not right. Elena is running from him.

Damon stops abruptly, because he can't process what's happen, but soon knows he made a mistake when a hybrid comes from behind, Klaus appears in front of him,, wearing a very pissed off expression.

"_You are like a very bad penny. Now i was going to kill you. But i do like a good game, hide n seek. Come n find me Salvatore."_

Damon see's Elena looking out the back of the car. Looking confused. That's the last thing he see's has is neck is snapped for a 2nd time that night.

Klaus gets in the car next to Elena.

"_Who was that?"_

"_The village idiot, don't worry where going somewhere much better than this little town."_

He smiles down at her. As the car drives away Elena looks back at the body lying in the drive. But he knew my name? Who is he?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews, helps me write!**_

_Chapter 25_

_Chicago_

"_Ah i love Chicago!Fond memories have the others meet me in my room in an hour."_

Klaus directed the two hybrids behind him, not taking his eyes off Elena, who was glued to the scene before her. The loud jazz band playing, bright lights, as people moved to the music, waiters carried trays of champagne around. The whole place screamed money, elegance, power.

Elena had never seen anything like it, she could feel her body responding to the music, and somehow the red dress she had slipped on earlier, she had felt unsure in, she now felt empowered in it, sexy, in control.

And above everything else she could see, feel it was nothing compared to the hunger that ripped through her, the pang she felt in her gums, the pleasure pain feeling. She felt her face change the blood rushing.

She could hear the heartbeats pounding, the blood pulsing through their veins. She felt like she had never feed. Her head began to pound, her body shaking. As her eyes took in the half naked bodies gyrating around the dance floor. The veins visible under their tissue soft flesh.

Klaus watched Elena's reaction, h e had guessed right she hadn't feed on a human. He could tell the way her hands clutched the rail in front of her, hoe her face had vamped out without her stopping it, or really even noticing it.

Trailing a finger along Elena's bare shoulder, she tenses _"shall we go to my private rooms, its being a long journey, I'll get us something to eat."_

Elena nods, Klaus's touch leaves her cold, and in her memory loss she can't remember if he's more to her then she has being told. Although he never really insinuates anything else. She turns to leave with him cos she really is hungry and may not be able to control herself. Why does it feel like she's never feed? Klaus pushes her from behind up a stair case, why does she feel like she's stepped in to another world, god am starving. How long have i being like this? I need to feed. How long have i being with Klaus? In what way am i with Klaus? Their pounding heartbeats drone out the sound of the music. Why does Klaus feel me with uneasiness?

At this last thought, they stop at the top of the stairs, where a young man opens a door, murmuring his greetings to Klaus, who is ordering him to bring me some 'refreshments'.

I close my eyes as i try to breathe, and has soon has my eyes close i see the most beautiful bright soulful eyes. There's no face, but these eyes are full of hope and promise. I feel like am drowning in them, that they strip me down, and see every corner of my being. Even the parts i can't find right now. There's a low humming noise, a promise '_I'll follow you always Elena'_

"_Elena?"_ Klaus's voice brings me out of my daydream. For a moment i stand there looking stunned. His eyes on me waiting for me to make a move. That's when i notice the girl.

Klaus follows my gaze and smiles a little.

"_jenny why don't you give us a little dance ?Elena why don't you have some bubbly?"_

_Elena takes the glass and sits on the _deep fabricated grey sofa. Trying to look at anything but the girl. For a minute or so her hunger had being forgotten thinking about the green eyes.

Klaus goes to the girl and begins to slow dance behind her, the atmosphere is tense, the sexual tension, the hunter stalking his prey.

Elena knows she's a vampire, she just doesn't know how long she's being like this, or why, or even acting well... in vampire ways.

"_its lovely this club, i don't think I've ever being somewhere like this."_ Elena states to try and get some information from Klaus, and direct her attention from the girl.

And it works Klaus turns the girl compelling her to keep dancing.

"_no i don't think you have, shame though, i can tell you like it, that's why i bought you along, i want to look after you, it's sad that we'll never know why or who turned you, I've known you for a year, and i think your only just starting to come out of your shell .now how about dinner ?am starved."_

Elena feels like the holes aren't any fuller in her head. Perhaps she should stop dwelling on them and be part of the now, Klaus is right the feeling downstairs felt great.

Elena is watching Klaus as he gengly strokes the dancing girls neck, as they sway to the music, its like a scene from a movie. He begins to whisper in her ear. And then smiles at Elena, before sinking his teeth into her neck, taking in a long slow gulp. The girl doesn't flinch, she doesn't open her eyes, Klaus looks back at Elena with his yellow eyes, by this point Elena's own eyes are swollen and red, he beckons her over, taking her hand and spinning her, wrapping his arms around Elena they move at the side of the dancing girl. Until Klaus brakes off to pull jenny to them. Encircling her, elena begins to feel the music, the pull of the hunting, the thrill of having this girl. Elena and jenny begin to move with each other to the music. The girls so close to Elena she can feel her breathe against her cheek. And then slowly runs her tongue over her lips and then along Elena's jaw line.

Klaus takes this as his cue, and sits back down on the sofa, watching. He also hears the door open, but shows no sign of acknowledging it.

The girl wraps her arms around Elena's waist and then leans back, her bloodied neck exposed. Elena doesn't feel attracted to this girl, just the blood, and it fills her senses. The blood is calling to her. She can't see or hear anything else. Elena feels her fangs expose and then them sink into the girls milky skin.

And there it is, the feeling. That there can never be anything that feels this way.

There isn't enough, Elena pulls the girls limp body closer, sinking her fangs into other areas. Until there isn't nothing left. And the girl lays on the floor covered in bite marks. Elena eyes roam over the girl, dead, she did it, she couldn't stop and she's wanted more, what is she? a monster.

Elena's startled from her thoughts by Klaus clapping and laughing.

"_Hungry? Don't worry love there's plenty more. What did you think Stefan?"_

Elena s eyes dart from a smirking Klaus to a grim looking Stefan, whose looking at the floor. But when he does look up, she shocked by his eyes, there the same. The same ones she remembered earlier. Or envisioned. She feels disgusted with herself, but she can't stop looking at him, until she realizes he doesn't look disgusted or judging. Tormented maybe sad?

"_Perhaps you need a minute to clean yourself up Elena? It seems Klaus has being starving you."_

This comment from Stefan sparks new amusement for Klaus."_ No i don't think I've starved her, she just had the best meal she's ever tasted."_

Elena feels like she's missing something and tries to listen carefully, but Klaus changes the subject.

"_Anyway Salvatore, aren't you hungry?"_

A_nd as if by magic _one of Klaus minions bring another bleeding girl in.

"_Elena you haven't seen what an artist Stefan is, he's a rippah! That feeling you felt when feeding? Well Stefan feels it only 10 times more, it's like a drug to him, he gets so out of control he rips the bodies apart, watch and learn, you're in for a treat."_

Elena looks at the battered bleeding body in front of her, and feels the quilt and disgust, is this why he didn't look disgusted, because this body mean nothing? He's seen, done far worst. Looking at his angelic pained face its hard to see him as the being Klaus just described.

Stefan's eyes are fixed on Elena. Trying to calm himself. Think of her, think of what you're doing, you still have to help her, you still have to prove that you're in control, and you can get them both home. Remember who you are. He feels the veins that had only faintly appeared, start to disappear along with Klaus's smirk.

"_things have changed Klaus. The blood no longer controls me, you no longer control me."_

Stefan turns to leave when Klaus voice booms out, _"YOU MANGED THAT?ALL FOR THE LOVE OF ONE GIRL?I'LL BREAKE YOU SALVATORE"_

Elena doesn't moved scared of Klaus, but she watches Stefan leaves, and wonders about this girl, she must be really special for Stefan to change from the monster Klaus described to the man stood here now. What an epic love she muses, a sadness washing over her. Until she notices Stefan stop at the other side of the door and mouth to her, "you'll be ok"

Elena feels her body stir, a dim light in the darkness begins to burn again.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

_Boarding house_

Damon staggers through the front door, and bonnie instantly gets up to him, he stumbles over to a chair and helps him sit down.

"_Are you ok? What happened?"_ bonnie frantically asks whilst searching his body for any damage.

"_Blood... bag "_Damon slurs out the after effects of having his neck snapped twice in one night. Bonnie runs off the fetch him one. Once he's drunk hastily from it he throws the empty sack across the room, and bonnie passes another. He only drinks halfway when he says, "_i saw her bonnie, leaving the mansion, they'd dressed her up, she looked more like Katherine. And i,... i well just instinct took over and i charged at the hybrids, shouting Elena only,...she, she ran. She ran away from me like i was the enemy, like she was scared."_

Bonnies hands clasps her mouth a broken 'no' escaping her lips.

"_He did it didn't he? He compelled her?"_

Damon looks grim and unfocused. Nodding his head. He then stands up wildly pacing the room. "_yes no maybe i don't know. It's what it looks like from her reaction. And Stefan, i didn't see him when i came to i broke in to the mansion, but he wasn't there. God we know who Klaus thinks Stefan is his little play thing, what about if Stefan cant control himself? What is Klaus bleeds him of vervain, n compels him? And can you imagine Elena? She's never really drunk from a human, except you, her friend, guiding her reminding her of who she is. But now, well if he's compelled her i can't even imagine what he's made her think, what he's making her do."_

Bonnie watches Damon dart around the room, knowing its best to let him rant, he's feeling venerable, angry, weak, sadness. And Damon never reacts well to these emotions, she needs to get him concentrated, so they can find Elena and Stefan, before they lose themselves.

_Chicago_

Stefan sends the door flying banging into the wall. He kicks the bin hard, trying to vent his frustration.

He hasn't being away from Elena that long and Klaus has already got Elena to drink. But he saw her face, the quilt and pain, and now he knows he has to act quick, Elena soul is still in there and she'll hate herself for killing, with even knowing who she is. And then Klaus will tell her to turn it off, so it doesn't hurt, he'll ruin her. He needs to be around her constantly

He takes few deep breaths and goes back into the club, 'i will beat you Klaus'

Elena still sat on the floor trying to not to look at Klaus as he paces, until one of his hybrid enters,

"er nic? Your informative is here."

This seems to sedate his anger, and Elena can't help but think of Stefan. With his marine green eyes, that comfort her and make her feel safe.

"_Come Elena lets join the party. Unless you're still hungry?"_ Klaus asks the teasing tilt to his smile. Elena smiles back, cos she figured she doesn't want to get on his wrong side.

"_umh no am fine thanks, were going downstairs? it's a nice club has a 20's theme going on."_

She see's that this comment has gained a genuine smile from Klaus.

"_Yes i loved the 20's so when i bought this in Chicago, where i spent most of the 20's with Stefan i wanted to rebuild it here in my own club. You like it?"_

"_Yes it's great, its everything i imagine the 20's to be like. You've known Stefan so long. I wonder if i was around in the 20's."_

Elena slips the Stefan part in, its not a question, no directness, she just hoping Klaus will fill her in on more information about Stefan. Also right now his angry mood seems to have lifted and is happy to talk about something he has interest in.

"_Yes Stefan on off for a while. Changed though, he thinks for the better, i do not. He's a real vampire. As for you in the 20's i don't think so, am sure i would have meet you before now."_

Elena attempts to return the smile, but his outburst from earlier makes her think that this man is too dangerous.

"_Klaus can i just ask one thing?"_

"_of course kitten. "_he smiles twinkling at her.

"_well...how come if you didn't know me before how come am here with you now? i mean how did i get here?_

The smile disappears, and Elena steals herself for a angry outburst. Only he tilts his head studying her.

Shrugging he says, "i_ saw potential"_

Elena doesn't understand his answer, nor does she understand anything else, she now come to the conclusion that their not in a romantic relationship. And his answer troubles her, she's being watching all day how people do things for him, their responses and reactions. And things that he probably has a hidden meaning for her, but then he said he's know her a year, have i being with him all that time. Why don't i remember? Will i wake up in the morning and not remember?

She follows Klaus and two men to the private booth to one side of the dance floor. Klaus gestures for Elena to sit down, whilst one hybrid whispers in his ear.

"_Elena love I've got to go see a man about a witch, won't be long, Tyler will keep you company."_

Witch? like broomstick? Why i have a never heard of a witch? Klaus laughs out loud at what's apparent is some private joke and walks away, Tyler watches him until he's out of sight. He then shuffles into the booth right up to me, squeezing my hand his voice is edgy and panicky. "_Elena are you ok what's he being doing to you? God i don't know how i got here. One minute am in the forest, and then it was pulling me his words what he wanted me to do, and then i was running, god what a mess, and i guess my sire bond isn't broken. All that pain for nothing, and oh god Caroline!"_

Tyler puts his head in his hands breathing sharply, Elena just stares at him gawping. Until he sits back up too look at her too, with a slight confused look that soon turns to pity. "_it will be ok Lena, you'll get home. Hey where's Stefan?"_

Elena was about to but in with some questions until the Stefan part caught her off guard, what shocked her even more was a voice said "_am here"_

Elena whips head round to look at where the deep smoky voice came from, so does Tyler, who then jumps up clasping Stefan's shoulders.

"_i don't know who this happened, how can i brake the sire bond?"_Tyler is almost yelling at Stefan, but Stefan just tells him a low firm calm voice, come to my room later we'll talk, but right now your confusing Elena.

Tyler looks again at Elena, eyebrows knitted together, but just shrugs and agrees to meet Stefan later, before heading to the bar.

Elena and Stefan are left looking at each other, Elena can't help but feel drawn to him. He's beautiful she thinks, created by the gods, and cursed. Can he really have being this ripper that Klaus described? But then she thinks of the damage she did to jenny, and decided there and then, she won't lose it like that again.

"_so you love dancing, shall we dance?_

Stefan's voice brings her out of her trance, she frowns up at him though.

"_How would you know i like dancing? I don't know."_

Stefan's frozen for 10th of a second, before recovering.

"_Well you just seem like the type that's likes dancing, plus i got a sort preview from upstairs"_

He teases suggestively. She likes it, standing up and skimming past him, she flicks her hair over her shoulder, _"am sure i can do better than that"_

Hearing him chuckle, she feels more confidant, they walk down to the dance floor, where a lively upbeat tune is playing. They begin to dance around each other. Not touching just the promise of a touch. A few playful expressions, and then a slow dance comes on. Stefan held's out his hand, and Elena feels a sense of daj da vu come over her. but she steps into Stefan's embrace, feeling the tingle from his touch. Shockwaves it sends through her body, she feels magnetised to him. She finds herself fitting against his body, like she was made to. And she feels happy here everything else forgot.

Until Stefan voice cuts into her thoughts."_ I know you feel confused, it can be a very scared lonly feeling. But I'll be here, and i know right now am a stranger to you, but i want to help. Upstairs after feeding on that girl, i saw your face, I've worn that look many times, the trick is to remember that feeling how it hurts so that next time, you can feed take what you need, and compel them to forget you did it. You need blood to survive, when i did it i went completely wrong way about it, someone helped me, and so I'll help you. You heard how Klaus described me. You don't ever want to be like that Elena._

_Are you ok? You can ask me anything."_

"_well there is something, obviously i know you cant bring my memory back, but Klaus mentioned something earlier. He said something about a witch. Are witches real?"_

Stefan's eyes are wide with shock he stops dancing to look at her to see if she's serious, when he sees her face he realizes she is, and begins to laugh. Elena frowns at him not impressed by his reaction. "_god Elena. Yes yes they are, actually i know a very good one, she s also a good one, she dates my brother Damon?"_ Stefan drawls out Damon's name to see if Elena shows any sign of recognition, but her face doesn't change so he carries on. "_And werewolves. That's what Tyler was, you see Klaus is an original vampire, his mother put the vampire curse on him, his father and siblings, no on herself she's a witch. But when Klaus first drank it became clear that he had something else in him. His mother had being unfaithful with a werewolf. Making Klaus an hybrid and very powerful, so the witches binded this side. But he finally managed to break the spell an d create a little army of hybrids, Tyler being one. Tyler has in fact spent months' in a considerable amount of pain trying to break the bond. Which he thought had until Klaus ordered him to leave his friends behind and come with him. The sire bond means that he's practically Klaus slave."_

Elena pout her lips trying to take in everything he's just said.

"_i knew Klaus made me feel uneasy, he wants something from me"_ Elena whispers

But Stefan takes her chin and reassures her"_ am here i won't let him it will be ok."_

"_why are you being so good to me?"_

Stefan quickly realizes he's being to forward and not acting the way he should, realising her he steps back,

"_it's just you remind me of someone i lost."_

Elena not liking being of his arms steps closer and places her hand on his forearm.

"_the girl you loved?"_

Stefan stares into her chocolate eyes and wills her to remember. I'll get you back elena.

_Elsewhere in the club_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE!"

Klaus thunders at his informative. The other guys word coming out so fast he stutters.

"_stop talking so fast and tell me what happened."_

"_i went to the address you gave me and its all boarded up. Looks dated and aged like it hasn't being used in a long time. So i go to the shop up the street and ask about it. She tells me no one's leased that property since the late 60's. So i break in to the place and she's right, it's a shambles filthy not weeks old dust, decade old dust. Your witch isn't there._

The man is sweating and feels trapped, Klaus pacing makes him nervous.

"tha_t's impossible, little missy got away from me again."_

_Boarding-house_

Damon stands in Stefan room drinking his bourbon. He needs to focus, that don't have time. He prays that Elena's humanity wins out. But what about Stefan's? And where is that Rebecca he wants to kill her with a need he's never felt before.

"_Damon?"_ Damon turns at the sound of bonnies voice.

"_Sorry i couldn't sleep."_

"_me either, i was dreaming, i don't know if it a vision of Elena being compelled, but then i hear the witch's chanting compulsion is they way."_

"_so the witches are still talking to you?"_

"_am not sure, but it did make me think, originals can compel over vampires, what about if we got a different original to compel Elena, to forget being compelled and forget Klaus doing it?"_

Damon's dumbfounded for a minute and then kind of pissed he didn't think of it.

"_we could yes. And if Stefan is in ripper mode maybe have them compel Stefan to snap out of it. Problem though who? Klaus nope, Finn=dust, Rebecca= dean when i get her, kol= no he would love the idea of ripper Stefan, he's a mini Klaus."_

"_Well then that leaves one, the only one who do it anyway."_

Yeah thought Damon and i hate him to. But he wants Stefan and Elena back, so this is the only good idea.

"_Elijah"_


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

_Klaus's penthouse suite week later_

Stefan sits on his bed, on the other side of this wall is Elena's room, he's on to his 2nd bottle of scotch, listening to the sounds of her showering, getting ready for another night at Klaus club. She's singing,(badly) to birdie's skinny lover, he wonders if she realizes her taste in music didn't change.

Elena likes being at the club, this doesn't surprise him, Elena always like dancing and music. It's just being in that environment brings out our mist basic vampire instincts.

The hunt, the chase, the challenge, it's a game for them. One they love to play, since Elena 1st taking blood from a human she's doing it if he can prevent it once a night, unfortunately Klaus is pushing Elena and it can be more like 3 times. If Stefan can get to her he can stop her killing. If not he usually finds her outside in the ally.

And whilst Stefan tries to stop Elena from giving in to the bloodlust he has to stop himself. The night before he'd got so carried away, he'd had to feed the guy some of his blood when he had managed to stop. He's being in a jealous rage. Elena had being dancing sexily with a guy and then led him away. He knew it was part of the set up. That she would only be feeding from him, but it was killing him, her not knowing what they are to each other. And in this maddening moment he had nearly being overcome, and kill the person, only just managing to pull back. But because he hadn't followed Elena like normal she hadn't being able to stop, and he found her in the ally.

Stefan gets up and begins to dress, when Klaus unannounced comes in.

"_What the hell, is it not enough that you have to continuously take my life, you can't even let me be alone in my room?"_

Klaus give a lazy smile, and throws himself on Stefan's bed, placing his arms behind his head. Grinny slightly.

"_Comfy?"_ Stefan asks sarcastically.

Klaus doesn't reply, so Stefan continues to dress and ignore the hybrid on his bed.

After several minutes Klaus remarks _"it must be nice to find your soul mate, and know they'll love everything about you"._

Stefan is momentarily stunned. He turns to look at Klaus, how isn't looking at him.

"_Why are you going to tell me you're in love with Caroline? Because I'll tell you now you're not. If you loved her, you would have tried to atone yourself for all you'd done to those she holds close. You would have accepted that Tyler was the better choice for her, that he's what she wanted, you would have wanted her to be happy."_

"_A little testy aren't you? How mentioned Caroline? Yet you jump to defend her honour."_

"_she's my friend, she's Elena's friend. And don't act like you weren't thinking of Caroline."_

Klaus sits up and turns on the bed, to look at Stefan.

"_i did let her didn't i? And tell me listening to your own words. Would you have let Elena go? To Damon?"_

Stefan slams the draw shut, and braces his arms against it, sighing deeply, it hurts to even think about the what if of Damon and Elena. Hurts to think how close it came to it been them and him.

"_Yes i would have let them be. I would have left so they would have had a real chance to be happy. You forget Klaus did i not leave with you, to protect the two people i love. Did you not compel me and drive me off the edge so that i pushed everyone else away. I would have being my fault if i pushed d Elena into Damon's arms ...but i would always being waiting."_

"_ah, that's tragically beautiful. I watch you together and even thought she's compelled to forget you, there's something there. The way she drawn to you. She looks for you, even thought she's not sure what's she's looking for. Shame really i had hoped Elena would have being more like the ripper you. You know given the whole tragic history, suffering loss. But really she more like the broody you."_

"_Are you going somewhere with this?"_

Klaus follows Stefan to the wardrobe peering in he comments, "_your wardrobe is as dull as you've become. Tell me how did you manage to control the bloodlust? Nearly didn't the other night thought did you?"_

Selecting his shirt, Stefan is still trying to ignore Klaus. He isn't surprised Klaus knows about him nearly slipping up.

"_are you stalking me waiting to slip up? I'll tell you how i fight it, the girl in the next room, because i want her more than i need to feed, breath exist. When i feel like am about to lose it, i picture her, and she brings me back."_

Klaus is stood staring at Stefan, his head tilted to one side, his face expressionless.

"_umh, that's what i thought. Well any way i did come to tell you something, tomorrow i want you to go to north Carolina, there's a pack there bring me 2 back."_

"_What? Why? You can't turn them."_

"_Not at the moment, why else do you think i kept Elena alive? Am trying to reverse the curse you put on her. And before you ask Elena's staying here, so hurry back."_

Stefan sits in shock, really what had he expected.

_Boardinghouse_

"_yes Caroline, i know, please don't worry, and don't think any worse of Tyler, imagine what he must have felt like. I know you're mad. How's Jeremy?"_ Damon listens in on bonnies conversation not that he's bothered, he's just got back from seeing liz, and he's pretty sure that there in Chicago.

"_Yeah i know it's getting harder to stop us all from running off and doing something rash._

Damon assumes that bonnie means this about him. Seen as thought she probably knows he's listening.

"_k well I'll talk to later, Damon's just got back from speaking with your mum. Yep, see you later bye."_

Bonnie enters the living room and smiles, but its a tired smile.

"st_ill unable to use the locator spell?"_

Damon asks coming and pulling bonnie to him. She leans in, feeling how much calmer he feels. She immediately feels better.

"no_ he must have a good witch blocking me. I mean we know how he likes to have a witch with him."_

Bonnie pulls at him tighter, wishing she could just close her eyes, and it have never had happened.

"_i think there in is following some leads and then I'll go."_

"_Am coming"_

"_Bonni..._

Bonnie steps out of his arms and gives him a hard stare.

"_No Damon am coming not just for you, for them to, plus you need me. And i can't be here when your all there."_

They stand staring each other down when a voice asks.

"_am sorry am i interrupting?"_


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

Stefan stands by the bar watching Elena. She's wearing a short lacy dress. Her long silkily hair loose. And all Stefan wants to do is run his fingers through it, kiss her till she remembers him. But he has to leave in a few hours, and it's unbearable even if it is for a few days. He wants to tell Klaus to go to hell. But he knows that this would only have bad repercussions.

He feels Klaus appear at his side, his eyes drawn to where Stefan's are.

"_You know sometimes its fun watching your turmoil, and then others its sickening."_

"_Am going in the morning, let me take Elena. You know i can't compel her to remember, just let me take her."_ Stefan doesn't want to sound weak, but every hour is ticking and he can't leave her. He can feel the panic tightening around his heart.

Klaus claps him on the back."_ Now seriously mate, where would the fun in that be? Besides Elena being here with me guarantees your return. Compulsion or not you could still think about running off. Also am very interested in something, call it an experiment"_

The pull around Stefan tightens. He doesn't want to know, but he has to_. "What sort of experiment?"_

Klaus starts laughing again, stalling he then beckons Tyler over. "You can _take Tyler instead. You know a home comfort, given his connection to Elena, mystic falls, the beautiful Caroline."_

Tyler arrives to hear Klaus last comment, but Stefan isn't interested, WHAT, EXPERIMENT!"

"_Blood withdrawals making you edgy? Or is it Elena withdrawals?"_ Klaus laughs at his own joke, his smile fades when he looks between the two men.

"_K i see some people have no humour. Tyler you are to go with Stefan tomorrow and bring me back a couple of werewolves. Stefan you'll like him, turns out he can be nearly as vicious as the ripper. Lot of anger."_

Stefan looks to Tyler, whose eyes are staring at the floor is body tense and unmoving, why hadn't he seen this? He's being so concerned with Elena, he forgot about Tyler. Of course he would lose it. Being sired to Klaus when you thought you'd broken it. Running from Caroline even though he wasn't aware he was doing it. I'll try harder.

"_Anyway i just want to test how Elena reacts to you being gone."_

Stefan snaps his attention back from Tyler to Klaus is body tightening, the anger threatening to spill and cause him to do something that could cause harm to anyone he cares about.

"_Easy Stefan mate. All i mean is, she doesn't remember you, but she's drawn to you. She's relaying on you to keep her from going over the edge. I mean look at her, she's here now pretending to have a good time, dance hunt, and flirt a little and all the time her eyes seek you out. No matter what's doing she needs to know your close."_

Stefan looks to Elena, who is in fact looking at him, she gives him a shy smile knowing she's being caught.

"_Klaus I'll go get your dogs, let me take her with me though, or send someone else."_

Stefan's begging now, he isn't trying to be strong anymore. Klaus slams down his tumbler, all playfulness gone.

"_I'll tell you now what's going to happen. You are going to get my werewolves. Elena stays, you come back. This is your punishment for taking my doppelganger, you knew when she agreed to come that this is how it is going to be."_

Stefan moment of weakness id gone replaced by the anger.

"_Why don't you listen when i tell you, it wasn't me that turned her! It was my blood but..."_

Suddenly Tyler is pushing at Stefan pushing him away from the bar and Klaus.

"_k lets move before you say something you'll regret. Plus wouldn't you rather say goodbye to Elena?"_

Stefan lets Tyler pull him whilst sending Klaus killer looks, who simply smirks in return.

"_Why did you.."_

Tyler cuts him off, putting his finger to his lips, 'later' he mouths. And then moves off into the crowd.

Stefan makes his way onto the topside of the dance floor, find a empty booth and watches Elena dance. She's dancing with a girl called Tory, another of Klaus hybrids. Only doesn't seem to share the murderous side like the others. After a couple of more dances Elena makes her way up to Stefan.

"_Are you ok? You seemed like you were in a heated debate with Klaus earlier."_

Stefan sighs, his mind is blank and all he wants to do is scoop her up and run like hell. Damnit Damon what's taking so long!

Running his fingers throw his hair, his eyes linger on her legs, snapping to attention when she repeats his name.

"_sorry, you look great tonight by the way. It's nothing Klaus wants me to go out of town for him. I don't really want to, but it would seem am indebted to him."_

Elena chooses to slide into the same side of the booth as him, there so close but not touching.

"o_h...well once you've done this for perhaps he'll call it quits, and you can go and get on with whatever it was before you came to be with Klaus. Perhaps...find the girl you love?_

Stefan winces at her words, and catches her eyes as she tries to look elsewhere. Until finally she gives in, and meets his gaze. _Please Elena, please remember me, us anything._ He silently pleads with his eyes. But Elena continues to sit and stare at him with a blank guarded expression, patiently waiting for his answer. He watches thought as he notices how she twists and turns the ring on her finger, the ring he gave her, which seems a life time ago.

"_That's a nice ring, it's not your daylight ring is it? Let i never see it off you."_

Elena stops and smiles down at the ring, laying her hand flat on the table, watching the different lights reflect from it.

"_No i don't take it off, with having no memory, i just know that what i can remember that's its always being on my finger. I feel like its part of me. It's beautiful, like the sun. Don't you think?"_

Elena is staring intently at her ring she doesn't see Stefan's face. Doesn't see the hope and love that come. Replaced by utter despair so carries on.

" _Plus i like to think that at some point someone loved me, like you do your girl, gave me this ring and that there looking for me too."_

Stefan tries to clear his mind of Elena's dreamy talk, and clears his throat, "_you know that these stones are yellow sapphires, that it represents the zodiac sign November, so maybe your birthday could be then, maybe? And the diamonds represent magic, supernatural which you are to."_

Elena feels a sadness and a longing inside her, feeling stirring, but it is shortly followed by a crushing feeling, when Stefan says,

"_yes the er...girl, well let's just say if she was here now I'd tell her...I'd tell her that she's my whole world, that i believe there is nothing our love can't overcome. No matter where she goes I'll follow, no matter what I'll find her. That she long ago sparked a fire in me that continues to burn for her only. She's like my sun, my beacon of light."_

Before Elena can think of something to say without giving her emotions away Tory appears,

"_Elena were heading back now, Stefan Tyler says to meet him in his room when you can he's ready to go when you are."_

Elena weakly walks away from Stefan, different emotions running riot through her mind, and Stefan watches having no idea of what he's just sparked inside of Elena.

_Boarding-house_

"well_ it looks like Damon is just going to stand there and give you death stares, so i'll ask what do you want Elijah?"_

Elijah smiles faintly at bonnie, but his eyes don't leave Damon's angry tense frame.

"_Where's Elena? I've being keeping tabs on my brother, so i know that from esters spell of liking us all as one, you managed to find a weapon to kill us, and you killed my brother Finn, which upsets me ...to a degree. However you found that when it came down to it my mother's spell wasn't linking us together, you must have wondered about that? Also learning that once a original dies so does their bloodline, kind of ironic don't you think?"_

Elijah's words hang in the air, the silence broken when Damon slams down his glass, turning to Elijah he asks "_oh yeah how you figure... someone with you?"_

Elijah looks pleasantly surprised when Damon hears his companion moving out of the car to the house.

Whilst Damon decides on his next course of action Elijah carries on.

"_So the bloodlines, it's funny because really us dying would cause a whole lot of other vampires dying, so now they wouldn't want themselves or others they care about to die."_

"_Another form of immortality, killing an original means so many others dying, they won't do it. They won't try and kill them."_ Bonnie brakes in. And Elijah gives her a sad smile.

"Your right miss bennet_, let me introduce my companion, missy"_

A small woman walks into the room, looking bold, but bonnie can see how scared she is. She can also see that she's used her magic to slow the aging process down, but she almost looks familiar.

"bonnie bennet, Damon Salvatore meet missy martin."

Martin?"as in Jonas and luka?"_ bonnie is_ stunned with this new information.

"_great more witches"_ Damon comments and then losses interest in what's happening. Eligah sends a Damon a disapproving look, and decides that bonnies probably the better person to deal with right now.

"_so perhaps bonnie you can tell me where Elena is, and I'll tell you everything else and why where here."_

Before bonnie can start Damon cuts in menacingly." _Why would we tell you? Remember last time you used Elena, would have let Rebecca kill her. Ah Well she succeed by the way."_

Elijah tilts his head to Damon but his eyes stay on bonnie.

"_am sorry for how rash my choices where before, elena is a good person and i wish no harm on her. That's why where here."_

Damon snorts into his glass and mummers "_well you're too late"_

Its quietly said but of course Elijah can hear. Bonnie looks to floor, hoping to sound strong and begins to tell Elijah of what's happened since he left mystic falls.

_Elenas bedroom_

A knock sounds at the door and in comes a maid. She's only young. And elean finds herself attracted to the innocence in her, it makes her not want to feed on her, and feed on her all at the same time ,she's tired, feeling sorry for herself. A little angry and confused.

"er miss_, Mr. Salvatore asked me to give you this. Goodnight"_

"_Goodnight"_

Elena watches the girl leave any listens to her disappear back downstairs. Looking at the little red back she sees an envelope poking out, taking that 1st she read,

_Dear Elena,_

_I know how confused and lonely you must feel some times._

_It must be hard not to remember, even when sometimes it feels like it's right there on the edge of your mind._

_If you ever feel alone and am not near, look at your ring, your right it is like the sun, am sure it will take you home one day._

_Until then i give you this, write everything down. Memories are too precious to lose. _

_I'll see you when i get back._

_Stefan_

Elena can feel the tears threatening to spill, she looks into the bag, and there's a blue velvet covered journal. She clutches it to her chest. It feels like the best thing she's ever being given. Opening the front page in Stefan's beautiful scowl, it simply says Elena Gilbert . so she begins to write.

_Boarding-house_

For a while no one says anything whilst bonnie is done talking. Both Elijah and missy are seated by now.

Elijah is quite stunned by what has happened. His sister is consumed by jealously and a need for revenge on elena. And Klaus he's consumed by the need of power, and surround himself in the lies of a fake family. And looking a Damon he sees that this isn't the Damon who was left behind, this one's broken.

"_You where probably confused when you thought you'd killed Finn, Klaus should have dies, i mean afterwards your probably a little happy it dint."_

"_we'll find another way"_ bonnie declares passionate.

"_and when we do we'll put that hybrid freak down, bring elena and my brother home, and try and repair the damage your brother has done."_ Damon's voice is low, but its firm and decisive.

"w_e can help that's why where here. You Damon understand the ties of a brother, at one point you wanted to kill yours, but you know you never could. And i can't mine either, also i thought i would be ready to die, but when it came down to it turns out i wasn't. Doesn't change that i shouldn't have used Elena. However he is wrong and should be punished. Do you know if Elena has being compelled?"_

"not _a 100% but given the few seconds i saw am pretty certain she is. So why the witch?"_

"missy, _my name is missy."_

Which causes bonnie to laugh and earn herself a stern look from damon

"_you're probably not going to like what i say but am the one who broke the spell linking the originals."_

Bonnie hears Damon's low snarl and tells him, "_give her a minute Damon to explain why she would go against witches beliefs and lift that spell, when the witches want him dead?"_

Missy looks at Elijah, who carries on for her.

"well_ you know that Greta worked fro Klaus her father believed she was took. Missy came to find her, and learnt that this wasn't the case. Me and missy became found of each other, and i told her my plan to kill Klaus. Only missy found out that he planned to dagger me, so we both left and missy directed me to her father, that's how i became acquainted with the martins. And missy ran too keeping the dagger to keep me safe."_

"_Sounds to me like someone was a little bit more than 'fond'. What's this got to do with why she would unbrake it." Damon's board by now._

Missy cuts Damon with a icy stare." _You think that i wanted to un do the spell, no i would have dies 1__st__."_

"_Well why didn't you?"_

"_Because i have a daughter, we were in my bar and he's threatening me, n then in comes one of these hybrids carrying tilde in his arms, still asleep oblivious to what is happening."_

"_Well that's Klaus for you, uses whatever he can, so tell me how are going to do this?"_ Damon's hard tone is gone, cos even he's not bad arse nought t use children.

"_Well bonnie we need you do a spell, that will desiccate Klaus, kind of like what the daggers does to us ,like your mother did to mickel. Beware though bonnie, this spell requires you to stop the beating of the undead out, there must be a balance."_

Bonnie shuts her eyes taking in his meaning. Damon looks confused at her.

Missy fills him in,"_ she needs to stop the beating of a living heart."_

Well he can't see bonnie dealing well with that one.

"_ok rest of plan?"_

Damon demands, but missy continues to talk to bonnie, "_i would do it, but its because you're a bennet. You know how these things work. But am going to help. Klaus always needs a witch am going to offer my services and draw him out."_

"_Meanwhile am going to catch up with brother dearest, and get Elena and Stefan out of there, because only a original can compel another vampire. I can compel elena to forget Klaus's compulsion"_

Elijah watches how bonnie and Damon share a small smile and link hands. A calm feeling running over them as they think it's nearly over.

.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

_Barding-house_

"_So how is this going to work then?"_

Bonnie lets a small mile escape her lips as she watches Damon hand a Elijah a drink. He's a lot happier and the tension as left his body, almost.

Elijah accepts and settles himself back, his gaze coming to bonnie. Oh hell she thinks, it's just never simple. Damon to seems to be thinking the same thing, as he steps closer to him.

"_well bonnie it would seem that it has to be a bennet witch, that's why your mother did it to mickel. Also like missy said you need to stop a beating human heart."_

Elijah stops and looks at bonnie to make sure she's getting his point. swallowing down the lump that has formed in her throat, she has to weight up the choice of 1 life, to getting Stefan and Elena back, and Klaus stopped from killing anyone else.

Missy places her hand over hers,_ "bonnie you're a strong witch, find someone willing, i have a spell you can stop the heart for long enough to desiccate Klaus, and then re start the heart. I'll try and be there to stop you but i think am going to be needed for something else."_

"_i can do it, Klaus needs to be ended, i would have liked him dead, but it would seem that would be sacrificing lot."_

"_And i for one don't want to be sacrificed."_ Damon pointedly tilts his glass at missy.

"_we need to take Klaus somewhere deserted, and missy is going to a spell to seal the area, with bonnie on the other side doing the spell. Myself and Damon can be holding Klaus down, now we need someone to actually reach for his heart. Stefan?"_

"_Why do we have to involve Stefan? Why aren't Stefan and Elena out of there by this point?"_ anger has crept back into Damon's tone. Elijah picks off a stray hair off his spotless suit, ignoring Damon's raising anger.

"_Because Damon, he feels close to Stefan, and the longer he stays there the more Klaus will feel towards Stefan, you're not going to like the next part."_

Bonnie tugs at Damon's arm trying to sit him down, and prepare him for whatever Elijah is going to say.

"_well you see missy stole that dagger from Klaus, i believe you had white oak, believe when i say i hope you really weren't stupid enough to give it all back to Rebecca?"_

Damon and bonnie exchange a look, Damon then gives Elijah a small sly smile.

"_you think we're stupid?"_

"_no certainly not, but you're not very lucky, anyway its good because missy can do a spell that glad's this wood to the dagger, it works as like a key if you will, bonnie will be doing the spell with Stefan as the link, once its stopped, the doppelganger needs to dagger Klaus, ending her tie to him, and no more hybrids."_

The room is silent whist they take in Elijah's words and their parts.

"_ok but i don't get why Stefan is part of this, i mean you said you could un compel Elena, and i get that she needs to be the one to dagger him, though i don't like it."_

"_i currently have someone on the inside waiting to step in and be Elena's friend. Also know a few werewolves and i know that Klaus has Tyler and Stefan out looking for them, am getting them to move around a lot to drag out Stefan being away. I will go see my brother whilst am there, compel Elena to remember. But she then has to act like she hasn't, and let my friend move in, so when Stefan comes back he is lead to believe that Elena is in way forgotten anything she thought she could remember. Are you keeping up?"_

Damon's eyes narrow in response to him.

"_Very well, good so Stefan comes back and Klaus can try n strike up his bromance again with Stefan. Stefan will be close to Klaus he will want to trust him. Plus the more important reason is, he's Elena's creator. And shares a bond with her."_

Bonnie nods her head enthusiastically. _"yeah that makes sense, the witches love the poetic side of it. Hey what about getting Caroline to go to Klaus. That way he'll want to keep Tyler away from Chicago abit longer."_

"Really_ bon's do we have to take Barbie? She'll be pining for her puppy dog, and am not sure which one."_ Damon spits out, he's on edge again, bonnie knows he doesn't like the idea of Stefan and Elena being so directly involved.

"_plus no offence to this genius master plan Elijah, but it seems very long and drawn out."_

"_well Klaus isn't so trusting, it will take time, but instead of going in guns blazing, taking odds on other people's lives and not caring about the collateral damage, this way ensures Klaus is properly put down, and everyone is ok."_

Its missy how comes over to Damon and says, "_i understand your need to protect your brother, when you've come so close to losing him, and how hard it is thinking that you're not doing enough, when you'd rather be in his place. But everything is for a reason."_

Elijah eyes Damon over missy's head, "_so missy will arrive shortly after me, because Klaus has being looking for her, she'll tell him it's at a certain place, but she has some insurance to make sure Klaus doesn't hurt her. Elena. Stefan will want to rush there and save Elena."_

Damon runs his fingers through his raven hair desperately trying to think of something else. He doesn't like it.

"_when Stefan gets into the room with him he'll quickly be made aware of the situation, elena welfare and what's required of him. Sound like a plan?"_

Elijah's last question is spoken in a low tone, the room is still as they watch for Damon's answer. Bonnie takes a deep breath in and then pulls herself to a standing position.

"_Damon, this way we get them back, Klaus away. Let Stefan be the one to put him away, so he can see it feel it, so he knows that after everything Klaus put him through, that he won't be able to do it anymore. So that Stefan can finally have his vengeance and move on. Instead of this little part that still hated living in the fear that Klaus has this hold over us, over Elena, this way he no longer will. I know it hard to trust Elijah, but really Damon where at the end of the road. We have to try."_

Bonnie's eyes have glazed over, she's tired and wants them back and is getting desperate.

Damon takes bonnie's cheeks in his hands and presses a kiss against her forehead.

"_do you trust them?"_ he mummers, bonnie closes her eyes and leans in to him, closing his arms.

"_we have to."_

Sighing and pulling bonnie closer. "_if you do i do, i guess you best go get Caroline."_

Interrupting, Elijah states "_perhaps whilst bonnie is filling in miss Forbes, we can go over the finer points like where going to meet and such like, also missy can go make sure care is in place for her child, and get some rest, we'll be leaving in the morning."_

_Jeremy's house_

Jeremy has just got back from walking Maddox, after talking to matt this morning. It seems a life time ago when he was planning on going to Chicago to live with matt. Now he's doubtful he'll ever leave mystic falls.

He's surprised when there's a knock at the door, he answers it to see bonnie and Caroline.

He's instantly scared and worries. "_is it Elena?"_

"_i need to talk to you both, can we come in?"_

Jeremy moves back, trying to disperse bonnie's tone.

"_erm yeah sorry, so what's happening?"_

There all seated, so bonnie begins to tell them about Elijah and his plan, what there to do, what she wants Caroline to do.

Jeremy leans back in his chair, it's quite a lot of information to take in." _Well am happy to try anything."_

Bonnie shifts in her chair uncomfortably. Jeremy eyes her, "_what's up bonnie, something you missed out?"_

"_Wel that part when i said about stopping a human heart, that I'll re start straight away, umh well can i use yours?"_

Jeremy's is stunned, he's totally just overridden that part, silly though when it seems so important, even Caroline is holding her breath.

"_Course bonnie. You did it before. Besides even if you can't, it would be worth it making sure he's gone. Yes you can use me."_

Bonnie doesn't realize she too was holding her breath. And she her and Jeremy hug with Caroline joining in.

"_Hold on stelena were coming"_ Caroline announces, and the three begin to laugh.

_Chicago_

_**Dear dairy,**_

_**Stefan has being gone 5 days now. And i can't pinpoint exactly which part of me feels missing. I wonder if he found his girl. I wonder if she knows how lucky she is to have Stefan Salvatore's love. I though i liked the club, turns out i only liked it so Stefan was near, and i could watch him to see if he was watching me.**_

_**Klaus is like a king here they all bow to him, everyone jumps to attention. He's always so attentive to me, but when i ask about my past, it's all too vague. I feel, lost and when Stefan is around i just don't feel quite that way. Although i don't know his relation to Klaus or what his business here is. Alot of people seem to owe Klaus and pass in and out. I don't know if Stefan's coming back but perhaps it best i stop pining for him and accept this isn't where he wants to be. That he's on a mission to find his girl.**_

_**I need to shake off this depressed lonely feeling and be glad that no i don't know who i was, why am a vampire but at least am alive, ish?**_

_**Night Elena.**_

Just after Elena has washed up and decided to get ready for bed. There's a knock, a maid comes hurrying in.

"a_h miss good your still up. Mr Klaus has just got a phone call from his brother saying he'll be arriving in half an hour, he wishes you come meet him."_

Elena looks longingly at her bed. And then remembers that she's trying to shake this depressed feeling so perhaps meeting Klaus brother may be good. Klaus is good looking, perhaps his brother is.

"_er ok I'll get ready, tell Klaus I'll be quick...oh and does this brother have a name?"_

The maid gives a little smile, Elena assumes from this she's met him before. "_Elijah"_

Half an hour later, waiting in the vast lounge, Klaus stands up when he hears the door go, and then a man appears at the doorway, he's dressed in a suit, very smart Elena thinks and so moral looking. Unlike Klaus you can tell that this vampire has loved along time.

" _Brother have you come to have some fun with me?"_

Elijah lets Klaus hug him. "_well as long as you have no vengeful witches following you."_

Klaus begins to laugh, and Elena raise up off the sofa, this causes both vampires to turn to her, Klaus smirking when Elijah says her name rather uncomfortably.

Elena frowns "who did you...

Klaus slaps Elijah on the back, "_this is the orphan vampire i told you about, with memory loss. Although i think you'll like her, she reminds me of you."_

And Klaus is laughing again at some private joke. Elijah takes a minute to recover. And then holds out his hand to Elena," _well it's so nice to meet you Miss Elena."_

Elena takes his hand and she feels a connection instantly not in a sexual way, just a pull like she can trust him. Looking up into his eyes to see him already looking at her, a small smile appearing.

"_you too"_ she mummers.

"_well i think we should go to the club, you haven't being for a while have you Elijah."_

They spend alot of the night in the private room, Elijah and Elena talking about places he's being. Until Klaus announces he's bored.

Elijah has to spend a couple of days to understand how far the compulsions being taken. And hoe Elena has changed. Before he can compel her again, he wouldn't want her having some physiological response to having her head messed with.

_Stefan and Tyler on their werewolf hunt_

Stefan listens has Tyler comes off the phone, a tiny explosion is going off in his mind, and he's trying hard not to explode.

"_Well Tory says this is the location. She'll ring back when she's gone over her information. Perhaps instead of going back to motel we should just kip her, in case there not much further on when she rings?"_

"_dammit it Tyler I've being gone 5 days, god only knows what's happening."_

"_And we'll be back in a couple more, i think Elena's learnt abit more control. He can't compel her not to be who she is. Just hold on to that._

Stefan stops pacing, and leans against a tree, snapping the branch in frustration, but Tyler's right this isn't his fault, and soon he'll be back.

"_your right it's just we've being to 3 different places i think someone is messing with us. Tyler the other night in the club you stopped me from telling Klaus about Rebecca, why?"_

Tyler sits on a rotten log throwing stones at a tree.

"_cos, i don't think it would have helped in the moment. He might not even believe you. But he'll be mad at her, and either kill her or dagger her, but then he'll need to be mad at someone else, you or ... Elena. So i think you need to keep that info on the quite until it can be used for a good reason. Don't ask me what, am pretty sure a moment will present itself though."_

Stefan stands in silence contemplating what Tyler said.

"_Perhaps, right now i don't really care what any of the originals do, i just want to get Elena way from them. Tyler are you coming back with us?"_

Tyler looks around his surroundings, he actually feels calm here, untouchable. Happyish.

"_no i don't think so. I thought i had broken the sire bond, i don't think it will ever be broken unless he'[s dead, but then so am i. Caroline is a vampire, but she didn't change she's still pure and beautiful and go on in this world, i want her to be happy, whilst being here with Klaus i kill and, and i like it. Not like you Stefan you weren't doing it as you, but i know what am doing. And i don't think i can go back this is me now."_

"_it doesn't have to be like that"_

"_no i know we make a choice, only i am choosing to stay as this monster, prying for the day that someone does kill Klaus, so that am finally free. But don't you give up Stefan you have your humanity, its waiting for you back with Klaus."_

_3 days after meeting Elijah_

Elena had spent alot of time round Elijah he was interesting and easy to be around. She was starting to think that perhaps Stefan's business had come to an end with Klaus and that she wouldn't be seeing him. And she was glad Elijah was around so she didn't dwell to much on it. That afternoon in the library they were looking at some very old books. Elena decided she liked old things.

"_i wonder how old i am?"_ Elena mused out loud.

"_Good question. Umh.. well we could do an experiment?"_

Elijah's voice held a little playful tone, so Elena went with it.

"_ok i suppose so."_

"_Well what's your favourite book?"_

Elena bursts out laughing

"_What really? That's suppose to determine how old i am?"_

"_give or take."_

"_ok well er... i think...gone with wind."_

"_gone with wind?"_

"_what it's a classic"_

"_yeah classic, ok you're a baby really."_

"_wow that was an impressive experiment."_

"_yea am quite the scientist."_

They hear Klaus heavy boots appear, as he comes into the large room, but Elena feels crowed. And she can't pin point why because Klaus has being so good to her, she just feels so uneasy, perhaps its how others react to him.

"_Elena love you don't mind if me and my brother do some bonding do you?"_

_E_lena smiles at Klaus and walks over to the bookcase."_ No actually i think am going to have an early night, i have a sudden erg to read gone with the wind."_ She tells them as the extracts the book from the self.

As she passes the men, Elijah is smiling. Klaus looks bemused. As she exits the room, She hears Klaus say, "_why would anyone want to read that?"_

"_well perhaps it reminds her of something"_

"_i bloody well hope not"_

Elena is keen to start reading. Hearing their last bit of conversation confuses her, and she feels more than ever that Klaus knows something.

3 hours later she's nearly read the book, but if she was hoping for it to jog memory she was wrong. There's a light tap on the door that no human would hear. A faint 'Elena?'

Elijah? Elena jumps out of bed and lets him into her room. He presses his finger against her lips. Closing the door, he comes so close, she thinks he's going to kiss her, does she want him to kiss her? No i want Stefan to, but he's not here. But instead of leaning down to her mouth, he leans to her ear.

"_you're confused i know, I'll take that way, I'll tell you everything and everything where going to do, ok?"_

Elena is more than confused right now, but she needs to know, so she nods her head.

Elijah cups her cheeks and begins to talk. Elena feels faint and dizzy, hypnotized by Elijah, and then she starts to hear his words.

"_you are Elena Gilbert. Your 18 years old, you were born and raised in mystic falls. Your parents died in a car crash. Stefan Salvatore save you, you fell in love, your engaged. Your blood broke Klaus hybrid curse. You're a doppelganger. My sister killed you, you had Stefan's blood in you became a vampire, i want you to remember who you are Elena. I want you to forget Klaus compelled you to forget, to forget Stefan and your family .remember now Elena, remember who you are." _

Slowly Elijah dropped his hands. And Elena closed her eyes. Endless seconds went by, until elenas eyes snapped open and board into Elijah.

"_i remember"_

"_welcome back"_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thank you so much for the reviews i love them, sorry it takes me so long to update just so busy!**_

_Chapter 30_

_Elena's room_

Elena's mind swims, as she remembers all of it, Klaus compelling her, the life leaving his face, eyes becoming less soulless. Watching his tormented face as he sees her feed for the 1st time. How she felt that feeling of euphoria, when she did feel. And then the immense guilt n pain after. Her face instantly vamps out at this. Stefan, oh god his tortured face has she greeted him that time. His eyes always watching her, has she danced n hunted and every time he was always there to make sure she didn't do anything reckless that she might hate herself for. Her heart swells with pride has she remembers Stefan not slipping once, telling Klaus he can't control him. The last night she saw him, she'd believed he was looking for a girl, well he was in a way, and now he's god knows where doing anything to make sure he gets to stay close to me, oh god Stefan. Elena feels like she's watching a movie of the last few weeks. "_you ever feel alone and am not near, look at your ring, your right it is like the sun, am sure it will take you home one day."_

Elena instantly looks down at her ring, in the last few weeks she used this ring as a sign that someone loved her n that they were waiting. Perhaps she'd always being on the brink of pushing through the compulsion.

Elijah gives her a minute to take everything in. Watches how she runs her hands through her hair, n then paces around before picking up her diary n gazing out of the window. After about 3 minutes she turns to Elijah, but Elijah signals to his lips n points to his ears then to the door. Elena hears it to heartbeat, probably a maid. Elijah doesn't want to risk anything, he makes a gesture for a pen n paper. Elena only has her dairy, so she turns to the back page and hands it to him.

Elijah begins to write,

The last few weeks must have being hard. I know and that your angry, and want Stefan. But Elena you can't let. You have to keep on with this pretence for a while. Please.

Elena is reading this over his shoulder ad he writes. She blinks in confusement, and then begins to shake her head, no. She opens her mouth, but Elijah puts his hand over her mouth. Elena is getting madder by the second. Snatching the book away, she writes down in fast hard scroll,

No!Take me Stefan where is he? why, why the hell should i do anything! Let alone stay her with a man, that the only reason i can't kill is cos everyone i love will go down with him! And how can i trust you? Do you not remember what happened last time we met?

Elena throws the book back at him. And begins pacing again. Elijah stands up n grips her by the elbows. Elena he mouths, please listen. Elena glares at him for a few seconds, but then sits back on the bed. Gesturing with her hand he does the same.

Elijah bends and picks up the book and begins to write.

We have a plan. I've being to see Damon and bonnie they are desperate to get you out of here. We need to meet tomorrow so i can tell you more details. It just so happens that Klaus will be having a visitor tomorrow, so he won't care about our whereabouts that ok?

God Elena thinks his handwriting is old kinda hard to read, wait till tomorrow? But she nods.

As for before Elena, you'll never know how sorry i am. All i can say is it was my selfish impulsive vampire side coming out. But am glad to see that your still you. Meet me tomorrow at one at the bistro zuzzi's. Goodnight Elena

Has Elena begins to stand, Elena quickly grabs the book from him.

Can i at least ring Stefan, I'll pretend for then that am still compelled. I just need to hear him.

Elijah debates for a moment but decides that if Elena is going to play ball they have to keep her happy. That's Stefan. So he nods agreeably. And then for several seconds they just continue to look at each other. Elena draws a phone out of her pocket, and Elijah see's it's not the same has before, she's waiting for Elijah to give her Stefan's number. Taking her phone and punching the number in, he whispers goodnight and leaves.

_Stefan in the woods_

Lord Tyler even howls like a wolf in his sleep. He's sick of being out here, and is beginning to wonder if someone is sending them on a wild goose chase. Maybe Klaus wants him away from Elena. Well that's not going to happen, if they don't find them tomorrow he's on the 1st flight back.

He feels his phone begin to buzz, its a number he doesn't recognize he immediately thinks its Damon.

"_Damon?"_

He answers, there's a long pause then finally. A voice fills the silence of the night. Stefan can't get the air out of his lungs. Her beautiful mesmerising voice is all around saying his name.

"_er no...sorry its Elena. Who's Damon?"_

Stefan feels that rushing sensation that she can't remember someone so close to her. Finally finding his voice he replies.

"_hi Elena, er he's my brother. Drives me mad. Er are you okay?"_

Elena gives a small laugh.

"_Yes am sorry to ring you hope you don't mind. It's just, well...i was wondering if er your business with Klaus was over. What i mean was er,"_

"_Elena? No i don't think it is, I'll be coming back soon. Are you ok? did something happen?"_

"_no please don't worry, it's just you're a good friend, and you helped alot like you got it you know, trying to fight the whole am a vampire it's ok to take lives stigma. I just well it didn't seem like a proper goodbye. So i was just thinking if it was that i should say a proper goodbye. But hopefully its only a little goodbye? Oh god am wittering on sorry."_

"_no its ok, am always here to talk to you Elena. Am glad you're staying true to yourself. I'll be home soon."_

"_Ok well bye then, I'll see you soon?"_

"_I'll see you soon"_

As they disconnected, they both realized Stefan had said home, and even with all the miles between them they both knew home really is where the other is.

_Hotel in Chicago_

"_k woman folk., Jeremy's on a food run, whilst i go compel a little something for me n Blondie. You too be ok here?"_

"_Damon, she's a vampire n am a witch, i think where cool, but just in case should i magic up some whistles and we'll whistle for help?"_

Damon doesn't reply just rolls his eyes as he leaves Caroline and bonnie preening Caroline for her fake big date tomorrow.

Bonnie listens as Caroline babbles on about nothing until it snaps for her,

"_are you scared Caroline?"_

"_yes"_ that small word echo's around the room.

"_am scared he won't believe me. Am scared that he'll do something worst to Tyler. Am scared of what Tyler's become. Am scared that am gunna majorly mess it up, n i can't save Elena or Stefan."_

Tears come thick n fast for both of them. All their doubts and fears come rushing to the surface. Saying it aloud now, when they couldn't before. Because honestly they didn't know what is going to happen. You have can plans a, b and c, but somehow they'll always be something that screws it up.

Bonnie pulls Caroline's head up to look at her.

"_this will work, we can't stop believing now. am scared too. Please i don't want you to be used in this way, but i don't want Elena near him either. I don't know which action is the right one. I can't predict what will happen. But you know what else i can't wish that Elena wasn't who she is, or that Damon n Stefan never came back. Because despite everything, it made us stronger, find love tighten our bonds. And in another 50 100 years, this nightmare will be forgotten, we just have to get there."_

"_i know, but what about Tyler, what about if he doesn't want to come back? Or try again to break his sire bond? Do i let him go? What about if this life isn't what he wants anymore? Does that mean our love wasn't real?"_

"_care, what he chooses right now isn't forever. And he tried to break his sire bond because he loves you. So if he doesn't want to come home right now, it's just cos he's hurting and doesn't want to hurt you. The sire bond is just something we can't understand right now. But don't doubt what he feels for you, because of you he became a better person so always hold on to that."_

The girls lean in and hug for a long time, until falling asleep. Anticipating what tomorrow brings.

Damon finally leaves to get the blood bags after ears dropping on the girls talk. Everyone's broken he thinks. Wondering how they got here. He needs his brother and for the 1st time in nearly 160 years he isn't there.

_**So just a short chapter to keep you interested. Please please review! 30 chapters wow that's lot. Would have being to hit 100 reviews for 30 chapters but i love that your all still reading and keeping me inspired to write thank you!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

_Elena_

The sun is glaring through a gap in the curtains. I can feel the sun burning against my face. I feel calm and rest full. Stretching out, from what feels like the longest sleep ever. His sexy cool voice whispers in her ear.

"_morning sleepy head, i thought you'd never wake up"_

Elena turns to stare in to his emerald sparkling eyes. Drinking him up, she feels like she whole looking into his eyes.

"_morning it was a good sleep. I don't think i can get out of this bed."_

Stefan pulls her close stroking finger over her shoulder, pressing light kisses into her hair.

"_so we won't we'll stay here, where no one can get us. Where safe here, just you and me."_

Snuggling in deeper, Elena's smile covers her whole face.

"_i love you Stefan Salvatore"_

"_i love you..._

"_ELENA, MISS ELENA"_

Elena comes round to the maid's voice shouting at her. Snapping her out of her dream. The previous night comes slamming back down on her. He needs to see Elijah soon.

_downstairs_

Caroline stood waiting in the lobby. Taking in her surroundings. Klaus certainly does like the more finer things in life. One of Klaus's minions has gone to inform him of her presence. It's a good job her heart doesn't beat. Otherwise, she's sure she would have given the game away by now.

She's gone over this moment a thousand times in her head, she just hopes she doesn't lose hers. and somewhere is Elena. The seconds are endless. She can't hear anything, there good.

"_hello love"_

The air stills around her, and once again she's thankful she doesn't need air to breathe. Turning to face him, she straightens up. Mustering all her fake confidence.

"_hi, Klaus. This place is bigger than your last."_

She's trying to keep it light. But his expression remains stony, untrusting, can't really blame him.

"_What are you doing here Caroline?"_

You can do this Caroline, man up. Taking a step closer, she lowers her eyelids trying to sound seductive.

"_Well Klaus, you once told me that you'd show me the world that I wasn't cut out to be a small town girl. Well you were right, i was only staying there for family and friends, but i don't really have that there anymore do i? I need to let go of human me. Cos I'm different i have to...learn."_

By the time she's got en to the end of speech, she inches from him.

Klaus continues to stare at her. Its not the same look he's given her in the past. It cold and dead. Caroline begins to panic and looks at floor for answers. Klaus smirks at this and then gestures for the room to empty. Caroline looks wildly around, until she see's Klaus's expression has changed.

"_you know sweet heart when i said you'd come, i didn't think it would be so soon. What about tyler? You seemed pretty keen on him."_

"_is he here?"_

"_is that why you came?"_

"_honestly no. You see the reason I'm here is because i wanted to hate you."_

"_ouch"_

"_shh, but you got under my skin. Like a rash that wouldn't leave, n then you did. And..._

_Well, you see the thing with Tyler is we were bonded because of what we went through, but the sire bond i thought i could work through it, but i realized that he wants it. He's grateful for being what he is. Whereas i would want to be human again. I was with Tyler because we... we didn't have anyone else really. And i don't want to be lonely. I don't want that feeling to rule me. Plus if this is who i am now, i should make use of it, and see the world. I wondered if you wanted to be my tour guide."_

"_Well that is interesting. The thing is when i was leaving with Stefan and Elena, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for them, how do i know you're not here with some new plan you and the Scooby gang have cooked up?"_

"_well i imagine Stefan has become the ripper again, and that person isn't my friend. He doesn't care."_

"_umh, shame Stefan isn't like who he used to be. Guess that's what love does to you, shame Elena doesn't know it."_

"_so you did it then?"_

"_did what compel Elena? I did its being great to watch. At this moment I've sent Stefan off to find some were wolves, although he hasn't succeeded yet. It's no skin off my nose, the longer he's away, the more distant and miserable Elena becomes."_

"_i thought she didn't know who he was."_

"_yeah that's the funny thing, she doesn't yet she's still attached to him. They still act like magnets. She craves him yet she doesn't know it. It's fascinating."_

"_that's because its real"_

Caroline whispers the last sentence, Klaus gives her a hard look, but softens.

"_so you want to see the world? Fine we'll go. But first i have something to do, once that's done we'll go where ever. Do you want to stay here? I don't know how long this business will take."_

"_what business?"_

"_don't push it love. Am still deciding if i can trust you. Mary!"_

"_i'll stay, gives us chance to understand each other more."_

A small older woman enters the room, Klaus speaks to her in Spanish, and the lady goes off.

"_she's setting up a room for you. I have test for you. Elena is staying here. She's my orphan"_

Klaus moves away from her telling her she can help herself if she's hungry and Mary will find her when her rooms ready_._

"oh and Caroline you made the right choice."

_Damon and bonnie's hotel room_

Damon watches as the sun beams dance across bonnie's face. He wants to preserve everything in his memory. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes to find Damon looking at her.

"Creepy much?" she mumbles sleepily.

Damon laughs, although his heart isn't in it. He rolls back on to his back. Bonnie pulls the sheet up around her and sits up to look at Damon.

"_what's wrong? Don't you trust Elijah? You think something's going to happen?"_

Damon snorts at her. But then sits up to, so there inches apart.

Cupping her face, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. He tells her, "_ no i don't, something is being held back from us, but listen bonnie i'll do anything to get my brother and Elena back. But i won't risk you. So if something is going wrong, you run. You don't stop. Don't hesitate. Don't make it harder for me having to protect someone else. Please. You promise me you'll get out, you'll survive._

"_no Damon, we're a team, we're doing this together. Where you go i go."_

"_bonnie. Listen, i'll survive i always do. I just need to know your safe, don't worry i'll find you. You're stuck with me now bonnie bennet. Promise me. You run find Caroline, and disappear."_

Bonnie's tears fall, scared for her friends, Damon, herself. Then the sadness is replaced by anger she will end Klaus. "_i promise"_ she whispers back.'

_Elijah and Elena's meeting_

"_i want to know everything Elijah"_

Elena has being freaking out all morning. She's trapped in this mansion surrounded by hybrids. When all she really wants to do is ring Stefan and tell him she's coming to him. Her heart breaks when she pictures what he's gone through the last few months. And now she's sat here in this small cafe, in a corner out the way, Elijah is a groomed as always. But she doesn't trust him quite the same.

"_Elena, you seem tense. Please i know you have every reason, after what happened, but please i am trying to redeem myself."_

Elena nods, and clears her throat, "_yeas well forgive my reluctance at trusting originals. I mean you kidnapped me, Rebecca killed me, n Klaus took me away from everything, and is trying to break Stefan."_

"_ah yes the young Salvatore, it's funny how impressed my brother is by your love. He has a little experiment going on."_

Elena's jaw drops. Is Klaus hurting Stefan? is that why he's not back?

Seeing Elena's stricken look, Elijah tries to reassure her.

"_no i mean he's fascinated by how strong your love is. How Stefan cant be controlled by the blood. And how with you being compelled you still need Stefan around, look for him without realizing what you're looking for. Elena love like yours doesn't happen very often. And a lot of people let it slip by. Both you and Stefan are compassionate, strong and selfless. So we have a plan that enables you and Stefan, and everyone else to live out the rest of their lives in peace."_

"_Stefan wont believe that am not compelled anymore he'll know. N i can't lie to him, not after everything."_

"_let me tell you Elena, and then you'll understand why."_

Elena watches out the window, a man bends to a child. Taking the wrapper off a lolly, he goes to hand it to the child then pulls it back, the child is trying to grab it and there laughing. Normal, its so normal. Her father probably did to her too. And until Klaus is out of their lives, none of them can start a new normal. Taking a deep breath in, she already knows she probably won't like it.

"_so as you know I've spoke with Damon and bonnie..._

"_are they ok? Sorry i didn't mean to cut you off, and it totally went over my head last night."_

"_its ok. Strange seeing them together, never would have seen that coming. But she's a good soul. So perhaps she's exactly what the older Salvatore needs. There desperate to get you back, they have being trying. So i have another witch on my side, you remember the martins, there her family."_

"_oh god!"_

Elena's hand flies up to cover her gawping mouth, someone else hurting because of all this.

Elijah gives her a sad smile knowing what she's thinking.

"_Well she is willing to help. You see, we can't kill Klaus, and i wouldn't want that, if I'm honest, but he does need to be stopped, out of control. But we can desiccate him, like what happened to mickel. For that spell though it requires a bennet witch. Bonnie has already agreed. And she knows what to do. Damon will help hold Klaus whilst we stop his heart."_

"_so he won't be dead dead. We can just put him somewhere that's not easy to get to?"_

"_yes maybe the ocean, details we can sort after."_

"_bonnie will be ok doing the spell?"_

"_yes she's stronger now, plus missy, the other witch, will be letting her draw energy from her."_

"_ok as long as she's safe. You know what Damon's like when he's angry."_

"_yes he took some convincing, but he's very anxious to get you both home."_

"_ok so why can't i tell Stefan?"_

"_well for one you must remain near Klaus. He must trust you. And he must believe in his friendship with Stefan has being restored. This part you won't like, but Stefan needs to become closer to Klaus in anyway. So its best if when he gets back you have another interest, my friend jon-paul who is here. Is aware of the situation and can act like a companion for you. But in a way you must not give Stefan the impression that you're not interested in him, he needs to still stay here, near you and Klaus."_

_Elena's jaw has hit the floor, recovering, she shakes her head furiously._

"_What? No. I won't hurt Stefan like that. Plus i couldn't even act like that"_

"_no i don't mean a romantic sense, just spend a bit of time with him, befriending him. Its just a ploy for Klaus to step in and reach out to Stefan. And then we'll make it look like jon paul is trying to kidnap you, you call Stefan of course he'll come with Klaus, or you should make a hint that Klaus should come. once there bonnie can do her spell and we'll take care of it."_

"_Why is Stefan so important?"_

"_well i told Damon and bonnie, Its because it needs to be someone close to Klaus to stop his heart. That would be Stefan. But the fact of the matter is, what about if i told you that, Klaus right now is looking on how to find a loophole on using your blood still to make hybrids."_

"_it wouldn't surprise me. Stefan stopping Klaus's heart doesn't somehow link them, causing Stefan to be a sacrifice or something does it?"_

"_well actually the spell does require that a human life for his. So no not Stefan. Bonnie has found someone and her and missy have a spell to bring them back."_

"_who is it?"_

"_Actually i don't know. I'll find out. About missy, she was the one who broke the linking spell between us. She didn't want to but Nicklaus threatened her daughter. So about the loophole, Elena i wasn't honest with Damon and bonnie, only because i think the less people hoe know, well the less anything can go wrong."_

"_tell me, i can handle it."_

"_yes i think you can. Stefan won't be the one to stop my brothers heart i will. Because whilst we have him pinned he has to be cut, and you too, then palms together linking you by the blood. Missy will do the spell. But you will start to bleed out, Stefan is your creator, he has to feed from you, actually drain you almost, then feed you his blood, draining him."_

"_wait i don't understand? He drains me almost, I'm not dead? But i have to... feed from him? Then who feeds him?"_

"_Elena, he drains you so that you no longer have the doppelganger blood. He gave you life once, he'll give you it again, by feeding you his blood, all of it. You have to drain him, to his death."_


	32. Chapter 32

_**thank you for all my reviews, i love reading them, was a i awful for leaving you hanging in the last chapter with stefans sacrifice? Well we'll have to wait and see. Sorry i took so long to update just so busy!**_

_Chapter 31_

_Elena's bedroom_

Elena's mind is reeling after her meeting with Elijah. She paces the bedroom floor, her movements jittery, her body tense and taunt.

"_he needs to drain you"_

Elena was willing to sacrifice herself, but not anyone else, especially Stefan.

"_then he feeds you his blood, until you've drained him till the point of his death"_

Thinking about his words makes her angry. Angry at Klaus, she wants him gone, they have a plan now. There's a knock at the door, and Klaus enters.

"_Elena my lovely, something wrong? Your pounding on the floorboard can be heard in Africa."_

Breath Elena, focus. Calm yourself, your stronger than him.

"_sorry, i had a near incident in town. Someone had a accident, and the blood...well you know i nearly vamped out in front of all them people. And then it just got me thinking, how unwell i am at controlling it, i must be quite a new vampire. And then of course that just leads to whole load of questions, about why and what i can't remember."_

"_umh, well you did control it, you're getting better, and has for whoever didn't want you in your past, only turned out better for me, now i get you in my life. Its fate Elena, we were destined to be a part of each other."_

He gives a little laugh, smiling at his own double meaning. 'bastard' she thinks.

She just smiles in reply to him.

"_anyway i have something downstairs. Well someone. We go way back, and i think you'll like her, she's like sunshine. come meet her"_

His word sunshine makes her look at her ring. Yes they have a plan now, all with their own parts to play. I need to play mine. So she lets Klaus lead her out of the room. They enter Klaus private rooms where he likes to paint, Elena see's the blond hair, she has to stop herself from screaming out Caroline's name. She's not supposed to remember her. Caroline stands up and turns to Elena. Her sunny smile lighting up her face. Elena poises herself and holds out her hand towards Caroline.

"_hello I'm Elena, your Klaus's friend? Will you be staying with us?"_

Caroline's smile instantly fades. She blinks at Elena, then looks to Klaus. Recovering she replies

"_er...Caroline I'm Caroline. Yes I'm Klaus's...friend, i suppose i am staying yes."_

"_that's great, it will be fun to have another woman around, that is if Klaus can share your time?"_

Both girls look at Klaus, but before he answers Caroline cut him, "_ am sure he can, he's trying to get on my good side"._

"_really? I am? You sought me out love. Anyway we can all go to the club later, oh n Caroline my brothers here, Elijah you remember?"_

"_great lots of originals"_

"_Originals?"_

Caroline looks at Elena opened mouthed. But Klaus smoothly cuts in.

"_its an old joke between us Elena, i can't even remember what it stems from, perhaps Caroline finding me, so original?"_

Caroline rolls her eyes at him. Klaus then issues orders at them because he has some where to go, and wants Caroline to go shopping with him, to buy something to wear later. Klaus walks out of the room, Elena watches his retreating back, and then turns back to Caroline, gently smiling she places her fore finger to her lips in, in shh motion. Caroline grins broadly. She hadn't being able to figure out if Elena was still compelled. Still smiling Caroline follows Klaus out.

Elena already feels better than Caroline is near. Her phone starts to buzz in her pocket. A text from Stefan, if her heart could beat it would beat right out of chest.

Elena, its stefan, hope your ok. U seemed down the other night on the phone. If you need me don't think you can't ring.

Elena re read the text 5 times, there was so much she wanted to say, tell him everything. Go find him and run forever, but she knew the implications of these actions.

Elena hears someone enter the room, a tall blond man.

"_Elena? I'm jon-paul. Elijah has filled me in, and now you know everything. So i though it was time to introduce myself, and perhaps we could come up with a plan of action that you're comfortable with."_

By this point he's walked right up to her, he is undeniably good looking, and his face is open and friendly.

"er..._yes , maybe we should walk ,bit more private."_

He nods his agreement and follows her to the gardens.

"_i know this situation may be very uncomfortable for you, testing but Elena this way the curse will be lifted, no longer tied to him. I understand your worried about the...procedure that it takes. but I've actually meet Stefan, when he was a ripper, even then i could see that it was like somebody else had taken over his body. I then meet him again when he was going down from his bender. Obviously he didn't remember our 1__st__ encounter. I saw him fight for his humanity. Really want it. Wanted to feel everything to hold on to his human self. Elena Stefan is a good soul that cursed, the witches see that. So i know your scared but you have to have faith."_

"_its just the witches can't always be trusted, I'm having to relay on people i don't really know i can trust. I want to trust Elijah, you the witches word. But plans we make something, someone always causes it to go wrong. I'd rather be tied to Klaus than lose Stefan. I can even live this way, if it means Stefan still alive."_

"_Elijah was right. Your compassion consumes you. Elena Elijah made me a vampire, i had actually meet him human, my wife was ill after giving birth to my daughter, its called post natal depression now. She fell asleep, left the fire on. My wife and baby slept whilst the fire raged. I got back to the house, the firemen were trying to calm it down before they would send their people in. No one had come out, i knew if they waited much longer they wouldn't live, so i raced in. I got to ally's crib, but a beam had fallen across the bed pinning my wife. By this point the fireman appeared at the window. I passed ally out. He was trying to get me out, but i couldn't without Annie. The beam was heavy. I knew she was dead, but i couldn't leave her. Eventually the firemen got in, she didn't live."_

"_oh my god, am so sorry."_

"_it was a long time ago. Turns out Elijah had being passing, he was about to come in when we came out. Later he seeked me out at the hospital. I didn't know what he was then, but he told me that what i did was a pure act of love and selfishness, that i should hang on to the thought that i'd loved, loved so much that i wanted to die for her but made sure our daughter was safe, because that's what she would have wanted, that love like that is rare."_

"_yeah Elijah values qualities like that, to be fair the whole original family seem to obsessed with love, weird seen as though the cant express it."_

"_yes they are a weird bunch. Well this was in 1900, i didn't see Elijah for another 7 years. I was ill, very ill cancer, riddled with it, i was dying, and ally was 7. We didn't have any other family. I was at my wits end what would happen to ally. I was drinking away my sorrows one night, when i meet Elijah again. Long story short i told him what was happening, he told me not to worry, which i thought was strange. But later that night he came to my hose and showed me, his vampire side. To be honest i wasn't as scared as i thought i should have being. Almost like i was dreaming."_

"_yes i know that feeling."_

"_Elijah gave me a options drink his blood, witch would heal me and rid me of the cancer. Or change me so that i would always be strong, for ally, to protect her. Well its obvious what i choose. Know it took me days to decide. And i told ally when i though she could understand. I did feed on people cos blood bags weren't quite as available as they are now. But I've never killed. I turned for ally. I didn't turn her either we talked about it. But she lived till she was 79. So i got to spend all her life together, obviously she had children which i was involved in their life for a time, the world was becoming darker, and they didn't need to know about supernatural, but i watch them, keep them safe from a distance. I never really regretted turning. It was my choice, unlike Stefan. That's why when he falls he does so spectacularly. Elena we need to fight for what we want, have to take the consequences of our action, n understand that's is human to make mistakes. But believe in this plan, and in a month or so you'll be with Stefan and your friends finally living."_

Elena takes a deep breath, and looks out over the garden. She's killed, but it wasn't her in a sense just like Stefan. She has to believe in people for this plan to work. Jon-Paul has just told her his life story, she can relate, she probably would have made the choice sooner or later without Rebecca's help. Turning back to him making her final decision that would set everything in stone including Stefan's fate.

"_tell me how you want to go about this then."_

Later that night, sitting on the end of her bed in a beaded red one shoulder dress, ready for their night out and preparing to meet jon-paul for the 1st time. Elena re reads Stefan's text.

She hits the button and waits for Stefan to answer, hr does on the 3rd ring.

"_hello Elena"_

His voice is perfect, sooths her but sends tingles up and down her spine.

"_hi i just wanted to ring you to let you know that i got your text, er am feeling much better. Actually Klaus has a friend staying, Caroline she's called and i don't know i just feel connected to her."_

There's a long pause at the end of the phone.

"_Caroline."_

His voice is flat. Elena's waiting for him to piece it together.

"_yeah Caroline, she's lovely, and Klaus is a don't not as edgy."_

Stefan lets out a snort, "_well it does explain why we've being assigned a new mission, instead of werewolf hunting. Where going to Washington to find a witch."_

Washington? Christ soon he'll be on the moon.

"_why?"_

"_well Tyler use to be with Caroline, but Klaus is infatuated by her, and Tyler is sired to Klaus so, what Klaus wants Tyler has to do, plus turns out Caroline must have feelings for him too."_

"_you know Caroline?"_

He pauses again. I can tell he's deciding what's best to tell me, without giving away of how involved he is with these people.

"_well yes, through Klaus, and er she knew someone i knew."_

"_the girl?"_

Elena whispers this last question, Stefan needs to still believe she's compelled.

"_yes the girl, i use to see. Anyway Caroline is great am sure you'll end up being friends."_

"_do you think after Washington you'll be coming back here?"_

"_yes, if you want"_

"_well, i mean, if you can. If you want"_

"_i want to yes. So 'i'll see you soon?"_

"_yes Elena i'll see you soon be safe"_

"_bye then"_

"_night Elena"_

The call ends, but Elena still holds the phone to her ear, 'i love you Stefan Salvatore, always'.


	33. authors note

_**Hi readers, this is just a little note, because one reviewer was confused by the 'plan'. So i thought i'd just write a little not explaining it for anyone who's finding it abit confusing, i wouldn't want to lose my readers!many thanks for all those who are still liking and reviewing my story.**_

_**So in a earlier chapter Klaus was again looking for missy, because he wants to find a way to still use Elena's doppelganger blood, to make hybrids, that why he's sent Stefan and Tyler to find a werewolf.**_

_**Bonnie is going to do a spell, and desiccated Klaus. They cant kill him cos he's there blood line sire. That follows the show of needing a human life Jeremy and bonnie n missy bringing him back. Bonnie has to do it cos it was her ancestor that helped put the curse in place originally. Damon and Elijah will be the ones to hold Klaus down, and do it. Although Damon thinks that Stefan has to do, because of having a bond to Klaus. This is what Elijah told him. Elijah didn't tell him really what Stefan's part was, cos he knew Damon wouldn't let him do it.**_

_**Missy is going to go to Klaus and pretend to help him, but really it's so she can do a spell on Elena to help rid her of her doppelganger blood.**_

_**Caroline is acting as a distraction to Klaus, but also to help make Stefan bond more with him, because Elena is not compelled anymore but has to pretend she is, and whilst Stefan is off chasing werewolves, she pretends to have struck up a new relationship with jon-paul. In a bid to get Klaus n Stefan closer.**_

_**This is because they'll both need to lured to place where they're going to do the spells.**_

_**Before they can desiccate Klaus, both him n Elena need to be cut and linked. Stefan is Elena's creator as a vampire, so Stefan needs to drain Elena to brink of death, taking all her doppelganger blood. Then he needs to feed her his blood for the spell to complete, but he must be willing sacrificing himself, one life for another.**_

_**I have left Stefan's fate sort of like a cliff hanger, but i tried to give little hints through the last chapter, has to what could happen. Are you all thinking Elena's a bitch for going ahead with the plan? Well we'll see!**_

_**So hopefully this makes it bit easier and more understanding. Next chapter probably up next week.**_


	34. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

_Klaus's club_

After leaving Klaus's private room, from feeding Elena and Caroline make their way to the dance floor. Klaus has barley left Caroline's side even now, he stands off to one side of the dance floor.

Elena knows she has to act like until today she's never meet Caroline, but it's hard being around her trying not to act like who they are. And they can't talk with Klaus around. A lot of the other dancers are watching them, neither of them aware or caring. Or even that aware of how good they look. Elena in a cobalt blue one shoulder dress. her hair in side fish tail plait. Caroline in a white lace studded with tiny crystals so she sparkles. Her hair loosely pinned in places. Caroline spins out from Elena more into the dance floor, when a guy comes behind her, he's dark haired, stocky built. He instantly makes Caroline think of Tyler. He begins to move behind her, and she's just about to back away when Klaus steps in. Smiling dangerously at the guy, the other guy immediately backs off, no words are needed, once looking at Klaus expression.

Turning back to Caroline, _"want to dance love?"_

"_Actually am thirsty"_

Caroline hooks her arm through Elena's but then smiles coyly at Klaus, "_you can buy us a drink though."_

Klaus turns his head away to hide his joke, but Elena feels Caroline's nails dig into her arm. Elena squeezes' back trying to reassure her.

"_We'll sit up there and you can bring them over, please."_

Biting on the inside of his lip, "_pushy much? Don't forget who i am love"_

"_oh i know who you are, alpha male right."_

Elena laughs out loud at this, "_alpha male?"_

Klaus is looking less amused. _"old joke, one i didn't find funny much the 1__st__ time"_

Caroline knows why she's here, she has her part, she can't let her anger over take her, so pulling herself together, instead of letting him get to her, she takes a deep breath, still holding onto Elena, she walks right up to him so she's inches away from him, looking up from her eyelashes, she tries in her best sexy voice, "_please bring our drinks over"_

it works, Klaus swallows hard, doesn't say anything just nods his head for them to sit down. Giving one last glance at Caroline as she heads to the bar.

Elena and Caroline huddle together in the booth, whispering.

"_Are you ok care?"_

"_Yeah it's just i hate him"_

"_i know, but i think you feel something too"_

"_What no. No Elena. Course i don't"_

"_No you don't want to, but he's got under your skin. Trust me i know i know that feeling. Lucky for me i could figure it out what i felt for Damon before it ruined everything"_

"_oh god am awful, how could i even think am attracted to him, it's wrong in so many ways."_

"_Makes us human"_

"_or really shows how selfish our vampire nature is. Your right though am glad you did figure the whole Damon thing out. You and Stefan are epic, that's how we'll get through this. Christ this must be killing him. Lord knows he'd die for you."_

Elena feels her throat tighten at Caroline's last stamen, but is saved from answering, when Klaus appears back at the table.

"_look who decided to join us"_

Both girls still before Elijah steps around Klaus.

"_evening ladies, you both look dazzling, Caroline darling, i must say when Nicklaus told me you where here, i was...surprised"_

"_well he promised me the world how could i refuse?"_

"_how indeed, is this is way of saying sorry?"_

"_well honestly knowing him, he probably doesn't think he did anything wrong.2_

Elena looks at Klaus to see the set line of his jaw, she has to intervene.

"_oh Caroline am sure Klaus is very sorry, he's being wonderful to me, i don't know what i would have done without him. If he promised am sure he'll keep is word wont you."_

Smiling at Klaus, she sees him shift uncomfortably, Elijah notices it too.

"_For what it's worth love. I am sorry that i upset you"_ and then Klaus looks at Elena "_and those you love"._

Caroline looks into her drink, but mutters, "_we'll see"_

Before Klaus can respond, Elijah cuts in smoothly, "a_nyway Nicklaus, i ran into a friend who's travelling, i haven't seen him much since i turned him, was wondering if he could perhaps stay with us a while if you don't mind?"_

"_not at all whatever makes you happy brother, any way i think i'll have plenty of things keeping me busy."_

Klaus winks at Caroline, who just rolls her eyes in response.

"_Excellent, i'll just go get him."_

As Elijah moves off, Elena turns to Caroline,"_you see Caroline, he is lovely under all that alpha male bravo he gives off."_

Both girls begin to laugh, and Klaus sits back in a chair hating their laughing at his expense. But actually loving being part of this, strange feeling almost like he's part of something. It's being a long time.

Elijah arrives back with his 'friend', Elena poses herself. Do this Elena, you're doing this for them. I love you Stefan, hold onto that.

"_Everyone this is jon-paul. We meet years ago, but he's being off doing some travelling. This is my brother Klaus, Caroline and Elena."_

"_ah the famous brother, don't worry it wasn't all bad"_

The girls are shocked by Klaus reaction when he laughs.

"_Caroline, lovely to meet you, i must say you look like a true vampire. I mean you know one of them from twilight. Sparkly. Your dress."_

_Caroline _gives a small girlish giggle, obviously jon-pauls charms have worked.

"_Elena, beautiful name, did you name that Elena is a representation of the name Helen. As in Helen of troy, the face that launched a thousand ships."_

"Elena smiles at jon-paul grateful that he's making this so easy, and not really machining her do anything. But it hasn't gone unnoticed by Klaus, who sits up in his chair, watching Elena's reaction to the new comer. Up until Caroline arriving Elena had still being pining for Stefan, and Klaus had wondered if their love was so strong, that it would break the compulsion. Now he wasn't sure, seeing Elena and the stranger eye each other up. He thought of Stefan and how Elena reacting now would hurt him. Klaus missed his friend from the 20's. But he knew too much had changed for them to have that relationship they had once.

"_well i feel like dancing, anyone?"_

Caroline stands up, and so does Elena.

"_i'll dance too"_ jon-paul stands up and they head off to the dance floor.

Elijah looks to his brother, seeing his broody expression as he watches Caroline.

"_What did you expect brother that she would instantly give into you ?she's confused, but she's here right? it's a start. She has to see you, not as the murdering psycho hybrid, but who you can be."_ Standing up Elijah adds. _"But 1__st__ you need to find him"_

The rest of passes with champagne and dancing. Klaus even dances only with Caroline of course. Elijah does a little bit of dancing, but declares that this isn't his kind of music. Leaving jon-paul n Elena dancing. Klaus orders the music changes to something from the 20's, shouting up at Elijah, "_now this is my kinda music"_

"_course it is, it reminds you of your first little bromance."_

"_aren't we witty when we've had a drop of champers."_

Laughing Elijah tilts his glass to Klaus, then winks at Elena. Elena who dances around in front of Klaus and Caroline, yells to Caroline, "i think he's more fun with a drop of champers! Bromance? Where is your friend now, i would be nice to meet someone from your pat who isn't scared of you."

"_He's not my friend now, but he works for me, Stefan, he was alloy more fun in the 20' he wasn't pinning for some girl"_

"_Klaus, your only jealous, that Stefan loves someone more than you."_ Caroline is quite tipsy by this point.

"_well i think its quite nice to find someone to love like that."_

Elena looks over to jon-paul who smiles at her. Klaus watches the exchange then mummers in elenas ear.

"_yes a love like that never dies."_

_Stefan and Tyler in Washington_

"_so have we got any pointers on where to find the witch."_ Tyler asks Stefan whilst stocking the fridge with blood bags.

Its being over a week since Stefan spoke on the phone with Elena, a week knowing Caroline is there, he doesn't get it, he thought he knew her, and after spending all this time with Tyler he knew, it would cut him deep.

"_Honestly ty. I don't think there is a witch. i spoke on the phone with Elena last week"_

"_oh dude you ok?"_

"_Yeah its weird but i like hearing her voice, anyway I've being trying to think how to tell you all day, but I'll just say it. I don't think Klaus wants us there 1. So am not near Elena and 2. Well because he got a quest, Caroline."_

Tyler stands shell shocked at the fridge, and then carries on what he's doing.

"_so i think he doesn't want you going back in case you too run off or something i don't know, its all a mess. And i don't know how to make it stop."_

Tyler hears Stefan's voice break towards to end. He comes over and sits in the chair opposite Stefan.

"_Look i never thought we'd be here, doing this. I thought i was going to go off break the sire bond come back get care, and run off see the world .look i don't know how we got here either, but we'll find a way, we always do. Do you think Damon's given up on you? i know its being a while, but somehow eventually we'll sort it it. We should go back to Chicago now. I'll probably get sent away again, but at least this way i can say goodbye to care, and let her...move on and if she wants him then i'll just pry that he loves her, and she wasn't just some prize to be won."_

"_yeah your right lets go back, its being to long, and a compelled Elena is better than no Elena, as for care am sure when she see's you, she'll know she made a mistake."_

Both of them begin to pack, and Tyler sits on the bed looking at picture of Caroline, whilst Stefan's trying to get them a flight. It doesn't matter if she wanted him, its too late now, he's sired to Klaus he's always going to be, a killer and he likes it, that's not who Caroline is, but does he really know her, seen as though she's now shacked up with the enemy?

_Pool at Klaus's mansion._

Elena's being lounging in the pool for half hour, begging Caroline to come in.

"_Elena am sunbathing"_

"_Caroline you can't tan, you're a vampire."_

Caroline sticks her tongue out at her.

She then spots jo-paul coming down the garden. Wearing swim gear. Honestly this last week hasn't being hard spending so much time with jon-paul he's fun and easy, but she sees how others look at him, but he doesn't hold that attraction for her. Giving a friendly wave. She notices Caroline eyeing her.

"_i know you have to play along with this, but it still makes me uneasy, i hope he doesn't really fall for you. I can't handle another love triangle."_

"_oi, cheeky"_

Caroline squeals as Elena splashes her, and jon-paul runs at her picking her up and jumping into the pool with her. Caroline is screaming, and sending out nasty threats, but eventually forgives and the 3 are splashing around, when Klaus comes out asking Caroline for lunch.

After they leave Elena and jon-paul decide to get out of the pool, jon-paul grabs Elena's towel wrapping it around her, and pushing her wet hair out of her eyes, smiling up at him she mummers her thanks. Its then they hear a force cough, turning around to see Tyler... and Stefan.

Elena's breath is caught as she sees him, it's her body's natural response to run to him, but jon-paul places a hand a the bottom of her back, stopping her from acting on impulse.

Her body stiffens from the touch and she notices Stefan eyes drawn to jon-pauls hand. She desperately wants to reassure him, tell him she loves him misses him...

"_hello, Elena do you know these people?"_

Jon-pauls tone is light, and non threatening he' trying to keep us all calm, cos Tyler looks like he's about to lunge for him, but Stefan looks worse...defeated. _please don't give up._ She silently begs.

Forcing a smile to her lips she steps away from jon-pauls grip and closer to Stefan.

"_er jon paul this is Tyler and Stefan, there part of Klaus's in team. They've being out of town for a few weeks. Stefan. Tyler this is jon-paul, Elijah's friend, he's travelling and id just stopping for e few weeks."_

"_nice to meet you"_

"_yeah you too, come on Stefan lets go tell the devil were back"_

Tyler sets off up the garden, _whilst_ Stefan looks at the ground trying to rein his emotions in, Elena saw the flash of vampire face on Stefan, but he quickly changed it back. At last looking up, he says to Elena _"just thought i'd let you know i was back. Nice meeting you jon-paul."_

Watching him walk back up the garden to Tyler, and Tyler whisper something to him, he gives one last look over his shoulder, a look that almost crumbles Elena. They walk back up to the house.

Jon-paul whispers to her "_you did it."_

_But i don't want to do it._ She thinks to herself

_I love you Stefan always, its always going to be you._


	35. Chapter 34

_Thank you all so much for my reviews. I hope my summery of the plan helped clear up any confusion._

_Chapter 34_

_Klaus's mansion_

Stefan throws himself onto the sofa, rubbing his face, almost scratching his skin. His stomach is in knots. He feels like he could be physically sick. He'd being stupid enough to believe from that 1st phone call that Elena could beat this compulsion. That she'd find a way back to him and instead...

"_hey man are you ok? You look like you could rip someone's jugular out. N am guessing its the tall blond by the pool. Stroking your fiancé's hair."_

Stefan grunts in response to Tyler, and vamp speeds to the window to watch Elena. He's right that man is touching his woman. But she's not is she? This isn't his Elena, he isn't anything to her. Sadness and anger twist his gut, making him squeeze the window sill till it splinters.

"_now Stefan, you know them kind of emotions only lead to your over bearing quilt and torment, which leads to the ripper being realised. And if i hadn't lately renovated, if would be happy for you to smash a few things around and let the ripper out to play."_

Stefan's body tenses and he turns to face Klaus. Who shrugs his shoulders at Stefan and comes to stand by him at the window.

"_ah, i see now. always causing you heart ache isn't the lovely Elena. I take it you've meet the latest man to be beholden by the petrova doppelganger."_

A low snarl escapes Tyler's lips, and Klaus finally looks at Tyler. A blank bored expression on his face.

"_so your back, where's my witch?"_

"_give it a rest Klaus you just sent us on a wild goose chase"_ Stefan states finally turning his gaze from the window. But gesturing back to the pool area.

"_is this why you didn't want us back so that i couldn't stand in the way of Elena becoming more in your grasp? So that she wouldn't break the compulsion?"_

"_i needed a job doing you too had no purpose around here. You want to be near Elena you have to do has i say, but don't blame me that in your short time away, she's so fickle and has moved on."_

Stefan clenches his fists, irritated by Klaus's words.

"_Anyway mate, this is perfect give yourself some time off from being so broody, come to my club later, have a drink and a bite? You don't have to look after Elena anymore she has some one else doing that now."_

Stefan is about to answer when Tyler steps in,

"_you know Klaus, it must be hard work being you. Having to have to constantly make other people miserable, so you feel good for a while, we all know why you don't want us here."_

"_really, and whys that. Oh and don't forget who your talking to...mate."_

A shifting sound startles the men to see who has entered the room. Her eyes wide and full of unfallen tears. Caroline's startled to see Tyler here, and doesn't know how to react. But she doesn't have time to do anything.

"_that's why"_

And with that Tyler turns in the opposite direction and leaves the room. Stefan gives Caroline a weak nod. And she knows he thinks she's here cos she wants to be with Klaus.

_Damon and bonnies hotel room_

"_are you ok missy?"_

Bonnie comes and sits on the bed next to missy, Jeremy's laid on the opposite bed, they've being practising the spell for Jeremy's resuscitation.

"_yeah you am just scared he'll suess me out"_

"_well witchy 2, try hard we've already got 2 others in there undercover, and god help us if he ever found out cos he'd kill them right there."_

"_DAMON!"_

"_WHAT BONNIE? EH DONT LIE TO YOURSELF, ELENA AND CAROLINE COULD SLIP UP AT ANY POINT. AND RIGHT NOW I DONT KNOW WHERE STEFAN IS. DONR KNOW HOW HE'LL REACT, HE SHOULD HAVE BEING TOLD, HE SHOULD BE HERE, I SHOULD HAVE HIM BACK BY NOW!"_

After his rant, he runs his finger through his hair, pure anguish showing on his face.

Bonnie goes to him, but he blocks her heading to door.

"_am going out for a bit, leave you two to your witchy ju ju."_

The door slams behind him. Leaving the room silent. After a minute Jeremy stands up from the bed.

"_i think am gunna head back to my room."_

"_Jeremy, please don't listen to Damon Elena's fine, they'll be fine."_

"_yeah i know, its just Damon is right, and i feel so useless."_

"_jer..."_

"_its ok bon, tomorrows another day, but right now, i just have to get through today."_

The door slams again, leaving bonnie and missy.

"_i hate it when Damon's in this mood you never know what he'll do."_

Bonnie lays down where Jeremy just got up from.

"_oh i think he'll go out get drunk, think about chowing down on some young girl, cos he's a vampire and that's what they do. Only he'll think of you and come back, tell you how sorry he is."_

Bonnie just stares blankly at missy, and then laughs. Sobering up she asks. _"what about Jeremy?"_

"_ah Jeremy is a different case, he loves his sister, she's all he has, its sad. But once this is over Jeremy will finally be able to start living."_

"_i hope so"_

"_so you and Damon, is this real? Is it forever?"_

"_for me yes. But forever differs for us both."_

"_you know witches hate vampires, mostly because there soulless and evil. Cases like Stefan are rare. But Damon, for so long was soulless but not evil, and you bonnie restored his soul. So i'll ask again are you and Damon forever?"_

Bonnie knows what Damon is to her. How he sets her on fire. Angers her, pleases her, pushes her and pulls her. Keeps her safe and grounded. Listens to her, protects her. Its about compromise, belief in each other.

"yes" bonnies answer is mere whisper that speaks volumes.

"_for a witch, were contacted to nature, vampire's aren't. As a witch we can slow down the aging process. So in 50 years you could only age 10. Given that Damon already has 6 years on you, when he was human, that would make it so you only looked 4/5 years older than him. After 50 years of being human/ witch would you be ready then to be disconnected from the earth, from nature even if its who you were born to be. Could you give it for Damon?"_

Bonnie breaths in closing her eyes, thinking of Abby in her garden '_i can't feel it anymore'._

No she wouldn't be able to either if she changed, but she would feel Damon.

"_yes he's what i want forever"_

_Klau's mansion_

"_Why is Tyler back Elijah? You said he would be kept out of the way."_

"_they came back on their own accord"_

"_great, you should have seen the way Stefan looked at me, and Tyler was so angry. Oh god Elena am so sorry am so busy with my own melt down i forgot about you and Stefan. Are you ok?"_

Elena smiles at Caroline truth is she didn't want to talk about it. It was much easier talking about Tyler/Caroline/ Klaus saga than herself. To give jon-paul his credit he had left her alone after. But tonight there going to the club and she's dreading it. Right now herself Caroline, Elijah and jon-paul are sat round the patio by the pool, having a afternoon drink.

"_well it wasn't great as you can imagine, honestly though he looked like...liked I'd stabbed him, like he was going to be sick. Actually i think am going to go for a walk before we get ready."_

"_You want some company?"_

Jon-paul is already pushing back his chair, but Elena shakes her head at him.

"_no am fine just need abit of time out, all this acting is tiring, I'll see you all later."_

Elena is walking around the garden, finding it the most peaceful thing in weeks. She sits on a stone bench deciding to catch some rays. After 10 minutes she can feel herself drifting off when she's woken by a noise. Looking up into his clear green eyes, she smiles its like a dream and none of this happening, until he speaks_._

"er_ sorry i didn't know anyone was here."_

"_no its ok, am just having some time out... er so are you staying long with Klaus again?"_

"_well he may want me to do some other chore or something, honestly though at the moment am undecided."_

Fear clutches Elena's heart, oh god he can't be talking about leaving her. Unable to speak she pats the bench beside her.

Stefan sits, and they sit in silence for several minutes.

When she turns to him he's close, so close there staring at each other, can he feel it too? The pull. Like magnets. He's so beautiful, she missed him so much, so long since they've kissed, her mouth parts on its own, and she notices Stefan swallow's hard. She doesn't know how or why but she doesn't hide for that second and for that second she reacts how she always does around Stefan, gives into the longing, and kisses him. Its a small chaste kiss. As they pull apart and recognise the longing and passion in each others eyes, their mouths clash again, only this time more passion, a hunger so strong it over rides all other senses. His hands are in her hair pulling her closer, she's so on the edge of losing control when she hears Caroline's voice cutting into her senses,

"ELENA!",

Oh god breaking away from Stefan, panic swells at her, did they see, has she blown cover. Looking at Stefan's confused longing eyes, no he doesn't understand what's going on. Backing away Elena mumbles apologises and runs off.

Stefan stares after her, what the hell just happened. He didn't know she was out her, and then he just wanted to be close to her, and then she was looking at him, really looking at him like it was her his Elena. Kissing him just the way she does and then... what the hell!

Elena finds Caroline in the kitchen making a sandwich, "_oh good your back i wondered if you wanted to go..."_

Elena puts her hand over Caroline's mouth. Finding a pen and paper she writes.

i want to see Jeremy now!

Caroline starts to protest, but Elena shakes her head,' NOW' She silently mouths. After a few seconds Caroline realises Elena won't back down, so sends a text. Less than two minutes later, there agreeing to meet.

An hour later Elena is sat in a hotel she had to compel to let her use. Caroline has gone shopping for them both cost hats were they told Klaus they were going. Jeremy lets himself in, seeing Elena they run at each other, both saying how sorry they where, how much they missed each other. Taking Jeremy by the hands and pulling him down onto the bed all serious now.

"_jer i need you to do something but don't tell anyone, will you?"_

"_yes of course, are you ok Elena, you're not in trouble?"_

"_shh, no, its complicated, but i need to take control sometimes peoples word aren't enough, so i need to you to tap into the other side, and get me bonnie's grandmother Shelia."_

Jeremy looks shocked and confused but after a moment nods his head, Elena leans in and hugs him. So Jeremy relaxes, and they wait.

"_she's here Elena, but she says she doesn't have much time, she sat in the far chair."_

Elena turns her head in that direction and begins to speak, fast.

"_miss Shelia, i think you know why am here. I want more than your word about Stefan's life. Because be honest it hasn't always being proved worthy. We all know that Stefan will sacrifice himself for me. But you can't use him like that. Its the witches fault that Klaus is who he is. Their mistake with the curse they placed. Stefan is good pure, so here it is i won't let Stefan be used like that. You bring him back or i'll make sure the witch who is doing the spell to un link my doppelganger blood to Klaus hybrid curse doesn't do the spell. Because let's face it, we both know that there is a loop hole for Klaus to use my blood he just has to find it. Also i'll personally un dagger Klaus and let him use my blood for however long he wants. So this is it yes i'll go through with letting Stefan be the sacrifice, i'll take his blood, then the doppelganger bond will be broken, and Klaus will be dropped in the ocean. But Stefan is bought back."_

"_Elena Klaus is evil, he needs to be destroyed he should be killed, vampires aren't good."_

"_you're wrong you know you are. And Klaus's evil was the doing of witches. Klaus will be put down, but give Stefan a chance you trusted him once, bonnie trusts him now. Yes some vampires are bad, but there's good and bad in every race."_

"_i'll need to consult with the others"_

Elena can feel the rage burn through her veins, standing up letting her vampire face show, she knocks a vase flying through the air.

"NO. TELL ME NOW. IF YOU DONT BRING STEFAN BACK, THERE WILL BE NO ENDING KLAUS. I CAN LIVE WITH RUNNING FROM KLAUS, BUT I CANT LIVE WITHOUT STEFAN. YOUR NOT GOD YOU DONT GET TO DECIDE WHO'S GOOD AND BAD, WHO SHOULD LIVE N DIE. YOU THINK VAMPIRES ARE EVIL YOUR JUST HAS BAD. TELL ME!"

calming herself, taking deep sallow breaths. Elena whispers.

"tell me_ for ridding this earth of Klaus, will you save Stefan. Do we have a deal?"_


	36. authors note2

hi everyone, sorry for delay in update, am having to have my laptop fixed, and then i need to get microsoft installed agin, i dont want to write from wordpad, cos i think by now you've relaised am not the best speller, grammer liturate person. and i wouldnt wan to ruin what i've started but hopefully i'll have it sorted by next week, so please bear with me and look out for my update. thank you all so much for reading my story and reveiwing!


	37. Chapter 35

Thank you guys for bearing with me, just a little chapter, till I've got the time to write something else.p.s hating the spoilers for s4!Just need some stelena!

_Chapter 35_

_Damon_

I stumble out of the ally, after compelling the girl, and healing her. Dammit it I'd nearly drained her, but I was so angry. Christ though bonnie would be angrier if she knew what I'd being doing. I need whiskey, am still to wound up going back to hotel yet, and I wouldn't want to lose my rag.

I head down the bustling streets of Chicago, I love big cites, but I hate this one. It was in this city my brother lost any shred of humanity left, and now I pray he doesn't do it again. There's a small bar across the road, _Pauli's._ Great, hopefully it will be full of loners like me.

I cross over and head inside. It's dark and dingy, perfect for creatures of the night, no intoxicating smells that will make me want to drag a local off to the rest room and take my anger out on them.

And then I feel it, something familiar tugging at me, drawing me towards the bar, and it's not the whisky. I stop dead as my eyes travel the length of the bar, there he is.

For weeks it's like a part of me was missing. Even over the years I'd watched him, always knew where he was. This is what my own personal hell was. For the 1st time ever i hadn't known where Stefan was, how he was and if i was going to see him again, and if i did under what circumstances?

Am paralysed to the spot, am i already drunk? Had he always being this close? As my mind buzzes with questions, i watch Stefan frown in confusion, shake his head and look back at his bottle. Only after a few seconds he looks round again, taking in the room until his eyes land on me.

The same expressions cross his face as i imagine has crossed mine moments before. Before finally happiness and relief fill his features. He's grinning at me, and i realize am grinning back, not smirking full out beaming.

He charges across the room at me, we're hugging it surreal, this isn't what we do, yet i don't want to let him go.

"_i knew you'd find us"_

With one final squeeze i push him away and try to discreetly look for any signs of the ripper. But Stefan sighs and laughs softly.

"_it's ok Damon, am in control. I mean i have to admit that today has tested me, that's why am sat here, trying to curb the cravings."_

Resisting the erg to hug him again, and tell him how pleased i am. I turn n signal to the bartender. "_Whiskey please. So you're managing then? The control thing?"_

We head over to a booth on the far _side of the bar._ Its a rotten place. Smells delightful, its helping with my cravings.

"_yes, i guess all these years i was just missing that last part of my humanity."_

"_ah the lovely Elena? is she ok? What happened?"_

Right now i need to know what he knows. What's going on on the inside? If he knows anything at all, and if we can get out of this mess without Elijah's help. I don't fully trust him, he's already done us over more than once.

"_well Klaus compelled her Damon, to forget me, what we are what she feels for me."_

I can see this is hard for him to say out loud, honestly i know he could have reacted very differently from how he did. Maybe it was because he was allowed to stay near her. Still its hard to say how they'll recover from this.

"_she feed, that was hard to see, but the old Elena was in there, so i helped her overcome that. Although i think she still feeds on humans. She has a lot more control than me. Klaus made her believe that he had found her and helped, took her in. So she's grateful to him. Tyler as you probably know couldn't break the sire bond, so he's there too .actually he's alright. Klaus ended up sending us off on some crazy nonexistent werewolf chase. I think it was because Elena was, i don't know still not remembering me, but...it was still there the pull. I think even Klaus doubted whether or not Elena could break trough compulsion. So off i went, i didn't want to but it was that or not getting to be near Elena."_

"_yeah that night you left with Klaus i figured something was wrong with Elena, she screamed and ran from me. As for Tyler i never did think he could break the bond. Did you think Elena would break the compulsion?"_

I ask my last question slyly. Gauging his answer to see where th_is conversation could go. But i don't count on his reaction_, halting my plan. He rubs his eyes, and stares off the man playing pool. Its a blind stare. His face not giving away anything.

His voice has dropped, and barely a whisper.

"_yes. She rang me one night Damon, we talked she sounded different from when i left. It was like she wanted to say more. We said our goodbyes, and i don't know maybe she thought she'd hung up, it was faint, only vampire could hear it, cos i don't think she was holding her phone to her ear anymore, she said...i love you Stefan, hold onto that"_

I stare at _him_, damn Elena is not a good actress. Although i know why she rang him. Am startled out of my bubble by his harsh laughter.

"_of course now i think i made it up, you know hearing what i want to hear."_

"_oh yeah whys that?"_

"_well i come back cos I'd had enough of Klaus's wild goose chase's, and i just needed to see her. Talk to her, try and push on any break through I'd made. But i come back to find Elena larking around with some blond Elijah!"_

Blond Elijah? Christ this makes me laugh. And this in turn warrants a frown from Stefan. Am just glad he doesn't like Elijah either, although i think his reason differs from mine.

"_stef she's compelled, she doesn't remembe_r."

Stefan looks utterly frustrated, sat across from me rubbing his temples. He begins to tap his daylight ring on the table. Its annoying i never like it, but he does it alot, and right now am glad to hear it, its being awhile.

"yeah i know_, its just..."_

He's clamed up i can see he's weighing up weather to tell me or not.

"its just what? _come on tell me, so i can get going with my master plan and get you and Elena out and back to mystic falls."_

"_mystic falls will only be safe with Klaus dead."_

"_well I'll deal with that after". Actually its kinda in progress, and you're a vital part. I _ don't say that part out loud.

"_umh, well after seeing Elena with him, and then Klaus came in and pissed me off, i went for a walk round garden trying to decide what to do, that wouldn't implicate Elena in any way. And she was there. Sitting, half sleeping, just so beautiful, and then she's looking at me, not like compelled Elena, but my Elena. Its just us and then she kisses me. And its not how a 1__st__ kiss is. Its a proper kiss our kiss, the way we know how, she was her Damon, really her. But then Caroline called and she ran off. Elena kissed me, my Elena Damon, Elena told me on the phone she loved me. She isn't compelled!"_

Crap. Well that part of the plan backfired. Always thought it would. But any other thoughts are lost, as i look at Stefan hopeful, gleeful face, this is what he's waited so long for, what he's probably prayed for every night. Its what stopped him from losing control. I know that me and my brother work best together, so i make the decision' I'll deal with everything else later. Right now i just want my brother and Elena home.

"_your right, she isn't compelled anymore, Elijah compelled her to remember. Originals can compel other vampire's right?"_

Stefan looks confused for a moment, then happy as if glad someone is confirming his suspicions, and then angry. Yeah really pissed as he puts the pieces he has together.

"_Damon..."_

"_calm down little bro I'll tell you it all, then we can decide how we're going to play this, because right now we're holding all the cards."_

Stefan still looks angry as i launch into explanation, but slowly his face begins to soften, and i can see the Gog's begin to turn.

_So just a short chapter, i'll post a couple more chapters over next few days. Please review, and again sorry for deley._


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38_

_Stefan_

"_so... you ok? "_

Me and Damon are now stood on the walk way outside the bar, Damon having told me everything, i admit am a little pissed, but happy knowing Elena is only pretending with that jon-paul. From that kiss i knew she wasn't compelled it just makes me ten times happier Damon confirming it.

"_Stefan?"_

The tone in Damon's voice alerts me back to the fact_ i haven't _answered him. I know he's worried about me knowing implicates things. He needs reassuring.

"_yes Damon, i know everyone's place_ in the plan including my own, so i best start sucking up to Klaus."

Damon nods, but then smirks, "_and Elena?"_

Umh, am undecided on that. Do i let her go on pretending? She isn't that good an actress plus she's already given in. I smile remembering that kiss. It was almost like our 1st and last kiss, pure passionate, binding. Out of the corner of my eye i see Damon roll his eyes.

"_course you'll tell her, your weak when it comes to her"_

"_Perhaps, but look how's running home, so they don't upset the_ little woman?"

Damon's sly smirk turns into a frown.

"_she's a very scary little woman"_

I feel myself smile at the thought of bonnie torturing my brother.

"_i need to get _back n you need to go start with the Klaus kissing_, and remember make sure no one susses you ok?"_

"_Don't worry Damon, soon he'll be gone, sooner we can go home."_

Damon nods at me, but hesitates in leaving, its hard for me too, who knows how long it will be before we see each other again. I reach out and pat his shoulder giving it a quick squeeze, and move off towards the club were i know they'll all be.

Upon entering the club my eyes instantly seek her out. She's dancing and smiling, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Caroline and jon-paul are more dancing together then him and Elena. This pleases me more, though i suspect Tyler wouldn't like it, doubt he's even her though. Someone else how wouldn't like it either would be Klaus. And upon that note i set off to find him, putting operation bromance in order. As i walk upon the top foyer i feel Elena's eyes watch me all the way.

He finds Klaus sat on a balcony obviously where he can watch Caroline, another of his minions staring around aimlessly.

"_wow don't we look like we're having fun?"_

Klaus tilts his head to look up at Stefan but just g_rowls in_ response to him. Stefan gives him a little chuckle, and then turns to the hybrid.

"_be a good little pup and go fetch me a drink"_

This comment warrants a laugh from Klaus, which he knew it would. When the hybrid doesn't move, Klaus turns further into his chair to look at him,

"_you heard him, drink."_

Stefan raises his eyebrows at the man has he stomps by giving him daggers. Stefan slips down into his chair. So time to get into Klaus's good books, blood, hybrid army and ...Caroline.

"_so it must be thrilling for you that Caroline just turned up o your door step?"_

Klaus eyes don't leave the dancing Caroline, but Stefan see's the slight smile curve his lips.

_Elena_

The club seems to have got hotter when he walked in. And now i can see him talking to Klaus. Which makes me nervous even though its good and helps with the plan. But god what about if Klaus sends him away again, i can't deal with that. But saying that i can barely deal with him being so close and not being able to touch him.

God it is hot in her, there's no air. Just then Elijah appears next to Elena.

"_evening ladies, having a good time?"_

His eyes lock with Elena's as they then glance up to balcony where Klaus and Stefan are. Elena steals another glance up, but Stefan isn't there. Elena tries to act normal instead of giving in to the crazy hysteria that is bubbling up inside her.

"_jon-paul you seem to be having a good time."_

"_yes well i am dancing with the two most beautiful woman in the room"_

"_charmer"_

Caroline says to him and he spins he_r around._ Umh Elena thinks all this time he's being spending with us, have these two developed something? Caroline is beautiful and fun, but what about Tyler? Only time will tell. Where Stefan? Lord why is my every other thought Stefan?

Almost in sync with Elena thinking these thoughts does jon-paul realise he's suppose to be making the moves on Elena, he turns to give her his full attention.

"_Elena am a little peckish fancy coming with me?"_

"_Actually am not too bothered."_ I want to find Stefan. _" am going to get a drink."_

"_I'LL come with you jon-paul, need some air any way."_

Caroline and jon-paul begin to move off to one of the private rooms.

"_would you like me to get you a drink Elena?"_

"_its ok Elijah, am going to get off the dance floor too, it is hot, get a drink n powder my nose. And by then they should be back"_

"_ok i am going to find my brother then, i imagine he's sulking as Caroline is ignoring him."_

h

Elena heads over to the bar, waiting to be serve, she's stood there less than 60 seconds before she feels it. That tug/pull feeling, the air shift behind her. Her skin tingles has his smooth silk voice whispers against her, "_evening Elena, you look ravishing, blue suits you."_

Oh god she can't move frozen, is he doing it on purpose? Snap out of it Elena, you're in control. Spinning around to face him and leans in close. She smiles playfully, "_why Mr. Salvatore, are you flirting with me?"_

She's just rewarded with a smile, glad to see she has some effect on him.

There stood gazing at each other, both with a slight smile on their faces. Elena solely runs her tongue over her bottom lip, and slowly nips it. The song choice changes to something with a bit more beat. Elena slowly begins to sway her hips, looking away from Stefan, pushing her hands through her hair, praying to god she looks sexy.

Elena knows she's having some effect when he asks in a throaty voice, "_do you want to dance?"_

Elena tries to act cool and shrugs, but then leads him down to the dance floor.

Elena's aware then of the song playing, sparks by cover drive, and then her mind goes blank has Stefan's arms enfold around her waist pulling her close to him. There's no air. She tries to concentrate on moving, and the lyrics. Anything from giving in and kissing him senseless.

Its just another night.

The boys are getting hype

But baby in my head

I'm there with you instead

Its just another night

Under the strobe lights

Can't hear what I'm dancing to

Just wanna be with you.

Yes Elena thinks, I'd dance with you where ever when ever.

Now happy to see you

Setting me off like sparks

You ignite all the colors inside my heart

On the doorstep , like we'd never been apart

Hope you know that I'm happy to see you

do you feel it Stefan? Our spark? My heart is a riot of colours but only for you, don't ever doubt how much i love you. Am so very glad to see you now.

By the end of the song Elena hasn't realized just how close they've gotten. The song switches, but instead of letting her go he pulls her closer, nuzzling on her hair. Yes she thinks he feels it.

_Klaus_

Klaus, hasn't moved since Stefan left, the good mood Stefan put him evaporated when he saw Caroline going into a room with that blond posh nob.

He hears Elijah coming, but doesn't acknowledge his presence.

"_brother, your brooding up here, spying on your castle."_

"_umh if only everyone would fall in line, tell me Elijah how long is your friend staying?"_

"_what's wrong Klaus, afraid you have too many competitors for the miss Forbes attention. Relax, i think he likes Elena."_

"_mmm, well i don't really want him around her either, she isn't available."_

"_come Klaus if you mean by Stefan, you've compelled her to forget that."_

"_ah i see you still carry some affection for the lovely Elena, or is it a washed down version of tatia, Katarina?"_

"_oh you are in a jealous foul mood, why don't you go down and join in, instead of sitting on your thrown." _

"_and if you must know i didn't compel he to forget him, just forget that she was in love with him."_

"_so? What's the point? Your mad at Stefan because he doesn't want to be you ripper/friend? Mad that he turned your resource for making hybrids into a vampire? That you're going to keep the thing he wants more than anything in the world, just out of his reach, but keep him around to watch?"_

"_well perhaps in the beginning."_

"_and now?"_

Klaus is silent has he watches Elena and Stefan.

"_i compelled Elena Gilbert not to be in love with Stefan Salvatore not to remember her old life, but this is Elena milkelson now, meeting Stefan Salvatore. This Elena could fall in love with Stefan all over again. She might not break through the compulsion, but they still have that pull. Because lets face it brother, that kind of love never dies."_

"_so i don't see how you get anything from not compelling her to remember, if your letting her be with him?"_

"_because this life with me is what this Elena knows, if she stays so does he, and Caroline, maybe eve you?"_

"_a family? You have it planned. And making hybrids that doesn't bother you?"_

"_am working on that"_

"_and if it comes down to it would it be Elena or the hybrids?"_

Klaus rubs his finger against his subtle. Pushing back his chair, he smiles down at Elijah.

"_am going to join the commoners."_

_Stefan_

the song shifts to emeli sande, my kind of love.

I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
>Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie.<br>But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

I know i'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage  
>I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.<br>But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

Cause when you've given up.  
>When no matter what you do it's never good enough.<br>When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
>Thats when you feel my kind of love.<p>

Damon was right, he cant keep nothing from her. But he promised her when he asked her to marry him that he'd always make her happy, that he'd do whatever to keep her safe they have no secrets.

They both stand listening to the music, her eyes burning into her. He cant breath.

"_its hot in here, want some air?"_

"_yes!"_

_Caroline_

beblind to their chemistry. And as usual Caroline feels the mixture of emotions she always does when seeing them together.

Out of the corner of her eyes she see's Klaus enter the main area. She knows her part in the plan, divert Klaus. So that's what she does so he doesn't see Elena and Stefan disappearing together.

She side steps right in front of him, grabbing his full attention.

"_Decided to join the common people?"_

To her utter surprise Klaus burst out laughing.

Narrowing her eyes at him she hisses, "_am i amusing?"_

"_Very? Want to dance?"_

Caroline is stunned by his whiplashing personality. And Klaus takes her silence has a yes. Caroline lets him guide her to the dance floor.

Klaus snaps his fingers and a more jazz beat is played. A more Klaus sound. He smiles at her and begins to twist to the music, Caroline curses herself, cause she can feel it, she's beginning to thaw.

_Elena_

They make it outside, their hands still joined. And he turns to face her, his thumb moving over her ring.

"_its like the sun"_

Her voice wouldn't have being audible to anyone else, but to Stefan's sensitive ears, he heard it.

His heads snaps up, eyes shining. He knows she thinks. She can tear her gaze away from his longing burning stare, eyes shining with desire, happiness want. She leans into him, but he meets her half way, their lips crashing into each other. This was a deep passionate kiss. Full of promise and hope. He pulls her closer. Her fingers find their way into his hair, threading it through her fingers, tugging him to her. Stefan groans hard picks her and pushes her back against the wall.

She's vaguely aware of her name being called, but she thinks its Stefan.

"_umh Stefan"_ she groans his name against his shoulder has he plants butterfly kisses along her neck and collar bone.

"Elena"

"mmm"

Suddenly she feels Stefan tense, looking at him in shock n dismay, because he's pulled away. She opens her mouth to ash why, but he puts his hand over her mouth.

"_Elena?"_

_Damn its jon-paul._

Stefan quickly moves away and straightens himself down. Patting down his hair, and putting the distance between them. Elena finds herself stunned by his actions, and a little hurt. She doesn't re adjust herself, because she too shell shocked as jon-paul comes out into ally.

Jon-paul takes in their appearances, but before he can speak, Stefan does.

"_ah Elena now your date can escort you back inside, had to get her out, she was about to chow down on a poor dancer, who'd had a little scratch"_

And with that he walks off without another word. Once he's gone jon-paul turns to Elena.

"_you know i don't believe that, and i wanted have interrupted, but i really needed to tell you something. Elijah is worried over something Klaus said. So Elena, things have changed we dint have time anymore."_

"_what do you mean?"_

With a deep sigh and to check no one was listening. He lowers his tone for their benefit.

"_the plan Elena,...it happens tonight"_


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter _39

Outside the club

"What are you talking about jon-paul? of course we can't go through with the plan tonight. I mean no one's ready...Stefan hasn't established a solid foundation with Klaus. Is bonnie prepared? Is Damon strong enough to restrain Klaus? Is Elijah even sure he's going to go through with it. He's bailed on us before you know?"

"shhh Elena honey, i know your scared. But this is what we've being working towards. Look lets get back to the mansion whilst no one else is there."

Elena doesn't answer, and they just continue to stare at each. Elena feels burnt out, almost like she hasn't got the fight anymore. She just wants to go to Stefan and run. But what about everyone else? How could she? When there all so willing to put themselves in harm's way for her? For Stefan? For what they see in them?

No she knows that the plan has to happen and really the sooner the better. But she cant deny the every part of her tingles with fear, for herself and everyone else. Looking away from jon-paul she asks,

"_back to the mansion? Where its easier for you to kidnap me?"_

Jon-paul lets out a frustrated sigh. Turning away and walking back toward the door, pulling it open and gesturing for Elena to pass.

"you knew _Elena, you always knew the plan, every part of it. So yes. Are you ready?"_

_Caroline_

Am sat across the table from him, he's not talking, just staring, pushing back from the table i say that am going for a drink. But as i move away Klaus clicks his fingers, and a man appears, not a hybrid a witch maybe?

"_what do you want love? Marco will get it for you?"_

Am about to protest, but out of the corner of my eye i see Elijah stood on the balcony above watching, and then his eyes shift to the exit door, which i follow to see Elena and jon-paul coming back in. Where was Stefan? I see Klaus begin to turn his head to see what am looking at. I smile at Marco and say brightly, _"some bubbles i think. Thank you"_

Marco moves off, but Klaus is wa_tching Elena now._

"_what's up Klaus? Did you really kidnap Elena as filler for some long lost love?"_

I try to make my voice light and blasé. His eyes snap back to mine, and as beautiful as they are, they truly let you see the devil with him.

"_do you find him attractive? Appealing? Why do you think Elena _finds him appealing?"

Ok wow. Total whiplash there. I sit down just as Marco appears with my drink. I smile faintly at him in thanks.

"_no i don't...fancy him if that's what you mean? But he's easy light fun. As for Elena he's so different from Stefan, and you compelled the old Elena away."_

"_ah but surely you see it?"...he _asks leaning closer across the table. What is this all about?

"_sorry Klaus but am confused as to what you mean?"_

"_Elena... Stefan"_

His eyes are blazing blue, not like Damon's, his eyes are dark blue like bottomless sea. But Klaus's crystal blue, draw you in, and they show every emotion. Rolling my eyes and stifling a yawn i hope this night ends soon.

"_Can't you still see it? There pull even compelled Elena is still drawn to him. She can't keep away. You know at one point i thought she would break through the compulsion. That's why i had to send him away for a while. I thought she may forget him,__** i **__admit i was interested to see whether or not they would win out. So i just don't understand this thing with jon-paul"_

Holy cow, am shell shocked. And confused. "_i...er am confused, do you want Elena and Stefan to be together?"_

"_Stefan was my friend i believe he can be again, and he wants Elena after everything Elena probably couldn't stand the thought of being around me, her being compelled well...makes all those bad feelings disappear. And their kind of love, its rare. So yes i do."_

"_ .god. seriously you are really messed up. Are you jealous? Let me get this straight you want Stefan and Elena around so your keeping Elena compelled so Stefan stays put. So i guess that means you want jon-paul out of the way. Well honestly as strange as all this sounds i agree, Elena and Stefan will always have that pull. So has for Elena and jon-paul it will never be more than what it is now. And Stefan won't leave, so i guess you win."_

"_well that's what i like, and you? Do i win you?"_

There it is, she can confess how she feels and it will be ok, because everyone knows she trying to divert Klaus. And when he's gone because that's how it has to be, she can move on.

"_did you make Tyler bite me on purpose?"_

He doesn't hesitate, and doesn't look away.

"_yes"_

"_how can you expect me to feel whatever it is you think you feel towards me, after everything? Even now what your continuing to do? And even if i did feel some attraction to you, we'll never be the epic love that is stelena."_

"_stelena?"_

"_Don't mock me."_

"_av got time to become epic. Klaroline"_

Oh god she can't help it, she snorts from laughing so hard.

"_ok tell me why me?"_

"_Well why not? Your beautiful, fun haven't being tainted yet, full of life and ambition. Passionate alluring. Loyal and kind. Funny full of zest. Your interesting, frustrating too. But full of light, you make forget."_

"_Forget what?"_

They stare at each other _intensely. Heat burning. She was so wrong to think she was in control._

"_Brother?"_

And just like that by the sound of Elijah's voice, the spell is broken. And Caroline has to physically shake herself.

"_sorry to interrupt, but I've just being informed by one of your informers you have a visitor. Someone am told you'v_e being looking for."

Klaus frowns in confusion at his brother, so Elijah continues.

"_the witch. Missy martin."_

Caroline lets out the breath she was holding, seeing Klaus smile, he doesn't even suspect. The plan is in motion.

_**hi guys thank you for all my reviews this is this a little chapter i know. Sort of to get from the last one to the next. Plus i like Klaus n Caroline. So thought i'd put abit of them in, please keep reviewing.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**hi everyone so sorry for the delay in updates, my laptop keeps breaking so just got iy back. Hopefully this time its sorted! Thank you for sticking with this story can't believe it CHAPTER 40!enjoy.**_

_chapter 40_

_Klaus's mansion_

"_Your finding it hard to be away from him aren't you Elena?"_

Elena doesn't answer, what's the point? Every nerve in her body is aching for his touch. The way she burns for him. And she knows he knows. But no one else does, so she has to be careful how she plays this, no one else needs to know that he's figured it out.

Jon- Paul leaves the room, and heads off to the kitchen. Leaving Elena in her thoughts. Can she really trust Elijah? Jon-Paul has nice as he seems, she doesn't know. She's having to trust everyone and their word in the hope that there all working towards the same goal. But Klaus is Elijah's brother, she couldn't imagine her and Jeremy in this position. And even Caroline, she's seen that look before, she's clearly attracted to Klaus, but how much so? She herself should know how quickly any kind of attraction can fizzle out.

Should she talk to Stefan? Get him to admit he knows she no longer compelled. Would he be mad? Would it change the plan? The more people know the more things that can go wrong, that's why only some of them the full plan. And the basis of the plan is Stefan has to willing sacrifice himself, for the spell to work. Christ as much as i love bonnie, all these witchy rules and regulations are becoming a real pain in the arse.

No, keep away from Stefan, and if he ever brings it up then deny it. All thought it doesn't seem that am going to have to keep away for long if the plan is going to happen soon.

Elena walks in the kitchen to find jon-paul emptying contents of a blood bag in to two glasses. Elena realizes that's she's actually starving. They say when you're a vampire, your thirst overrides any other feeling, but Elena has to disagree. She knows she is never going to want anything more than she wants Stefan. And yes at one point in Stefan's life he did give himself totally to the blood, she believes now their love for one another stops him fro, becoming that other person.

Jon-Paul pushes the glass over to Elena, and she takes it, sitting down at the counter. Taking a deep slug from the glass, she waits till she's calmed herself slightly before asking, "_So tonight then? Are you going to take me away tonight?"_

Jon-Paul shocks her by coming forward and embracing her tightly.

"_Elena, trust me, please i know how concerned you are. Its why all these people are so willing to put themselves out for you. Its why i hope that even after this you'll still be my friend. Elijah told me what a good person you are. Even as a vampire Elena your humanity shines through you. So please believe me that this is going to work. Its just going to be quicker than we planned. So no it won't be going down tonight."_

Elena swivels round and looks at him, jon-paul laughs at the confused look on her face.

"_there's still certain elements that need to be put in place, as we left missy was being introduced to Klaus. She was the one who lifted the link between siblings link. She'll be the one to convince him that there's a sell to use the doppelgangers blood even when turned."_

Elena feels the violent shudder run through her, listening to the last part, and cant help all the images that fill her mind as she remembers the past, and everything and one that's being linked to that spell.

"_and Stefan's part?"_

Jon-paul strokes her arm trying to reassure her. But she shrugs him off, she doesn't really want anyone but Stefan touching her. She only let jon-paul before as part of the act.

"_well abit more time, means he has more time at establishing more solid bond, so that when the time comes, he wont hesitate in asking Klaus for help, nor Klaus not helping him. Caroline will also be there to help with the push. Elena honey i know, how desperately you want to tell him, but you understand why you cant don't you? He's your creator, so it will only work if he willing, gives his life for yours."_

Elena nods and sips her drink, so the witch is her, whilst bonnie is at some hotel, she hasn't even being able to speak to her, or Damon. Bonnie has to stop a human heart, in the process of stopping Klaus's. Then her n missy will revive the person. Who on earth would willing to do that?

They both turn at the sound of expensive shoes making their way into the kitchen.

"_Elijah, everything ok?"_

Jon-Paul asks Elijah but its Elena who he turns to," _everything ok Elena?"_

"_yes, don't worry either of you, i know the ins and outs of the plans, and i know that once this is over me and Stefan have eternity to be with each other in peace, and that everyone else i care about can see the rest of their existence without looking over their shoulder"_

She can see both men relax physically. "_but...i have one query. Who is so willing to sacrifice themselves in bonnies spell? I mean no stranger would do it, unless compelled. But i take it like most witches spells its all part of the rules. Seriously though do they know that there actually going to be dead even if it is for a few seconds? I know they have to be human, so that rules out Damon, Caroline n Tyler, and Stefan are being used in another area. it takes bonnie to do the spell n missy to help revive them. Matt's gone now and for the love of god i hope he hasn't being dragged back in to this! So there's one more human in my circle."_

Has Elijah and jon-paul share an uneasy glance between them its all the confirmation Elena needs.

Jumping off her stool and marching angrily around the counter to the fridge grabbing another blood bag and her glass. And stomps over the patio doors.

"_Elena..._

Jon-Paul tries to reach out for her as she passes, but she shrugs him off. Rage and a feeling of defeat wash through her, "h_e's my brother, and unlike yours he's good and pure. How can this plan work, because as usual Elijah your hiding things, there is no trust. And i keep coming back to the same question why do you want Klaus gone? Because after everything it seems your all liars so am finding it hard to see your motivation."_

Elena's voice crakes and so she carries on towards the door. Elijah voice stays calm, however his body language is telling.

"_am just trying to tame the monster Elena, and by putting him down, i can work on the monster within me. My mother was right. Also i know what Rebecca did, the part she played in your death. The murderess monster in me wants to hurt her, because she hurt someone i care about. But the loving brother in me, wants to take her and run, and help her fight her demons. Elena am trying the right the wrongs from a thousand years ago. Knowing things now that i didn't then, if i had had known i'd have done things differently. Am trying the right the wrongs now. But make no mistake as much as i hate Nicklaus, i love him he's my brother, and eventually he'll understand why we did this. Jeremy wanted t do this, he's a strong link to you, and bonnie, he was actually a perfect candidate for the role. But you're right to be angry. From here on out ask me anything, and I'll tell you everything."_

Moment pass silently, and Elena is still facing away from the two men, when she mummers, "_when you become a vampire every feeling is heightened, rage, grief the need for revenge, so don't doubt me when i say i don't care how much older, stronger you are, if my brother doesn't make it, i'll take one of yours."_

With that Elena walks out the doors taking her blood and glass, and walks in the garden.

_Stefan and Tyler in the garden_

Tyler's laid down on the grass, his head resting on his hold haul. Stefan is sat on the wall surrounding the fountain skimming stones across the water.

"_well i don't know about you, but am not sure how we came to be her, or like what's really going on, i mean who did we get here?"_

Stefan's not sure if he's talking to him or himself. But is saved from answering when Tyler hauls himself up and comes to stand by him. "_i mean your girl is in that house not having a clue who you are. Am here when i wish i was a thousand miles away, thinking that at least Klaus is here and a thousand miles away from care, but in actual fact it would seem she liked the psycho all along."_

"_so you think taking off is best?"_

"_this isn't a instant decision, but the only reason i would stay is to be near her, and she came here...to him. I am bound to him his word is law, and lets be honest he would get a kick from torturing me around her. Like he does you and Elena, only Caroline isn't compelled. I have forever, i can patient me and Caroline aint done yet."_

"_that's a good way of looking at it, am sure Caroline is just confused, am not making excuses. Perhaps she also wanted to be near Elena. I don't know none of this makes sense."_

"_are you coming with me."_

"_no"_

"_not even going to think about it?"_

Stefan laughs, but the laughter fades has he hears Elena's voice muttering _keep calm, be strong!_

Tyler too has heard her, they both turn to face where she's stood pacing the patio. Tyler turns back with a small smile on his face, "_no of course you don't need to think about it."_

Elena turns to look at the men upon hearing Tyler's voice, Stefan keeps his eyes looked with hers, has she lifts the ruby red liquid to her mouth, giving a slight smile.

His eyes flick back to Tyler has he steps in his view.

"_i never thought that we'd well you know, but thanks for being there, i hope that at the end of this tunnel there's light for you. Bye Stefan, I'll no doubt see you again."_

"_ty, thanks you for them weeks kept me from doing something crazy, look me when you get a minute"_

Both of them give a week laugh, with one last look at Elena, Stefan pats Tyler on the shoulder and moves back off up the house.

Tyler looks back up to Elena knowing she can hear, he walks up to her, and she holds out the blood bag for him.

"_your leaving?"_

"_yeah gunna go travelling i think, its being a wild year. You know Elena you remind me of someone i was friends with back home, great girl, don't think i ever told her that."_

"_i think she probably knew"_

"_yeah, i hope you know Elena i might be maddening sometimes not remembering, but i think i wish i couldn't"_

"_Tyler...hopefully then some time away will help. I hope you'll be okey."_

"_you too, listen i need to get going, but er...could you pass this to Caroline for me, please."_

"_of course"_

"_thanks, k well am gunna go, bye Elena."_

"_bye Tyler"_

Oh god ty, Elena watched his hunched figure drop down the front lawn disappearing out of sight. It only strengthened her need to get this done so that all her friends and family could find peace.

_Damon and bonnie's room_

Bonnie laid on her side, feeling like Damon was a thousand miles from her when actually he was at the other side of the bed. The hours were mind numbing, because for now they were sitting ducks, just waiting for the point when it would be their time to be used, and she could tell that Damon had never being big on this plan/or his minor part in it from the beginning. She desperately wanted to reach for him, for him to hold her and tell her that it was going to be ok. But the reality was there plans never went right. Feeling the shift in the mattress, she feels Damon gently kiss her bare shoulder, his hand gently strokes the side of her stomach has he slowly plays with the strap of her cami top. Pressing a kiss in to her hair, she begins to relax and crave his touch to satisfy her need for physical contact.

"_i need to tell you something, i don't think you'll like it"_

So that was it he was trying to butter her up to drop his bombshell, typical manipulating Damon. Flipping on her back to stare into his piercing blue eyes, she glares at him to continue.

"_come on bon bons, we can never trust anyone, i had to do something, insurance, plan b if you want."_

Pushing at his chest, and slipping out the bed to put her robe on, she mutters, _"start talking Salvatore"_

_Caroline_

I left the club shortly after missy arrived, Klaus had asked me to wait for him, but I've had all the klausiness i can take for one night. The bedroom I'm staying in is beautiful, it looks right over the gardens. Am stood leaning over the Juliet balcony, trying to process some of the night's conversation, how i feel and really wondering how this could end without someone getting hurt. I can hear voices rise up from the gardens, and i know its rude to listen, but with vampire hearing its hard not to. Am shocked to hear Tyler's decision, i want to beg him to stay, want him to know that do i love him despite whatever it is am feeling towards Klaus. I run to the bedroom door, but then stop, only with Klaus gone can Tyler's sire bond brake, so perhaps its best he goes and then after i can find him, and explain why i had to come here, i have forever to make it up to him. So instead i turn back and head for the shower, turning it hot, and letting the blast of the water wash away everything that's happening in my orbit right now, hear the rush so no one can hear my tears.

_Jeremy_

I head to the bar, i can see matt, he looks great, happy my stomach tightens, _don't be a prick jer you could have left too, so you can't feel jealous._

I take a seat and wait for matt to notice me. He looks surprised, then suspicious, i can see the seconds hesitation before the wide smile appears across his face. He makes his way over, "_ah man it feels forever since i saw a familiar face, everything ok?"_

"_course well, you know the usual"_

"_i have a break in like 10 minutes why don't i get you a drink and i'll bring it over?"_

"_yeah cool man, i'll sit over by the window."_

Has Jeremy watches out the window he decides that he could Chicago, its easy to get lost in.

Matt appears with 2 cokes and some fries.

"so _man is this a social call?"_

"_yeah kinda, look something's happening at the mo, i won't go into detail, but when its done i want to start a new somewhere, so i was wondering if the offer was still available for you having a roommate?"_

"_course man, always you know at 1__st__ i didn't know if i'd made the right choice, felt abit of coward for leaving my friends like that, but the thing is jer, being like the only human amongst the supernatural, well you cant run with the sups for ever."_

"_it looks like you have a good set up anyway."_

"_yeah here 4 nights a week, studying at school 3 days a week, and doing weekends at a garage, it was great of Stefan to give me that apartment, cos it means i can save one wage and live off another, am doing a sports programme, but am going to go travelling. You see jer at one point i thought i was going to be in mystic falls forever, but it was it was the best thing ever leaving."_

"_sounds great man, n you look happier too, your right us mere mortals have to just focus on being mortal, and doing everything we want in the time we have, but i just have to do something 1__st__, but if that's ok i'll come here?"_

"_yeah cool i'll try and get you a job here till you figure out what you want to do"_

They talked for another 20 mins that was left of matt's break, matt asked about the others and Jeremy gave little white lies about them all.

Has matt was getting back to work and Jeremy back to the hotel, matt turned and grabbed his arm, "_this thing you have to do, you'll be ok right?"_

And for the numerous time that night, Jeremy told another little lie, although he told himself it wasn't really a lie, he just didn't know the answer to the question.

_Stefan_

Stefan leant against Elena's door, listening in to her quite sobs, he figured she's found out about Jeremy. He knew he should walk away, Damon had told him that he has to get pally with Klaus, because it needs to be someone close to him to put him down. He knew that soon this charade would be over, that he could take Elena and run to the ends of the world. He knew it would be over soon, he also knew he could never stand to see Elena cry.

Gently knocking at the door, he hears Elena running water and patting her cheeks.

"_two seconds"_

Moments later she opens the door, her hair is a mess, eyes red, and mouth swollen, she's still the most beautifulist thing to walk this earth. Stefan grips the door frame, so he doesn't reach out for her. She looks away from him,

"_why do you look at me like that?"_ she whispers.

Letting go of the door, he follows her into the room.

"_What way would you want me to look at you?"_

"_your different since you came back"_

"_so are you, ambushing me with kisses"_

"_you did it to, did you find your girl?"_

"_i don't think i lost her, she just wasn't where i thought she was."_

Stefan reaches out for her, pushing back her hair from her face, he cups her face, tilting her up so she has to look into his eyes.

"_why do you look at me like that?" she repeats._

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, "_because its what will get me through"_

Before she can reply, he brings his lips down to meet hers, so gently, Elena circles her arms around his waist, his hand trails to back of her head, getting caught up in her hair, pushing her closer. Elena reaches up gripping his shoulder, almost trying to climb up him. So he pulls her up so her legs are wrapped him. He carries her over to the bed, and lays her down, trailing kisses along her jaw and collar bone, Elena gives a low moan, and moves her head inviting him.

"_Elena?"_

Upon hearing Elena's name being shouted through the door, the both freeze. _Caroline _Elena mouths. Damn it why? I motion over to the window, giving her a quick kiss to the forehead, i jump down to the garden

_Klaus and missy_

"_relax missy, take a seat, i must say i am dying to hear what you have to say."_

Missy decides that if Klaus was going to hurt her he would have done it upon hearing her name. She's as safe as houses. Folding her arms across her chest. She gestures toward to the hybrids at the door.

"_i've come to make a deal Klaus, i rather do it in private without your pets around."_

Smirking at her, he laugh, "_they'll still be able to hear you"_

Missy knows she has to keep going so she doesn't lose her nerve, or let him think she incapable.

"_lets not play dumb Klaus, i know you always have a witch in residence, and that these are your private rooms, you'll have had them spelled, probably using sage so that no one can hear in."_

Its brief but its there, only for a second, she impressed him, he nods at the others and they promptly leave.

She gives a warm smile at him, before taking a seat, hopefully disguising the fact thats she's scared silly of him.

"_shall we get down to business then?"_

"_yes lets, i know you've had people looking for me, but i needed to make sure my daughter was protected, i know how savage... you can be when something gets in your way. Bu i know that i stil have something you want."_

"_oh yes my dagger, i must say, you are very good at hiding."_

"_thank you"_

"_it wasn't a compliment, you're a pain in the arse."_

"_well what if i give you the dagger and you leave me and my daughter alone forever?"_

"_umh maybe 50 years ago. But you really pissed me off."_

"_ok well let me remind you that i did lift the curse for you, and stop you getting killed.!"_

"_i would have killed your daughter,"_

"_true. Ok, well how about our freedom for the price of lifting the spell, the dagger, and er...let's say i know how you could still use the doppelgangers blood to turn your hybrids."_

"_that's what I've always liked you missy, it's what made you better than Greta, you look after number one, tell me what do you know?"_


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41_

Elena hears nothing but silence, its bliss. Its being 2 weeks since that night that she thought the plan was going ahead. She tried to keep her distance from, well everybody. She's mad at jer, and doesn't know what to do about that situation. But her brother is headstrong so what can she really do. She cant gauge what Caroline is feeling, and she doesn't think she would be able to understand her friends attraction to the man who's destroyed her life. So its best she doesn't know. She only talks to jon Paul when there putting on a show for Klaus's benefit. Elijah has supposedly left, or so Klaus thinks. This is so Klaus doesn't think his brother has anything to do with his being put in a coma like state. And Stefan, she just tries altogether to push him away from all thoughts of her mind. Closing her mind she thinks back to that night, lord she would have let him take her right there, he could have asked her anything and she would have told him. They need to stay away from each other. But she needs him like a human needs to breath.

Sitting up on her sun bed abruptly, Her head swims. Umh she's getting weak. Jon Paul told her last week with missy being here with Klaus she has to convince him that has a spell that can reverse the spell that ties it just being human doppelganger blood that can be used to make hybrids. Examine her arms, she notices that her skin has more of a yellow tint. Standing up and walking to the edge of the pool she takes in her reflection. Her frame is a lot more slimmer, which under normal circumstances would be worrying, given being a vampire her body would never change, she guessed it was part of the spell.

And tiredness, deciding that the best way to avoid everyone, was to sleep. She hadn't noticed the green eyes that had watched her the whole time, taking in her appearance.

_Klaus and missy_

"_so how's my favourite witch? Everything how it should be?"_

"_yes, Elena is a lot weaker, so soon you'll be able to do the blood exchange"_

"_umh, do you know how to make people disappear?"_

Missy licks her lips, she hadn't expected this change of direction. She's saved from answering when there's a knock and Stefan walks in.

Raising his eyebrows in greeting to her. Turns to Klaus, _"so am heading to the club later, not that i care that much but where's Elijah disappeared to?"_

"_yeah my brother gets board easy, isn't that right missy"_

Missy jaw drops she wants to leave but doesn't dare.

"he's left _ am not sure, well to be honest i wasn't paying attention i think he's gone to visit Rebecca. But its funny I've just asked missy if she can make people disappear."_

"_oh yeah i thought you were top dog on that trick, what with daggering your siblings n all. Which sibling do you want to dagger now?"_

"_mmh, you are in pissy mood lately, what's up not getting none?"_ chuckling softly he turns to missy _oh god you don't know Stefan's and Elena's little love story"_

"_not interested"_

"_oh come on its so good..._

"_right enough Klaus i just came to tell you am going to club i'll see you down there"_

"_wait hold up mate, don't you want to know who i want to make disappear?"_

Turning back at the door, Stefan sighs. Missy can tell he's torn, one not wanting to be around Klaus, 2 knowing that he has to gain his trust.

"**who?**"

"_you'll like it too, my brother bought jon-paul here, i don't know why he didn't take him when he left, am guessing he has some kind of attachment to Elena. Funny isn't it? How that face thats spun more than a 1000 years can still entice any man?"_

"_well i know why i want him gone, why do you?"_

"_he annoys me, plus i don't like him coming round her sniffing out my poor venerable orphaned Elena."_

"_oh yes don't like people touching things that you think belong to you"_

"_whatever i thought you'd be happy, careful Stefan your getting more frown lines"_

Stefan once again walks to the door, missy notices the drop in his shoulders, defeat.

"_i want whatever makes Elena happy"_

_Damon_

For gods sake Stefan where are you? We don't have long as it is. Perhaps something's happened. Klaus knows...

"_double whisky, neat please"_

Swinging round to face his brother, whatever words of belittlement he was about to utter die on his lips. The strain of all this is etched upon his brother's face.

"_You don't look well"_

"_yeah? I was watching Elena today, she looks worse, and i mean physically too she looks different, ill almost."_

"_what are you talking about ?vampires don't get ill, change ,you know this."_

"_i also know every curve of Elena, every blemish mark, every facial expression and something's off."_

Damon signals for another drink. Trying to process what his brother is trying to say.

"_am telling you Damon, whatever plan you came up with with Elijah and his witch, there's parts of it you don't know, which means i don't know, which means i don't know if Elena knows or not, which means i no longer know the outcome of this situation."_

"_damn it, you see this is why i told you all we couldn't trust Elijah, we never have being able to before, that's why we needed a plan b. As for Elena not knowing something tells me she does."_

"_what? why?"_

"_think about it brother, this isn't the 1st time she's being so willing to sacrifice herself."_

_Damon watches _his brothers face has his words sink in, his hand grip the glass, and the faint lines appear under his eyes. _Oh Elena what do you know, that we don't?_

Later when Damon gets back to the hotel room, bonnies practising her spell on Jeremy.

Listening quietly he can hear Jeremy's heart slow only i few beats per second instead of the constant thud of a beating heart. She doesn't completely stop it that would mean she's killed him, there saving that for the main event. Bonnie starts to chant again, and his heart speeds up, several seconds later Jeremy opens his eyes giving a faint smile. Damson hands the kid a glass of water and helps bonnie sit him up, how long he asks.

Shaking her head, "_not long enough jer, am sorry i think i'll have to properly stop your heart, for it to properly work on Klaus."_

Damon is confused by this statement, but bonnie answers his unvoiced question.

"_i'v being trying to see how long i can make it so that his heart isn't giving out a traceable heartbeat, so he doesn't you know...but i cant do it for longer than 3 seconds its gunna take longer than that to put him down."_

"_its ok bonnie i knew what it entailed when i agreed, and we tried right. Anyway think am gunna go lie down feel bit lightheaded. Bye guys."_

Once Jeremy's left bonnie turns to Damon, "_stupid i know i just had to try."_

Damon walks over to her, running his fingers in light circles along her arms, he pictures Elena wondering how sick she looks. Is Stefan over reacting? No if Stefan says something's wrong especially when it comes to Elena then something's wrong.

Pinching his forehead between his fingers, he steps away from bonnie, "_ahh jez... k so heres the thing, the other night when i told you what i'd done, well i kinda have bit more to add."_

He can instantly see bonnies tiny frame tense, and the scowl that takes place on her beautiful face. Hell i must be going soft, involving others on my master plans.

"_k woman stop nagging let me get a drink 1__st__"_

"_Damon i don't want you screwing anything up"_

"_what? Am giving us a plan b, do you want to know or not?"_

Bonnie glares at him

"_i'll take your silence has cue to carry on then. So i told you last night that i saw missy with the dagger that's she's suppose to be using as leverage on Klaus. I stole it. We can't use it on Klaus cos he's a hybrid now. I want to use it on Elijah"_

"_why do u you hate Elijah so much he's helping us?"_

"_why does everyone think he can be trusted? He's already screwed us over. Plus we can go for the next 100, 500 years until he decides he misses his brother, and hopefully has found a spell to bind his hybrid state. But there all if buts maybe's. Well what about if he doesn't. Klaus isn't the most forgiving person, i don't want to spend forever still running bonnie, and when he gets out is us he'll come for."_

Sinking to the bed, she knows Damon's right, they've all just being so focused on the now part and wanting him gone, that's no ones questioning the repercussions.

Damon can see her expression soften, so thinks now is a good time to tell her he kept seeing Stefan from her.

"_its a good job anyway i did what i did because even thought i suspected we were being lied to, i know now we were._

"_how?"_

"_bit ago, i was in a bar and Stefan walked in, I've only seen him twice since. He knows Elena isn't compelled, i had to tell him bonnie. He was tortured, but i explained he couldn't let on, which he hasn't. But he says Elena is sick looking. Bonnie there's par of this plan we don't know about, but i have some good news."_

"_Elena, i don't understand? vampires don't..._

"_i know that's what i mean and right now we don't know what missy is doing there. What Elena knows, we've being used, listen i have that dagger for one original, and remember when i undaggered Elijah? We had a understanding that i kept that has insurance. Two daggers two originals."_

"_oh my god, wow. Wait what about the 3__rd__ original?"_

"_well with Klaus gone we can search the mansion, and back in mystic falls to find one of Klaus's daggers. Either that or put him in a coffin with vervain?"_

"_i cant believe you didn't tell me about Stefan."_

"_bon, i just i want to keep him safe, but god i am desperate to get them out now"_

"_me too. We really cant trust anyone. I hope she holds up on her part of bringing jer back though."_

"_i don't think missy is the one to worry about i think she wants him gone just as much"_

_Elena_

Klaus had wanted me to go to the club earlier, but i said i was tired. He just gave me a knowing smirk, yeah i thought you know only too well.

I've drifted in and out of sleep for hours now, turning to look at the clock, 3.43 great i feel wide awake now. Swinging my feet over the bed i instantly feel light headed. Lord i hate feeling weak physically. The house is silent as i make my way down the kitchen, drinking straight from the bag. My eyes start to blur, tightening in my chest i can feel it rising back up my throat, and then am shooting a fountain of blood across the room.

"_Elena?"_

I turn to the voice that sounds so horrified and tortured, guilty even? Oh Stefan please don't feel that way I'm the guilty one. His strong arms wrap around me pulling me up from the floor. my fingers grip at his t shirt for support.

"_i wont ask if you don't want me to know"_

I bite back the sob that's threatening to escape. The nausea that i felt before, replaced by the need to never have this moment broken. And as if he can read my mind, he whispers into my hair, "_i wont let go, am here always. I love you Elena Gilbert, soon to be Salvatore"_

_**So were getting into it now. Please review, was bit disheartened by lack of reviews for last chapter, but appreciate that i hadn't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy!x**_


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 41_

With her hearing on the out, Elena didn't hear anyone else enter the kitchen, but felt Stefan's body tense, still holding her, but standing in front of her now.

"_yes?"_

Stefan is always a perfect gentleman, but to those who know him, they can hear the underlying threat of his tone. Peeking out around Stefan to see who has this effect on him, she almost expected Klaus. But her eyes locked with jon-pauls, who upon seeing Elena, focused on Stefan.

"_are you ok Elena?"_

Jon-pauls hand reaches out towards her, and Stefan goes even stiffer! Stefan's reaction must have altered jon-paul because he retracts his hand and instead gestures to the blood splatter.

_I need to diffuse this situation, and i need to talk to jon-paul. _Stepping around Stefan and turning towards him, with her back to jon-paul, she places her hand on his arm to draw his attention back to her.

"_Stefan thank you, i feel a lot better. I must have gorged or something, i was actually in the kitchen because i asked jon paul to come and meet me, can't sleep. Am sorry i disturbed you."_

Stefan's forest green eyes bear down into me, he can see straight through me, _please take the hint, i don't know how long i can keep pretending._ The whole time my hand never left his arm, giving it a small squeeze and a stroke, i could feel him relax. Looking back up at jon-paul the irritation once again passes through his eyes, but he then gives a slight nod. Looking back at me so fast i almost forget to breath he says, "_your still young maybe? Who knows? But perhaps you should lay off the feeding for a day or so? So as long as your sure your fine, i need to be heading out, by Elena."_

It takes a lot of restraint to ask where he's going, not to beg him to stay. To stop myself from clinging to his arm. I watch his back has he turns from the room. Aware that jon-paul is counting the seconds and machining sure he can't hear, before spinning back to me, "_what the Elena? What's going on? Is this...from you?"_

"_what do you mean? What's going on, i don't know jon-paul you're the one in cahoots with..."_

Jon-paul places his hand over her mouth, with a finger on his lips, he then points to his ears and upstairs.

"_lets clean this up and go for a walk."_

Less than 5 minutes later there leaving the grounds by the main gate and walking into the surrounding woods.

"_right jon-paul i want to know exactly what you've done to me, you said she would put a spell on me to weaken me, but this i feel like a dying human!"_

"_shh calm down honestly Elena, i don't know, she never said anything about these kind of side effects. I will speak to her and sort it."_

"_you best do because right now, i am weak and unable to defend myself, which kind of leaves the question of, is this what you all planned from the start, are you really our allies?"_

_Caroline's room_

Caroline is really sleeping, just in between, the tapping on her door becomes more pressing, and the short hisses of Caroline gradually awaken her properly.

Stefan hears fumbling around, and a faint _coming,_ the door opens to reveal Caroline in her teddy pyjamas.

Raising his eyes brows, she sighs dramatically,

"_Whatever Stefan don't give me that look, don't tell me you've never worn teddy pyjamas."_

"_no..."_he steps into the room closing the door ."_mine were Elmo"_

Caroline just looks at him blankly, then bursts out laughing.

"_Seriously? oh god Stefan am so glad your back"_

"_yeah am sorry care, but i need to talk about something i need your help to. I know Elena isn't compelled, the plan for bonnie to desiccate Klaus, and your role, but Elena is sick something isn't right. Caroline i don't know if they can be trusted, i want Klaus put down for so many reasons, but not at Elena's life."_

"_ok she's suppose to look weaker so Klaus believes that missy's spell is working. I haven't seen Elena so much i'v being avoiding Klaus, and trying to stop myself from running after Tyler, but i need Klaus gone for him to be free. So i need to see this out."_

"_she doesn't look care, she is, throwing up blood. Cant hear, cant move fast, weaker than a human."_

"_i don't understand?"_

"_me either, so i need you to try and find out, i need something else too"_

"_what?"_

"_your going to have to cosy up to Klaus again."_

"_no! please why?"_

"_because i need you to find out where Rebecca is, or convince him to bring her here."_

"_Stefan, don't be rash, if you hurt her before Klaus is gone he'll kill you, plus you can't hurt her, remember no white oak stakes left."_

"_got that covered, going to dagger her with one of Klaus fancy daggers, just before his unbeating heart stops. That's what he'll see. Put her in a coffin, chain it up and dump it in the sea."_

"_crazy, just...wow. this is a Damon plan i can tell."_

"_Actually nope, he provided the daggers, he's going after the other original."_

Caroline stares at him blankly

"_Elijah"_

_Jon-paul, missy__._

_Wwhat are you doing? Are you crazy at this rate you'll kill her."_

Jon paul stomps into the room where missy is staying, she wouldn't stay at the mansion, so seen as though this a public place...anyone can enter.

"_perhaps wouldn't that be easier? She's the key always is."_

"_but killing her wouldn't stop Klaus, he'd come after you, after all your promises. Elena is good and pure and you know it. Your the one who's tainted. Cant you see exactly how good Elena is? I mean all these people wanting to help must warrant something? Her best friend a bennet. I hear she's come along way. Would you want ,me to tell her that you thought you'd take upon yourself to make a decision that effects all. As a witch killing shouldn't come so easy but you don't seem to have any qualms over it. Stop the spell. Elena will pretend, keep up your part or I'll tell Elijah, or is that it? You love a man who didn't love you, but here is the woman who shares the face of the woman he loved. And has a fondness for her. That must rankle seen as though you've spent a long time running when you helped him, for him not to return your feelings."_

"_you don't know what you talking about"_

"_yes i do them feelings, only lead to bad choices, and mistakes. And they can consume you, overwhelm you, get under your skin so you cant shake them. Till you think that there was nothing there before, but its all about the choices we make. Make the right one."_

_Two weeks later_

The last few weeks have being hell for Caroline, spending so much time with a monster, whilst having to give him every sign your interested in him. Although she'd managed to speak to Elena, who really did look awful, she's looking better though, but she says jon-paul wont say what had happened with the spell, just tried to pass it off as a bad reaction to the spell. WTF? After everything Stefan's filled her in on, it is so hard to understand who's the enemy, and who is the foe?

She's tried coaxing information out of Klaus, without seeming to pushy, but he's like a wall. What she has managed to do is suitably drop Rebecca's name into conversation. And she's learnt that after Rebecca had stopped by the hospital, she had rung Klaus, no mention of her visit to Elena, told Klaus she didn't feel safe in mystic falls without him, so went to new York, since then she has being in England, and now is in Florence.

The question is how to get her back here? Would Klaus believe that she was wanted to try with his sister to please him? What does Rebecca know about the set up here? Only one way to find out. Caroline makes her way down to Klaus's studio, he's not there, nor is he in his study. When leaving the office one of Klaus minions wonders out in to the hall way, "_er excuse me, but do you know where Klaus is? is he out?"_

To Caroline's dismay the dirty hybrid gives her a mucky luck up and down, must be a sire thing to be so devoted to one person in this sick obsessive way.

"_he's out by the pool"_

Before Caroline an answer the hybrid whizzes past her, really Klaus by the pool? He doesn't normally go down there.

She actually feels apprehensive as she approaches the pool, it feels weird to see Klaus in this setting. And as much as she hates the monster, she'd be made of stone not to appreciate the man sprawled out on the lounger now.

He must have just got out of the pool as his body glistens, droplets running down his firm toned stomach muscles. dirty blond hair pushed back and slightly drying into a wave.

"_its rude to stare"_ Caroline is bought back down to earth with his sarcastic drawl.

"_I'm not, am just stunned that's all, usually you do your upmost to stay away from this area, you almost act like a true vampire staying out of the sun like its going to burn you."_

She's just answered with a chuckle."_ Strip down love, i know you love it out here, just close your eyes and pretend am not here."_

"_umh easier said than done."_ After deliberating for a few seconds she takes off her sundress and lays on the lounger opposite him. "_Seriously, what are you doing acting like a normal being? And just relaxing?"_

"_you know, you talk alot, my house is full at the moment, and everyone is kinda avoiding each other. This area was free. Plus I've just had Rebecca on the phone, bending my ear, she thinks I've lost the plot."_

This gets my attention.

_Stefan_

My room is at the opposite end of the house to Elena's. But from my window i can see across to her balcony. Am not sure she knows this has she doesn't know where my room is. For the last few weeks i get the pleasure of torturing myself watching her. Seeing Caroline come and that jon-paul. At least they don't touch just sit and talk. And she looks better. Since that night we've probably spoken all of 5 words. Time is dragging. Damon is frustrated. Everything just seems so stalled. And then Caroline's voice from the garden alters me. Moving against the wall close to the wall i stand and listen.

"_Rebecca? isn't she in Italy?"_

"_she is, she asked if i was going back to mystic falls, i told her no why doesn't she come here?"_

"_and is she?"_

Klaus laughs at Caroline's quick response. _Cool it care don't give yourself away._

"_well she was, and then i told her about Elena and the whole vampire thing, and them being here, and well you know Rebecca can be a little stroppy"_

_Stroppy?murdering bitch._

"_so she doesn't want to be around them?"_

"_nope she's like a dog with a bone wont let go, hates Elena!_

"_but haven't you explained that Elena cant remember?"_

"_yep that pacified her, but then she had 100 and 1 questions about Stefan, honestly i thought she'd got over that."_

"_well i don't think Stefan really cares about Rebecca, do you he's only here for Elena"_

"_yes i know, anyway i told her i missed her, and she relented."_

_What?does that mean..._

Caroline's voice is low i almost don't catch it,_ "so Rebecca's coming here?"_

_But i catch his answer. "yes does that bother you?"_

"_no,"_ then i bit brighter. "_i told you i came to find you for a different life i'd being leading, if Rebecca can be nice, so can i"_

"_great she'll be here Friday"_

And there it is our opening. I need to speak to Damon.

_Klaus_

She's infectious. Love is for the weak. But its hard to say when i've felt these feelings before, its also hard to know how she feels. That's why Rebecca wanted to come, she doesn't trust Caroline. That was until she found out about Elena and Stefan. I feel like am missing something there. I went to pool this morning because that's Caroline's favourite haunt, i don't get it though i was board and she took forever to come. My phone starts to vibrate on the table, Elijah.

"_hello"_

"_Nicklaus? Am in Rome, i spoke to Rebecca earlier, she said she was coming home to you."_

"_maybe, maybe not why?"_

"_would you like another house quest?"_

"_am still looking after the last one you left"_

"_umh, i didn't realize he's stay so long, quite taken with miss Gilbert then?"_

"_i don't think he's choosy."_

There's a quite knock at the door, and missy pops her head round the door, he motions for her to enter.

"_actually two house quests you left behind, unfortunately for missy this isn't the 1__st__ time you've done it to her. To be fair i don't mind her, she useful, the other is annoying, so you come back and sack him off."_

"_now now Nicklaus, why the mood, somebody not doing what you want."_

"_if you're not back by the weekend i'll kill him."_

I hang up, Elijah thinks am desperate for family, i'd say given his attachment to jon-paul so was he. If i didn't know him so well I'd say he was gay the way he's acting. Turning to look at missy, she fingering the spines of the books on my self, pointing to a chair ."_sit"_

"_my we are tetchy today."_

"_you want something?"_

"_its you who wants updates."_

"_umh yes tell me, few weeks ago Elena looked like she was about to drop dead, now not so much."_

"_well, the spell is to weaken her, it just got too strong, she's only a baby. It would have killed her, no use then is she? So am only casting the spell every other day, don't worry she still weak."_

Walking over to the chair placing both hands o the arms, so she cant move i lean in very close, letting my eyes flash.

"_i hope missy for your daughters sake more than yours that your not lying, go"_

She's lying about something, even Elijah's need to be so close worries me. And given missy's alliance to Elijah all them years ago, i need to be cautious. Debating on what to do i hear a voice outside the door.

"_really? well why don't i ask him eh? I wouldn't you think cos your a hybrid that i wont take you? Wrong."_

I do love Stefan on human blood. Not pleased that he's learnt abit of self control. But he's still a masterpiece. He doesn't knock just walks in. He nods at me then to the door.

"_its ok macie, i could do with some entertainment."_

"_i think she takes the sire bond thing to extreme. Anyway i came to say i was going to go away for a few days."_

"_oh yeah whys that?"_

"_really? You need to ask? Well i guess since you've never being in love, and had your soul mates memory stripped away so they cant remember you or what you were, whilst getting to watch her cosy up to someone else, it kinda grates on you after a while."_

"_umh point taken"_

"_but i don't think i can be away from Elena for so long, but Caroline has just told me your sister has decided to bless us with her presence. That she gets in Friday? I could leave today, spend tomorrow on my own, pick her up and come back Friday. Tell her am coming though, wouldn't want her to stake me."_

"_or you stake her?"_

"_and stake Elena? Seriously Klaus you won were here, i wont leave until Elena does. I wont do anything to jeopardous her. Always got your back up haven't you, so like damon. Think the whole worlds out to get you."_

I don't like being compared to that idiot.

"_you miss your brother?"_

I don't think he's going to answer.

"_we've gone long periods before without seeing each other."_

"_am surprised he hasn't come up with some master plan"_

"_probably has, but he probably doesn't realize to look somewhere so close or obvious."_

Obviously Stefan doesn't doubt his brother like i do mine.

"_fine i'll tell Rebecca you'll pick her up. I warn you though, she'll be cranky."_

_Stefan_

I walk slowly to my room, pack up a few things, i wont tell Elena, its for the best, because who know what the outcome will be. I'll barrow ones of Klaus many cars.

Once am out of the gates and on the road i ring Damon,

"_Brother?"_

"_its done. I'll get Rebecca Friday, did you leave the blood bags where we agreed?"_

"_yep all sorted."_

"_ok so you need to get bonnie to get jon-paul to get Elena out of that house Friday"_

"_i should come with you, two of us to take down Blondie"_

"_i need to do this Damon, and..._

"_don't"_

"_we don't want to many men taking down. We all need to be where we should be to get rid of Klaus."_

"_just...be safe i'll see you soon."_

_Friday_

Elena bends over the kitchen counter for support, clutching her head, she doesn't hear Caroline and Klaus enter the kitchen, just Caroline's sharp intake of breath, standing up to quickly her head begins to swim. Shutting her eyes to stop the dizziness, she feels Caroline clutch her arm.

"_Elena are you ok?"_

"_yeah head rush"_

"_really..._

"_perhaps you haven't fed enough Elena?"_

Caroline scowls over her shoulder at Klaus. Elena forces her eyes open and she smiles at Klaus,

"perhaps_, or maybe you need a_ a new turn over of staff."

Klaus laughs loudly, and comes over to hug Elena. Elena can feel Caroline's eyes burning at her. De tangling herself from Klaus she asks the questions, she's being plucking up the courage to do.

"er_ what are you two doing today?"_

"_enjoying the peace whilst we can"_

He laughs again at Elena's confused expression, but doesn't say anything else.

"umh_ me too, jon-paul's gone into the city, er i was wondering i haven't seen Stefan around. Has he...i mean is he on a job for you? is he coming back?"_

Elena see's the smirk cross Klaus face, and senses carolines unease.

"_you could say he's on a job, he's gone to pick up my sister, she's soming to stay."_

Oh god no. Rebecca? calm down don't show to much.

"_oh great have i meet her? Am sorry i..."_

"_no sweetheart, but soon although don't go by 1__st__ impressions she's abit of a diva. Are you ready Caroline?"_

Caroline shoots a look at Elena, "_are you sure you feel alot better?"_

Elena just needs to get out of this room. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she strides past them taking all her strength, "_am gunna go lay down, am taking it we'll do something fun tonight?"_

_O_nce back in her room, she quickly texts jon-paul **"what's happening?"**

Oh no, Stefan is suppose to be here, he'll kill Rebecca. I should have spoke to him, oh god. Her phone bleeps,** i'll be back in a couple of hours, we have a problem am trying to sort it, hopefully.**

Ok, so what am i suppose to do now?

_Bonnie and Damon_

"_i think you need to speak to your witchy mate."_

Huffing bonnie does ring missy and asks her to come over. Looking at her watch its 14.40, Rebecca's flight gets in at 15.10, they should be out by 16. will take an hour to get Rebecca to the warehouse. A hour for the vervain poisoned blood bags to work on Rebecca, the worst thing is they don't know how long they'll keep Rebecca sedated.

"_Damon stop pacing your making me nervous."_

Damon plants a kiss on her head, but doesn't say anything just grabs his whiskey bottle, before she can say anything though, there's a knock and Jeremy enters.

"_hey guys, how's things coming?"_

Bonnie feels that tightening sensation in her chest, god please let me be strong enough to bring him back.

"_Stefan's about to pick up Rebecca, and missy's on her way over, jer are you sure about this?"_

Jeremy looks put out, but Damon answers, "_bon he wants to, besides he's pretty much the only human one. You can do this."_

Jer just smiles at her,"_i know still am just worried about missy's part, we still don't know where she's at?"_

"_well if she's playing for the other side, i'll kill her!"_

"_DAMON"_

"_sorry honey, do you want to do it?"_

Yes, Christ he's a bad influence on her. Damon nods to the door, and sure enough there's a knock.

"_come in"_

To be fair she looks pretty pissed.

And just looks straight at Damon. "_is this your doing?"_

"_don't know what your talking about."_

"_your brother kidnapping Rebecca, Elijah is on his way back and he's very angry, you was to leave her to him."_

"_well missssy, Elijah cannot always be believed, having Rebecca there is more incentive for Klaus to come."_

"_think your cleaver don't you?"_

"_i think we know more than what you think. Lie you trying to weaken Elena?"_

Bonnie's eyes flash to missy, missy has the grace to look ashamed.

"i _had to cast a spell, for Klaus to believe that her blood is being weakened for the spell to use her blood for his hybrids."_

Bonnies had enough, "_right here what's happening, you need to get jon-paul to get Elena out. Before the call comes that jon-paul has nabbed Elena, you're going to tell Klaus that Elena is ready for the ritual."_

"_yes but Stefan is now there instead of being here, he's the one whose suppose to reach for the heart, because he's connected with Klaus, well Klaus isn't going to be all that connected with him if he's vervained his sister."_

Bonnie shots Damon n impatient glance, he just shrugs. "my bad"

Jeremy leans forward in his chair not sure if he should interrupt the 3 sparring supernatural's.

"_er perhaps the solution would be, that jon paul has all 3 of them? i mean has anyone actually thought of why jon-paul would be kidnapping Elena anyway?"_

All 3 of them stare at him Blankley. Umh perhaps he should have stayed quite.

But then Damon's tilting his head back n forth,

"_yes remember he had a daughter? what about if he said Klaus killed her, i mean Klaus isn't going to remember all his victims is he? He didn't realize Elijah's connection to Klaus for along time, and is too close to him, so he's taking the others Klaus feels close to?"_

"_plausible _"missy grinds out.

"any_way there won't really be much time for words when it all goes down. So now you miss missy have a job to do."_

Jeremy watches missy leave before they begin to talk.

"_Where are the daggers?" Jeremy asks._

"_i have one, Stefan the other. Jer did you mange to soak all them sheets?"_

"_yep so as soon has she's in the chair me and bonnie can tie her down."_

"_yeah she'll need gagging too, wouldn't want her saying Stefan took her. I'll stay close to Elijah so if he steps out of line, he can be daggered 1__st__"_

"_i think i need to practise my spell."_

Damon pulls her in close to him, _your strong enough bonnie bennet, there's no one else who could do it."_

_Jon-paul_

Entering Elena's room silently, he instantly shusshs her. Pointing to his ears. Flipping her dairy open to a clean page he begins to write.

_i know Stefan knows your not compelled. Rebecca was coming, and now he's kidnapped her, i don't know what he's planning on doing. But i have to take you tonight, to the warehouse where he is. Make out like i took all 3 of you to lure Klaus there. At this very moment missy is telling Klaus that you are ready for the ritual. It helps that there's a full moon tonight, it makes no difference, but she can just use to effect._

_Lets get out of here and we'll go over the details in the car._

He looks at his watch 16.45, Klaus would be expecting Rebecca soon.

Damn Stefan throwing a spanner in the works.

He leads Elena to the window an scoops her up, jumping to the ground, from this side of the house its not far to the garage. They don't speak just run along close to the wall. Elena goes to enter the garage, but he grabs her pointing to the tall bushes that mark the boundaries. She follows him and jumps over, running through the tress, they pass the main gates and run another 400 yards, where he parked his car. So no one would hear them leave.

_At the warehouse_

Damon comes over to the car, peering in, he lets out a little laugh, "_well i'll be damned"_

Stefan opens the car door and stops the now semi comatose Rebecca from falling out. Damon comes round and helps by taking hold of Rebecca's legs, who lets out a little moan.

"_the effects are wearing off fast, Damon are bonnie and Jeremy ready?"_

"_yeah up through that door, must say little brother, i am inspired. Who would have thought if digesting vervain it would have an effect on a original. This is a proud moment."_

"_yeah, lets just hope we have enough vervaine soaked chains and ropes to keep her down."_

"_ah well you see i had a little idea of my own."_

"_oh no"_

"_shh, i am always the one with the master plan, turn right."_

This room is vast with another door leading off it, which is where bonnie appears from, pointing by the window, a make shaft bed is positioned_. _This is when Stefan notices the bed sheets at least four of them, all laid out on the floor.

"_be careful brother, there soaked full of vervain. Cleaver eh? were going to wrap her up tight."_

Treading carefully over the sheets they lay Rebecca on the bed. Stefan turns to find bonnie right behind him. Her arms wrapping round him.

"oh god Stefan_, am so sorry, we couldn't find you we..."_

"_shh, its ok, it will be ok soon we'll have Elena back, and Klaus out of our lives. And don't think for a minute i didn't think you wasn't trying. Thanks for keeping my brother sane though."_

A snort erupts from damons' back has he positions Rebecca.

Bonnie just smiles, stepping around Stefan to help Damon. Its then stefan notices Jeremy, in all of this he barley thought of him, but he is one of the closet people to Elena, god he felt so small in this moment.

"_we're gunna get my sister back tonight."_

Such a simple statement, boldly said because its what he believes, its what they've being fighting for.

"_yes, we are."_

"_she'll be so happy to see you."_

Stefan is confused by this statement, does he not know that he knows about Elena not being compelled, or does he mean something more.

"how is she_? hope she's better than the last time i saw..._

Jeremy brakes off, from the look on Stefan's face, he's said to much.

"_since you and her were taken, i never felt...so...human"_

This breaks the tension as they share a small chuckle.

"_hey sorry to break up the blossoming bromance, but Gilbert kinda need you over here"_

_D_amon and Stefan snap on gloves and stand at either end, whilst bonnie and Jeremy set about wrapping Rebecca in the sheets, followed by the chains, when Damon's cell starts to ring.

"_Elijah, was wondering where you'd gone trasping off to"._

"_um hi am here trying to calm my brother, because Rebecca was suppose to be her an hour and a half ago. My sister who was suppose to be picked up by your brother, also a text off jon-paul saying he's took Elena, the plan happens tonight have missy ready. so tell me Salvatore what the hell is going on."_

"_it seems to me has though you already know everything, and the part about our siblings, well i haven't seen mine for so many months have i? And whys that oh yes, because of your sibling, get your witch we're ending Klaus tonight."_

On ending the phone call Damon gives Stefan one of his pleased has punch smiles.

"_umh he sounds pissed."_

To witch Damon gives his full on killer smile. "_i know, love it don't ya ?can't wait to put that dagger in him!"_

_Elena_

Has i sit in this car, i think back on my life the events of the last couple of years, reflecting on how we got here. Everyone i've lost, the people i care about losing people they love. All because of who i am, something i have no control over. A few weeks ago i thought the witch was going to kill me, but would not have that being better? Or would it have made things worse.

Now this plan, to put Klaus in his coffin, am going on everyone's word, when the only persons word i trust is Stefan's. Yet for this plan to work he has to willingly give his life for mine. It's the only way for the spell to work, finally breaking me from my cursed petrova doppelganger blood. And putting Klaus down. I asked the witches to promise me that they'd bring Stefan back, but there answer was weak, and they make the rules to suit themselves.

The car stops jon-paul puts his hand on my leg, i think to steady nerves, am not sure who's.

"_right, you and Stefan don't have to pretend that your compelled. Let me do the talking though Elena. Stefan still can't know all the parts, he has to want to put himself in your place. And i know that's not you want, but Klaus...Elena this isn't just about you and Stefan, its for everyone. So you know what to do? Ok? Elena do you understand?"_

I nod weakly at him, yes i know what to do, i know what needs to be done. I squeeze my eyes tight. I love you Stefan, hold on to that.


	43. Chapter 43

_chapter 43_

_Elena_

As i step out the car, i can instantly feel him. he's here i feel the calm wash over me. Shattered by Jon-Paul slamming the car door. he's nervous, he should be so i am i.

"_Rebecca is here, i can smell her."_

umh, so can i, the vervain the blood, lord knows she deserves it, but i pray to god this doesn't have any bad repercussions. Jon-Paul rest his head against the car, is he having second thoughts? Does he think its being ruined by them taking Rebecca?

sighing and looking up at me, _"ok tell Stefan whatever, Elijah isn't here, and i think somewhere along the line people make things up. but we have to work together and get Klaus here. Missy says your friend bonnie is really strong. so... let's just go in."_

Nodding i lead the way, he lets me, course he does who knows what were walking into. the building is old, crumbling and its miles away from anywhere. Walking up the stairs i can hear my brothers voice.

"_you could always stake her, it kills her for a while."_

_"umh, i like to see her pain though, i know lets stake her through her palms and her feet, won't go anywhere then."_ this is of course Damon. i turn to look at jon-paul to make sure he's hearing this, so he knows that they aren't messing around.

i can hear the tear of the skin and a low moan from the semi-conscious Rebecca as i enter the room. Finally they hear us approach. Damon eyes me from head to foot, and then turns to snarl at jon-paul. Stefan looks guilty as his eyes travel back towards the make shaft bed Rebecca is on.

Bonnie steps out of an adjoining room, dropping her book she runs at me,

"_Elena, Elena, Elena!"_

_i grip her tightly_ my need to hold something familiar and warm. Jeremy appears next to her and reaches out for me.

"_your here, are you ok?"_

i squeeze his hands, turning back to bonnie i ask. "_are you still planning on using Jeremy for the spell?"_

she looks puzzled, and guilty. "_Elena i..."_

_"_i_ts ok, just as long as your sure"_

_"Yes we are, i can do this and I've being practicing"_

_jon-paul uses this time to make his presence known."_ _miss Bennet yes_?_ Am jon-paul" _ he offers his hand which she takes after a look thrown in Damon's direction, who Elena notices has moved closer, Stefan however has not.

_"Missy tells me, what a great powerful which you are, she seems to have no doubt in your ability to see these spells through. i think right now seem as though time is passing we should work out where to go from here, giving the Rebecca thing we now have to take into consideration."_

i can hear jon-paul talking, and honestly i am listening, but all i can focus on is Stefan. his beautiful clear green eyes piercing me. am not aware that am moving until am in front of him. he tilts his head to look at me, and then i don't here anything else, except the '_Elena'_ that whispers from his lips, i place my finger on them, running it along his bottom lip, he closes his eyes, so i reach up on my tip toes gently pressing my lips to his, so light, but so fitting, his arms come around me drawing me closer. i cup his face, laying gentle kisses on his nose, his jaw line, i rub his nose with mine, feeling his soft skin.

the room is still has the others watch our exchange, until Damon gets board. _"er guys? what are you doing? control your raging hormones, we have a master plan to get on with, save it for later."_

resting my forehead against his i whisper _"just in case there's no later"_

Stefan pulls me close to his chest, we listen to the others plot and devise.

"_right so obviously we have Rebecca, she's guaranteed to draw Klaus out."_

i think its clear to say that Damon and jon-paul don't like each other from the off.

"_look Damon, Elijah believes that Stefan is closer to Klaus. so i think we should say that i took Elena to draw Stefan out, who just happened to be with Rebecca, that way he doesn't think Stefan did this, and still trusts him."_

_"right and were suppose to take your word that nothing will happen to Stefan, i know witchy voo-doo, there always wanting one life for another."_

oh god Damon's always spot on. my body tenses automatically at the thought of something happening to Stefan. "_Stefan... you know i haven't being compelled for a while?"_

_"yes"_

_"and you knew? you could tell?"_

_"pretty much"_

_"i think you'll be able to tell what needs to be done. When the time comes"_

_i k_now my words make no sense to him. But i can't let anything happen to him.

"_no Damon, we just need Klaus here, where you and Elijah can hold him..._

_"oh so Elijah is coming?"_

_"yes why?"_

_"nothing just love our little get together that's all"_

i can see Damon shift his look to Stefan, and feel Stefan roll his eyes, oh no what is Damon planning?

"_ok well...great. so yeah with bonnie doing the spell on Jeremy, to stop his heart, it needs to be someone Klaus feels connected to, to slow his heart down. Elijah feels this is Stefan, its what he's being doing all these weeks connecting with Klaus, for this moment."_

_Rolling his_ eyes at jon-paul in his patronizing way he tells him._"Yeah this is the bit i don't like, i don't think its true, in fact i think maybe i should try 1st, to make sure no one is planning anything funny. if it doesn't work I'll let Stefan have a go."_

this idea is thrown down by two shouts one from bonnie, the other Stefan.

i don't think jon-paul is being very convincing. i need to step in. I step out of Stefan's embrace, who reluctantly lets me go.

"yo_ur right Damon, jon-paul isn't telling you the whole truth."_

I turn back to Stefan ignoring jo-pauls leading look.

"_i had to keep up the pretence of being compelled so Klaus wouldn't suspect. You do have to be the one to sop his heart, but not because of that reason, its because your my creator. Missy is going to do a spell, breaking me of my doppelganger blood, because Klaus has her working on a way of being able to use my blood even has a vampire. But like Damon said with witches spells its always complicated, the complication being you, now your needed. I didn't want that, but..."_

I can feel Damon's scrutinizing stare into the back of my head. The rustling of bonnie turning pages in her book. But all i can do is stare at Stefan. He hasn't said anything, his expression is closed down, but i know him, he doesn't believe me.

Damon's heavy boots sound on the floor as he walks over to bonnie.

"_this is Emily's grimore? She must know something about it. What with Katherine being a doppelganger, and her on the run from Klaus because of the ritual."_

Jon-paul makes an uncomfortable sound._ "er it is in there"_

Damon snaps the book shut and lifts his penetrating gaze to jon-paul. Bonnie holds his arm, hopefully to hold him still.

"_and how would u...know that?"_

_needed something of bonnies to connect, i...bonnie wouldn't have known it if she's have come across it, n missy did, plus like i said Elijah..._

"_Elijah this Elijah that, let me tell you, you shouldn't always trust Elijah."_

_Stefan_

Elena is staring at me with those big brown eyes, but i know she's lying about something, and i know when she lies, its to protect someone, the question is who? What do i do. Out her? Or go along with what she's silently asking me? I need more info.

"_right jon-paul tell us about this spell that missy found"_

"_well, the parts that you knew are all true, bonnie needs to stop a human heart, in order to stop Klaus's. But then her and missy are going to bring him back, Jeremy yes?"_

Jer doesn't answer, he just leans against the wall arms folded giving him a cold look.

"_ok, and so Elijah and someone will hold Klaus so Stefan can reach. I am going to protect the witches, and fend off anyone who joined Klaus. Hopefully your friend Caroline will be left behind or otherwise she can help me. Perhaps bonnie and Jeremy can be in this room out of sight, and i can focus on missy. I also hope you have enough vervain to keep Rebecca down, cos i take it she is not on your side."_

At this statement Rebecca hisses "_i'll kill, Klaus will kill you."_

Which is probably true. _"well like you said, we knew that part, tell me about the spell which includes Elena."_

"_ok klaus needs to be lured here, missy has being casting a spell to make Elena seem weaker, it is part of the spell. She'll tell him that since she's taken they come and get us, and do the ritual tonight, because there's a full moon, its not required it does adds to the illusion to foil Klaus. Klaus will feed on Elena, and missy cast the spell, this is when we can strike with bonnie."_

"_that's it?"_

Jon-paul looks at Elena nervously, trying to put a puzzled expression on his face for Stefan's benefit.

"_let me elaborate for you. The last time Elena had to be drunk to the point of death. So what is your continuance plan?"_

"_oh no dont worry he doesn't take alot, there exchanging she has his, the spell then Elena needs his."_

"_you didnt mention this before."_

"_well... she only needs abit, she can bit him whilst he's pinned, right Elena?"_

"_its ok Stefan, this plan is properly thought out, and at least this way i get rid of that curse."_

She's squeezing my hands begging me with her eyes. Ok Elena we'll do this your way. I pull her roughly to me, i want to savor every second, because i can just see already this epic plan failing miserably.

Jon-pauls phone begins to ring.

"_Elijah, yes, i know, well...tell him i took Elena, i dont care which ever, it can be either a problem with Stefan or him, personally i think him... Umh yep. Well rebecca is here. ...Er...i dont think you want to know. Look just say Rebecca got caught in the cross fire. ..._

_I know, you need to get missy to inform him just after you've told him, try and leave Caroline behind. ..._

_No,...well i cant see it either, but worth asking. Ok best get set up then, bye."_

Damon and bonnie are still hunched over her spell book. Elena breaks out of my grap, and goes to jeremy.

"_jer, are you..._

_"elena, dont yea am sure this is happening and then lets get the hell out of here."_

"_sounds good to me."_

I walk up to jon-paul, who backs away, quickly i reach out and grab his shirt, _" dont think its only human bodies i can rip apart"_

"_i'll help"_

I can feel Elena pulling on my shirt ."_lets just get everything ready"_

It takes 2 and half hours for Klaus to arrive. With two hybrids, Elijah, missy and Caroline. Rebecca has had to be stakes another 3 times and more vervain ropes. Damon, bonnie and Jeremy are hidden in a separate room, that bonnie has mastered the sage spell so they cant be heard. Elena is being gagged by vevain cloth, tied to a chair, all by vevain rope, she looks in agony. Jon paul has shot me a few times, and does a few more when we hear the car.

I can faintly hear Elijah, "_can you smell the blood?"_

"_umh, you two go in 1__st__."_

_As _soon has they do Damon shoots them from his hiding place, and jon-paul runs at them, staking one, spinning around, beheading the other, and back round to behead the 1st one. Their bodies drop to the floor with a thud.

"_come on Klaus, you cant be scared?"_

I give him this he sounds better than what he looks.

And then Klaus is there, his bottom lip turned up has he eyes up jon-paul. Who has now aimed his gun at Caroline.

"_come now, cant we talk this out like gentlemen? Elijah tells me, i may have killed some people you were fund of. Come now it was nothing personal, your making it personal now."_

"_no Klaus you have to be stopped."_

"_oh and you think you... barley a child can stop me, an original hybrid? You are funny."_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

_Elena_

so here we are, everyone i love in this room. And then there's him, who's ruined our lives, him who i'll always be running from. Even now when he claims that he likes us around (me in my compelled state obviously) is actually only willing to save me because he believes missy has found a way to use my blood to create more hybrids.

I watch has jon-paul backs towards the door and position himself central to where Damon is hiding, and Stefan. I see Elijah move to klaus's side, but is frowning to me, and glancing questionly towards Rebecca. Screw him, no Rebecca wasn't supposed to be part of this, but she killed me so...tit for tat.

Klaus's is now yapping on about the loss of his hybrids, to which brings me to his attention.

"_you see jon-paul, i just need Elena, well actually just a taste of her. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

Jon-pauls eyes flicker towards Elijah.

"_hey if you think my brother here is going to help fight your cause, well lets just say he owes me more than you, and if you think that i actually give one iota about any of these people present, honestly am a take and leave kinda person. So am feeling good today how about you let me do what i need to do, then you leave never to cross my path again. Otherwise i'll kill everyone present including my brother for even bringing you into my orbit, what do you say old chum?"_

Jon-paul acts as if to consider this, and after a moment lowers his gun, casting his expression downwards.

"tha_ts what i thought, missy?"_

Missy walks to Klaus's side, handing him a cup.

Klaus takes the cup inspecting it, but looks confused at missy.

"_its a precaution, you only need a bit of Elena's blood, so just cut her and drink from the cup instead of her to be on the safe side, that far window is broken, another 10 minutes and the moon will be at its apex. We'll do the ritual there." She explains._

Klaus just shrugs, looking a bit annoyed, yeah cos i just taste so great every man and dog wants to drain me. And then he's coming towards me. He brushes a loose strand of hair from my face, to him am still compelled, he ungags me. And i lap up the clean oxygen that enters my throat cooling the burning sensation. I try to put on my best damsel in distress voice. Looking all confused and pitiful.

"_Klaus? Klaus i ...i don't understand? What does she mean? Are you...what?"_

"_shh my love, i wont hurt you, truth is i meet you before, and your blood is important to me, but then someone turned you, i need your doppelganger blood, but missy found a way to make it possible for me to use your blood again. Don't worry it won't hurt. And after i'll let you rip jon-pauls head off for you using you."_

Oh god it takes every thing to stop myself from laughing out loud. Seriously this guy is in a world of his own. He motions to Elijah, "_help Stefan up, then perhaps tie your progeny up, so he doesn't interfere."_

He unties me, and i stumble forward, gazing through his legs to see Elijah giving Stefan a drop of his blood, to bring him round faster. Klaus pulls me up on to my feet, giving me a minute to steady myself.

"_Nicklaus? Perhaps we can sort Rebecca out 1__st__?"_

_Klaus eyes Rebecca then Stefan. Before answering Elijah. "_we'll sort her once this is done, call it her punishment"

He then actually winks at me. He then places me by the window. Caroline is now by the door where bonnie and Damon are concealed, ready to rush in and help bonnie with the spell on Jeremy. We stand by the window in the far corner, Stefan is leant up by the wall close to Rebecca on our left. Elijah has ushered jon-paul to the wall opposite, pretending to tie him up with the vervain rope. There now on our right. Forming a triangle, will missy in the middle.

I watch Stefan try and steady himself his eyes on me, "_ was this your plan all along Klaus?"_

"_pretty much, don't get me wrong its being fun, but yeah pretty much want Elena's blood for my hybrids, so ..."_

"_Elena lives?"_

"_what would you do if i said no? Only kidding of course then we all meet on a regular basis for dinner! Right shall we begin miss Martine?"_

Klaus is stood right in front of me now, smiling into my eyes, and i smile back, funny eh? There's a low chanting from missy, the moon beam shines bright across the wooden floor, i can feel Stefan's eyes on me, hear the wood crushing beneath his fingers, has he tries to stop himself from acting on his impulse. Klaus drops the cup instead, he leans down to kiss the back of my palm, slowly turning my hand over, where he bites down on my wrist, it doesn't hurt like i thought it might. Am aware of Stefan moving, so i turn to look at him silently begging him, until i look back at missy, her chanting isn't as gentle now nor as quite. Until she speaks, "_Klaus it isn't working, you need to take more blood, perhaps all."_

Suddenly where he's biting does hurt as he snatches away his head away, looking furious he bellows, "_what! If i drain her she could be dead no use then what so ever!"_

"_wait Klaus, the sprits are coming through. They want to save the doppelganger, and the only way to do this is... if her creator feeds her."_

Stefan runs to me, holding me his lips moving all over me, "_yes, of course, whatever"_

He's wiling to sacrifice himself for me, just like i knew he would. The idea of the plan is once Klaus has drained me, and am drinking from Stefan so missy can seal the doppelganger curse, the others will take care of Klaus, with bonnie performing the spell, once missy has finished the spell, she'll help bonnie bring Jeremy back round. Klaus descends on me once again, Stefan holds me close as i hold out my arm for Klaus again. Looking into Stefan's green eyes i mouth 'i love you', 'always' he mouths back. I can hear missy chanting again. Am feeling weaker, but i try to concentrate on Stefan's face, the love of my life, trying to ready myself for what's about to happen.

And so here it is, the part of the plan no one really knew, Klaus believes right now he's draining my blood, and being given new life with that of my creator, there for restoring my blood to what it was, with obviously some spell missy is doing. when i was told of the part where Stefan has to willing sacrifice himself for me, i couldn't stand it, this was my curse and i wouldn't let Stefan die for it. I went to Jeremy to get me in contact with the witches from the other side, begged them to make sure there was a way to bring Stefan back. They told me that Stefan would have had is time, that has a vampire i really shouldn't be allowed to live, however they felt they should make up for past wrong doings, and so they told me, that using the doppelganger blood to seal the curse of Klaus's hybrid state, entails there always being a doppelganger whilst Klaus lives, so the curse lives on. I am the last one. My line dies with me, so there will be no more doppelganger blood. What the witch at the time didn't bargain on was our blood linking us. Even Klaus doesn't know it, but as soon as the last doppelganger dies, Klaus becomes more venerable. His blood diluted down, he can be daggered, like his siblings, can even be killed, but there's still the problem of the blood lines.

And so this leads me to my decision I won't let Stefan die, for whatever they say he's good and pure at heart, and i would willing sacrifice myself thousand times over for him.

I see Stefan snap up to look at something, as i feel a quest of wind spread across my cheeks, then suddenly Elijah screams "_ Damon no!"_

I can hear Rebecca draw in a sharp breath has the dagger enters her stomach, good bye Rebecca.

"_she had it coming"_

Klaus savagely pushes my hand away once hearing Damon's name, and the realization is written all over his face, i can barley open my eyes, am so tired, but i try to nod at Stefan, he has to help over power Klaus. He gently lays my head down and runs to Damon's side, so has jon-paul.

"_Elijah? Not about to let us down again are you?"_

Obviously Elijah needs a couple of seconds to get over Rebecca being daggered, but i hear him move, move towards Damon, and now they stand, even Caroline has moved in front of missy, behind the men. I hear bonnie begin to chant, i cant see Klaus's face, i can only hear the commotion as they manage to hold him down, i can hear Stefan smash through his ribcage, wrapping his hand around his heart. I can hear Jeremy's heart slowing, and then Klaus's begins to as well. The moon looks beautiful. Suddenly i can hear nothing, i turn to my side just to look at Stefan, i hope he knows how much i love him. I feel for the small stake in my pocket. And like he knows, he turns to look at me, frown spreading across his beautiful face, he really shouldn't frown so much, and then he sees it, as i bring it to my chest. I turn more slightly to my left, just to see Klaus dropping, slightly grey, its finally done. Stefan is ripping his hand away from Klaus's body, he running to me, i see his mouth move as he shouts my name, but i cant hear, i can only see him. I push the stake harder 'always' i mouth at him, as i feel the point of the stake enter my heart.

I just hope he always knows how much i love him.

_**Ok am so sorry, for the late update, hopefully you enjoyed it!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**so was everyone surprised by my little twist?**_

_Chapter 45_

_Damon_

All i feel is relief as Klaus's body begins to slip to the floor, Elijah grabbing him to steady the floor, and so here's my chance, using Klaus's body as a shield to hide the dagger, i lift it from my inside pocket. hell knows no fury like a woman scorned, and missy had never gotten over Elijah, never wanting her.

""_let go Damon i got..."_

Swinging my arm hard a plunged the dagger straight through his suit jacket, another final push i feel the blade slip beneath his heart, all in all a good aim. I turn to smile at my brother, finally except for one original, which we'll deal with later, we are free. But he's not where i expected him to be, my eyes find him at the same instant, as Caroline screeches, "_ NO ELENA!"_

I am momentarily confused, i can only see my brothers back, but i can hear the sobs ripping from his chest, his howls of pain, what the hell? Did Klaus drain her totally? Is Stefan giving her blood? I turn to look at missy who hasn't moved either to help with whatever taking place on the floor or to the next room, where bonnie is trying to resuscitate Jeremy. "_DO SOMETHING!"_

I yell at her, but she just shakes her head, a tear dropping, "_i cant"_ she mumbles.

I start to run towards the group on the floor, yelling at missy to help bonnie. Stefan's whole body is shaking, the tears falling freely. Caroline is rocking back n forth on her heels, her face scrunched up in agony. Something is very wrong.

I peer over the top of Stefan's head, but i cant see Elena's face, just her halo of dark hair, am about to try and praise her head away from Stefan's grip and tell him to stop or he'll suffocate her, when i realize ,1. she's a vampire, she doesn't need to breath. 2. She's making no effort to move. 3. Nobody has given her any blood. I begin to reach down when suddenly i notice the colour of Elena's arms. Recoiling backwards, i stumble, falling to the floor. No, no no no. Vampires skin only looks like that if...

I start to crawl back towards them, coming round the other side of Stefan, gently pulling Elena's hair away from her face, oh god. My eyes rake her whole body, she's still, she's grey. And then Stefan's grip slackens, and she drops gently down Stefan's body, and slightly away, and there it is, a small stake. Right in her heart. Yes she really is dead.

This cant be happening, i look up, right into Stefan's eyes, his bright pained filled eyes, the quilt, the rage, disbelief. "_Damon...do something"._ He pleads with me, but what i don't know, Caroline is patting Stefan's shoulder, but his begging brakes her once again. I look wildly around the room, i don't know what to do. Questions i don't know the answer to. Problem i can't solve.

My eyes lock with bonnie has her and Jeremy come running from the room. Missy must have told them once Jeremy came through. Jeremy stops still, shaking his head, the tears come thick and fast. Caroline gets up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Bonnie lays down next to Elena, busy chanting, the tears catching in her words. I know what she's doing, and after several minutes, she lets out a frustrated sight,"_ the sprits aren't listening"_

_No i don't suppose they would be._ Because it doesn't matter how good a person Elena is, she's still a vampire and they don't like us much.

_Please Elena, please wake up. Its ok now, we'll be ok now. He's gone. Its just us. Please wake up. I love Elena..._

And finally my own tears fall. My brother's words breaking me, no i don't think he can believe that Elena's dead. I cry for my brother, for Elena, for Jeremy, bonnie and Caroline. I cry for a love that was so epic, it almost wasn't so. I cry for the bonds that one person created. I cry for her compassion, her love, her forgiving nature. Her ability to feel for everyone around her, Her trust and belief. I cry for her for loving both me and Stefan and bringing us together again. I cry for lost life. I shouldn't be happening.

Bonnie comes to me side, wiping my tears as i do hers, i turn to see Stefan, his howling sobs have subsides, but he's still breathless, he's just gazing at Elena. Stroking her hair. Murmuring, it doesn't make sense, so am guessing its something personal.

Jon-paul comes to stand beside Caroline, he too looks like he's being crying, i'd totally forgot about him.

" _we need to move the bo...Rebecca, Elijah"_ he gives a slight nod towards Elena. Looking around the group i realize, that i have to take charge, Stefan isn't in any state, nor is jer.

"_where are you heading with them?"_

"_back to mytic falls"_ i answer jon-pauls question.

"_driving? well i have my car, do you want me to take them?"_

I turn to give him my best death stare, _"no i don't want you taking them, cos you'll probably undagger Elijah, then he'll undagger Rebecca, then we'll have 2 pissed off originals on our back again, but since you have a car, you'll do, but Caroline is coming with you. And before you think of pulling something, she has werewolf venom, and seen as thought there's no Klaus to cure it, i wouldn't try anything!"_

She doesn't, but he doesn't know that. I shoot her a pleading look, o know she doesn't want to be parted from us, but we cant take any chances.

My attentions diverted by Jeremy moving. Moving his sisters hair away from her forehead he gently kisses her."_ I love you so much, you are the best big sister"_

He whispers against her forehead. I turn away as i can feel the tears begin to threaten again.

He stands back up.

"_i'll go with care, and just so you know, i've had vampire hunting lessons. And have a vast range of weapons designed to kill vampires."_

With one last look at his sister, he moves with jon-paul over to Rebecca.

When they come back for Elijah, bonnie and missy go too. Finally Klaus's body is taken, and stefan still sits on the floor gripping Elena. Jeremy walks back in the room i give him a nod. I begin to prise Stefan's hands away from Elena. "_no Damon, Elena..._

Jeremy picks up Elena's body, and i fight with Stefan. Letting throw punches kick, shout, until exhausted. I hold him up by the waist and carry him out. Jeremy, jon-paul and Jeremy are going to ride with Rebecca and Elijah. bonnie and missy with Klaus, and me with Stefan and Elena. its beginning to light outside,

A new day.

_3 weeks later_

Everyone has left the cemetery hours ago, but for Stefan there is nowhere else to go. Why would he when Elena is here? He has thought of nothing else for weeks of her, of the months before, trying to piece it all together. Damon thinks he's crazy and not althoughter sure that Elena did stake herself, but she did, i saw her. The question is why? Its all i can think about, and i think i know. I was dreaming about her, its about the ritual. The part where i'm suppose to feed her my blood. I'm supposed to die. And she says to me, i knew you would do it, that you'd sacrifice yourself for me. Did you ever wonder if i'd do the same?

My theory is she sacrifed herself for me, i just need to know why.


	46. Chapter 46

_Chapter 46_

_5 weeks later_

_Damon_

I kick one of the empty bloodbags across the basement floor in annoyance. There's at least 5 empty bags. My brother has being binging. This can't be good. He flits between starving himself, and binging. He doesn't leave the house, unless he goes to Elena's room. Where he lays amongst her cloths, its hard to think that no so long ago i thought i was desperately in love with Elena. That i should have being the one with her . but i was wrong so wrong. I make my way upstairs to the living room, stopping to take in the sight. The side table is overturned, empty bottles and bloodbags lay scattered. Liquid running down the walls. With a shattered bottle pooling the area. The fire is bright and burning. And my brother lays in front of it.

He's asleep. His hand still clutching the whisky bottle. The other hand Elena's vervain necklace. On his ring finger pushed as far as it will go, is Elena's engagement ring. No i don't need to worry that he's gunna go on a ripper bend. I don't think he see's anything at the moment. I should just be concerned that he doesn't kill himself. Because yes i am that selfish, i don't want to live forever without him, and it took along time for me to understand that. Thanks to Elena. I prop a cushion under his head. He doesn't stir, but i do shut his mouth for him. Pulling the throw off the chair, i remove the Bottle and throw it over him. Sitting down on the foot stool. I look him over. He thinks something else happened to Elena, he actually thinks she staked herself. Why? why would she? I mean i don't know how it got in her, wasn't Elijah, could have being Rebecca...ok thats a push. Well bonnie Caroline nor jer would, so kinda leaves jon-paul, and to be fair he wasn't far from us, and missy. My moneys on the witch.

Christ i hope Elena cant see Stefan from where ever she is. For over a centenary he just existed. Then he met her, and started living. Even learning finally to control the bloodlust. And yes i was the one who taught him, but she was the one he did it for. Suddenly the air in the room thins, a warmer feeling spreads through me.

"_your staring"_

"_your worth staring at Mr. Salvatore"_

My eyes look up to find her warm chocolate eyes, ebony hair waving around her face. I haven't seen her in a couple of days, whilst she helps jer move, and come to terms with Caroline going travelling .bonnie's trying to be strong, but she's already lost one friend, and now another. not that i blame Barbie, we've all lost alot in this town. And its not like she could stay here forever. Plus she's pretty torn up over Elena. Bonnie stands to the side of Stefan, her eyes filling up.

"_is he going to survive this?"_

Truthfully? Do i even want to admit it, say it out loud? "_no"_

"_why did she do?"_

"_what? Do you believe she staked herself?"_

"_yes, you don't?"_

"_why would she?"_

"_think about it, i've spoke to missy, she wasn't really reversing Elena's blood, they were trying to rid her of her doppelganger curse, so her blood could never be used again. But Stefan had to give her life, it meant Stefan dying. Do you understand Damon?"_

"_Stefan?"_

"_your brother loves Elena so much, but she loves him too. She dies for him. Also you all she ever wanted was for you too to find each other again."_

Its hard imagining what life will be like without Elena, but Stefan? No. So i guess there could never have being a way for everything to be alright.

"_Personally i think there's more too. You know what witches are like. but...i don't know. I would do anything thought to bring her back. Am gunna go up to bed."_

"_k i'll be up in a min, let me just see to him."_

10 minutes later after putting the fire out, to make sure he doesn't wake up and decide to throw himself in it. I find my little witch hidden beneth the devet. I climb in and sppon myself around her. Resting my head on her shoulder. Listening to her heartbeat. Its quick and rapid. She's still upset.

"_bon, i know how much this hurts, but i mean it when i say it wont always hurt this much"_

"_will you say that to Stefan?"_

"_don't that's different"_

"_or Jeremy. Whose had to leave the town he's lived his whole life. And lost everyone who was important to him?"_

"_Moving to Chicago with matt will be good for him"_

Sighing she turns to look at me.

"_do you love me?"_

Pushing myself up to look down at her.

"_yes"_

"_the way Stefan and Elena loved each other."_

"_ours is different, each love is different, and unique. Special and epic in its own way."_

"_if...if i slowed down the aging process on myself...would you...would you want me to turn...to be with you always? Is our love a forever love?"_

Am stunned, absolutely shocked, bennet witch wanting to be a vampire? To be with me always? Bonnie takes my silence the wrong way. Turning away from me. I pull her back round to me.

"_i want you to be sure, bonnie because i would do anything to be human, and be with you, give you everything you want, but...well i cant and that pains me. What your asking is my dream come through. So be sure. Beside you have a while yet. And i'll promise to give you every human moment possible that i can."_

She leans up and kisses me, sealing our deal. Laying her back down, i hold her close, because the joy that wraps around me, cuddles me close, is slowly tainted by the thought Of my broken brother laying downstairs.


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47_

_Stefan_

Inhaling deep, i smell her, so close, opening my eyes i find myself gazing right into her wide trusting brown eyes. A small smile tugs at the side of her mouth.

"_Elena?"_

"_hello Stefan"_

"_am i dreaming?"_

" _Maybe? Is it a good dream?"_

"_its one of the better ones"_

I run my fingers through her silky hair letting it cover us both. I pull the blanket over her and pull her close. Breathing in her scent.

"_why would you leave me. I cant survive without you"_

"_i didn't want to, but i had to, i had to end it. And i love you so much"_

Hearing those last few words i start to sob again, clinging to her, i beg, _"don't leave me again, please don't leave"_

But has am saying it, she's getting lighter, fading, _"no Elena..._

"_find me Stefan!"_

I wake up with a bolt, sitting up looking at the space where Elena had being lying. Find me?

I feel my face its still wet from the tears. Suddenly the room feels colder. There's a bang from the hallway. Getting up i make my way into the lobby. Its freezing, "_find me"_ the voice whispers from behind i spin around, no one there. "_Stefan, find me?"_

"_Elena?"_

Not alot of things scare me, this doesn't really' just makes me nervous.

"_if you find me..._

The voice sounds more like Elena's now. I look frantically around, but there's nothing there.

"_if you want me, come and find me"_

What? I'll always want you i want to scream, i don't understand what is happening, am i dreaming?

"_where would i find you...Elena?"_

"_you know where, come and find me"_

And just like that it stops, its not cold, it doesn't feel different and most importantly, she isn't here anymore, _"ELENA!"_

Screaming her name isn't going to do any good_, "you know where". _Yes i think i do, our place. I vamp speed out the front door.

_Damon_

Stefan's screaming wakes me. Stefan screaming Elena's name worries me. Grabbing my jeans i run downstairs, but stop as i notice the front door swinging open. Not good, doing a quick sweep of the house to just double check he isn't here, i run back into my bedroom where bonnie is trying to put some clothes on.

"_what's going on Damon, was that Stefan shouting?"_

"_yep, he was shouting Elena, i don't know where he is, but its not in this house, lets go up to his room and you do that locating spell. Lets make it snappy, its nearly dawn, and i don't know where his mind is!"_

5 minutes later, bonnie finds Stefan on the map, pointing Damon looks. It doesn't make sense, but its better than nothing.

"_do you know this area? Isn't it near the falls?"_

"_yeah there's a water fall, quite a hike you coming? i'll carry you."_

"_of course, he may need some protection from the sun or something, lets go."_

_Stefan_

Am stood in the extract place where Elena told me she never wanted to be a vampire. For someone i love so much i suck at protecting her, twice I've let her die now. I should have left, and this wouldn't be happening. She would grow up have children, instead i damned her to nothing. This isn't the place why would i even think that?

"_Stefan?"_

_I cant turn around, am freighted. Of there being nothing there, of her leaving again. I just want to listen to her honey coated voice._

"_Stefan?"_

_I should never have walked into her life, i..._

"_Stefan are you brooding? So much quilt"_

Ok that's an odd thing for her to say. Slowly i turn to look at her. There she is my Elena, beautiful and breathtaking, the wind whipping around her, bright eyes shining like the stars. Perfect against the early morning background. She looks happy.

"_i miss you, you...you look peaceful, happy, are you happy?"_

"_yes"_ she giggles. Great, well i suppose it's good she's peaceful.

"_will u always be able to come back like this.?"_

Tilting her head to me she looks around confused.

"_like what?"_

"_like this us talking, if i think of you will you come? Or are you going to leave for good?"_

Elena, or Elena's sprit looks confused. Hell am confused, but i want her to keep talking i don't want her to leave again.

"_what do you thinks happening here Stefan?"_

I look around, at the water fall, the sky the trees. Its beautiful but its nothing compared to her.

"_do you think if i take my ring off, i could be with you, where ever you are?"_

Now's she's looking at me like am mad, which i probably am a little bit. Probably even dreaming. She then starts laughing. I have to admit it makes me smile, her laugh sounds just the same. Not that it should sound any different. Stepping closer to me, she runs her fingers over my lips, trailing her fingers into my hair, twirling a lock, her eyes boring into mine, slowly she leans in, and stops millimetres from my lips,

"_what do you think is happening here Stefan?"_ she repeats. Honestly i don't know anymore, cos a second ago i was trying to kiss my dead fiancé's sprit.

"_i don't care just don't stop, don't go"_

"_ask me to stay then"_

"_stay with me Elena, always"_

"_ok"_

"_ok? Just like that, people will think am crazy talking to a ghost"_

"_a ghost?"_

Elena draws back from me. Looks at our hands joined.

"_ok i think i need some help, grams?"_

Grams? As in...

"_hello Stefan"_

"_hello miss Shelia"_

"_always so polite Stefan, so perhaps Elena you should tell Stefan what's happening, because he doesn't seem to be grasping it."_

I did drink alot of whiskey.

I turn back to Elena has she begins to bounce around. "_i died, but the witches bought me back!"_

I don't say anything, because i really don't know what she means, bought her back. I look pointedly at her chest. Nope I don't hear any heartbeat.

She catches me looking, "_not human, still a vampire, so i can be with you forever"_

"_witches don't like vampires."_

Out of everything i was thinking that's what i said. Elena opens her mouth to speak but Shelia touches her on the arm, _perhaps we should start at the beginning, poor Stefan looks like he's having a hard time taking it in?"_

Both me and Elena nod our head in agreement.

"ok_, so the plan was too rid me of my doppelganger blood, so Klaus could never use it again. Missy would unwittingly convince Klaus that she was reversing the effect of having me turned into a vampire, so he could still use my blood to make hybrids. But the main thing wrong with this was, all my blood had to be drained, and then restored with the person's blood who had turned me. Sort of like who gave me life before, gives it again. But that meant losing you, i...just couldn't._

"_but Elena i would have i would..._

"_yes i know, that's why i love you so much, but don't you see, you'd do it for me, don't you think i'd do it for you?"_

"_but this world doesn't make sense without you in it"_

"_it wouldn't for me either, let me finish, so i went to Jeremy, to get me in touch with witches. begged them to find a way to bring you back, but they wouldn't, said you'd had your time. But then they went on to tell me something else, something even the originals don't know. Mine and Klaus's blood is linked, if i die he becomes weaker. Can be affected like a vampire, killed, obviously we can't kill him still because of the bloodlines. But there would be no doppelganger blood. Klaus is weak forever. "_

"_you sacrificed yourself for that?"_ walking closer to her, i reach out and kiss her mouth, slowly tasting her. Pulling her close. I whisper against her forehead. "_always trying to look out for everyone, my perfect selfless Elena."_

She pulls away quickly, shaking her head, "_no Stefan not selfless, shellfish. Because yes my death served the greater good, but in the end, the main reason i did it? So nothing happened to you, because i am that selfish to know that i couldn't live with you!"_

We stand and hug each other tight, tears rolling down our faces.

"_are you really back?"_

"_yes"_ she giggles through her tears, Shelia comes to stand behind her, putting a hand gently on Elena's shoulder, she says"_ the witches made a decision to bring Elena back, because even though she claims it was more for her, we want to believe it was more for the balance of nature, but also we figured we really messed up over a 1000 years ago, we messed up creating doppelgangers, we just made alot of mistakes, and Elena has had to pay dearly for those. She's back as a vampire, because even thought we're not fond, some vampires, well lets just say hold their humanity better than others. Plus she wanted to be with you, and a love like yours doesn't happen very often, we thought we'd let you have a chance."_

Pulling her into our hug, i scream "_thank you witches for messing up so much!_

We all begin to laugh, and then me and Elena cry again, kissing away her tears i ask, "_Elena Gilbert will you marry me?"_

"_it would be a pleasure Mr. Salvatore"_

"_Stefan your brother will be here shortly, i have to go now, but tell bonnie i love her, and i respect her decision."_

I don't know what's she's talking about but i smile anyway, she squeezes Elena's hand, and then she's gone.

Smiling i turn back to Elena. I rub my thumb over her mouth, cheeks under her eyes, through her hair, she's real she's here. And i'll never let her go again. Crashing my lips down upon hers, she meets me greedily, her hands are in my hair pulling me closer, she places little butterfly kisses up and down my jaw, as i tilt her head back and kiss along her jaw, her collar bone, feeling her nails dig into my flesh, hips grinding against mine.

I only stop when i register movement behind me, a small, confused voice says "_Stefan?"_

_Elena _ also pulls back smiling at me, she then starts to giggle uncontrollably, stepping around me into Damon's view, she grins widely, arms out stretched. "_I'm back!"_

Bonnie is standing behind Damon, glaring at Elena, "_let me take her down Damon, you coming here when Stefan's at his most vulnerable!"_

Elena takes a step back, confused and sad looking. They think she's Katherine, which probably could make more sense i suppose.

"_Damon, bonnie..._

"_i don't want to hear any nasty lies come out of your mouth Katherine, leave now. Leave my brother and go away. Come on Stefan"_

Pulling Elena back to me. I say just looking at Elena, "_maybe you could tell bonnie something only you and her would know?"_

Nodding her heads she thinks. "_well we did try smoking once, when we were 12, Caroline got the cigarettes and we were down by the falls. Or that time you kissed tyle in truth or dare? When you 1__st__ saw Stefan you said he had a hot back."_

Bonnie's jaw drops open, "oh god"

Stroking Elena's hair back to sooth her, i ask "_perhaps something you share with Damon?"_

"_er well when we went to Georgia, i saved you from lexis boyfriend killing you. That you compelled me, and when i remembered what you said when i was turned, even though things had changed, i knew that i would always need you in my life."_

"_Elena?"_

Tears roll down bonnies face, as she lauches herself at Elena, they hug and kiss, bonnie repeating over and over again' oh god' and asking what had happened. and when i turn to look at Damon, he looks shocked, but happy. A single tear running down his face. And then he shocks us more by walking over to me, and hugging me close, he whispers softly, "_a love like yours, never dies"._


	48. Chapter 48

_Chapter 48 epilogue_

_Elena_

Its being 3 days since i came back, 2 since me and Stefan left this room. Right now he's in the shower, am not sure he's slept. He says he's scared to close his eyes in case he's dreaming. And when he thinks am asleep, he just stares at me, tears silently falling down his face. I know he's very fragile at the minute and still doesn't quite understand why i did what i did.

He comes out of the bathroom a towel hanging from his waist. Perfectly formed and forever mine. His damp hair waving slightly and anxious eyes resting on me.

"_still here"_. I beam at him, trying to ease him. "_you know I've being thinking, am going to go to Chicago. I need to see jer."_

Biting the inside of his lip, I can see he's trying to hide the anger that flashes upon his face at the mention of Chicago. Brow furrowed. He asks. "_i thought you were thinking about letting Jeremy think you were still dead so he could grieve and move on.?"_

I stand up and go over to him, just because i don't like being apart from him. I start to comb his hair back from his face.

"_i told you i was selfish really"_

He laughs and wraps his arms around me, closing the distance. "_i understand. And its not selfish, i think if Jeremy ever did find out and you let him think that...upset i don't think the word would be."_

"_i love him, so much and i just want him to be happy, perhaps i just want a proper goodbye. We'll go then?"_

"_yes, and matt will be there to, so two birds one stone."_

I nod, i have to admit, am scared but i knew things like this would happen, being part of vampire's life, sighing i tell Stefan am going to go tell bonnie our plans whilst he gets sorted.

I find bonnie in the kitchen eating a sandwich."_ Where's Damon?"_

She offers half her sandwich and then starts to laugh. "_opps sorry. He's gone to see liz, something about vervain"_

"_oh ok, so you and Damon, bon am so happy, you both look happy. Am glad you kept him strong, so he could help Stefan whilst i ...wasn't here."_

"_i know stefan was... it was painful to see."_

"_i know."_

Bonnie looks at me, frowning she eats another bite of her sandwich. And then like it clicks in her head she stars at me.,_ "could you see?"_

"_yes"i _ whisper, images of Stefan flashing through my mind, my funeral. Jeremy, all my friends.

"_it takes a while to get it sorted, and there was some debate to it, or so grams informed me. So yes i got to wait and watch. And believe me it hurt alot more than staking myself"_

Bonnie stars at me with tears in her eyes. So i get back up and hug her. "_am so glad your back, it was like living in a world, were...nothing ,made sense."_

I pull back , smiling i tell her, "_we need to find Caroline, me and Stefan are going to Chicago to see Jeremy hopefully he'll know where she is. I have to see him bon, i...i thought he would be better off not knowing but..."_

"_no i think he would want to know. Perhaps we should all go? Give me a chance to say good bye, i suppose .i guess if you were watching then you know..."_

"_that after a while your going to let Damon turn you?"_

Giggling slightly," well _i wouldn't want to get too old he may trade me in for a younger model. I love him Elena. He's what i want everything else..._ i wrap my arms around her agen. "_it ok i get it."_

_Chicago_

Matt is stocking the bottle cabinets. When he turns around, he staggers back into the granite worktop. Elena? No she's "_Katherine?"_

Pursing her lips, she seems deep in thought.

"_you remember how we use to make out in that car, that was so small, and when we went on the double date with Stefan and Caroline, you bought this up, sending Caroline in to melt down? Remember the tin foil you wore on your head to stop you being abducted, remember..._

"_Elena?"_

She nods, matt seems speechless, he keeps moving his lips, almost like a fish impression.

"_are you ok?" _ Elena asks

"_aren't you... are you, what...are you a ghost?"_

_Elena _starts to laugh_._ "_Surly by now matt you've realized that in the supernatural world anything is possible. Where's Jeremy?"_

Suddenly Stefan walks in, and he's not the broken man, he left at Elena's graveside. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, and she smiles back.

It is them. Jumping over the bar he lunges at them embracing them both. So glad they survived what ever the hell it was that happened.

"_hey Donavon can i get some loving over here?"_

He turns to see bonnie, stood next to Damon, still together then.

"_am ok for the loving quarterback"_ Damon smirks, but its different now. He hugs bonnie, but Stefan asks him again about Jeremy. Handing him the keys he tells them the directions to the apartment. Elena is going alone to see Jeremy, whilst these three stay here with matt. Stefan feels reluctant, but knows how hard this will be any way for her.

Elena stands at the door, trying the breath calmly. Listening close she can here a pencil? Is Jeremy drawing? His steady strong heartbeat. She knocks lightly, and then again harder, 'coming'

[[[p0jeans. She also hears his sharp intake of breath., Upon seeing her shiny halo of straight dark hair. Finally looking up there eyes bore into each other's. Thinking of a memory to separate her from Katherine he says, "Elena?"

Nodding slightly, tears threatening to over spill. He reaches out and touches her arm."_i can feel you" _he whispers. It takes a second to understand, Jeremy thinks she a ghost. Smiling she tries to step over the door, it lets her, which confuses her. Jeremy can see the look on her face and starts to laugh. _"owned by your vamp boyfriend remember?"_

"_oh yeah."_

"as soon as her hears her voice, he stops laughing.

"_am back jer, am alive, well not live live, but like before"_

Elena can feel herself being lifted off the ground, as Jeremy buries his head into her and sobs. She leans her head down into his hair. Kissing it, "_its ok jer, its ok"_

"_i missed you so much, how"_

"_put me down and i'll tell you."_

So seating themselves on the sofa, she tells everything right up until that moment, including the fact she wasn't going to tell him.

"_jer, i want to be part of you life, and i want you to have everything, a family, which i would love to see too. But i know there would come a time when i couldn't any more, that i wouldn't change and obviously i couldn't stay in the same place to long. So i would understand if you would want me to disappear out of yours and their lives. But i'll always love and protect you and yours, never too far away."_

"_perhaps Elena we should deal with those things when it happens. But right now i have got few things going on, siblings all the time go off to different collages and that. I would never deny you, your my sister, and there is no feeling to describe how i feel about you being here."_

"_happy i hope"_

"_yeah happy"_

"_you'll always be my brother too, lets go find the others."_

The bar is still closed when we return, Damon compelled the owner to keep it shut for a few hours and leave us. When we enter bonnie jumps up runs up to Jeremy and then remembering that is may be inappropriate, stops, but Jeremy pulls her in for a hug, "you look better" she tells him.

Elena steals a look at Damon to make sure he isn't angry at bonnie and Jeremy's little show of affection. But he's looking at her, with such compassion and understanding, he then turns to Stefan, and the brothers share a look of understanding. yes Elena thinks i hope you too finally realize how lucky you are to have each other for eternity.

"here Elena_, take a seat let me get you a drink, Stefan says you like the strong stuff. Crazy eh you were never good at holding down your liquor!"_

Matt gives a little laugh and heads to the bar, Elena gestures to jer to sit whilst she walks round to Stefan, sitting on his lap. Rubbing her cheek against the softness of his hair.

Matt returns with more drinks, "_so i was just about to tell these lot were care was, she came here with us, but she was a mess and she said that we needed to be away from her world, i begged her not to go, but like she pointed out she's always tried to protect m from it. Anyway she said there was a world for her to explore. Couple of days later she rang to say she was in Mexico. She actually sounded better. Less than a week later Tyler came in, i told him about you, he wanted to ask about care i could tell so i told him. Jer filled him in on the whole Klaus thing. So he took off after her. I kept trying to get in touch with her, when she finally rung me, not quite 2 weeks later. He'd found her alright, then they eloped to Vegas and married!"_

Elena and bonnie instantly stared jumping up and down oh goding!

Laughing at them matt finished "_so yeah now there in Italy, still planning on travelling, she wanted to ring bon, but she thought that it would be too much, and Stefan she...she felt like she let you down that, she couldn't help."_

"_no i think i was beyond help"_

He gives a weak smile and then draws Elena closer, she nuzzles in to him whispering i love you.

"_well i must say am very jealous of Caroline. I would love to go to Italy."_

This statement from bonnie bring Elena out of her slump."_ God me too, remember we said we'd have a gap year and go to Italy"_

"_well why don't we?"_

Both girls turn to look at Damon,"_ just for a bit, find Barbie and wolf boy. Come back let bonnie do the whole human thing and then were ever?"_

Elena can feel Stefan nodding against her chest. "_we could marry out there"_

Elena's whole aura shines, pushing herself closer to him, and showering him with kisses.

"_ok kids calm down, you have a eternity to work on your raging hormones, so i take it Italy is a yes?"_

_2 weeks later Italy_

The sunset is beautiful, the sky streaks with red. Stefan stands in front of the minster, there on top of hillside by a small chapel, which boast sculptures from many famous artists. He's wearing a ivory linen shirt, and stone coloured pants, light Italian loafers. To his side stands Damon , and seated is Tyler bonnie, matt, Jeremy and Caroline. All of them wearing a blood red rose.

The music begins, and they all turn to see Elena, her hair is waved softly with a red rose weaved into the side. Pale pastel pink fabric hangs softly around her mid thighs, and floats gently as she moves. Gathered in at the waist and studded with tiny Swarovski crystal. She moves towards Stefan seeing the love shine from his eyes, and realizes that every moment she has lived through was for this. That with Stefan's love she can be anything, anyone, nothing can ever come between them again. He is her soul mate, the reason forever could never be long enough.

_**So there it is, all finished. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. You've kept me going i hope you liked it. Look out for my next fan fic. Its just getting started hopefully be up next week.x**_


End file.
